The Phoenix's Secret Weapon
by JBGilroy
Summary: Voldemort has risen and the wizarding world is at war. Voldemort and the order of the phoenix are in a race to get followers and supporters. This is where Danny comes in. The ghosts are disappearing and these two British guys in masks are threatening him to join their Lord's army. Join Danny in his journey through the war against Voldemort. (t rating to be safe)(warning:slow start)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, another fanfic.**

 **This is the winner of the latest poll. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to contribute.**

 **This is after season 3 in Danny Phantom but Phantom Planet never happened. And it starts in the time between Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

 **The story mostly follows Danny's journey throughout the war against Voldemort. But it follows the events of the books also. Hopefully there's nothing to contradict the books or makes no sense. It will follow the events of Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I've tried to keep to book canon over film canon.**

 **This story is a slow burn for a long time as it follows Danny's journey and it follows the books. You'll see what I mean. So please do be patient and persevere with the story.**

 **There are references to Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find them also which I don't own.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

 **NB! When I originally posted this story, I accidentally skipped chapter 36. Which means chapter 36 was meant to be chapter 37 and so on. I have now corrected that. This means there is a new chapter 36 and chapter 37 was chapter 36 before and so on.**

 **This is important because chapter 36 is an important chapter that sets up a lot of things later on. I'm very sorry for making such a mistake.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

Danny Phantom was patrolling Amity Park. He touched the Fenton phone in his ear.

"Anything your end guys?" Danny asked. A female voice crackled through the ear piece.

"No. I'm starting to think it's gonna be another quiet night," Sam Manson replied.

"That's the third night in a row with no ghosts," Danny commented with a frown.

"Maybe they're finally understanding it's not a good idea to come to Amity Park," another male voice suggested over the Fenton phone.

"I dunno Tuck, I mean, I'd love for that to be the case. Who knows maybe the next school year will be easier. But even Skulker hasn't attacked in ages. This just doesn't feel right," Danny retorted.

"Danny, can't you just enjoy the lull in attacks," Sam pleaded.

"Yeah, you're always complaining about ghosts attacking you and having no free time," Tucker Foley reminded Danny.

Danny rolled his neon green eyes.

"I know, but I'd feel better knowing that the ghosts weren't planning something," Danny replied.

"Danny, you sound like your parents," Sam teased. Danny frowned and landed on a rooftop.

"Har har, I'm serious Sam. Ever since the Lunch Lady attacked when you got the school menu changed, it's never been this quiet. I'm worried," Danny retorted.

"Dude, relax. We can cut patrolling early and head to Sam's. Movie and pizza sounds way better than listening to you being paranoid going around Amity Park with nothing else to do," Tucker suggested.

"I'm not paranoid," Danny snapped.

"Do you hear yourself? You're convinced the ghosts are banding together to launch an attack on you. That sounds paranoid to me," Tucker pointed out.

"Besides, if ghost attacks are down, why not enjoy it?" Sam interjected.

Danny huffed.

"Fine. But when the ghosts finally stop planning, you'll see," Danny relented and took off towards Sam's house. Sam and Tucker laughed.

"Meet you at my house Danny," Sam concluded. Danny landed in an alleyway beside Sam's house and allowed a bright ring of light to appear around his waist. The ring split and slid along his body, changing his ghost form consisting of a black and white jumpsuit with his insignia on his chest, pure white hair and neon green eyes into his human form. Danny Fenton, wearing jeans and a white shirt with black hair and blue eyes, stepped out of the alleyway and waited for his friends to arrive.

However while he waited in the darkened alleyway mouth, he spotted a man with long flowing black clothes walk purposefully down the street. As Danny watched, the person's silver masked face glinted in the dim streetlights. In the person's hand was a stick-like thing. Danny shrank into the darkness, instantly feeling wary of the being. Unknowingly watched by the halfa, the person paused at the corner. Another person in black and a silver mask joined the first. Danny bit his lip and turned himself invisible. He couldn't help but be curious and sense this was important. He silently crept over to the two people at the corner.

"Any luck finding Phantom?" a man asked with a British accent.

"None. The Dark Lord isn't going to be pleased," the second man muttered, also with a British accent.

"There's always tomorrow night but it would have been better to have convinced another ghost to join our cause to appease the Dark Lord," the first replied. The second nodded.

"Are you going to tell the Dark lord?" the second inquired hopefully. The first scoffed.

"Only if he asks. I don't have a death wish," the first retorted. Then both British accented people froze and turned to the next corner. Sam and Tucker were walking down the road to her house. Sam was dressed in her usual black and purple outfit and Tucker was in his normal green trousers and yellow shirt and glasses. He had his PDA in his hand, probably asking Sam what movies she had and trying to narrow the choice down to one or two.

Danny turned back to the people, but they'd rushed silently down the next street. Danny raised an eyebrow before joining Sam and Tucker at her doorstep.

"Guys, I think I might know what's going on with the lack of ghost attacks. There are these two British guys convincing ghosts to do stuff. They want to talk to Phantom too," Danny muttered to them, turning visible. Sam and Tucker blinked in surprise.

"Wait, so two humans are convincing the ghosts to do something? When did you find this out!?" Tucker demanded.

"Just now. Those guys were just there, I was eavesdropping," Danny answered, pointing to where he'd been moments ago.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sam inquired, seeing that Danny wasn't making this up.

"Well, they want to talk to Phantom. Why not give them what they want?" Danny suggested.

"Woah dude. What if these guys don't take no for an answer and ask you to do something bad?" Tucker interjected worriedly.

"They didn't look armed Tuck. And they just want to talk," Danny replied with a shrug.

"We'll cover you," Sam offered. Danny shook his head.

"They didn't want to be seen by you guys. The second they saw you, they left. I don't think you should get close. But I'll keep my Fenton phone on," Danny decided.

Sam and Tucker frowned but agreed to the plan. Danny ducked back in the alleyway and returned to his ghost form. He flew down the road towards those British people. He bit his lip as he considered how to approach this. If he went up to them, then they might expect him to know why they wanted him and he'd have to explain how he eavesdropped on them. He really didn't want to get into that. But he needn't have worried.

"Phantom?! Please can we have a word?!" one of the British mysterious men called.

Danny glanced at them and paused in his flight. He had to admit, he'd never been hailed so politely before. Usually he got yelled at to get lost or to sign something, usually something gross. Danny slowly floated down to the ground.

"Uh, hi. You called?" Danny greeted nervously.

"Thank you. You're a very difficult ghost to get a hold of Phantom," the first one remarked. Danny chuckled uncertainly.

"I've heard that once or twice. I like my privacy," Danny muttered.

"Fair enough Phantom. But we were asked to come and speak to you and the other ghosts here to join our Lord's cause," the second began.

"So, you've been gathering the ghosts around here? No wonder it's been so quiet," Danny commented carefully.

"Yes. Well, are you interested?" the first confirmed.

"Sorry, what is your boss's offer?" Danny inquired cautiously.

"Our Lord," the second corrected.

"The Dark Lord is gathering allies to himself in order to take control of the wizarding world. He is an exceptional wizard Phantom and a powerful ally. All he asks is for your loyalty in the coming years and to do the occasional job such as terrorise muggles or attack a troublesome witch or wizard," the first explained. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not interested in hurting anyone," Danny informed them, completely confused by their terminology. Wizards? Muggles? Dark Lord? He'd ask for an explanation but he didn't want to come across completely clueless. He got called that enough without being obvious about it.

"Phantom, we'd advise you agree to our offer. The Dark Lord is not a person who you wish to be enemies with. You may be a ghost, but I'm sure our Lord could come up with a way to… remove you should you become troublesome," the second warned. Danny frowned.

"So, let me get this straight. You come to my town. Give me an offer. And if I refuse, this "Dark Lord" person will make sure I'm destroyed. Doesn't sound like it's an offer to me. More like a demand or ultimatum," Danny surmised.

"It is," the first decided to agree.

"Then let me give you a warning in return. Danny Phantom doesn't bow to anyone. Lord or not. If I see you guys again, I'm not going to be nice. This is my city and I protect it," Danny growled.

"So you refuse?" the second asked.

"That's right. Now, get out of my town," Danny confirmed and charged his hand with a toxic green ghost ray.

The masked men glanced at each other and disappeared with a loud crack, startling Danny and a nearby dog. Danny let his ghost ray fade and sighed.

"Did you guys hear all that?" Danny inquired.

"Yeah," Sam affirmed softly.

"Dude, should you really have said that? This Lord guy sounds like bad news," Tucker muttered. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. But I couldn't agree. If I said yes, I'd have to hurt people. If I said no, then they'd come after me anyway. So why not warn them off. Maybe it will deter that Lord person enough to stay away," Danny replied.

"I doubt it Danny. Those guys meant business," Sam decided. Danny bit his lip worriedly and hoped he hadn't made a massive mistake.

"Well, it's done now. What movie are we watching?" Danny concluded and flew back to Sam's house.

 **What has Danny just gotten himself into?**

 **Let me know what you thought of the first chapter.**

 **Not much really to say…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin, wizard and werewolf, stood in Amity Park. Professor Albus Dumbledore had been kind enough to lend the man the use of his phoenix to travel to America. Severus Snape, their spy, had heard that Death Eaters had been sent to a town in America to gather allies. Dumbledore wanted to know who they were after and what they were capable of. Hagrid and Madame Maxime were heading to the giants. Arthur Weasley was keeping an eye out in the Ministry of Magic for potential members. Sirius Black had donated his inherited childhood home for the order's headquarters. The Order of the Phoenix. A secret underground organisation tasked to stop Lord Voldemort from taking over the wizarding world founded by Dumbledore. Now Lupin had a chance to contribute.

Lupin sighed and scanned the town. It seemed to be a quiet American muggle town. What could possibly be in this town to attract Voldemort's attention? He walked down the street, on the look-out for anything out of the ordinary. After thirty minutes, he decided to stop a couple of teenagers and ask for things tourists would be interested in. For Voldemort to be interested in this town specifically, then there was a good chance the muggles had spotted the oddity themselves. And oddities muggles spot tend to become tourist attractions.

"Excuse me!" he called to the boys. One was tall, muscular and blonde. The other was a similar build but with dark hair. They stopped and turned to Lupin, raising questioning eyebrows.

"Sorry, I'm a tourist. Would you know of any sights I could visit in your town?" Lupin inquired.

"I dunno. There's a couple of haunted buildings," the blonde suggested.

"Or there's the pier. We have a mini golf course and water park, Floody Waters," the other added. Lupin blinked at the suggestions. Voldemort would not be interested in a pier or a haunted building.

"What would your town be famous for? I'm only stopping here on a road trip," Lupin asked, trying to make it sound like he was only in Amity Park by accident.

"Danny Phantom," the boys answered instantly.

"Danny Phantom?" Lupin repeated. The boys nodded.

"He's this really cool ghost that fights a load of other ghosts that attack the town," the blonde elaborated.

"He's a hero. But he's not been around much for the last couple of weeks for some reason. None of the ghosts have been," the dark haired boy continued.

"Yeah, not even that weird ghost who has this thing for boxes and bubble wrap. He usually attacks daily and we haven't seen him at least for a week," the blonde added. Lupin inwardly frowned. Could Danny Phantom be what Voldemort wanted?

"You say Danny Phantom fights ghosts. Would he be considered powerful?" Lupin asked. The boys nodded.

"Yeah. He's beaten any ghost that attacks. He even beat the Ghost King. He attacked a year or so ago," the blonde replied.

"You saw this?" Lupin assumed. Both boys shook their heads.

"No, but man we wish we had. That ghost was scary powerful. But if Danny Phantom hadn't beat him, then the town would still be in the Ghost Zone," the dark haired boy answered, disappointment clear in his voice. Lupin nodded. This Phantom fellow was certainly powerful, definitely someone Voldemort would want. Except he was a ghost. Ghosts couldn't interact with the living. They existed on an entirely different plain and were imprints left behind by souls refusing to move on. But perhaps this "ghost" wasn't a true ghost but something that could be mistaken for one.

"If you were to look for Phantom, where would you suggest starting?" Lupin asked. Both boys shrugged.

"No idea. He usually turns up whenever there's a ghost attack. A few of the kids at Casper High have tried to figure out where he hangs out but we've never found him," the dark haired boy admitted.

"But he's seen a lot in the evening. We think he patrols the city," the blonde added. Lupin smiled at the teenagers.

"Thank you, you've been extremely helpful," Lupin concluded the conversation. The teenagers nodded and continued on their way.

Lupin checked a pocket watch and frowned. It was pretty early right now but perhaps he could use this time to ask more of the locals about Phantom. He continued down the street, keeping an eye out for anyone looking relaxed so he could ask someone who wasn't busy. An hour later he spotted a trio of teens. One girl who had a liking for purple and black. A boy tapping on a muggle device and another boy with blue eyes and black hair. The device boy was clearly the focus of the group at the time as the girl and other boy looked into the device.

"Excuse me!?" Lupin called to them. They looked up and stopped.

"Hello, I'm a tourist. I was hoping you could tell me anything about Phantom," Lupin asked. They all glanced at each other.

"Why do you want to learn about Phantom?" the blue eyed boy inquired carefully.

"I heard he's a hero. And I hear the town is famous for his presence. I'm on a road trip and I was intrigued," Lupin answered. The boy nodded.

"Well, Phantom's not been around a lot recently. But unless you're really into ghosts. And I mean really. Don't go to Fenton Works. Also I'd take what they have to say, if you do go there, with a huge pinch of salt," the blue eyed boy told him. Lupin blinked in surprise but nodded. Clearly Fenton Works was home to fanatics of Phantom or something.

"I was told Phantom likes to patrol in the evenings. You wouldn't happen to know his favourite routes?" Lupin asked. The trio shook their heads.

"It's hard to pin down a person that can fly, sir. And Phantom's really hard to find, especially when he doesn't want to be. Besides, things have been really quiet. He might be on vacation or something," the girl answered and the boys nodded in agreement. Lupin nodded.

"Well, thank you. Where might I find Fenton Works though?" Lupin inquired.

"Down that road, second left. Can't miss it. Has a massive sign on the front and a spaceship like thing on top," the boy with the device replied and pointed down the next road. Lupin thanked them again and made his way towards Fenton Works.

"What is with all the British accents?" the blue eyed boy grumbled softly.

"And they all want Phantom dude," the boy with the device commented softly.

Lupin turned to remark on their comments but the three teens were already walking down the street and the wizard didn't want to stop them again so soon. They may have been stopped by a Death Eater asking about Phantom. Lupin shrugged to himself and made his way to Fenton Works. An hour later, he regretted knocking on that front door. Jack Fenton could talk. So much that Lupin was completely lost. One minute the large man in an orange jumpsuit was explaining how Phantom was up to something and all ghosts are evil. The next he was talking about how the invention in his hands worked. And Lupin had no idea how the muggle had gotten to that point.

Maddie Fenton, Jack's wife, merely nodded in agreement with her husband or clarified a point for Lupin if the wizard managed to get in a question. Lupin was extremely relieved when the ghost hunters were distracted by the door opening. However Lupin's relief quickly became astonishment. The trio of teenagers that had told and warned him about Fenton Works walked in.

"Danny! Come meet Mr Lupin. He asked us about ghosts!" Jack boomed excitedly. The blue eyed boy gave a weak smile that was more like a grimace.

"That's great dad. Mr Lupin and I met already. I pointed him to you guys," Danny admitted.

Lupin gave the teen a smile, understanding the warning now.

"Good job son! We have to educate the populace that Phantom's rotten," Jack praised. Danny rolled his eyes, unnoticed by his father.

"Mr Lupin, did my parents answer all your questions?" Danny asked the wizard. Lupin blinked and smiled gratefully to the teen. The boy was giving him the perfect opening to escape.

"They did. Thank you for pointing me to them. I think I've taken up enough of your time Mr and Mrs Fenton," Lupin replied and got to his feet.

"Oh, well I'm glad we were able to help you Mr Lupin. Feel free to come back if you have any further questions," Maddie retorted as Lupin made his exit.

Lupin breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the unusual house. The Fentons spoke of ghosts like Arthur Weasley could speak of muggles. Except the Fentons clearly knew more about the ghosts in Amity Park than Arthur knew about muggles. Lupin decided to return to his first plan and stop anyone looking relaxed and ask them for information until evening and then to start looking for Phantom himself. He should probably find somewhere to spend the night while he was at it. Hopefully he'd find Phantom and get to the bottom of this mystery before next week when the full moon would be in the night sky.

 **And the order is on the scene.**

 **But how will Danny, Sam and Tucker react to someone asking about Phantom? The answer…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom soared above Amity Park. Three nights ago he'd told those British guys to back off. Since then he hadn't seen either them or any ghosts. He was starting to think the threat was enough to get those guys and their Lord to back off. Then Mr Lupin appeared. It was enough to force Phantom into patrolling the city rather than Fenton walking around with his friends. What if Mr Lupin was with that "Dark Lord" person? Sam and Tucker hadn't liked the idea but Danny had to show that Lord guy he meant business.

He landed on a rooftop and shook his head. Maybe his friends were right. Maybe he was paranoid. Mr Lupin could just be a tourist and have nothing to do with those masked guys. He scanned the skyline of his hometown. It looked peaceful. Far more so than he was used to despite ghosts attacks having been at an all-time low for a fortnight now.

But then he saw it. A dark shape in the starry sky. Something flying high above the city. Danny scowled.

"Guys, I think I've spotted a ghost," Danny announced into his Fenton phone.

"Be careful dude. You got a thermos?" Tucker replied. Danny checked his belt.

"Yeah, I've got one. The ghost's above the city. If you see lights that's what it is," Danny answered and jumped into the sky. He flew quickly towards the shape and suddenly he began to feel upset and cold. He never felt cold. Not since he activated his ice core a few months back. The closer he got to the dark ghost, the colder he felt and the more depressed he got.

He charged his fist with his toxic green ghost ray.

"Hey! I'm warning you. Get lost before I suck you into a thermos!" Danny shouted. The dark figure turned to him. It was covered in black, flowing material constantly fluttering like it was underwater. Then Danny heard the figure take a rattling breath. He instantly felt weaker. The creature, because it wasn't a ghost Danny was certain, reached out a scabbed hand to him. The rattling breaths made him even weaker.

"It's sucking away my strength," Danny gasped. He turned and fled. He needed to know what he was dealing with before he could beat this. Being near it, it felt dangerous.

He sped for the ground. In the streets he'd have the advantage. Ghosts could go through buildings and he could hide as Fenton in an alley. That thing wasn't a ghost. He raced through the streets and phased through a warehouse. He slowed down, smirking at his ingenious move before crying out in alarm as another one of those creatures swooped down on him. He managed to dodge the second creature and zoomed down a dark alleyway and down a number of twisting roads before phasing through a dead end.

However as soon as he thought he'd lost the second creature, another creature, possibly the first, but could be a third, dove at him. Their rattling breaths chased him and as he fled, he became weaker and colder. He could almost hear his alternate self, cackling triumphantly. Smell the Nasty Burger burning, killing his loved ones. Those hopeless feelings rising in his chest as for a split second he lost everything.

Danny shook his head to rid himself of that memory. He had to escape these things chasing him. He swerved around a tight corner and phased through a house, turning invisible to avoid being labelled a peeping Tom or something. He cried out as he narrowly missed another creature. He turned to flee in the opposite direction but suddenly he was grabbed by a scabbed hand. He tried to turn intangible and escape but it didn't work. He couldn't shake their chilling grasp, so tight he knew he'd be left with bruises. Three kept him restrained. A fourth floated in front of him and lowered its hood. Danny's scream died in his throat at the sight of the creature's face. It's only features were eye-less sockets and a ghastly gaping hole for a mouth.

The rattling breaths surrounded him and the cold seeped into his very bones. He began to shiver and his evil self's laugh became louder and louder. He could hear the fire crackling now. Feel the tears on his cheeks. Suddenly a bright light filled his vision and a silvery wolf ran through the air. The scabbed creatures shrieked and fled. The wolf then circled Danny, gently guiding him to the ground and banishing the memory of the Nasty Burger explosion that Clockwork prevented. Danny didn't even notice Lupin running over to him as the light faded. He was still shivering and he felt sick to his stomach with grief and misery.

"Phantom!? Phantom?! Are you alright!?" Lupin shouted fearfully. The man fell to his knees beside Danny as he collapsed on the ground and began to silently cry. Lupin rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a foil package. He unwrapped it to reveal a block of cheap chocolate. The man bit his lip and put a tentative hand on Danny's shoulder. He gasped as he made contact.

"It-it's alright now. The dementors are gone. Here, eat this. You'll feel better," Lupin muttered frantically and shoved a large piece of chocolate in Danny's white gloved hand. Danny made no move to eat the chocolate, he hardly noticed Lupin fussing over him.

"Danny?! Danny!?" Sam screamed fearfully and ran over to him, glaring protectively at Lupin and pulled Danny into a hug.

"Danny, what happened?!" Sam exclaimed fearfully. Lupin blinked in shock at the appearance of the girl that was friends with Danny Fenton.

"It's alright. I drove off the dementors attacking him," Lupin attempted to soothe the girl and distressed halfa.

"Likely story. You did this! I saw that light!" Sam hissed. Lupin blinked and shook his head, confused by his need to explain himself and the situation to the girl. Possibly it was the shock of almost seeing Danny Phantom receiving a dementor's kiss.

"That was not what happened, miss?" Lupin began. Sam glowered at the wizard and tried to get Danny to his feet, but the boy was unresponsive. He was crying silently and shivering.

"Fix him!" Sam demanded.

"I gave him that chocolate. It will make him feel better. I promise. That light you saw, it drove off the dementors attacking him. I saved him!" Lupin retorted. Sam snatched the chocolate from Danny's hand, meeting no resistance.

"How do I know that this isn't poisoned?" Sam snarled, shaking the confectionary at him. Lupin stared at her. He gently took the chocolate from her hand and snapped a couple of squares off and put it in his mouth. He quickly ate it and handed it back to Sam.

"I didn't. I bought that today in a local shop. Try it yourself. I promise it won't hurt either of you, unless you have an allergy to chocolate. It will help him feel better," Lupin assured her.

Sam frowned at him before breaking off a square, glancing at Danny and ate the square herself. It was exactly as he said. Ordinary chocolate. She bit her lip worriedly before breaking off another piece and giving it to Danny. She gently coaxed the halfa into eating the chocolate. Once he swallowed the small amount of chocolate, his crying lessened and he began to feel a little better. His grief-stricken nausea eased. Sam instantly saw that the chocolate was helping and broke off another few pieces and handed them to Danny. Gradually the halfa regained his composure and he dried his eyes.

"What were those things?" he croaked emotionally.

"Dementors. Vile creatures that feed on happiness. You're fortunate I cast my patronus when I did Phantom. They almost kissed you. Here," Lupin answered and handed Danny the rest of the chocolate.

"Patronus?" Danny repeated shakily.

"That light that drove the dementors off," Lupin explained.

"It looked like a dog or a wolf," Danny mumbled as Sam broke a piece of chocolate off the slab for Danny. Lupin nodded.

"It did," he confirmed. He hated his patronus. A wolf for a werewolf. A mocking reminder of his condition.

Sam helped Danny to his feet.

"Where's Tuck?" Danny whispered, noticing the absence of his techno-geek friend.

"We split up when we saw you being chased by something. You were going so fast, it was nearly impossible to catch up," Sam answered.

"So you saw those… those things?" Danny asked softly. Sam shook her head.

"No, we just saw you flying down through the streets. At first, we thought you were chasing the ghost you spotted but then Tucker caught your face on a CCTV camera. You were scared," Sam explained, falling into a worried silence.

"Why were they chasing me?" Danny muttered, turning to Lupin hopefully. The wizard could see that the ghostly teen was shaken by the experience, and Lupin didn't blame him in the slightest.

"Perhaps, this can wait until you've gotten over this ordeal. I'm staying in a local hotel tonight. Come and find me tomorrow whenever you feel ready. I'll answer all your questions then. And I have a few of my own. If you'd prefer to meet elsewhere, then I'm more than happy to change the meeting place," Lupin suggested.

Danny nodded numbly and ignored Sam's concerned glance.

"Thanks Mr Lupin," Danny mumbled and started to stumble down the road, feeling too distraught to fly just yet. Sam gave Lupin one last glare before chasing after her friend. Lupin watched the teens leave before frowning.

"I don't recall introducing myself. How did he know I was called Lupin?" Lupin muttered with confusion before walking back to his hotel.

 **Scary huh?**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Lupin was enjoying a cup of tea in his hotel room. There was a knock on the door. Lupin got up from his seat and answered the door. The girl from the previous evening and the other friend he saw with Danny Fenton were on the other side.

"Mr Lupin. Phantom sent us to take you to him," the girl informed him. Lupin blinked in surprise.

"Right, just let me grab my jacket," Lupin replied and grabbed his jacket and slipped his wand in his pocket. He followed the teens out of his hotel and down a nearby alleyway. Once the street was no longer visible, Danny Phantom appeared in front of the wizard. The teens stood, almost like bodyguards, behind the wizard, blocking the exit.

"What exactly happened last night?" Danny asked seriously. Lupin surveyed the ghostly teen.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling a lot better today. Last night I saw four dementors restraining you and preparing to administer a dementor's kiss. I cast the patronus charm and saved you. Dementors can cause people to feel cold and upset or distressed. They may also cause a person to recall horrible memories," Lupin explained. Danny frowned.

"Dementor's kiss?" Danny repeated.

"Not something I'd wish on my worst enemy I assure you. The dementor's kiss is the act of… of sucking a person's soul out of their body, leaving the victim's body behind as an empty shell. It is a fate worse than death. I don't know how that would affect you, being that you claim to be a ghost," Lupin answered.

Danny visibly paled.

"S-s-soul?" he stuttered. Lupin nodded seriously.

"Yes," Lupin confirmed.

"How do we know you're not just saying that?" Tucker interjected. Lupin turned to the muggle.

"I'm telling the truth," Lupin replied.

"Well, I've been searching for dementors online since last night. I haven't found anything," Tucker challenged. Lupin frowned.

"Online?" the wizard repeated confused.

"Yeah. The internet. They have that in England too, I know that. There's no mention of dementors anywhere," Tucker retorted. Lupin decided to take it that the teens researched the creatures.

"I'm afraid muggles wouldn't have information on dementors. They are magical creatures that muggles can't see. You would be able to feel their presence. The cold and misery. But not see them," Lupin explained.

The teens all frowned.

"Muggles?" Danny repeated.

"Non-magic folk. It's just a term," Lupin elaborated before frowning.

"But didn't you know that? Being a magical creature yourself," Lupin inquired. Danny bit his lip and shuffled nervously.

"I'm a ghost," he muttered. Lupin blinked.

"But, you're solid," Lupin pointed out. Sam, Tucker and Danny stared at Lupin.

"Yeah. Except when I chose to be intangible," Danny retorted with a confused raised eyebrow. Everyone in Amity Park understood that much. Hadn't Lupin gone to Fenton Works and listened to his parents?

"So you're another type of ghost," Lupin realised. Danny pushed down his panic, that was a dangerous question for a halfa.

"What do you know of the Dark Lord?" Danny demanded. Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes. It was such an obvious subject change.

"Dark Lord? Where did you hear that?" Lupin inquired worriedly.

"A couple of British guys approached me a few days ago. They've been talking to the other ghosts into joining them. They threatened me into joining them," Danny explained.

"Did you?" Lupin prompted. Danny scowled.

"No. I'm not evil. Unlike what some people claim," Danny answered sharply. Lupin smiled.

"I never said you were. And I don't sense that from you anyway," Lupin assured the halfa.

Danny gave the wizard a stiff nod and folded his arms, waiting for his answer.

"The Dark Lord, more commonly known as You Know Who but his name is Lord Voldemort. He is a powerful wizard capable of terrible things. Many witches and wizards are so frightened of him that they refuse to even utter the name," Lupin explained. Danny frowned.

"So, basically this Voldemort guy is forcing all the witches and wizards into listening to him?" Danny inquired. Lupin nodded.

"Danny, you can't believe this," Sam interjected.

"Why not? Sounds to me like Pariah Dark. And ghosts are real. Desiree has magic. Why not witches and wizards?" Danny remarked.

Lupin pulled out his wand.

"I can prove that I am a wizard, if you'd allow," Lupin offered. Danny, Sam and Tucker frowned in confusion and distrust. Lupin lifted his wand and levitated a tin can beside a dumpster. He then transfigured the can into a porcelain statue of a fish.

"I was sent here by Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was concerned about Voldemort's interest in Amity Park and by extension yourself Danny Phantom," Lupin informed them.

"Great. So everyone just wants me on their side. I don't think I've ever been this popular," Danny grumbled.

"That's not what I'm here for. Dumbledore would never force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. And you wouldn't be a weapon to him. Of course you can refuse, no problem," Lupin interjected.

"Why were those dementors here?" Danny asked. Lupin shook his head.

"I can't be certain. But dementors have worked with Voldemort in the past," Lupin answered.

"I told you that you shouldn't have threatened those guys Danny," Tucker muttered. Danny glared at Tucker.

"Not now Tuck," he growled.

"Are you saying that because I said no to Voldemort, he sent those dementors after me?" Danny inquired. Lupin nodded sadly.

"Would those dementors have stopped after they got me? Would Amity Park have been left alone?" Danny questioned. Lupin sighed.

"Dementors… are greedy creatures. I'm afraid I can't confirm either way," Lupin confessed.

Danny frowned in thought.

"Could you ask Dumbledore to come and meet me?" Danny requested. Lupin nodded immediately.

"Of course. I could bring him here within a matter of hours," Lupin confirmed.

"Wait, Danny. You're going along with this," Sam exclaimed. Danny looked at her and nodded.

"I have to. If Voldemort is as bad as Mr Lupin says, then I can't ignore this. Besides, what's to stop more dementors to come here and… and kiss… everyone in Amity Park? You guys couldn't see them. You didn't feel what I did. And Voldemort is convincing _my_ enemies to fight these guys. Ghosts are my responsibility," Danny replied. Lupin watched the exchange with interest. Completely stunned by how mature and understanding Danny was behaving.

Lupin nodded in understanding to Danny.

"If you'd allow, I could contact him and he could be here before tonight," Lupin offered. Danny glanced at Lupin and nodded.

"If you could. I don't want to leave Amity Park unprotected," Danny replied. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other uncertainly before stepping to one side, unblocking the alleyway for Lupin.

"I hope you know what you're doing Danny," Tucker muttered as Lupin walked back towards the street.

"So do I Tuck," Danny retorted softly.

Lupin returned to the edge of town where he'd last seen Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. The bird had been told to stay nearby and Lupin didn't have to wait long before the large red and gold bird landed on the ground beside him.

"Hello Fawkes. Would you be so kind to return me to Dumbledore?" Lupin requested. Overseas travel was difficult. Especially when you were a werewolf. The wizarding community held many prejudices and one was against werewolves. Lupin understood. There were cruel werewolves out there like Fenrir Greyback. But there were just as many werewolves like Lupin too. Witches and wizards unfortunate enough to be bitten and cursed with the affliction.

Fawkes cooed softly and flew into the air. The bird circled around and Lupin grabbed onto the bird's taloned foot as it erupted in flames and transported them both to Grimmauld Place. They landed in the square. It was early evening and Lupin walked purposefully to the concealed front door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Fawkes flew into a nearby tree and hid amongst the leaves. Lupin knocked on the door and minutes later a plump woman with messy red hair answered the door.

"Remus, how unexpected, come in, come in," Molly Weasley greeted him.

"Good evening Molly. I can't stay. Is Dumbledore here?" Lupin replied. Mrs Weasley blinked in surprise.

"Yes, he is. We're about to have a meeting actually," Mrs Weasley confirmed. Lupin nodded and stepped into the house, ignoring the Weasley children on the landing watching.

Lupin opened the kitchen door.

"I apologise, but Dumbledore… I have some news on Amity Park. And someone that requires some explanations," Lupin apologised as he stepped into the kitchen, surprising the group of members. Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Has something happened Remus?" Dumbledore, a tall elderly man with half-moon glasses and twinkling eyes, inquired. Lupin nodded.

"Last night, dementors attacked a ghost, a very unusual ghost I'll add. They tried to administer a kiss but I stopped them in time. The ghost was quite shaken by the experience," Lupin explained. Dumbledore nodded.

"Completely understandable," Dumbledore remarked.

"I spoke to him a little while ago. Voldemort tried to recruit him. He refused. He wants to meet with you," Lupin concluded.

The members gathered, Mrs Weasley hovering in the doorway, shared surprised looks. Dumbledore bit his lip in thought before nodding.

"Very well. We'll have to postpone this meeting. Feel free to discuss matters of importance among yourselves and update me at the first available opportunity. Remus, lead the way," Dumbledore decided. Lupin nodded and led the elderly wizard out of the house, once again ignoring the Weasley children watching and trying to eavesdrop.

"Fred, we need to make something to eavesdrop," one of the older children muttered as the front door swung shut. Dumbledore called his faithful companion and Fawkes obediently flew to the wizards and transported them back to Amity Park.

 **So Danny is more willing to listen than Sam and Tucker but will he believe the wizards?**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting on the curb outside the hotel Lupin was staying in. Danny was back in his human guise. Finding Lupin hadn't been too difficult. Tucker searched for all the hotels in Amity Park and Sam went inside and asked if there were any guests called Lupin. It helped that she could slip a twenty dollar bill on the counter if the receptionist wasn't particularly helpful. The hardest part was to find a quiet spot nearby that they could utilise to talk to Lupin.

"Danny are you sure? We could take Mr Lupin and this Dumbledore guy somewhere else where we'd have the advantage," Sam suggested.

"And we should tell Jazz. What if these guys are with that Lord Voldemort and they decide to kidnap you," Tucker added.

"Guys, I don't think Mr Lupin was lying. He helped me last night. And he has been really understanding too," Danny retorted. They'd been having the conversation since Lupin left to get Dumbledore.

"Danny, what if this is all a trick!? Mr Lupin could have sent those dementor things after you. If you ask me those ghosts sound like Nocturne's sleepwalkers or Walker's guards," Sam inquired. Danny shuddered at the memory of the dementors.

"Sam, I may not know exactly what those things were last night. But I _know_ they weren't ghosts. They didn't activate my ghost sense. They didn't glow and they felt… being near them… they felt like something worse. I felt cold guys. I never feel cold! And weak," Danny replied and shook his head as he fell silent. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other worriedly. They'd been worried about their friend ever since they saw his face on the CCTV footage. He had been terrified. After so long ghost hunting, that wasn't an expression they were used to seeing on Danny's face. Not genuine fear. He acted scared in front of crowds or his parents to protect his secret. But they could tell, Danny wasn't acting on that camera.

"Danny, are you sure you're alright? It's okay if you're not," Sam muttered with concern. Danny sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. Just… worried about those things coming back," Danny answered softly. Tucker and Sam frowned. They could tell that Danny was hiding something. He wasn't acting fine. He was acting extremely upset. They'd only seen Danny like this once before. Almost a year ago, after they met Clockwork for the first time and took the CATs. The first couple of ghost fights after that in between their test and his make-up test, he'd been overly protective and distant. After he took the test and did relatively well, those insecurities seemed to fade. Jazz guessed that something happened in the future when Danny was trapped there. But he got over it. Or so it seemed.

"Danny talk to us man. That's what we're here for," Tucker pleaded gently. Danny shook his head.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. But I want to talk with Mr Lupin and Dumbledore alone," Danny replied.

"Alone?!" Sam exclaimed. Danny nodded.

"You guys didn't see the dementors. And Voldemort wants me. I want to keep you out of this as much as possible," Danny explained.

"Stop protecting us dude! You're our friend. That involves us," Tucker snapped. Danny glanced at his friend.

"You need back-up Danny. I don't trust Mr Lupin. I'm surprised that you do," Sam added. Danny sighed loudly.

"I don't trust him. But I'm willing to listen to him. He saved me from those dementors. I think that deserves a chance to explain himself. Besides they seem to know why Voldemort wants me," Danny reasoned.

"Danny we don't know for certain he _did_ save you," Sam interjected and the conversation came full circle. It had been the same since last night after Danny had finally calmed down enough to talk to them. It took a lot of chocolate.

"Sam. I know Mr Lupin saved me. Alright," Danny retorted sharply. There was one thing he knew. Those dementors would have killed him or kissed him if that light hadn't appeared. And the only person around at the time was Lupin. Therefore Lupin made the light and saved him. It was the one thing he was certain of about Lupin. He'd considered the situation a lot and the more he thought about it, the more he was sure.

Sam scowled and opened her mouth to argue.

"Excuse me!? Sorry to interrupt, but would you be able to contact Phantom?" Lupin called as he approached, a tall elderly man wearing strange flowing clothes and a pointed hat following him. Danny gulped down his fear. If Lupin had heard that last comment, they were in trouble. His secret would be gone.

"Er…" Tucker replied intelligently.

"I'm sure he's around Mr Lupin. Probably waiting until you're in private," Danny interjected. Lupin blinked.

"My parents may think Phantom's bad, but most people think otherwise," Danny added with a small smile, hiding his nervousness well.

Lupin smiled.

"Well if you spot him, he's welcome to come to my hotel room," Lupin concluded and the three teens nodded as the grown men entered the hotel.

"Danny, I'd feel better if we were with you," Sam muttered as Danny stood up.

"I know but I think I should do this alone," Danny replied with a reassuring smile before walking into a nearby alleyway to change into Phantom and flew, invisible and intangible, towards Lupin's hotel room, knowing where it was thanks to his best friends.

Danny stopped outside the wizard's hotel door and dropped his invisibility and intangibility. With a steadying breath he knocked on the door, hoping he wasn't making a mistake to trust Lupin this much.

"Come in," Lupin called. Danny tried the door, deciding that walking through intangibly was rude and unnecessary. He pushed the door open and rubbed his neck nervously as he stepped into the room.

"Phantom, thank you for coming. I realise we've never actually been formally introduced. Remus Lupin. And this is Albus Dumbledore," Lupin greeted the ghostly teen and held out a hand, much to Dumbledore's intrigue. Danny took the hand.

"Danny Phantom. And I should thank you for getting here so quick. But I can't help but wonder how? Was Mr Dumbledore already in Amity Park?" Danny replied.

"No, we used a magical method of travel to bring Professor Dumbledore here," Lupin answered, the correction not missed by Danny.

"Pleasure to meet you my boy," Dumbledore interjected and held out his own hand for Danny to shake. He seemed almost excited at the chance to touch the ghost. Danny pushed away the surprise. He was considered a celebrity by a large number of Amity Park citizens. The excitement in shaking his hand wasn't too puzzling or shocking. He shook the elderly man's hand, taken back by the strength and firmness of it, expecting the man to have been frail.

"Now, would you mind telling me how you were approached by Death Eaters?" Dumbledore requested, gesturing to a chair beside him as Lupin perched on his bed.

"Death Eaters?" Danny repeated in confusion.

"Voldemort's followers. They tend to wear black robes and wear masks," Dumbledore clarified. Danny hummed in understanding and explained the conversation he'd had, leaving out that he eavesdropped first. Dumbledore listened carefully.

"Are these ghosts Voldemort has already recruited dangerous?" Dumbledore asked. Danny see-sawed his hand.

"It depends on which you're talking about. The Box Ghost. No. But Technus or Ember, very," Danny answered.

"What is your type of ghost capable of?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tons. Every ghost I know can turn invisible and intangible. Fly. A lot of them have a ghost ray too. I also have ice powers and a ghost sense. I… I also have something called a ghostly wail. A scream powerful enough to take down a building," Danny listed, keeping his ability to duplicate to himself. He didn't want to tell them everything in case he needed to fight them. Dumbledore nodded seriously.

"I assume there are other abilities that some of the recruited ghosts have," Dumbledore commented. Danny nodded.

"Ember can use music to hypnotise crowds. Technus can control technology. I know two ghosts that can turn into dragons when angry and wearing an amulet. Another can control weather," Danny confirmed.

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully.

"Who is Voldemort? I get he's bad, but I don't understand why exactly. And until today, I had no idea wizards were real," Danny inquired, taking the pause in Dumbledore's questions as an opening for his own. Dumbledore looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"You hadn't. Then you must be a muggle ghost," Dumbledore realised out loud. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Non-magic. Yes. So mind explaining what's going on for me?" Danny asked haughtily. It was getting annoying how all these so called wizards assumed he knew everything already.

Dumbledore nodded and pulled out his wand and began to explain what being a wizard meant, having had plenty of experience explaining to muggle-borns over the years before they attended Hogwarts. He told Danny about Hogwarts and finally told the story of Harry Potter and Voldemort's reign of terror and fall.

"And so during a competition last school year, Harry and Cedric Diggory went missing and reappeared some time later, Cedric dead and Harry hurt and hysterical. He told me Voldemort performed a ritual to return himself to a corporeal body and attempted to murder Harry. Cedric was unfortunately not as fortunate. That was only a few weeks ago," Dumbledore concluded. Danny was silent for a few minutes as he absorbed this new knowledge. It was a lot to take in and yet… it wasn't unbelievable.

"Okay… how do I fit in?" Danny eventually asked.

"I fear Voldemort sees you as a weapon to utilise, very much like dementors and giants. If you refuse to follow him, I'm afraid Voldemort would see you as an enemy and will try to… kill? Destroy? I'm not sure of the term for a ghost," Dumbledore answered. Danny frowned. Kill worked. He was still half-living. He largely believed he could die. He couldn't be certain, but he wasn't going to test that.

"Which comes to what I'd like to ask you. Voldemort is not one to give up after one failed attempt. I'd like for you to return to England with me and the order can protect you. I would like for you to join the order also, but that is your choice. This isn't your war to fight, I understand, but your help would be appreciated," Dumbledore revealed.

 **What will be Danny's answer!? It mightn't be what you expect…**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny glanced at the elderly wizard. Not his fight? Of course it was! Voldemort was recruiting ghosts. Ghosts that came from the portal _he_ activated. How could he ignore that? The moment Voldemort recruited one of the ghosts in Amity Park, it became his fight. Besides, Voldemort sounded like a seriously dangerous person. A threat not only to these wizards, but also to non-magical folk like his family. But going to England… he couldn't do that without telling his parents. And that meant telling his parents who he was. He wasn't sure if he could do that.

"I want to help you," Danny began carefully. Dumbledore beamed.

"But… it's not that simple," Danny admitted. Dumbledore frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean? What's the problem?" Lupin inquired, reminding Danny that he was present. He hadn't spoken at all since Dumbledore began explaining things. Danny bit his lip. Dumbledore felt trustworthy. Almost like Clockwork, once he stopped trying to kill Danny.

"I… have you ever had a secret?" Danny muttered.

"I believe every man does," Dumbledore answered. Danny glanced at the elderly man.

"And what if that secret was so big that it would make someone hate you? See you as a monster," Danny added. Dumbledore shook his head in confusion.

"It is hard," Lupin offered. Danny turned to the wizard.

"I'm a werewolf. Not very many people in the wizarding community welcome my kind," Lupin admitted, expecting for Danny to shout in alarm.

"Do people you care about try to kill you because of it though?" Danny countered. Lupin blinked in surprise and slowly shook his head.

"No, but I am shunned. I find it difficult to find a job. In fact, unless I have a potion, I am what people fear. A mindless aggressive beast that would kill his own best friend and family if given the chance," Lupin replied. Danny sighed. He had to make them understand. And he did trust them, even though Sam and Tucker thought he was mad to do so. He knew their secrets. If they turned against him, he could always blackmail them like he did with Vlad.

He stood up, startling both wizards and shut his eyes. Steeling himself for something he'd never had the courage to do, he changed into his human self.

"My parents hate Phantom's guts. If I go with you, I have to tell them the truth," Danny mumbled as he opened his eyes. Dumbledore's eyes were wide with interest, but Lupin was gobsmacked.

"Danny Fenton," Lupin whispered. Danny nodded.

"I'm a halfa. Half-ghost. Created by a lab accident in my parents' ghost portal when I accidentally turned it on while inside," Danny explained.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Dumbledore interjected, seeing that Lupin understood the significance of this revelation.

"My parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, are ghost hunters Professor. They've been trying to rip me apart molecule by molecule for two years now. I've never felt brave enough to tell them who I am. Mr Lupin knows what I mean because he met them. They're obsessed with ghosts but they don't understand that ghosts are sentient. They think they're unfeeling, evil beings only driven by a desire to destroy. But they're wrong. Only my friends and sister know the truth, and you guys now. Please don't tell anyone," Danny explained sadly. Vlad didn't count in Danny's eyes as he was part ghost himself, same for Danielle.

Dumbledore considered the living boy in front of him. The boy was caught in an impossible situation, unknowingly and regrettably increased by Dumbledore's request for his help. The boy did seem genuine in that he wanted to help, but Dumbledore understood the gravity of agreeing for the boy. He'd have to face his parents and tell them what he was. And from the sounds of it, what he was… his parents had already decided to hate. This wasn't a decision Dumbledore could force the boy to make. But Voldemort wasn't going to stop.

"Alright, how about this? Remus will return after the next full moon. You have until then to make up your mind. Either come to England and join us or remain here. Either decision, I will post order members in Amity Park to protect the inhabitants from further dementor attacks or Death Eaters. Regardless if you join us or not. How is that?" Dumbledore suggested. Danny bit his lip and nodded.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for not being able to give you an answer straight away," Danny mumbled. Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Not to worry my boy. Not to worry. I understand and I want you to make the best decision for you. But in my experience, a parent's love for their child has no obstacle, even death. I'm sure that your parents will overcome their dislike for your kind of ghost for you," Dumbledore assured the teenager. Danny gave the wizard a weak smile and nodded.

"If another dementor attacks, what do I do?" Danny asked.

"Hmm, can you make something big and flashy?" Dumbledore inquired. Danny nodded and charged his hand with his ghost ray. Dumbledore and Lupin blinked in surprise.

"This is my ghost ray," Danny explained.

"Then fire that into the air twice if you can. I'll tell the order members that I send here to keep an eye on the skies. They'll come to your aid instantly," Dumbledore offered. Danny gave the wizard a relieved smile and allowed his hand to return to normal.

"Well, if that's all your questions, you should probably return to your friends. I'm sure they're concerned about you. We have been talking for a long time. And I'll need to return to England and organise that protection for you," Dumbledore announced.

"But you'll keep this quiet?" Danny interjected worriedly gesturing to himself. Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Of course. I respect that you have taken a huge leap of faith in revealing this to us. I will not breach that act of trust. If you wish to keep this hidden, I respect that," Dumbledore confirmed.

"As do I," Lupin added. Danny smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. Um, feel free to come to Fenton Works. But word of warning, don't ask about ghosts. My dad can talk for hours," Danny replied. Lupin chuckled.

"I'd well believe that," he remarked with a smirk. Danny smiled at the comment and with that left the hotel room.

Dumbledore turned to Lupin with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Even if Danny decides to stay here, this is an extraordinary find Remus. Perhaps there are other half-ghosts in existence with less ties than Danny. But until then, I'll return to England. I'll send members to take over here tomorrow," Dumbledore commented to Lupin. Lupin nodded.

"Take your time Dumbledore. But would you remind Severus that I'll need that potion next week," Lupin replied. Dumbledore nodded and got to his feet to start the long walk back to where Fawkes was waiting.

Danny appeared beside Sam and Tucker in his human form. They'd stayed outside the hotel, despite having been waiting for a couple of hours by this point.

"Danny, what happened? Did they threaten you?!" Sam exclaimed. Danny shook his head.

"No, actually they explained everything and… and I told them what I am," Danny admitted. Tucker and Sam stared at him.

"Why would you do that?!" Tucker yelled shocked, not seeing Dumbledore glance at them as he exited the hotel.

"Because I wanted to help them but the only way was to go to England. And for obvious reasons I can't unless I first tell my parents about Phantom. So I had to make them understand. They wanted an answer there and then before I told them," Danny explained.

"And?" Sam prompted worriedly.

"They were alright with it. They were really understanding actually. Dumbledore gave me a different choice. I can stay here, or go to England and tell my parents everything. Either way, Dumbledore will send us protection in case dementors attack or Death Eaters, er… Voldemort's followers. I have until after the full moon. Don't worry, they said they'd keep quiet," Danny answered.

"I don't get it dude. You refuse to tell your parents but you told a couple of strangers," Tucker muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Dumbledore kinda reminds me of Clockwork. I just feel like I can trust him. Besides, they told me their secrets first. I could always turn around and blackmail them if I have to," Danny replied with a shrug.

"Dumbledore reminds you of Clockwork? Clockwork tried to kill you!" Sam pointed out. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, but so does Valerie and my parents. And Frostbite that one time. I'm used to it. But Clockwork didn't _really_ try to kill me. Guys he's the ghost of time. If he wanted to, he could have frozen time whenever and just killed me. But he waited until we saw the time window of that future and until Tucker grabbed those time medallions," Danny reasoned. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other and bit their lips. Danny had a point there.

"So are you going to tell your parents?" Sam asked. Danny sighed.

"I don't know yet Sam. I want to help. I do. But… can I really tell my parents what I am?" Danny mumbled.

"We should tell Jazz. She tends to be able to read situations better than us," Tucker suggested.

 **Did anyone expect that to happen?**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jazz pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Danny waited for her to shout at him for not telling her everything straight away. Sam and Tucker sat on his bed, also taking everything he said in. Jazz leant forward in Danny's bedroom desk chair.

"So… in order to help these "wizards" you have to go to England," Jazz finally commented. Danny nodded.

"And you obviously have to tell our parents you're leaving the country," Jazz resumed. Danny sighed and nodded again.

"What about school Danny?" Jazz asked. Danny blinked. School? He hadn't thought about that.

"I dunno. But maybe we could focus on right now Jazz. Dumbledore is headmaster of a school, maybe he'll enrol me," Danny answered.

"Danny, Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. I highly doubt they'll be equipped to teach you the American curriculum for non-magical people," Jazz retorted. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I haven't thought that far ahead Jazz," Danny snapped. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"This is a huge decision Danny. You have to consider all these things before making it, one way or the other. Your education is important," Jazz reasoned.

"And so is taking down the equivalent of a cross between Hitler and Pariah Dark!" Danny countered sharply.

Jazz shook her head.

"I understand that Danny. But I'm still a little confused why you want to get involved in a war between wizards. From what you said about those dementors, you were powerless," Jazz pointed out. Danny shook his head.

"I didn't know what I was dealing with Jazz. Now I do. I'll stand a better chance if they attack again. Besides, this became my problem when Voldemort recruited those ghosts and came after me," Danny replied.

"You don't know much about wizards Danny. It would be like sending Dash into the Ghost Zone with an ecto-gun. He might figure out everything, but he might not. You've had very little experience with this world. And you've always been out of your depth," Jazz argued. Danny scowled.

"I have not been out of my depth," Danny grumbled.

"You were almost kissed by those dementors Danny! You ticked off Voldemort! Next time you make a mistake, you mightn't have someone else there to save you. I don't want to lose you," Jazz exclaimed, finishing with tears in her eyes. Danny softened his scowl.

"Jazz, if I join the order, that won't happen. Dumbledore has already explained a lot to me. I understand now who Voldemort is. I know what I'm dealing with. Dumbledore would never send me in blind. I can tell," Danny replied. Jazz narrowed her eyes and considered her brother. She sighed loudly.

"Then I think you've already made your decision Danny. You clearly want to join the order. So you have to decide how you're going to explain everything to mom and dad," Jazz concluded.

Danny blinked before nodding. He had made up his mind. It was obvious. The moment he heard what Voldemort was capable of. The second he showed Dumbledore and Lupin he was a halfa. As soon as he started to debate with Jazz on why he should go.

"I suppose I have," he replied. Jazz bit her lip.

"Best time to tell our parents will probably be in the morning and the earlier you do it the better. Give them a chance to wrap their minds around it. I know it took me some time to come to terms with it and I didn't have such strong feelings as mom and dad do," Jazz decided. Danny nodded, starting to feel nervous just thinking about it.

"I'll shut down the house ghost weapons. And I'll try to get them to put away their weapons. I'll tell them there's a study about de-sensitising teens to fire arms. Then you can tell them," Jazz planned.

Yeah, just like that. No problem. Just tell two ghost hunters with a grudge that their son's their sworn enemy.

"Do you want us there too Danny?" Sam offered, gesturing to herself and Tucker. Danny was about to agree before Jazz answered for him.

"Best not. Dad definitely has a shoot first, ask questions never mentality. You being there might be more a hindrance than a help. Don't worry, I'll be there," Jazz replied.

"Jazz, this is huge for Danny. He needs all the support he can get," Sam protested.

"But if things go south, Danny needs to be able to make a quick getaway. If you're there, he'll be distracted," Jazz argued.

As the two girls began to debate on what Danny needed and what he didn't, Danny began to have an overwhelming feeling of panic. He was really going to tell his parents. Sure, they'd found out before when Freakshow had the Reality Gauntlet. But this time there would be no going back. What if, after the news sank in, they decided it _wasn't_ okay for their son to be half-ghost? As his thoughts took over his mind, he began to hyperventilate and tremble in fear.

"Danny?!" Tucker called worriedly, deciding to stay out of Jazz and Sam's steadily growing argument.

"I-I can't do this. I can't. I can't do this," Danny mumbled shakily. Seeing his best friend having a panic-attack, Tucker rushed to his side.

"It's alright dude. Danny, calm down!" Tucker soothed, putting a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder.

Jazz and Sam stopped their argument and turned to Danny.

"Danny?! Calm down it's alright. Take deep breaths," Sam exclaimed rushing to his side. Jazz blinked in shock. She knew Danny was afraid to tell his parents what he was, but she hadn't realised just how much. Gradually, Danny got his breathing under control and calmed down. Jazz watched as her brother's friends soothed him and sat him down on his bed. Tucker pulled out his PDA to look up what they should do after having a panic-attack while Sam clutched Danny's shaking hand, whispering reassurances. Jazz bit her lip and sat beside her brother pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Danny. I didn't realise you were _this_ frightened," she muttered in his ear.

After ten minutes, Danny finally felt calm enough to speak.

"I think it's a good plan Jazz, but I think it'll be easier if we're not in the house. Here mom and dad have all their… their tech within reach. And can we make it a nice outing rather than me specifically telling them my secret? In case I chicken out," Danny mumbled. Jazz nodded.

"Whatever helps you face this, little brother. And don't worry, mom and dad will accept you. I know they will," Jazz quickly agreed. Danny smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, Danny they're your parents. They love you," Tucker added.

"And we're always there for you. No matter what," Sam concluded with a warm smile. Danny gave them an acknowledging nod.

An hour later, Maddie came into her son's bedroom and decided that Sam and Tucker should head home for the night. The teens obediently left Fenton Works. Everything was planned for the morning. Jazz would start a lecture over breakfast about over exposure to weapons and too little time in touch with nature could cause teens to turn to a life of crime in later life. Then Sam and Tucker would accompany the family on a hike through a nearby nature reserve. Then at some point during the hike Danny would tell his parents the truth. Whenever he felt ready.

The next morning, according to plan Jazz successfully guilt-tripped their parents into taking the family on a hike for the day. Maddie packed a picnic and Jazz ensured that Jack left _all_ his weapons, knowing his hiding places from their weekend camping trip before Jazz revealed to Danny that she knew his secret. Sam and Tucker conveniently arrived shortly before they left and were invited to join them. Within a couple of hours they reached the nature reserve and they started their hike. It would have been a really enjoyable day if Danny hadn't been trying to gather up enough courage all day to tell his parents about his other half.

Jazz glanced at Danny. She wanted to encourage him and give him an opening but she didn't want to trap him like she had unintentionally done the previous evening. Luckily their parents had been too busy hiking to notice how nervous and worried Danny had been acting all day. He avoided her eye. She'd seen how he went in cycles. He'd get extremely nervous and then get annoyed at himself as he built up his nerves only to stop before telling his parents. Jazz could tell that Danny wanted to tell his parents the truth and was getting angry at himself for letting his fears and insecurities get in the way.

Too busy watching and trying to think of a way to help her brother, she missed her step and tripped. The path they were on had a steep slope on one side. She went tumbling down the slope and came to a stop on a ledge twenty feet below the path.

"Jazz!" Maddie and Danny screamed fearfully as they heard her cry out. Everyone gathered at the edge. Maddie dropped her backpack to the ground and pulled out a rope. Danny raised an eyebrow in surprise, astounded how his mother could remember to bring everything, but a phone.

"This isn't long enough," Maddie groaned.

"Mrs Fenton! That ledge isn't going to hold!" Sam exclaimed as rubble crumbled away. Maddie bit her lip and frowned in determination.

"I'm going to climb down there," she decided.

"Maddie, are you sure, what if you fall?" Jack interjected worriedly, searching for anything to help the situation in his own pack. Maddie shook her head.

"No, but I can't do nothing," Maddie replied and crouched down to lower herself over the edge.

Danny tore his eyes away from his unconscious sister and shared a meaningful glance with his friends.

"Mom, I'll go," Danny announced.

"Don't be ridiculous son. No offense but you wouldn't be strong enough to climb down there and carry Jazz back up," Jack replied. Danny took a deep breath.

"I don't need to climb," Danny retorted and willed the ring of light around his waist and changed into his ghostly persona, Danny Phantom. Ignoring his parents' looks of disbelief and shock, Danny floated into the air and dove down to Jazz's ledge. He gently pulled his older sister into his arms, making sure to support her head and neck in case of injury. He then returned to the path and carefully set Jazz safely on the ground and backed away, letting his mother fuss over her daughter.

He'd done it. He'd shown his parents his secret. Now he just had to hope they saw their son still. Jazz soon stirred. She was uninjured for the most part, a bump on her head and a few scratches and bruises. She slowly sat up and quickly took in the fact that she was laying on the path with her parents bent over her with concerned expressions. Behind them was her brother in his ghost form, his friends standing close by looking ready to jump into a fight. Jazz instantly understood. Danny revealed his secret to save her.

 **Danny did it! He told his parents his secret. Wow, this secret is getting revealed to a lot of people in this story huh? But how will his parents take the news?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jazz slowly got to her feet. Her parents helped her, Jack holding her up. They then turned to Danny who refused to make eye contact with them.

"I'm still your son. I'm half-ghost," he mumbled, breaking the tense silence. Jack and Maddie stared at him in disbelief.

"Half ghost?" Maddie repeated softly. Danny nodded slowly, not wanting to frighten or provoke his parents in any way.

"I was inside the portal when I turned it on. The switch is on the inside," Danny told them nervously feeling that he needed to explain.

Both parents were speechless.

"I thought we fixed that," Maddie whispered. Danny shook his head. Jazz gently took the map hanging limply from her father's hand and scanned it.

"There's a viewpoint just up ahead. We can go there to talk," Jazz suggested. Danny nodded, grateful to get a chance to escape his parents' stares and changed to his human form. His parents' eyes went wide as they watched their number one ghost enemy become their son. Danny then led the way up the path towards the viewpoint, Sam and Tucker rushing after him.

"You all knew. How long?" Maddie demanded, her husband was still too stunned to speak. Jazz bit her lip.

"Quite a while mom. Come on. We should get going before they get too far ahead of us," Jazz replied and nudged her father to start walking.

It didn't take long to reach the viewpoint. It was a beautiful sight but none of the Fenton family or Danny's friends noticed that. They sat at a picnic table present and Danny started to explain, he'd had plenty of time over the day to figure out what he wanted and should say. His parents listened to everything in silence. Once he had finished, he'd explained a great deal, he waited for his parents to say something. He explained why he didn't tell them his secret without trying to make them feel bad about it. He told them why he fought ghosts and clarified a few misunderstandings such as his "abduction" of the mayor and robberies he was blamed for. And finally he revealed why he told them his secret. He told them about Dumbledore and the possible coming war. He didn't tell them about his near escape with the dementors. After all he wanted them to give permission for him to leave the country, and that wouldn't happen if he told them frightening things like almost getting his soul sucked out.

"That's a lot to take in," Jack finally commented. Danny gave his father a nervous smile.

"You've been planning to tell us all day, haven't you? That was the real reason for this hiking trip today. Wasn't it?" Maddie muttered.

"Yeah," Danny confessed sadly. Maddie sighed softly and unexpectedly put her hand on Danny's and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for telling us sweetie," Maddie remarked.

"Yeah, and we're sorry we made it so hard to confide in us son," Jack added, with a smile of his own.

"You're… okay with it? Me being a halfa I mean?" Danny inquired. Both his parents nodded. Danny sighed in relief and smiled at them.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," he mumbled.

As they had been hiking and talking for the majority of the day, they decided to start walking back to the Fenton Ghost Assault vehicle. Once they returned at Fenton Works, Maddie and Jack went into the lab and began to go through their inventory of supposed failures as the inventions reacted to Danny. Knowing Danny's secret had shown them just how many successes they'd had over the years. Over the next few days they researched and questioned Danny extensively on what being a halfa meant but never going further than their son was comfortable with.

A week later and Danny's parents had come to terms with the revelation and, in an effort to make it up to their son for the numerous misunderstandings, they started to work on making Fenton Works a safe place for Danny Phantom. The family had decided to keep the now permanent truce between the Fentons and Phantom quiet. Danny was leaving for an unknown amount of time and ghost attacks had never been fewer since the portal's activation. It would be suspicious for the Fentons to suddenly be friendly with Phantom and then the ghost disappear. The family were gathered in the living room waiting for Lupin to come for Danny's decision. Sam and Tucker were present as well.

There was a knock on the door and Danny answered it. On the doorstep, in a shabby suit, stood an exhausted looking Remus Lupin. He smiled warmly at Danny.

"Hello Danny. Good to see you again. I trust you have made a decision, one way or the other, yes?" Lupin greeted the halfa. Danny allowed Lupin inside.

"I have. Are you alright?" Danny replied calmly. Lupin chuckled softly and nodded.

"Nothing to worry yourself with Danny. The full moon is a tiring time for me, that is all," Lupin answered kindly, Danny instantly understanding as he knew Lupin was a werewolf. He hadn't told the others though. Not because he in any way thought it would upset or frighten them, but because it was Lupin's secret. Danny would hate Lupin to tell people he was a halfa and so he extended that courtesy to the wizard.

Lupin raised an eyebrow at the group gathered in the living room.

"I see that you want to join, yes?" Lupin deduced. Danny nodded.

"I do. I had to explain to them all about Voldemort and so on. That's okay, right?" Danny admitted. Lupin smiled and nodded.

"It's fine Danny. But as long as you all understand that everything you've learned of the wizarding world should not be shared unnecessarily," Lupin warned. They nodded.

"Now, we do need to discuss a few matters. Danny, how old are you?" Lupin began, taking a seat in a vacant seat.

"Sixteen. Why?" Danny answered. Lupin bit his lip.

"Then we may have a problem. The wizarding coming of age is seventeen. The order tries to remain true to that law. After all, this is war. We may not be fighting out in the open on the front lines, but we are still at war," Lupin explained. Danny blinked.

"Then why ask in the first place?" Danny demanded. Lupin sighed.

"We weren't aware of your age before. And I'm afraid, we neglected to ask when you revealed who you were before offering. However, we believe that the unique circumstances would allow us to come up with an agreement with your parents. And until you are of age, you will be given simple tasks such as delivering messages and guard duty," Lupin compromised. Danny turned to his parents pleading for them to agree.

"What about Danny's education?" Maddie inquired.

"Unfortunately Hogwarts is not equipped to teach your son. But we would be willing to hire a tutor to ensure Danny keeps up his studies for as long as possible," Lupin answered readily. Danny rolled his eyes at Jazz's pointed look.

"Where will Danny be staying? Will we be able to visit?" Jack asked.

"I doubt you'd be able to visit Mr Fenton. I'm sorry. But Professor Dumbledore would gladly make a method of travel available for Danny to safely visit here whenever he wishes. Danny will be introduced twice to the other order members. First as Phantom and during the time in between Phantom's introduction and Fenton's, he will stay at Hogwarts where Dumbledore and I will educate him in the wizarding world. Then after Fenton's introduction, he will say he's a half-blood wizard from America. Afterwards, he'll stay at headquarters until given his duties which I'm afraid I am not aware of nor at liberty to tell you," Lupin explained.

"Half-blood?" Danny repeated. Lupin nodded.

"It's a term for a witch or wizard who is not a pure-blood, but also not muggle-born. Pure-blood means no non-magical members being present in your ancestry. Muggle-born means a witch or wizard born into a non-magical family. Dumbledore wants to claim that you have both a muggle and a magical parent. That way you can know about muggles without drawing suspicion and it will protect you if Voldemort ever comes to power. Muggle-borns are looked down upon, especially by Voldemort and his followers," Lupin elaborated.

"Why?" Sam interjected. Lupin sighed.

"The wizarding world, unfortunately, can be very old fashioned and prejudiced. Muggle-borns are not seen as true witches or wizards by some pure-bloods. It is ridiculous and not true. But one belief held by many all the same," Lupin explained.

"Mr Lupin, how can Danny claim to be a wizard when he isn't? Surely it'll be pretty obvious that he isn't without much investigation," Jazz interjected.

"Hence why we're introducing Phantom first and educating Danny on the wizarding world. Dumbledore has other methods to help Danny pass himself off as a wizard. If there is any fighting though, we would ensure Danny Phantom is present and not Fenton," Lupin replied with a smile. Everyone considered what they'd learnt.

"Alright. When will Danny be leaving?" Maddie decided. Lupin nodded.

"I'll go back to England and inform Dumbledore of Danny's decision. There's a meeting tomorrow. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore wanted Phantom present for it," Lupin answered. An instant wave of sadness washed over the room. That was a lot sooner than anyone had been expecting.

 **So, that's all the technicalities out of the way. Danny's part of the order!**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Danny had packed a case with some clothes, a printed archive of his ghost files as Dumbledore had told Danny that muggle technology didn't work in the wizarding world, and a couple of thermoses. He had to hope that the devices had enough ectoplasm in them to run when normal technology wouldn't. Everyone was waiting in the living room. It was a heavy atmosphere. All of them wondering how long it would be before they saw Danny again. Yes, they'd been told that Danny would have a method of visiting available, but what if he was too busy to visit? So, they had to assume it would be a long time before the halfa could return.

There was a knock on the door and Danny answered it. He blinked in surprise however when he saw who was standing on the doorstep.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Danny gasped.

"Hello Danny. I trust you are well? We'll be on our way in a few minutes but I thought I should at least meet your family first," Dumbledore replied. Danny nodded and allowed the elderly wizard inside, suddenly realising that Dumbledore was now his leader.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at the Fentons, Sam and Tucker.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts and founder of the Order of the Phoenix. I want to assure you that Danny is in good hands and will be able to visit regularly. Any concerns, feel free to take them to this address. Members of the order will be there and can get in contact with me and by extension Danny. Now before we leave, any questions?" Dumbledore explained to the group and handed a sealed envelope to Maddie. The group slowly shook their heads, Lupin had answered most of their questions already, at least as much as he was able. Dumbledore nodded.

He turned to Danny.

"Before we leave, I'll be taking you directly to Hogwarts to drop off your case and then we will heading straight to headquarters. When we get there, I want you to remain invisible until I tell you otherwise. I'll explain at Hogwarts," Dumbledore informed the teen. Danny nodded in understanding. Dumbledore then turned to the others.

"It was lovely meeting you all. Hopefully we will get the chance to properly converse at a later date," Dumbledore bid farewell graciously. Danny quickly gave last minute hugs and muttered goodbyes.

Dumbledore then offered the teen his arm.

"Fawkes is waiting in Hogsmede. I cannot apparate directly onto the school grounds. I forewarn you, apparition is not pleasant, especially the first few times," Dumbledore explained. Danny nodded and nervously took Dumbledore's arm. One minute he was giving his friends and family one last look, the next he was enveloped in darkness and felt like he was being shoved into a cramped pipe. He could understand why Dumbledore warned him, but it wasn't nearly as horrible as the Fenton thermos, which thanks to Jazz, he unfortunately had a lot of experience with. Moments later, Danny, Dumbledore and Danny's case were standing in a dark alleyway in the early evening sun.

Dumbledore turned to Danny and blinked in surprise.

"You're alright?" he asked astounded. Danny smirked.

"Yeah, I've felt worse than that before. But thanks for the warning. Where's this Fawkes?" Danny replied, starting to get used to the unusual names in the wizarding world. Dumbledore smiled before looking to the sky.

"He's coming now. Fawkes is a phoenix Danny. He will be transporting us into the grounds using his branch of fire magic. You will not be harmed," Dumbledore informed the halfa as a large red and gold bird swooped into the alleyway. Dumbledore smiled and held a hand out to Danny, enchanting his case to follow with a flick of the wand. Danny complied and Fawkes dove at the wizard and the elderly man grabbed onto the bird. They all erupted in flames and reappeared in the entrance hall of the large school.

Dumbledore waved his wand at the case and it set itself down gently next to a statue by the enormous double doors.

"Danny, I understand that you would like to explore, but we need to go to headquarters first. I wish to keep Phantom's involvement in the order secret for as long as possible. You are a powerful person, and having you as a secret weapon would give us a huge advantage, especially with your ability to change form. So while at Hogwarts, you will tell anyone that asks that you are simply visiting. I will be the only one to know your location at all times. Is that alright?" Dumbledore began. Danny tore his fascinated gaze away from the impressive building.

"That's fine with me Professor. I'm good at that kind of stuff," Danny confirmed. Dumbledore smiled.

"Next. Headquarters is protected by numerous spells to repel muggles and a Fidelius charm. Now, once included in the charm, I believe the other spells will be made null and void. I need you to remember this address Danny. Number twelve Grimmauld Place. Got it?" Dumbledore resumed. Danny muttered the address to himself a few times, committing it to memory and nodded.

"Good, then the last thing is for you to change into your ghost form," Dumbledore concluded. Danny obediently nodded and complied. Dumbledore then grabbed Danny's arm and Fawkes transported them to the school gates.

Once off the grounds, Dumbledore apparated Danny to Grimmauld Place. However, this time the sensation felt more natural. He didn't feel squashed but he did feel light headed and unusually… gaseous? They appeared in Grimmauld Place and Dumbledore frowned at Danny but quickly he shook off his puzzlement. He walked across the square and Danny turned invisible and followed, thinking of the address. A house appeared out of nowhere between the constantly visible houses numbered thirteen and eleven. Dumbledore knocked on the door and a squat, red haired woman answered the door.

"Professor Dumbledore, everyone's in the kitchen," the woman greeted, stepping to one side to allow the wizard inside. Dumbledore paused and waved discretely behind his back, telling Danny to head inside. Danny invisibly floated past Dumbledore as he thanked "Molly". Inside the house, it was dark, dusty and oppressive. On the landing, a group of teens around Danny's age had gathered. Four had red hair and looked similar enough to be related, probably "Molly's" family. The two oldest were even identical, clearly twins. The fifth was a bushy brunette.

"Shoo! This is order business!" "Molly" called to them in a scolding tone. The teens groaned disappointedly but shuffled upstairs together.

"Honestly, I don't know how many times I've told them," "Molly" huffed.

"They're young Molly. To be curious is natural. Now, come on, we shouldn't delay this meeting any further," Dumbledore decided and led the way down the narrow hallway to an equally cramped, dusty and dark kitchen. However this room had a large number of adults and a crackling fire in the fireplace which made the oppressive room feel almost welcoming.

The group of people in the room were obviously witches and wizards. A tall, stern-looking woman sat at the end of the table beside a bald man in deep blue robes. A haggard, scarred man with an electric blue eye was next beside Lupin, looking a little more rested now. A young woman with luminous yellow hair and vibrant green robes sat next to him. At the head sat a thin man with messy, scraggly black hair. Another man with red hair and a curious similarity to the children from the landing was closest to the door. Beside him was a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose in black robes.

Dumbledore nodded to the group in greeting and once "Molly" was seated, he flicked his wand at the door.

"This meeting is of utmost confidentiality. Anyone who can't keep a secret, I suggest you leave," Dumbledore declared sternly and waited for anyone to leave. He nodded.

"I have a new member with me," Dumbledore began. The curious eye strapped to the scarred man's head swivelled around the room, even turning into his head, making Danny's eyes widen in shock.

"I don't see anyone Dumbledore," the man growled.

"Ah, well. That would be because he is invisible right now Alastor. Seemingly so effectively that not even you can detect him," Dumbledore replied happily.

"Danny," Dumbledore called expectantly and the teen instantly knew to regain his visibility. Sitting cross-legged, floating at head height with most of the seated adults, Danny appeared close by Dumbledore.

 **How will these order members react!? I hope I've made it clear whose present but they'll be introduced next chapter so don't worry.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

The gathered members gasped in shock, a few of them pulling out their wands out of habit.

"Merlin's beard Dumbledore!" the scraggly, dark haired wizard at the head of the table exclaimed angrily. Clearly more shocked than furious though.

"This is Danny Phantom. An, until now, unknown type of ghost. Voldemort has been recruiting others like Danny," Dumbledore informed the group. Danny noticed a number of the members shudder or yelp softly at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"Danny, these are some of our more senior members of the order. Sirius Black, who kindly lent us this building for our use. Arthur and his wife Molly Weasley. Arthur works in the Ministry and helps us find new members. Professor Minerva McGonagall, teacher at Hogwarts and deputy head. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Alastor Moody, also known as Mad-Eye. Nymphadora Tonks, whom prefers to be referred to by her surname. They are all aurors in the Ministry. Professor Severus Snape, another member of the Hogwarts faculty. And of course, you know Remus," Dumbledore introduced the adults, gesturing to each in turn. Danny gave them all a friendly wave and nervous smile. He really felt like he'd been dropped in the deep end here.

"I really don't see how a ghost can help fight You Know Who," Tonks remarked. Dumbledore smiled calmly.

"Ah, but you forget, Danny here, is different to ghosts you've dealt with in the past. He is extremely powerful. Danny, would you mind demonstrating one of your more tangible powers?" Dumbledore requested. Danny bit his lip and channelled his ice energy into his hands. His neon green eyes switched to a ghostly blue, alarming the adults.

"I don't see how changing his eye colour can help fight," Snape sneered, clearly not impressed. Danny scowled at the teacher and formed a snowball in his hand.

"My eyes changed colour because I was doing this. And I can do more than just snow," Danny retorted, startling the adults by his confident young voice.

Danny then morphed the snowball into ice and then into an icy sword.

"That's just a few things I can do. There's tons more where that came from," Danny concluded and handed the sword to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes glittered with mirth and excitement. Dumbledore then passed the sword to Sirius, who after inspecting it himself passed it along.

"Impressive, but a sword can't do much against a wand," Mad-Eye growled. Dumbledore nodded.

"True. But you need to remember that Voldemort has ghosts like Danny on his side. Having Danny, who has first-hand experience with a number of them can only be beneficial. And need I remind you Alastor? Danny was able to get into this room without even you knowing," Dumbledore replied, ignoring the flinches around the room at the mention of Voldemort.

The group shared glances as they started to understand what Danny could do for the order.

"Which is why I want Danny's membership to remain secret. Only the most senior will know that he is with us," Dumbledore resumed.

"Are you going to send him into the enemy's ranks as a second spy?" Kinsley asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, Voldemort is already aware that Danny won't join him," Dumbledore answered, ignoring the flinches.

"How?" McGonagall inquired.

"Because he already asked me. And I said no," Danny informed them, surprising the adults, bar Lupin and Dumbledore.

"Which is how I met him. We believe Voldemort sent four dementors after Danny," Lupin added. The room fell quiet.

"Four?" Mrs Weasley whispered.

"At least. Boxed me in and tried to kiss me," Danny confirmed, Lupin nodding grimly in agreement.

"Voldemort must have been very angry then, that or worried about you turning on him," Mad-Eye mused. Danny shrugged.

"I did threaten his Death Eaters when I told them to clear off. And most ghosts I deal with have an idea of what I'm capable of," Danny replied.

"You threatened his followers? You've got guts kid," Sirius laughed. Danny smirked.

"What will Phantom do then if he can't be a spy for us?" Snape inquired. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Right now, I'm not sure. He will be staying at Hogwarts. Perhaps, during the school year he can watch over Harry. But he will no doubt help should a ghost attack and has the ability to react in time," Dumbledore answered. Snape frowned.

"Surely there are enough eyes on Potter at the school without employing one such as Phantom," Snape pointed out.

"Never hurts to be extra careful. And I can watch without getting caught. I may not have been to Hogwarts before, but in my old school, teachers were something to avoid. Especially when doing something against the rules," Danny retorted, not entirely sure why he was making the argument. Playing guard for a teen in a school, it didn't promise to be exciting. Dumbledore smiled at the teen.

"I couldn't agree more. And that doesn't mean that will be all of Danny's duties," Dumbledore added.

Snape sat back in his chair, curling his lip in annoyance. Dumbledore turned to the others.

"Now, to business. Arthur, any promising possible members?" Dumbledore inquired. Danny listened to the conversation. Apparently "Hagrid" would be making contact with the giants in a few days. Kingsley had sent one of his colleagues on a wild goose chase after Sirius to the coast of Ireland. Mad-Eye had a lead on a Death Eater but nothing concrete yet. Lupin agreed to cover Mr Weasley's shift guarding the prophecy since the Ministry worker had to pull a double shift to catch a wizard messing with toilets. Snape informed the group that Voldemort had been sending Death Eaters to Little Whinging to look for Harry. Dumbledore took in all the reports, issuing a few commands or agreeing to suggestions.

"Alastor, send Mundungus to keep an eye on Harry for the next few days. I'll set up a rota system to take effect after that. I'll warn Arabella," Dumbledore decided.

Then the meeting was concluded. Mrs Weasley asked if any would be staying for dinner and Dumbledore quickly but politely declined. Danny turned invisible and left the house with Dumbledore, catching sight of the group of teens on the landing again.

"Danny, take my arm and I'll apparate us to the school gates," Dumbledore ordered and Danny invisibly complied. Again, he felt light and gaseous as they apparated. Dumbledore, once they appeared outside the gates, flicked his wand to open the gates and led the way up the dim path.

"Any questions?" Dumbledore asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah. What are aurors? Is Severus? Is he a spy for Voldemort? Why did some of them flinch or whatever whenever Voldemort was mentioned?" Danny questioned. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm surprised, but glad, you didn't ask during the meeting. An auror is employed by the Ministry, wizard government, to capture dark wizards. Wizarding criminals if you will. Sirius was wrongly convicted of murder years ago and unfortunately can't be exonerated. Severus is a spy. He used to work for Voldemort but during the first war due to Voldemort's actions changed sides. I'm not at liberty to explain the details, Danny, so don't ask. And lastly, Voldemort is so feared by witches and wizards that most daren't even speak his name Danny. As a result, uttering the name can frighten people even if spoken in a normal setting and volume. Think of it like a curse word. It isn't and you shouldn't be afraid of the name. But that is why," Dumbledore answered calmly as they walked, well Danny floated.

Danny nodded slowly.

"Is Hagrid part of the order?" Danny asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"He is. He is also a teacher at Hogwarts and the school grounds keeper. He is a very loyal and trustworthy man," Dumbledore confirmed. Danny smiled.

"Are there many members of the order?" Danny inquired.

"Oh yes. Unfortunately not enough to outnumber Voldemort and his forces, but enough for guerrilla warfare. Hit and run stuff. Espionage more so than soldiers in a full on war," Dumbledore clarified, seeing Danny's confusion at the term guerrilla. Danny nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately our efforts are hindered by the Ministry and the Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper. The Ministry doesn't want to admit Voldemort is back and so have sadly labelled myself and Harry liars and regularly questions our sanity. As such, in addition to constant assurances that Voldemort isn't back and everything is fine, recruiting is near impossible. And with next to no one on the lookout, Voldemort is working with very little opposition," Dumbledore admitted.

Danny frowned.

"Wait, if you and Harry are lying, how does your government explain that kid ending up dead? Heart attack?" Danny retorted sceptically.

"They refuse to comment further than it was a tragedy. There have been disappearances Danny, but the Ministry refuses to bring them to the public's attention," Dumbledore answered. Danny scowled.

"That's ridiculous. Shutting your eyes and pretending doesn't make threats like Voldemort disappear," Danny scoffed. Dumbledore nodded.

"I wholly agree Danny. But due to the slander against me and Harry, there are very few people that are willing to listen. That is why new members such as yourself are so important," Dumbledore replied.

Danny smiled at the wizard as they reached the castle entrance.

"Now, I'll take you to your room first and I'll give you a tour. Remus will be here tomorrow to start teaching you about our world. I want you to be well versed in our spells, customs, creatures and so on. It will help you immensely when passing yourself off as a wizard and probably in stressful situations such as battles. Also we may need to research what spells work on you and which don't. Very few spells work on the ghosts I've met, but you could be another case entirely," Dumbledore decided and walked inside the school.

 **So, that's Danny's first order meeting done. Like I said before, this fanfic follows Danny's journey. Harry and other characters will only feature when Danny comes across them.**

 **But next we have Danny's first real experience of Hogwarts. I don't count the pit stop in the school entrance hall to drop off Danny's bag personally.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Danny tried to keep up with Dumbledore as the wizard walked through the enchanted halls of Hogwarts, but moving staircases, living statues and interactive pictures were very distracting. But Dumbledore was patient and merely found Danny's awe amusing. However in such a haunted building, it was only a matter of time before they encountered a ghost. A lady in waiting of old was floating down the corridor before she noticed Danny Phantom, who was entranced by a particularly animated argument in a picture. She squealed in surprise and delight and flew over to Danny.

"Phantom?!" she exclaimed, attracting his attention. Danny frowned in confusion before becoming alarmed and formed a ghost ray in his hand.

"That's close enough," he growled. The pearly white, translucent ghost froze.

"I'm sorry. I forgot myself. Forgive me. I was merely excited to meet the ghost that defeated Pariah Dark," the ghost apologised. Dumbledore blinked in surprise and glanced at Danny. The teen allowed his ghost ray to fade.

"So, you like me? Like Frostbite?" Danny asked. The ghost nodded.

"Sorry about that. How did you hide from my ghost sense?" Danny muttered embarrassed, a light green blush tinging his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The ghost shook her head.

"I should have known better. And I don't know Phantom. Perhaps it is because we are different types of ghost," the female ghost replied graciously. Danny shrugged.

"However let me be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts Phantom. And watch out for Peeves. He's a poltergeist who loves to cause problems. He means no harm, but he can get carried away," the ghost concluded before curtsying and leaving.

"Care to enlighten me Danny?" Dumbledore inquired. Danny's blush deepened.

"Er, have you ever heard of the Ghost King? Well, he attacked my home over a year ago. I fought him and pushed him back into his prison. As a result, some ghosts like me. Guess you could say, among ghosts, I'm as well-known as Harry. And like Harry not everyone likes me. It pays for me to be ready for an attack than being too trusting. But, it would have been nice to have a warning," Danny replied, giving Dumbledore a pointed raised eyebrow. Dumbledore dipped his head.

"I apologise. I wasn't aware of the situation. Thank you for explaining it. But I am intrigued to hear more of your adventures," Dumbledore retorted apologetically. Danny smirked.

"I'd be happy to tell some," Danny agreed.

They continued on their way and soon reached a disused classroom on the fifth floor with an adjoining office. The office was clean, spacious and ready to be occupied.

"I took the liberty to organise a place for you to stay. Feel free to use this and the classroom to your liking. I will have the door locked. House elves will clean the room once a week on an agreed day to give you as much privacy as possible. I will provide you with a set of school robes with a house of your choice as a disguise when in Hogwarts. I expect you to wear it on your human form when in this school during class times. Any questions?" Dumbledore explained while Danny took in the room, dresser, fireplace, four poster bed and everything in between. Danny smiled.

"I can't think of any. Except, what's a house elf?" Danny replied.

"You'll see soon enough. Would you prefer to have a tour now? Or in the morning?" Dumbledore answered. Danny shrugged.

"I'm still running on American time. And I'm used to being up half the night," Danny retorted. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Then a tour and dinner it is," Dumbledore decided.

Dumbledore led the way through the castle, pointing out particular rooms and sights. They ate their dinner together in the Great Hall on the top table, at which time Danny told Dumbledore a few stories. Dumbledore then showed Danny to the kitchens, explaining that the halfa would have to eat there during term time. Danny was astonished to meet the house elves. They were short, grey skinned creatures with orb-like eyes and bat ears. They were very polite and eager to serve. Danny wasn't used to that but he was impressed by the creatures. There were two in particular that caught Danny's attention. One passed out on the ground surrounded by what appeared to be beer bottles and another wearing numerous garments, rarely correctly and most were brightly coloured and clashed with other garments. They were called Winky and Dobby, free house elves, Dumbledore explained. Dumbledore then showed Danny the dungeons and the grounds. Taking care to warn Danny of the Whomping Willow. Then Dumbledore showed Danny back to his room for the night.

It was near mid-day by the time Danny emerged from his room. He made his way down to the Great Hall where Dumbledore and Lupin were having an early lunch. They greeted Danny with smirks that the teen ignored, he was not a morning person, a trait he seemed to have picked up from Sam.

"I've been thinking Danny. Perhaps I should teach you Occulemncy. It isn't a magic based skill, but Voldemort is quite competent at Legillemens and that could threaten both your secret and involvement with us," Dumbledore commented.

"Alright. What does that all mean?" Danny replied. Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Legillemens is in essence mind reading. Occulemency is a method of closing your mind to that technique," Dumbledore clarified. Danny blinked.

"When can we start?" Danny inquired seriously. Dumbledore smiled.

"Whenever you wish. But in order to learn, I would need to attempt to break into your mind. Trial and error are wonderful teachers. Therefore, you would need to trust me with everything. All your secrets. I'm not asking you to tell me them but during practice, there is a high chance of me seeing things you'd otherwise wish I didn't. Everything would be completely confidential, I assure you," Dumbledore warned. Danny chewed his lip, understanding what the lessons could mean. Dumbledore could learn about his alternate future. Would the wizard trust him then?

"Would you explain the basics before we start?" Danny inquired hesitantly. Dumbledore nodded confidently. Danny sighed. The benefits outweighed the risks. Make Dumbledore a little wary and safeguard his mind and protect his secret and family or risk having his mind read and teaching Voldemort everything he knew.

"Alright then. So when do we start?" Danny decided carefully. Dumbledore nodded.

"Practicing the technique can be mentally exhausting. I think we should practice in the evenings. So in the meantime, Remus will be teaching you about wizard duelling and curses and hexes," Dumbledore concluded.

Lupin was a good teacher but it was frustrating to learn these spells, some had Dash written all over it, and to be unable to use them. But learning about some spells Danny could already see the usefulness. True, he couldn't use them himself, but he knew what spells were more dangerous than others. Lupin used the time to also test the spells on Danny, explaining each spell and counter curse beforehand. Most spells didn't work. Stunning spells did but there were others like bat bogey hexes that did nothing. It seemed that appearance altering spells did nothing, and physical spells only worked as long as Danny was tangible, such as a spell to conjure vine like ropes. It was an informative couple of hours that left Danny aching. Lupin then gave Danny a lesson on the numerous magical creatures present in the world, starting with Dementors, werewolves and boggarts.

That evening after dinner, Lupin staying for the next few days, Dumbledore and Danny met in Dumbledore's office. An hour later and Danny was drained. He'd kept his alternate future secret and was even able to push Dumbledore out a couple of times. It was a start.

 **And Danny starts his training to prepare him for his time in the wizarding world.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of weeks later and Danny's crash course in Defence Against the Dark Arts was completed. He knew how most spells worked, and could recognise a good number by sight alone, an impressive feat itself. Lupin was then gone, doing missions for the order. Dumbledore was willing to introduce Fenton to the order as soon as Danny mastered Occulmency. He was getting close but he had to slip up at some point and he was forced to recall that fight. The struggle with his evil self and subsequent failure to save his loved ones. Dumbledore stopped instantly and Danny was struck by a wave of grief. Nothing nearly as numbing as when he was cornered by the dementors, but that memory was always difficult.

"What was that?" Dumbledore whispered, clearly shaken by the memory.

"That was the worst few minutes in my life," Danny mumbled as a tear rolled down his cheek. Dumbledore blinked and approached the teen worriedly.

"The only fight I consider a loss. I stopped him, yeah. But not in time to save them all. A ghost, Clockwork, master of time, rewound time to save them for me. That never happened, but that split second is still in here," Danny resumed and tapped his head. Dumbledore helped the teen off the ground. There were few memories that affected Danny this badly. The accident had been the most memorable. The memory of the electricity had made Danny cry out in fear and pain.

"That's what I remembered when those dementors attacked me," Danny admitted.

"Who were you fighting?" Dumbledore asked.

"Myself. A twisted alternate future self. Don't worry. I'll never become him. I made a promise to my family, not that they remember, but still," Danny answered with a shrug, sniffing loudly as he calmed down. Dumbledore considered the halfa.

"That happened because I cheated on a test. I didn't even mean to get the test results. It was an accident. But I didn't have enough time to study with all the ghost attacks. It was an important test. The answers were right there. I broke and looked. And ruined my life and got them killed," Danny muttered sadly.

Dumbledore frowned with pity. It was an understandable thing to do in the situation. Fear of failure and an easy way to prevent it. Even the strongest wills would be tested.

"Danny. It wasn't your fault. In that memory. I saw that you fought with everything you had. I understand and I can see that you learned your lesson," Dumbledore assured the teen. Danny looked up and nodded slowly.

"You don't hate me? Distrust me?" Danny asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"If anything I trust you more and can see that I made the right decision to bring you into the order," Dumbledore replied kindly, with a warm and reassuring smile.

"I think we've done enough for tonight," Dumbledore decided. Danny shook his head.

"One more. I think I can do it now," Danny refused. Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"You still want to continue?" Dumbledore remarked incredulously. Danny nodded with determination. Dumbledore smiled proudly.

"One more. Then bed," Dumbledore relented. Danny nodded and took a deep breath. This time Danny successfully blocked Dumbledore. Dumbledore beamed.

"Wonderful! Congratulations Danny. I think we may be nearing the end of your training," Dumbledore praised. Danny smiled tiredly.

"Good. But I'm wiped. Can I…?" Danny replied and gestured to the door even though he probably wouldn't use it. Dumbledore smiled and waved the teen off. Danny smiled gratefully and phased through the floor.

The next morning, Dumbledore took Danny to Diagon Alley to get him measured for school robes. They went early and discretely, Dumbledore apparating them. Once again Danny found the feeling oddly natural. It took less than half an hour to get fitted and they quickly returned to Hogwarts. Danny spent the majority of the day exploring and familiarising himself with the castle, conversing with the resident ghosts, making fast friends with Sir Nick, Fat Friar and a number of the lesser known ghosts of Hogwarts.

That evening, Danny knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had been having a bit of trouble locating a tutor for Danny and a teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Ah Danny, I'll be right with you," Dumbledore acknowledged the teen when he entered. Danny patiently waited and a few minutes later Dumbledore pushed the papers the wizard had been looking at untidily into a drawer.

"No luck?" Danny commented sympathetically.

"Unfortunately no. I may have a candidate for you but the Ministry is pushing Dolores Umbridge to fill the post at Hogwarts," Dumbledore admitted.

"And that's bad?" Danny assumed. The wizard nodded grimly.

"Very. She is very close to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister. She is very strict also. If she gets the post, there will be little I can do to protect Harry," Dumbledore muttered.

"I could always haunt her," Danny offered.

"No Danny. That could endanger your life," Dumbledore instantly declined. Danny bit his tongue and obediently nodded. Dumbledore sighed and turned to Danny. Making eye contact, Danny suddenly felt a presence in his mind. With a scowl, Danny pushed Dumbledore out.

"Impressive. Now all we need to work on is subtlety. But I believe you are sufficiently trained to prevent anyone reading your mind. There's a meeting in a couple of days. I'll introduce you then. Remember your story?" Dumbledore decided. Danny nodded.

"Half-blood. Dad's a muggle, mom's a witch. Went to school in America and met you in a pub in London. Got talking and you decided to keep an eye on me. Found me satisfactory for the order and recruited me. Only been in the order a week," Danny reeled off. Dumbledore nodded.

"Good, and here. Get used to keeping it on your person at all times and practice holding it comfortably. You can't look like you've never held a wand," Dumbledore replied and took a long thin box out of a drawer in his desk. He opened it to unveil a dark wooden stick.

"It has no core and so no magic. But it's twelve inches, hazel and I suggest a unicorn hair. If anyone asks, unlikely but better to be safe than sorry," Dumbledore added as Danny experimentally waved the wand getting a feel for it.

"And if I have to cast a spell?" Danny prompted.

"Remus will be present at the meeting. You aren't going to pretend to be a gifted wizard Danny. But I can enchant the wand to perform a few spells. The enchantments will require refreshing, but being nearby I will be able to do so easily. Or Remus," Dumbledore answered. Danny nodded. His human half wouldn't be as visibly active as his ghost form but it was important to keep up appearances. Having Fenton a member would give the order the edge. Fenton was a lot less conspicuous than a glowing ghostly teen. However, Dumbledore had already warned Danny that Fenton would be getting boring tasks such as guard duty in the Ministry of Magic. Or simply be a messenger boy.

The prophecy the order was guarding. A key tool that Voldemort craved and Dumbledore had to ensure he never got. A recording of a prophecy detailing Voldemort's fall. A prophecy the dark wizard only heard a portion of before. Danny had seen first-hand that future knowledge could completely destroy events or prevent dangerous futures from coming to be. If this prophecy could give Voldemort any hints of future attempts to stop him… then it was worth protecting in Danny's opinion. Not that he wouldn't find guard duty boring though.

Danny nodded.

"What spells can it do?" Danny asked.

"Alohomora. Wingardium leviosa. Incendio. Stupefy, just in case you need to duel. Simple basic spells. I wrote down them all on a piece of parchment. But… I seem to have misplaced it. I'll find it for you for tomorrow morning," Dumbledore answered. Danny smiled and nodded.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Danny inquired.

"Aside from tracking down that list for you. Nothing. If you wish, you can take Fawkes and utilise the free day to visit home?" Dumbledore suggested. Danny grinned.

"Great idea. How much can I tell them?" Danny agreed. Dumbledore frowned.

"Any order business is confidential Danny. If it were to end up in the wrong hands, it would be disastrous. But your lessons are not if you wish to talk about them. However no mention of other members please," Dumbledore decided. Danny bit his lip and nodded. He could understand that.

 **So soon Danny Fenton will become a known order member.**

 **I'll admit, this is kind of a filler chapter where Danny's just learning what he needs in order to blend in and protect his secret. But a bit of Danny bonding with Dumbledore too.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

The visit to Amity Park was pleasant. He hadn't been away from his friends for more than a few days before this and he hadn't realised how much he missed them. They spent the entire day playing video games and watching movies. He ate dinner with his parents and sister, a rarity in the Fenton household between Jazz's studying even in the summer, Danny dealing with ghosts and Maddie and Jack working in the lab. The glowing food couldn't compare to Hogwarts meals, but it was nice all the same.

He returned to Hogwarts that evening to have his last lesson in Occulmency for the next few weeks. Dumbledore was only able to breach Danny's mind once and even then it was only for a split second, not enough to get any information. Dumbledore dismissed Danny for the evening so he could learn off the list of spells his "wand" was capable of.

The next day, early afternoon, Dumbledore apparated Danny to Grimmauld Place.

"You really have to tell me how that works sometime," Danny muttered as they walked to the materialised building. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Certainly, apparition is easy to explain but takes a lot of practice to get right. But that will have to wait for now," Dumbledore replied. Danny nodded and allowed Dumbledore to knock on the door.

"Finally, someone remembers not to ring the blasted door bell," a man grumbled on the other side of the door as it opened, revealing Sirius Black. The wizard grinned and allowed Dumbledore in.

"Hey Dumbledore," the man beamed before spotting Danny.

"Who's the kid?" he inquired with a slight frown.

"Sirius, this Danny Fenton. Danny, Sirius Black," Dumbledore introduced them. Deciding to play the part, Danny blinked in shock.

"As in the escaped mass murderer? Woah, I'm not so sure about this Dumbledore," Danny exclaimed. Sirius scowled, missing the mischievous glint in Dumbledore's twinkling eyes as he instantly understood what Danny was doing.

"Calm down Danny. Sirius isn't a murderer. He was framed and wrongly convicted," Dumbledore assured the teen. Danny glanced at Dumbledore before acting perfectly uncertain as he bit his lip and nodded.

"Alright, if you say so. I trust your judgement Dumbledore," Danny relented and not-so-discretely slipped his hand into his pocket to grip his "wand". Sirius noticed the action and stomped into the dark, dusty house towards the kitchen.

"Danny, try not to upset Sirius. Being cooped up in this house is hard enough for him," Dumbledore whispered.

"Don't worry. After the meeting, hopefully Sirius will have done or said something to "change" my mind. I don't like ticking him off either but you know secret identity," Danny replied softly. Dumbledore gave a slight nod before they entered the kitchen.

The room was filled with people. Sirius had slumped in a chair furthest from the door. Mrs Weasley was clearing away dirty dishes, clearly the residents had just finished lunch. Mr Weasley as well as the five teens Danny spotted last time were seated around the table. Remus and Tonks had also arrived.

"What's up Sirius?" one of the red-head twins called, noticing the wizard's dark mood.

"There may have been a slight disagreement between Sirius and a new member. Everyone, this is Danny Fenton," Dumbledore answered and gestured to Danny as the teen entered the room.

"New member?! He can't be older than us!" the other twin exclaimed scandalised.

"I'm sure Danny only looks young George. Danny, you're over seventeen right?" Mr Weasley interjected. Dumbledore and Danny had already decided not to lie about Danny's age. They were lying about enough without changing his age too.

"Er, actually I'm sixteen. But laws are different in America and my parents agreed to this," Danny answered. The one of red-head boys spun around to the brunette teen.

"Hermione, is that true?" he demanded. The girl bit her lip.

"I haven't read anything about American wizarding laws. I don't know," she mumbled, Danny could see it killed her to admit it. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly.

"I do believe introductions are in order," Dumbledore prompted, reminding them that Danny didn't know their names, or at least shouldn't.

"Sorry dear. Molly Weasley," Mrs Weasley began the introductions, offering Danny a handshake. Danny smiled to show he didn't mind and shook her hand, regretfully forcing himself to keep acting wary of Sirius. Mr Weasley, Tonks and Lupin introduced themselves, Lupin giving Danny a discrete smirk. Then it came to the teens.

"Fred Weasley," one twin called.

"George Weasley," the other added.

"But everyone gets us mixed up," the twins chorused giving cheeky grins to the halfa. Danny could just tell they'd said their names the wrong way around. He nodded and shook their hands.

"Hermione Granger," the brunette teen told him.

"Ron Weasley," the last red-head boy informed him.

"Ginny Weasley," the final teen concluded.

"So, you're from America?" Hermione inquired as Danny and Dumbledore sat down at the table, politely declining anything Mrs Weasley offered.

"Yep," Danny confirmed.

"Not a very strong accent," "Fred" remarked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"So ya'll want me ta talk like this now George?" Danny retorted, putting on a mockingly strong southern accent.

"No. I just thought all Americans had strong accents. Wait! You called me George!" George replied. Danny smirked.

"I may be from America, but I can spot a prank when I see one. Been in enough pranking wars," Danny commented. The twins gaped at Danny.

"We can trick everyone! Even mum!" Fred exclaimed. Danny shrugged.

"Then you should have learnt by now not to give the game away," Danny advised.

Fred and George shared incredulous looks before smirking deviously. Danny could sense a coming pranking war. Unfortunately this time he couldn't use his ghost powers to give himself the edge. But experience meant that the twins would find it hard to catch the halfa off guard. Suddenly there was a clanging noise in the hallway and a woman started screaming. Sirius glared angrily at the door before jumping to his feet and pulling out his wand.

"Dammit! I've told them not to use the bloody doorbell!" Sirius growled and stomped out of the kitchen.

"Who's that screaming?" Danny asked with concern.

"Oh no need to worry Danny. That's just a painting of Sirius's mother. This house was previously owned by her before she died some years ago," Dumbledore assured the teen calmly. Minutes later, the screaming stopped and Mad-Eye clomped into the kitchen.

After a quick introduction and a few more entrances, everyone was gathered for the meeting and Mrs Weasley ushered the teens out, bar Danny much to the others' outrage.

"Right, so Danny here is a new member and until further notice will be staying here. Is that alright Sirius?" Dumbledore began. Sirius scowled at Danny, who shrank slightly under the wizard's glare to keep up appearances.

"Sirius, he's only young," Mrs Weasley interjected.

"No excuse," Sirius growled.

"Sirius," Mad-Eye warned. Sirius frowned at the auror before sighing and nodding to Dumbledore.

"Good. Now, Severus, any news we should be aware of?" Dumbledore continued. Severus sighed and gave a brief rundown of Voldemort's recent movements.

It was a shorter meeting than Danny's first. Concluded with a few commands and an order for Danny to meet Dumbledore at a nearby location the next day. Danny knew that the meeting was so that he could meet the tutor Dumbledore finally tracked down. He'd be having lessons regularly during term and every available day until then. Due to Danny's duties to the order, his education would be interrupted regularly and so the wizard decided that Danny couldn't be restricted to term and school times if he wanted to keep up with his peers.

Then one by one the members filtered out, leaving Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius and Danny in the kitchen. For the first few seconds there was awkward silence. Unfortunately Danny had to continue acting wary around Sirius as the wizard had done nothing to "redeem" himself. It felt wrong to Danny to keep up the façade as he understood Sirius's position and even empathised. After all, he'd been labelled evil and a criminal unjustly too. But he couldn't suddenly trust Sirius without a plausible reason without risking his secret.

"So, Danny. Tell us about your family," Mr Weasley suggested, eager to break the tension. Danny smiled.

"Well my mom's a witch, works in our government, the MACUSA. Nothing special a pen pusher more than anything. My dad is a muggle. Crazy inventor type. Bane of the town," Danny answered, silently grateful for Dumbledore and Lupin for giving a quick outline of what the wizarding world was like in America. He'd decided with Dumbledore to not mention Jazz or that he had siblings. If he had to, he'd say Jazz was a friend, like Sam and Tucker.

"A muggle? Really? I find muggles fascinating. Please, tell me more," Mr Weasley prompted excitedly. Danny smirked, thinking of what Mr Weasley would say if he ever learned that Danny was a muggle himself. But happy to distract himself from the act of being frightened of Sirius, Danny began to describe the life of a muggle.

 **And Danny is now living at Grimmauld Place. In case anyone's wondering, Harry isn't there, the dementor attack at Little Whinging hasn't happened yet. This is still early summer.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

The evening was pleasant enough with idyll chatter. Danny learned that Hermione was muggle-born with dentist parents. Mr Weasley offering an incorrect description that Danny smirked at and gently reminded the wizard that his father was muggle, he knew all too well what dentists were. He learned that Ginny was the youngest in the Weasley family, Ron the second youngest and then the twins. He learned that there were a further three sons, Charlie, working in Romania with dragons, Bill, a curse-breaker for Gringotts the wizard bank, and Percy. The mention of Percy caused Mrs Weasley to break down crying and Mr Weasley became uncomfortably stiff and quiet.

"Something I should know?" Danny whispered to Hermione as the Weasleys comforted Mrs Weasley.

"Percy works for the Ministry, very high up with Fudge. He believes the Prophet," Hermione explained softly.

"Say no more. I get it. I know the type. Once the truth comes out, he'll come crawling back, trust me," Danny replied. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And you'd know that how?" Hermione prompted.

"Something similar happened to a guy I know," Danny answered cryptically thinking of some things he'd been through as Phantom, he'd even done it as Fenton when he got into the A-listers. Before Hermione could question further, Mrs Weasley loudly changed the subject, asking what kinds of foods Danny liked. If he was going to stay, she didn't want to make anything he really wouldn't like.

The next day, unfortunately Sirius still hadn't done anything to "redeem" himself. The wizard was sulking like a five year old. Danny was starting to think he might have a similar relationship with Sirius as he did with Valerie just reversed. He didn't want that, but it seemed to be all Sirius was willing to be.

"So, we will get to work cleaning that bedroom on the second floor today. I've got fresh linen for the beds but we need to dust it," Mrs Weasley announced.

"Why? Mum we're not even gonna use it," Ron complained. Danny had bunked with the Weasley boys for the night in a sleeping bag. The halfa hadn't minded since he knew that he'd arrived with next to no notice. The girls were in one of the bedrooms on the first floor. Sirius was in his old bedroom and Mr and Mrs Weasley were in a bedroom on the fourth floor. The boys were on the third. The house had an unbelievable number of floors. Danny suspected magic was the culprit.

"We need another bedroom. We can't have four boys in one room when there's only three beds. Ron and Danny will move into the second floor bedroom," Mrs Weasley answered, leaving no room for argument. Her sons groaned.

"So, girls do the beds, Fred and George clean the walls and go through the furniture, and Ron, you'll gather everything for the bin and the floor. I have the supplies ready," Mrs Weasley delegated.

"Hang on what about Danny?" Ron protested, noticing that the halfa hadn't been mentioned.

"I have to meet up with Dumbledore in an hour and will probably be in the city for the day," Danny replied, finishing his fry up, minus the toast. There was something about toasted bread that Danny hated. He suspected a bad experience when he was little, but he couldn't remember if it was true.

"Doing what?" Ginny prompted. Mrs Weasley was about to reprimand her daughter.

"No it's fine Molly. It's not order stuff. Dumbledore doesn't want me to fall behind in my studies. I never was a good student so he wants me to have a tutor. He thinks he found someone and wants me to meet them. That's all. Nothing fun," Danny explained, appeasing the other teens. He could understand. They were stuck cleaning while he went off doing something with Dumbledore. Letting them know he was doing something equally boring made it easier, and it didn't hurt to make him a little more approachable either. The adults blinked in surprise having not been told the reason for the appointment themselves.

Danny left the house half an hour later, finding the meeting place within ten minutes. It was only two streets away. Dumbledore strolled into view and smiled at Danny.

"Good morning Danny. How are things in Grimmauld Place? Better with Sirius?" Dumbledore asked hopefully. Danny sighed.

"Everything's fine with the others. But Professor, Sirius is acting like a child. He sulks whenever I'm in the room which means he does nothing to potentially redeem himself. I'm starting to think only Phantom and Sirius are going to be friends," Danny muttered sadly. Dumbledore gave Danny a sympathetic look.

"Give him time Danny. Hopefully it won't be for long," Dumbledore offered.

Together they walked down the street.

"For the morning, we'll be meeting your tutor. I met with her yesterday and she seems to be exactly who we're after. She's an American high school teacher in England to work for the year. She wants international experience to help with her CV. Like I said, until term starts, you'll be with her most days. I have yet to confirm them with her yet. On your free days, you're welcome to use Fawkes to visit home. But I'd like for you to spend some time at headquarters. In the afternoon, I'll take you back to Hogwarts to give you a lesson in flying on a broomstick," Dumbledore planned. Danny smirked.

"You do remember that I can fly?" Danny reminded the wizard teasingly. He felt remarkably comfortable in Dumbledore's presence. Dumbledore chuckled.

"True, but wizards require aid," Dumbledore retorted calmly.

They soon arrived at a small, brick townhouse. Dumbledore knocked on the door and a young woman with a kind round face answered.

"Mr Dumbledore. Oh, and you must be Danny! Lovely to meet you. I'm Miss Fisher. Come in. Tea? I know Brits like tea," the woman exclaimed happily with an American accent. Dumbledore smiled.

"That would be wonderful Miss Fisher," Dumbledore accepted.

"I prefer coffee," Danny interjected, having become addicted to the beverage in the past during heavy ghost attack periods. Miss Fisher smirked and slipped out of the room to prepare the drinks.

"Danny, do your parents know you drink coffee?" Dumbledore asked softly, already suspecting the answer. Danny reddened slightly.

"They don't know how long I've been drinking it, or how much. I don't drink much unless I've had a lot of late nights," Danny admitted, referencing his ghost hunting. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but didn't comment further.

Miss Fisher returned a few minutes later with their drinks.

"Well, Danny. I'm available most days during the week. So how about until your job starts in September we work together every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday? Leave Friday, Saturday and Sunday free unless something comes up," Miss Fisher suggested. Danny nodded.

"I don't have a problem with that. I have to do this so having three days off is really nice," Danny replied.

"I'm guessing this was your grandfather's idea," Miss Fisher remarked. Danny nodded.

"And my parents," Danny added, making sure not to react. Dumbledore pretending to be his grandfather. It was a better cover than head of the secret organisation Danny was part of.

After a quick explanation of Miss Fisher's qualifications and planned lessons, Danny did a few tests so that the teacher understood his level. Then Miss Fisher politely dismissed them until the following Monday so she could mark the halfa's tests, plan accordingly and gather the resources they'd need. Dumbledore then took Danny, via apparition, to Hogwarts. Within an hour Danny had gotten into the air and learnt how to alter his usual flight to accommodate the broom.

They then went to the Great Hall to have a late lunch.

"So, can I have Saturdays as days I visit home?" Danny asked as they ate. Dumbledore smiled.

"I see nothing wrong with that. I'll organise having Fawkes available," Dumbledore confirmed.

"Why Fawkes? Not that I have a problem with him, but couldn't Remus or you apparate me? Or the Floo network or a portkey?" Danny inquired.

"Ah, well apparition is very dangerous Danny. The further you go, the more chance there is of injury by splinching. Splinching can be as minor as a cut, to as major as appearing without a limb. Like I said, it's simple to explain but difficult to master. As for the Floo network, I'd rather avoid using them as I can't be sure that you can use it alone or that there is even a fireplace connected to the British network in Amity Park, let alone America. And portkeys are issued by the Ministry and with my current standing with the Minister that isn't an option and I'd rather not tempt fate without a more pressing reason with illegal portkeys," Dumbledore explained.

Danny nodded.

"That's fine. I understand Professor. Could you explain apparition now then?" Danny requested curiously. Dumbledore smiled and pressed his fingers together.

"Well in order to apparate, you first need magic and a destination in mind. Not a vague idea. An exact location and inner image. Then with a little magic and special technical work, apparition is achieved," Dumbledore explained. Danny nodded slowly.

"I wonder how different teleportation is," Danny muttered.

"Teleportation?" Dumbledore repeated with a raised eyebrow. Danny nodded.

"It's a ghost power I've seen. Never tried it myself but it is an advanced technique. Do you mind if I try?" Danny replied. Dumbledore shook his head.

"However Hogwarts has anti-apparation spells preventing apparition and disapparation on or off the grounds," Dumbledore interjected. Danny smirked.

"I still want to try," Danny decided.

With that he stood up and changed into his ghost form. Deciding to try to teleport somewhere close by for the first time. He focused on the flagstone in the centre of the doorway of the Great Hall. He then tapped into his ghost energy. He let the raw energy flow through himself and suddenly he felt like he did when he apparated with Dumbledore, light headed and gaseous. His body evaporated into green smoke and reappeared in a second green cloud. He stumbled and blinked away the black spots in his eyes.

"Woah, that was weird," Danny mumbled. Dumbledore jumped to his feet and rushed to Danny's side.

"Danny?! Are you alright?" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Ye-yeah. Just dizzy," Danny muttered, putting a hand to his head.

Dumbledore helped Danny to a seat and conjured a glass of water. A few minutes later, Danny recovered from the dizzy spell and grinned at Dumbledore.

"Hey, if I can get this down. Maybe I won't need Fawkes to visit home. And I won't have to rely on you to get around," Danny commented. Dumbledore frowned with concern.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves Danny. We don't know your limits. For all we know you could kill yourself trying something like that," Dumbledore replied worriedly.

"Well, I am half dead already Professor. Relax, I'm not going to try anything like that just yet. But if I could, I could help the order so much more," Danny assured him.

 **Really a chapter to set up a few things for later. Miss Fisher won't feature much more but she will be a constant figure in Danny's life for the foreseeable future.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far of the story.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks later and Danny finally "relaxed" around Sirius. It took a few days but Sirius finally did something to help Danny. It wasn't anything huge, just offered to help clear out the living room to give the order another room to use, or the occupants to relax in other than the kitchen and bedrooms. Danny spent his days either with Miss Fisher, Amity Park or in Grimmauld Place. He'd been practicing teleporting with Sam and Tucker. He no longer got dizzy and was working on range now. He knew Amity Park so well, it was the perfect training ground.

His tutoring was coming along well also. His grades had improved impressively. Danny knew he could do well when he focused, he'd proven that to both himself and Mr Lancer. Without ghosts attacking and proper sleep, Danny could focus fully on his lessons with Miss Fisher. And of course it helped that she was a good teacher.

Danny spent Fridays and Sundays in Grimmauld Place like Dumbledore requested and had a good relationship with all the present Weasleys, Hermione and gradually Sirius. Kreacher was another case. The strange house elf didn't seem to know what to make of the halfa. Hermione was a mudblood in his eyes. The Weasleys were blood traitors, which Danny quickly understood to mean as an insult. Sirius was the son to break his dear mistress's heart. But Danny… Kreacher usually ignored him unable to read what to make of him, even when the halfa spoke directly to him. Eventually Danny gave up trying to communicate with the creature.

Most of the order members that visited regularly got on with Danny also. Lupin even asked to go for walks with the halfa in order for them to talk freely. Besides Dumbledore, Lupin was the person Danny was closest with in the order. Danny had also met a few more members of the order such as Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones. Very few had anything to say about Danny's age but all were welcoming.

However one evening, Ron and Ginny were playing wizard chess. Fred and George were in their bedroom plotting pranks on Danny, they hadn't caught him yet, and making Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products. Hermione was reading and Mr Weasley and Sirius were talking. Mrs Weasley was cleaning up after dinner. Danny had been in his room that he shared with Ron finishing off some homework. Miss Fisher rarely gave him much but she'd assigned some math problems.

"Hey Danny, wanna go?" Ron called as Danny walked into the kitchen. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"At chess? I'll pass. Not a fan," Danny answered.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, peering over her book. Danny shrugged as he sat down.

"A guy at home is kind of obsessed with the game. We don't get on and I guess it's coloured my opinion of the game itself," Danny admitted.

Ginny called a move to her pawn and took Ron's knight.

"Well that guy isn't here now," Ginny pointed out as she removed the broken knight pieces. Danny smiled but didn't change his mind. Less than ten minutes later, there was hammering on the front door. Mrs Black's painting woke up and began screeching obscenities. Sirius jumped to his feet to answer the door and shut up the painting.

"Bit late isn't it?" Ron remarked. Danny frowned and silently agreed with Ron.

"Dumbledore?!" a male voice shouted and the painting began screaming again. Danny and Mr Weasley stood up recognising it as Mundungus's voice.

"Wasn't he on duty tonight?" Danny whispered. Mr Weasley bit his lip and nodded seriously.

"Blimey, what's going on?!" George cried out over the banisters.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Mundungus demanded.

"Not here. What's wrong?" Mr Weasley answered as they entered the dark hallway.

"Harry got attacked by dementors," Mundungus informed them.

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hold that thought. I'll get Dumbledore," Danny decided. He'd never tried to teleport to Hogwarts before or with anyone but he would be the fastest. He could go straight to the school without worrying about spells preventing him.

"Wait Danny!" Mr Weasley called.

"I'll be quick. Don't worry," Danny assured the wizard distractedly and left the house.

He took a breath and focused on exactly what Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts looked like in his mind. He checked around himself and certain no one was looking, changed into his ghost form. Focusing on his inner image and his ghost energy, he teleported. In a cloud of green smoke, Danny appeared in Dumbledore's office.

"Danny?!" Dumbledore shouted in surprise. Danny turned to Dumbledore and nodded.

"I know. I know. I'm not meant to teleport long distances but I've been practicing and it's an emergency. Harry was attacked by dementors and Mundungus is at headquarters looking for you. I'll take you," Danny quickly replied and held out a gloved hand. Dumbledore blinked in surprise and took the teen's hand.

"Never tried this, so don't blame me if it doesn't work," Danny warned before teleporting back to Grimmauld Place.

They reappeared in a dark corner that Danny had used before to practice teleporting to Miss Fisher's road. Danny changed back to human ignoring his dizziness and they raced back to headquarters. Danny knocked on the door. Sirius answered the door and gasped.

"Bloody hell! How?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"I have my ways," Danny cryptically answered and pushed past the wizard. Dumbledore followed the teen inside. They headed straight to the kitchen where Mundungus was dodging Mrs Weasley's questions.

"Mundungus, what happened?" Dumbledore asked loudly, surprising everyone in the room.

"Dumbledore. Er… well a business deal came up and I swear I was only gone for an hour or so. But while I was away, two dementors attacked Harry and a muggle," Mundungus began, nervously.

"Did Harry use magic?" Dumbledore interjected.

"Well Figgy didn't chase 'em away," Mundungus retorted.

Dumbledore scowled, his anger barely concealed.

"Mundungus, take Danny to Arabella's. I'll send an owl shortly. I'm heading to the Ministry to stop them expelling Harry. Remus will keep you up to date Danny," Dumbledore decided. Mundungus glanced at Danny.

"Wait! You're sending the kid to guard Potter?" Mundungus demanded.

"That's right. Now, get going," Dumbledore confirmed sternly. Mundungus glanced at Danny who raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Fine, grab on," Mundungus relented. Danny complied calmly and was apparated to Privet Drive.

"I'm going to kill that man," Mrs Weasley hissed.

"Professor, they can't actually expel Harry, can they?" Hermione interjected worriedly.

"They can Miss Granger, and they will unless I can convince them otherwise. Now, before I go. Arthur, send an owl to prevent Harry running away. That will be his first instinct," Dumbledore ordered and turned on his heel, leaving the house and apparating straight to the Ministry of Magic.

Danny and Mundungus appeared in a dark alley two roads over from Privet Drive.

"Come on. Potter's in number four Privet Drive. Figgy's on Wisteria Walk," Mundungus mumbled and started walking.

"By Figgy, I assume you mean Arabella Figg," Danny interjected softly. Mundungus grunted in affirmation and marched down the empty suburban street.

"Here. I'll er, I'll let you explain," Mundungus announced quietly before shuffling away.

"Wait, can't you… and he's gone. Why does Dumbledore keep him around?" Danny grumbled sensing this was not going to be the last time the wizard would let down the order.

Danny sighed and knocked on the door Mundungus led him to. A short, elderly woman cracked open the door.

"Hello, can I help you young man?" she greeted Danny cautiously.

"Dumbledore sent me. With Mundungus but he just ran off," Danny answered.

"And I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Now shoo, before I call the police. Harassing old women late at night, you should be ashamed of yourself," Mrs Figg grumbled with a hint of concern. Danny scowled in the direction Mundungus ran off in.

"I'm in the order. Danny Fenton," Danny tried again, seriously hoping that the squib had been informed at some point.

"I'm calling the police," Mrs Figg declared and shut the door.

Danny blinked in alarm. Not because he could get arrested, invisibility and intangibility would prevent that easily. But his orders were to go to Mrs Figg and wait for Dumbledore's owl.

"Mrs Figg, please," Danny called through the letterbox, feeling foolish. He could just phase inside or use his "wand" and open the door. Now he knew how Jazz felt when he played dumb with her.

"Go away," Mrs Figg shouted back. Danny sighed. His first mission for the order and he was failing miserably. He shook his head and decided to wait until Dumbledore's owl arrived explaining the situation to Mrs Figg.

"Mrs Figg, I'll be waiting at the curb. Dumbledore's sending an owl soon. That'll explain everything. I'm not leaving though," Danny informed her through the letterbox and then stepped away from the door.

He sat on the cracked curb and scanned the street for any sign of trouble. He should probably scout the area and check in on Harry, but he couldn't leave until Mrs Figg understood he was an ally. It was a sticky evening and Danny scowled at the feeling. It felt strangely familiar. Like when Vortex started that drought in Amity Park. Danny growled softly to himself.

"Vortex," he hissed as he realised the ghost was behind the strange weather. Miss Fisher had commented on it a few times. He should have realised sooner but this was the first time he sat quietly outside with no other reason than to wait. Danny looked to the sky and scowled at the cloudless sky. It shouldn't be this warm, this late with no clouds.

"You're lucky I'm busy Vortex, and that I left my thermos behind," Danny muttered angrily, he left a thermos in Grimmauld Place, stored secretly in the bedroom, and another in Hogwarts in his room. Like in Amity Park, Danny was going to leave thermoses where he usually was. He had emergency thermoses all over the town, especially after the whole Walker/Mayor fiasco.

He spent the time doing some stargazing despite light pollution drowning out the stars. About an hour later, Mrs Figg opened the front door. Danny turned to her. She bit her lip.

"Sorry. I didn't think anyone your age was in the order. Come in," Mrs Figg apologised. Danny smiled.

"Nah, I understand. Everything okay now?" Danny replied, getting to his feet and brushing the dirt off his jeans. Mrs Figg sighed.

"Dumbledore wants you to watch Harry. Keep an eye out for anyone trying to provoke him again. Make sure he doesn't use magic. They're working on how to get Harry to headquarters. Emergency meeting tonight but someone will come to catch you up," Mrs Figg informed him. Danny nodded.

"By the way, you're supposed to stay with me for now," Mrs Figg added as she led Danny into the living room.

The house smelt of cats and cabbage and everywhere Danny looked, he saw cats. There had to be at least seven cats in the living room alone. The house felt old too. The furniture was faded and aged but was easily a muggle home. Television and landline phone were present, but then again, Mrs Figg was a squib.

"Are you hungry? I could make you a sandwich," Mrs Figg offered.

"Actually, I'd prefer to take a walk through the surrounding streets. Get an idea of the layout. Where did the dementors attack? Side road, park?" Danny replied.

"It's very late," Mrs Figg began.

"I know, but the quicker I know my way around, the better. I may be young, but I can hold my own. Don't worry," Danny interjected. Now wasn't the time to pretend to be inexperienced or be cautious. Harry could be in danger. Staying in one place, he was a sitting duck, but Danny knew that if the young wizard ran, he'd be labelled a criminal. They had to play their cards carefully.

Mrs Figg nodded slowly and Danny told her he'd be back in an hour or so. He'd have to go for another scout in the morning to see everything during the day and get an idea of who was meant to be in the neighbourhood. He quickly memorised the address and began to walk in a direction. Mrs Figg told him where the attack took place before he left. Danny returned to the squib's home as he promised and was given a few blankets so he could sleep on the couch.

 **So Harry's going to be joining everyone at Grimmauld place soon.**

 **And… not a ghost sighting, but Danny's sensed Vortex's handiwork.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Danny yawned as he invisibly watched the Dursley house. It had been three days. Three days filled with little sleep, stress, coffee and patrolling.

"Almost like being in Amity Park," Danny mumbled to himself. The plan was simple. Tonks sent the muggle family an invite to an award ceremony for winning some award for their lawn. The Dursleys would leave Harry alone and the advance guard, a group of volunteers in the order, would collect Harry and guide him to headquarters. Two extra teams would follow the first in case something went wrong and Harry needed to be guided by someone else. The advance guard would leave a letter explaining the situation to the family. Danny's role was simple. Keep the Dursleys out until Harry was gone.

It would be easy, especially since he'd admitted to being able to overshadow people to Lupin and Dumbledore. Lupin had come a couple of days ago to explain the plan to the halfa, assuring him that his lessons with Miss Fisher had been reorganised and that Danny was expected to stay in Little Whinging until Harry was moved.

Danny was currently in ghost form waiting for the muggle family to leave the house. He'd fly after them and overshadow people to delay them or inform them that the ceremony was cancelled. A few minutes later the front door creaked open and three people walked out. The first being a thin, horse-faced woman in a floral blue dress and her hair neatly pulled back. Then a boy about Danny's age, but at least five times as big, waddled out in a tight suit. They both got into the car as a large man with a bushy moustache in an expensive looking suit locked the front door. Danny frowned. They were acting like no one else was in the house. But Danny knew for a fact that Harry was inside. He checked first thing and he'd been watching all day.

His internal debate to double check that Harry hadn't somehow snuck out without him knowing was interrupted by a car engine starting. With a sigh, Danny hoped that the wizard was inside and floated into the air to follow the Dursleys' car.

An hour later, the car pulled into a large car park. It was the fake location for the award ceremony. Danny invisibly floated along after the trio of muggles as they got out of their car.

"How do I look Vernon? I didn't crease my dress, right?" the woman muttered worriedly.

"You look lovely Petunia, don't worry," her husband answered, almost automatically.

"Why do I have to be here?" the beefy teen complained.

"Come now Dudders, this is an honour. We should all be here to accept this prize," Petunia soothed.

"Besides son, I'm afraid it was this or staying in the house," Vernon added. The teen shuddered.

"Pompkin, are you alright? Cold?" Petunia fussed over her son.

Danny scowled. How could they be so cruel towards Harry? Okay, he got that Harry was the black sheep and it could be frightening to have such a sought after wizard living in the same house, but Danny had heard what the Dursleys had said among themselves about Harry, mostly between the adults. The teen, Dudley, had refused to be out of the house since the attack, and certainly not after dark.

Danny scanned the car park as dusk fell. The Dursleys had to stay out of the house for another hour or so at least. Spotting an official looking guy, Danny phased into the man and overshadowed him. Once in control, Danny focused on taking complete control of the man's voice. He'd learnt how to hide his voice while overshadowing others, much to Tucker's annoyance. He hadn't worked out how to hide his eyes yet but he just tugged the official's hat lower.

"Excuse me?! Can I help you?" Danny, through the man's voice, called with as much authority as possible. The Dursleys turned to him.

"No. We're fine. Just here for the award ceremony. We're favourites to win," Vernon proudly bragged.

"Award ceremony? Sir, there's no award ceremony here tonight," Danny informed the large man.

"Yes there is. All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. We're finalists," Petunia interjected incredulously. Danny hummed in realisation.

"Oh! That. The venue change last minute. Don't worry, you have plenty of time to get there in time," Danny fake-remembered and gave them a new destination.

Softly cursing, the Dursleys returned to their car and left. Danny phased out of the man, who had a brief dizzy spell before returning to work, and raced after the retreating car. Within another hour, the car reached its second destination. With a grin, Danny noticed that he'd kept the family out long enough and overshadowed a second official looking man. The Dursleys got out of the car and rushed through the car park to the building entrance.

"Sorry! Building's closed!" Danny, once again using his host's voice, bellowed.

"Closed!?" Vernon growled angrily, his face starting to redden.

Danny nodded and stood in front of the door.

"That's right. Now, don't make me remove you from the premises," Danny retorted. Petunia once again spluttered the ridiculously long name Tonks made up. Danny hummed in recognition.

"Sorry folks. Cancelled. Lack of interest and participation. But thanks for coming. Some people thought it was a hoax," Danny told them. Vernon gurgled angrily.

"Now see here! You can't just say something's cancelled without proof!" Vernon argued.

"There's your proof sir. No one else turned up. Do yourself a favour, go home," Danny retorted stiffly, gesturing to the numerous empty parking spaces.

After twenty minutes of arguing, the Dursleys finally left in their car. Danny phased out of the man he was overshadowing and floated off to a discrete corner. Danny then teleported to Grimmauld Place, as per orders. He reverted back to human and walked casually across the square to number twelve. He hopped up the step to the front door and knocked. Less than a minute later, the door swung open revealing Mrs Weasley and the five teens just inside. The teens' faces fell.

"Wow, I feel welcome," Danny muttered as he stepped indoors.

"Sorry Danny, we thought you were Harry," Hermione admitted. Danny nodded, he wasn't offended.

"He should be here soon, assuming nothing changed or went wrong," Danny assured them.

"Right, meeting as soon as the others get in Danny. The rest of you, bedrooms. I'll send Harry up when he arrives," Mrs Weasley ordered. Danny nodded and stepped into the kitchen, joining Mundungus, Mr Weasley and Sirius.

"Hey," Danny called in greeting.

"Danny, everything go alright for you?" Mr Weasley inquired.

"Yeah, got into an argument with the Dursleys for like twenty minutes. But personally, kind of enjoyed it after seeing how they behaved around Harry," Danny answered.

"How was he? Harry I mean," Sirius asked. Danny smiled.

"Looked bored and frustrated to me. Didn't get a good look other than when he started pacing. Never left his room. His aunt took him food," Danny replied.

Mrs Weasley joined them.

"Danny, would you like anything to drink. Dinner's after the meeting," Mrs Weasley inquired.

"Coffee, if you've got it. Not slept much the last few days," Danny requested.

"Why not?" Mundungus asked from his corner.

"Unlike others, I take guard duty seriously. Up early, in late. Thanks Molly," Danny retorted, accepting the cup of black coffee. Ignoring the milk and sugar Mrs Weasley put on the table Danny gulped down a scalding mouthful.

Mrs Weasley frowned at the teen but a knock on the front door prevented her commenting. Gradually the kitchen filled up with order members, Danny was introduced to Bill who got a desk job and joined the order a couple of weeks ago. He had plans of the Ministry building to help the order come up with better ways to get access to the Department of Mysteries to guard the prophecy. The last to arrive before Harry and the advance guard was Snape.

"Where is Moody? Reckon he took Harry to Hogwarts early?" Sirius grumbled jokingly, but was clearly worried.

"I'm sure they're fine Sirius," Bill assured the wizard.

"I didn't see anything around Little Whinging," Danny added helpfully. Snape curled his lip.

"No offence, but it wouldn't be hard to sneak past a child," Snape remarked condescendingly. Danny glared at the potions master.

"You'd be surprised by what I'm capable of Severus. Trust me, if anyone was near Harry that shouldn't be, I'd know," Danny retorted.

Mrs Weasley suddenly perked up and hushed the group, she scampered out of the room and soon after the advance guard filed in. Lupin gave Danny a tired smile.

"What took you?" Bill inquired as he began to lay out the plans.

"Moody. Must have circled London for an hour," Tonks grumbled and glared at the retired auror. Mad-Eye ignored her and clomped to a seat beside Danny.

"See anything suspicious?" he growled.

"Nope. All quiet. So unless they took their chance at three o'clock in the morning or something, no Death Eaters were anywhere close to Harry. But whenever I slept, Mrs Figg left a few of her cats on watch. If they had spotted anything, they would have warned me. I'm a light sleeper," Danny reported confidently, giving Lupin a pointed glance to say that included ghosts.

Mrs Weasley returned and cast a spell on the door.

"No Dumbledore? I would have thought he'd want to be here for such a big meeting," she remarked.

"He told me to send someone here to report everything we decide," Snape informed them.

"I'll go. I need to talk to Dumbledore anyway," Danny volunteered. There was a round of muttered consent for the teen to report to Dumbledore.

"Alright. To business. Snape," Moody ordered.

"Well, the Dark Lord is growing more urgent in his need for the prophecy. We should increase security," Snape announced.

"We already do shifts in the Ministry," Tonks interjected, motioning to a number of the members already employed by the wizard government.

"But we could start patrolling in the department itself," Kingsley suggested. Bill shuffled through his plans.

"Only entrance is on the lower levels. We could guard that door," Bill proposed.

"And what if we're caught? Besides Death Eaters are slippery creatures, and a lot of them have connections," Moody retorted.

"Well, inside the door is the door chamber and from there it's a labyrinth. We'd need to know our way. And only wizards in the department know that," Bill informed them.

"I might know a guy that can help us. He owes me a favour," Mr Weasley offered.

Danny frowned in thought and caught Lupin's eye. The wizard raised an eyebrow. Danny wasn't meant to know about Phantom, but Lupin was.

"We could send in our secret weapon," Lupin suggested on Danny's behalf. The members that knew of Phantom shared looks.

"They can get past most people," Tonks carefully reminded everyone, giving Mad-Eye a nervous look.

"We'll ask Dumbledore. He's the only one who knows where they are," Moody concluded, clearly thinking it was a good plan. The meeting then turned to the reports of Death Eaters being tailed. Snape finished up with a report that it seemed that Hagrid wasn't going to convince the giants to join the order.

 **I thought that Danny should get the chance to mess with the Dursleys. Also in the books, only the advance guard and a back up guard were mentioned. While they probably wouldn't care about the Dursleys being around, they got rid of them for a reason. And yet they just relied on that award ceremony being enough. So I thought it was a good idea for Danny to be given the job to ensure the muggles didn't go home early for whatever reason.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

The group slowly filtered out of the kitchen. Mundungus fell asleep at some point and Danny wasn't far behind him once the meeting was over. The caffeine hit wearing off. Sirius was in his usual post-meeting slump. The wizard wanted to help and leave the house, but Dumbledore had strict orders against it. Bill was chatting to his father as he lazily tidied up the plans. Danny was just starting to doze when the painting in the hall began screaming. He jerked awake and almost fell out of his chair.

Sirius jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. Miraculously Mundungus didn't even stir. Minutes later the screaming stopped and the remaining order members and teens filtered into the kitchen. Apparently Tonks had tripped over an umbrella stand and had woken the painting. Mrs Weasley cleared her throat loudly, startling Mr Weasley and Bill. Bill sped up clearing away the plans and Mr Weasley jumped to his feet.

"Harry! Good to see you!" the father exclaimed cheerfully, rushing to greet the teen. It was the first time Danny saw the young wizard up close. He was skinny, even more so than Danny who regularly skipped meals. His black hair was windswept and messy, barely concealing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Journey all right Harry? Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?" Bill greeted the teen as he struggled with the papers.

"He tried," Tonks grumbled. Danny smirked at the comment but kept quiet. These people were clearly friendly with Harry, besides he was too tired to get into another argument about him being too young to be in the order. Tonks and Mrs Weasley fussed over a toppled candle as Sirius introduced Mundungus to Harry, who woke up at that moment. Mundungus fumbled in his pocket and brought out a black pipe. As usual, Mrs Weasley scolded the wizard and started to prepare dinner, Tonks offering to help but being denied.

Harry and Mundungus started talking and Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, jumped up to Sirius. The cat didn't like Danny for some strange reason, he suspected the animal could sense his half-dead status. Danny began to doze off again as Sirius started to explain his situation to Harry. Once again he was woken up violently by shouting, this time from Mrs Weasley as she reprimanded her sons who had used their wands stupidly to bring the food to the table.

"Idiots," Danny hissed as the butterbeer spilled. He got to his feet and grabbed some rags to help mop up the mess, drawing Harry's attention away from laughing with his godfather.

Danny handed the teen a rag, and held out a hand.

"Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you," Danny introduced himself and then flinched as Percy's name was mentioned by Mrs Weasley as she reprimanded her sons. Bill quickly dissolved the situation by suggesting everyone eat. Danny sat back in his seat and began to eat, grateful for his breakfast/dinner since he skipped breakfast to watch Harry.

"Mate slow down," Ron chuckled having sat down beside the halfa.

"Sorry, haven't eaten today," Danny muttered, not really slowing down but paused long enough to talk.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"Well, I was busy. When I'm busy I tend to forget things like meals. Drives my family and friends crazy," Danny answered.

The brothers shared a look before being distracted by Mundungus. Mrs Weasley interjected in the story, clearly not happy by what she overheard. She got up to get dessert, throwing Sirius a glare.

"Molly doesn't approve of Mundungus," Sirius muttered to Harry.

"How come he's in the order?" Harry asked.

"Was wondering why myself," Danny interjected.

"He's useful. Knows all the crooks, well he would, seeing as he's one himself. But he's also very loyal to Dumbledore, who got him out of a tight spot once. It pays to have someone like Dung around, he hears things we don't. But Molly thinks inviting him to stay for dinner is going too far. She hasn't forgiven him for slipping off duty when he was supposed to be tailing you," Sirius explained.

"So in short he sucks as a bodyguard," Danny surmised. Sirius shrugged.

"Hey! I'm righ' 'ere!" Mundungus complained.

"I know. And you can't deny it. Wouldn't even knock on Mrs Figg's door would ya?" Danny pointed out, smiling to Mrs Weasley as she placed a serving of rhubarb crumble and custard in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" George prompted.

"Well, he took me as far as the door and then disappeared off. Mrs Figg wouldn't open the door. I had to wait outside until Dumbledore's owl arrived to explain," Danny elaborated. The brothers laughed while Mrs Weasley glared at Mundungus.

"Why were you at Mrs Figg's?" Harry asked.

"Closest place to the Dursleys. I took over Dung's job when he messed up. Been keeping an eye on things for the last three days," Danny informed the wizard.

Harry blinked at the halfa.

"You were? Why you?!" Harry demanded, not hiding his anger well. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Because Dumbledore said so," Danny simply replied.

"But you can't be older than me!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm in the order, Harry. And I've been inactive since joining. Meaning You Know Who and Death Eaters wouldn't be looking for me," Danny countered carefully, throwing a plausible reason out there instead of that he was sent in case Voldemort used ghosts. He decided to call Voldemort You Know Who in his human guise to put distance between his halves, protecting his secret. His argument was helped by some of the men nodding in agreement. Deeming the matter closed Danny turned to his dessert. Unable to reopen the conversation, Harry dropped the argument. Danny had long ago mastered the art of shutting down tricky conversations, only his sister could dodge his techniques.

Once everyone had finished eating, Mrs Weasley announced it was time for bed.

"Not just yet, Molly," Sirius instantly interjected. The wizard then turned to Harry and pushed away his empty plate.

"You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort," Sirius remarked. The relaxed, sleepy environment disappeared.

"I did! I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the order so-" Harry began indignantly.

"And they're quite right. You're too young," Mrs Weasley interjected sharply. Danny ignored the glares from the other teens, internally groaning at the coming argument.

"Since when did someone have to be in the order of the phoenix to ask questions?" Sirius asked. Danny glanced at Lupin. Sirius was inviting Harry to ask as many questions as he liked and Sirius had almost seemed to agree to answer them. This was dangerous territory. What if the order's secret weapon came up?

"Harry's been trapped in that muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-" Sirius pointed out.

"Hang on!" George interrupted.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" Fred added angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" George resumed, Ron, Ginny and Hermione nodding in agreement.

"You're too young, you're not in the order," Fred mimicked his mother.

"Harry's not even of age!" Fred exclaimed.

"And neither is Danny," Ron interjected, giving the halfa a glare.

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the order's doing. That's your parents' decision. Harry on the other hand-" Sirius argued. Danny narrowed his eyes, seeing where the wizard was going. As Harry's godfather, Sirius had the legal right to allow or disallow Harry from doing things. And according to Danny's circumstances, that included joining the order.

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry! You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?" Mrs Weasley argued immediately.

"Which bit?" Sirius asked casually but even Danny saw the warning glint in Sirius's eyes. There was going to be a fight.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know_ ," Mrs Weasley retorted.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he _needs to know_ , Molly. But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back, he has more right than most to-" Sirius replied. Danny watched Sirius closely. The wizard was using every trick in the book to get the witch to back down. The argument progressed as they both forgot that they weren't alone.

Finally Lupin interjected that the adults should tell Harry some things so the teen didn't get the wrong idea or misinformed by the others from using their extendable ears. Thankfully Danny had been at Miss Fisher's when the Weasleys' mother found the stash. Offended, Mrs Weasley huffed and resumed the argument that Sirius mightn't be the best role model. Danny rolled his eyes. Lupin interjected again before the argument intensified further.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed to have a say in this. He's old enough to decide for himself," Lupin decided.

"I want to know what's going on," Harry replied instantly. Danny glanced at the Weasley matriarch, knowing that she'd only been trying to help.

"Very well. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, I want you out of this kitchen, now!" Mrs Weasley ordered, her voice cracking initially with emotional hurt. The teens immediately argued their case to stay. Danny didn't miss the wary glance at Harry from Ron for assurance that the teen would recount everything to them anyway. Clearly they'd had a falling out. It was eventually decided that Ginny would go. The young witch stomped upstairs, shouting angrily at her mother causing Mrs Black's painting to scream which Lupin remedied.

"Okay Harry… what do you want to know?" Sirius invited the teen to start.

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've been watching the muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything," Harry asked. The adults began explaining the situation, Lupin expertly directing the conversation away as news of Phantom and ghosts became a possibility. Mrs Weasley was the one to end the conversation as secret weapons came up. Despite Sirius only hinting at the prophecy, Danny was grateful to the witch.

"I want you in bed, now. All of you," Mrs Weasley ordered.

"You can't boss us-" Fred began stubbornly.

"Watch me," his mother snarled.

"You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might as well induct him into the order straightaway," she snapped at Sirius.

"Why not? I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight," Harry quickly decided. Danny had to hand it to the teen, he was determined. More decisive than he'd been, but then again he had more to lose than Harry did.

"No," Lupin answered sharply. Harry turned to the wizard.

"The order is comprised only of overage wizards," the werewolf resumed. Danny's heart skipped a beat. Lupin had practically blown his secret!

"Wizards who have left school," Lupin added, not realising his mistake yet but giving Danny a life line.

"There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you… I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough," Lupin concluded. Sirius didn't argue further. The teens stood up before Hermione frowned.

"What about Danny?" she realised. Danny shot Lupin a discrete glare.

"Would you believe that Dumbledore asked me to join before he checked my age? Met in a pub in London and got talking. He heard I left school and assumed. Laws are different in America. So, since he couldn't go back on his word, he made an arrangement with my parents. I have to go to a tutor and I'm not allowed to be on the front lines. It's annoying, but at least I can help," Danny lied. Appeased the teens left. Danny excused himself for the night, asking for a quick word with Lupin.

In the living room, Danny glared angrily at Lupin.

"Only overage wizards are in the order," Danny hissed.

"Sorry Danny. Wasn't thinking," Lupin apologised, finally realising his mistake. Danny shook his head.

"Just… be more careful. Secret weapon, only overage wizards. You're lucky no one picked up on everything and I'm a good actor. Anything I need to report to Dumbledore other than what was in the meeting?" Danny relented, too tired to make a big deal. Lupin shook his head and Danny left the room.

"You're in the bedroom opposite Fred and George Danny. We cleaned it out while you were gone," Mrs Weasley informed him softly as he passed her on the stairs.

 **If you want the whole conversation, it's the same as the book. This chapter took ages to write because I wanted to weave Danny in without changing the whole flow of the chapter.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Danny was woken up by George shouting through his door that breakfast was ready. For the third time in a row, Danny woke up in a panic. He rolled out of bed, falling to the ground and hitting his head on the bedside cabinet. He scrambled to his feet, still half asleep, and readied himself for an attack.

"I'm up! What's going on?!" Danny exclaimed. George sniggered.

"Breakfast," George repeated. Danny glared at the closed door and relaxed his stance.

"Run Weasley," Danny growled. George laughed and Danny heard the twin start downstairs. The halfa pulled on his clothes and tousled his hair. Slipping on his shoes, Danny opened his door and spotted Harry and Ron leaving their room.

"Morning," Ron yawned. Danny grunted tiredly.

"I'm going to kill your brothers," the halfa hissed.

"For what?" Harry inquired.

"I thought the house was on fire or something," Danny answered with a scowl. Ron chuckled.

"They finally got you," the red head remarked. Danny glared at the younger teen. Harry frowned questioningly at Ron.

"First night I got here, I realised that Fred and George introduced themselves by saying the other's name. Ever since they've been trying to prank me," Danny explained. Harry smirked, finally getting the joke. Danny rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen.

"Danny!? What happened?!" Hermione exclaimed, seeing the bruise forming already on Danny's forehead.

"Those chuckleheads," Danny grumbled, whacking both twins on the back of the head as he passed.

"Hey! Only George woke you," they complained in unison.

"And I'm too tired to care or to try and tell you apart," Danny retorted grumpily. Mrs Weasley handed Danny a plate of food and Danny sat down beside the coffee pot, discretely pouring himself a cup.

"How are you tired?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Never been a morning person. And been up for almost three days straight," Danny replied, pausing to take a gulp of coffee.

Mrs Weasley frowned as the halfa took another gulp of strong black coffee before picking up a fork. Ron and Harry walked in then and accepted their own breakfasts.

"What are we doing today mum?" Fred inquired.

"We're going to tackle the drawing room. It's a big job and we probably won't get it done today. But there's a doxy infestation," Mrs Weasley answered.

"Doxy?" Harry repeated. Hermione huffed and reeled off an explanation of the creature adding that Lupin taught them a couple of years ago. Danny finished his breakfast and poured himself a second cup of coffee.

"Danny, should you really be drinking so much? Do your parents know you drink that much strong coffee?" Mrs Weasley finally commented.

"Yes," Danny lied.

"I think he means no," George muttered helpfully. Danny glared at the twin. Mrs Weasley didn't miss the exchange and deliberately moved the coffee pot out of Danny's reach. Danny rolled his eyes before downing the rest.

"I should get going anyway," Danny decided, getting to his feet.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to help us with the cleaning?" Harry interjected.

"Well, actually I was given the job to tell Dumbledore everything in the meeting. So I'm going there and will probably have to run some errands for him. Have fun with the doxies," Danny informed them, giving them a wave as he left.

"Hmm, I hope Dumbledore doesn't ask him if he wants a cup of coffee. That much can't be good for him," Mrs Weasley muttered.

"Does he even know everything? He looked pretty tired last night. Dung fell asleep," Ron pointed out. His mother nodded.

"Oh, Danny was awake throughout the meeting, it was only afterwards that he dozed off. He really didn't have to sleep so little while on duty," Mrs Weasley assured him. Harry glanced at the door feeling a little guilty that the teen had been up guarding him rather than sleeping, but that quickly changed to anger that Danny didn't seem to trust Harry to protect himself.

Danny stepped out of the house and quickly ducked into his quiet, dark corner. He changed into his ghost form and teleported to Hogwarts. Appearing in his given room, Danny flew through the corridors to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore answered uncertainly. Danny smirked and phased inside.

"Hey Professor. I'm here to catch you up, if it's not a bad time," Danny announced. The headmaster smiled.

"Of course not Danny, please take a seat. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore replied and offered a paper bag filled with yellow hard-boiled sweets.

"No thanks, just had breakfast," Danny declined politely. Dumbledore smiled and calmly took one for himself.

Danny then gave a brief rundown of everything discussed the previous night, including the conversation with Harry. Dumbledore was quiet for a moment.

"I think having our secret weapon check out the department of mysteries is a good idea. Are you up to it? You might get lost," Dumbledore finally replied. Danny nodded.

"It was my idea. Besides, if it gets really bad, I can always phase out, or teleport. But there was something else I wanted to tell you. That drought in London, I think Vortex, a ghost is behind it. It feels like his work. But I won't be able to track him down until he's more obvious," Danny informed the wizard.

"You're sure?" Dumbledore asked. Danny sighed.

"As much as I can be considering my ghost sense didn't go off. But that might not be Voldemort's order. Vortex sees weather as art, making a drought could be his way of doodling. He's usually a lot more obvious," Danny admitted.

"We'll keep an eye on the weather. For now, you need to catch up on the days you missed with Miss Fisher," Dumbledore replied. Danny sighed as he agreed to take an extra day where possible.

Danny returned to his previous routine, except on Saturday nights, Danny scouted the department of mysteries. He was starting to figure out the layout. Most of his Fridays were sacrificed to Miss Fisher for additional lessons. This continued until the Monday before Harry's hearing.

Harry had been growing more and more worried and Danny could understand. This hearing could make or break the rest of the wizard's life. Either things stayed the same, or he got expelled, wand snapped and he became completely defenceless. Danny could understand and felt for the teen. That night, Danny went to bed with the others, but an hour later, Mrs Weasley knocked on his door. Being a light sleeper, Danny's eyes cracked open and he groaned. The witch stepped inside.

"Sorry Danny, but Dumbledore is here and wants to talk to you," Mrs Weasley murmured gently. Danny lifted his head and squinted at her silhouette. He flopped back down.

"Alright, be down in a minute," he yawned. Mrs Weasley propped a hand on her hip, recognising the "snooze button" from dealing with her own children.

"Danny, Dumbledore is a very busy man. Hurry up," Mrs Weasley prompted sternly. Danny sighed loudly, feeling a lot more awake.

"Okay, I'm awake. I'll be down in a sec," Danny retorted. Happy by the more alert answer, the witch left. Getting dressed quickly, Danny stumbled out his room and quietly went down to the kitchen.

"Good evening Danny. Sorry to wake you but I wanted to speak with you alone," Dumbledore greeted the groggy teen. Mrs Weasley left them alone.

"What's up?" Danny asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"I'd like you to stay with me at Hogwarts for the next couple of nights. As I'm sure you know, Harry's hearing is on Wednesday," Dumbledore began. Danny nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I'm afraid that Cornelius may attempt to sabotage Harry by changing the venue or time last minute. So, I want you to accompany me to ensure that Harry isn't late for the hearing," Dumbledore explained.

"And I have to leave tonight because…?" Danny asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I will be leaving very early on Wednesday and won't be back beforehand. Your cover is that you're visiting home for a few days as you won't be able to for a while," Dumbledore answered.

"Oh, how true is that cover?" Danny inquired. Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid, very. Once term begins, between lessons with Miss Fisher, order duties and Phantom, there will be very little spare time. I have already told Miss Fisher that you won't be attending lessons this week, but for appearances, you are," Dumbledore replied.

Danny sighed but nodded. He grabbed a couple of things from his room before leaving the house. Changing to Phantom, he teleported Dumbledore to Hogwarts. The surprise visit home was welcomed by his friends and family the next day. Dumbledore sent Danny to bed early as they got up at five that morning to get to the Ministry. Danny turned invisible and followed Dumbledore inside. Then Dumbledore sent Danny to watch Amelia Bones, she was supposed to lead Harry's hearing.

Danny waited in her office until she arrived at seven. She did some filing before a paper plane flew into the room.

"Potter, time changed. Hmm, odd place," the witch muttered to herself. Danny's eyes widened in alarm as she packed up everything she needed and marched out of the room. He floated to the desk and found the memo.

"Eight! That's in fifteen minutes! I have to tell Dumbledore and Harry," Danny mumbled to himself. He quickly memorised the memo and flew invisibly back to Dumbledore, phasing through walls and floors.

"Professor. Eight in courtroom ten. You were right," Danny whispered, causing the wizard to jump in surprise. Dumbledore scowled. He spotted Tonks coming into work, curly blonde hair today.

"Tell Tonks, she'll get that info to Arthur and Harry. I just hope that it's fast enough," Dumbledore muttered urgently as he made his way to the lifts to make his way to the courtroom. As Dumbledore marched, he made a memo which he sent through the air to find Mrs Figg, Harry's witness. Danny flew to Tonks.

"Try not to react, it's Phantom," Danny breathed in her ear. Tonks stumbled over her feet in surprise but the witch was exceptionally clumsy already so it wasn't too suspicious.

"Merlin's beard," Tonks growled.

"Dumbledore told me to tell you this message. It needs to get to Harry and Arthur," Danny informed her. Tonks gave a slight nod, heading towards the lift.

"The hearing is now at eight in courtroom ten," Danny relayed. Tonks gasped.

"Hurry," Danny concluded. Tonks scowled as she punched the button in the lift.

Danny then worked on finding the hearing himself. It took a few minutes but Danny soon found the courtroom, arriving at the same time as Harry. The halfa smirked before phasing into the room. Harry walked in seconds later as Danny floated into a vacant seat.

 **Not really much to say to be honest.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Danny watched the hearing, sympathising with a very nervous Harry who couldn't get his point across without getting interrupted. Thankfully Dumbledore arrived and took over. Commanding the hearing expertly, calling Mrs Figg to give evidence. Danny had to admit, her description of dementors wasn't convincing. He faced dementors before and they were terrifying. But her account was accepted without question and after a debate, Dumbledore convinced the witches and wizards to declare Harry cleared of all charges.

Danny grinned invisibly at Harry before frowning at Dumbledore's behaviour. The elderly wizard rushed out of the room without a word to Harry himself and Danny recalled that the wizard hadn't made eye contact with the teen either. Danny glanced at Harry before rushing after Dumbledore.

"Wow, you should be a lawyer," Danny whispered. Dumbledore chuckled. They left the Ministry of Magic without incident and Danny teleported them both to Dumbledore's office.

"Okay, so… what was that with Harry?" Danny asked, folding his arms defiantly.

"What was what? I helped with his hearing," Dumbledore replied innocently. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Not buying it. Professor, you hardly looked at Harry and you didn't say a word afterwards. No congratulations or reassurance. If I didn't know better, it was almost like you didn't want to be near Harry," Danny retorted. Dumbledore frowned at the halfa.

"You trust me, right?" Dumbledore remarked. Danny shook his head and sighed.

"This isn't about trust. Harry has been through a lot and you're pushing him away. Shouldn't you be doing the opposite?" Danny pointed out.

"Harry has a connection to Voldemort. And I fear that Harry is going to be in danger because of it. By keeping my distance, hopefully Voldemort won't be tempted to use Harry as a human shield or a weapon against us," Dumbledore admitted with a soft sigh. Danny blinked in surprise.

"Shouldn't we warn Harry?" Danny exclaimed worriedly.

"I fear warning Harry might put the idea into Voldemort's mind. Harry is compromised. Anything Harry learns, the more we potentially tell Voldemort," Dumbledore answered.

"What?! And he's staying at headquarters? Is that wise?" Danny questioned.

"Unfortunately it is unavoidable. Harry is closest to the Weasleys and they volunteered to care for him after the dementor attack. They could return to their home, the Burrow, but asking them to vacate Grimmauld Place would draw suspicion. For now, Voldemort seems unaware, like Harry, of the connection," Dumbledore explained calmly.

"It's like Phantom. Sometimes I have to do things or say things to protect my secret," Danny whispered in realisation. Dumbledore sighed and nodded in agreement.

"The longer both Harry and Voldemort remain ignorant to the connection, the safer we all are. But since I can't get close without possibly making Harry a target, would you keep an eye on him for me? Any odd behaviour, or excessive questions he shouldn't be asking? It would put my mind at ease," Dumbledore requested. Danny blinked in surprise.

"Sure, but I don't know Harry all that well. It would make more sense to warn Ron and Hermione," Danny replied.

"Yes, but they wouldn't understand and would warn Harry himself, even if I told them not to. You mustn't change the way you behave around him," Dumbledore retorted. Danny smirked.

"Professor, did I ever tell you about Valerie?" Danny asked. Dumbledore frowned in confusion.

"I fail to see the point of mentioning the girl," Dumbledore admitted.

"Well Valerie is a ghost hunter. I've known about her "hobby" since the beginning and yet she still doesn't know that Fenton knows. In fact I dated her for a little while. She broke up with me to protect Fenton from the ghosts attacking her, namely Phantom," Danny informed the wizard. Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"If I can hide that from a girl I really liked and dated, I can keep an eye on Harry without him knowing. Who else knows about this connection?" Danny assured the wizard.

"Only those present in this room. But I have given strict orders to not tell Harry or any of the others about order matters," Dumbledore answered. Danny nodded. He glanced at the clock. He couldn't go back to headquarters until at least lunchtime to avoid suspicion. The hearing was meant to be around eleven, not eight. So he had to wait until the original hearing would be over before going back, especially since he was meant to be visiting home.

"So, got any jobs for Phantom? Or even Fenton? I've got a few hours to kill," Danny inquired. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I don't. Perhaps you could use the time to map out the department of mysteries during the day. See how the workers behave in there," Dumbledore suggested. Danny shrugged and agreed. It was better than nothing. He teleported back to the Ministry.

The department of mysteries was massive, deceptively so. He'd found the prophecy room, time room, death room and a room filled with brains. But he still didn't know how the door chamber worked. He always went through the same door, but it was rarely the same room. He knew that if he could work out that room, he wouldn't need to map out the entire department. In fact, until he worked out the door chamber, he couldn't even be sure when he had mapped the department entirely. But Dumbledore's suggestion paid off. Danny was able to watch a worker using the door chamber. He could have slapped himself. They had to ask. That was the trick. It was so simple, Danny was furious that he hadn't tried it before.

By lunchtime, Danny had tried the room himself a couple of times and confirmed that was how it worked. He returned to headquarters to hear Fred, George and Ginny shouting a war chant in the kitchen.

"He got off! He got off!" they chanted. Danny chuckled softly. Sirius smirked at the halfa, closing the front door behind him.

"I guess you figured out Harry was cleared," Sirius muttered as they walked to the kitchen.

"Is that what the celebration is about?" Danny asked sarcastically. Sirius laughed. They went into the kitchen and Hermione squealed at the sight of Danny and embraced him.

"It's wonderful, Harry was cleared of all charges!" she exclaimed happily.

Danny grinned at Harry.

"Congrats. Even though we all knew you'd be fine, bet it's nice not having that loom over you?" Danny remarked, extracting himself from Hermione's hug, the witch turning pink. Harry smiled broadly.

"Yeah it is!" he agreed.

"I thought you were visiting home?" Ron recalled. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be here when Harry got back to make sure nothing went wrong. But looks like he beat me here," Danny replied easily.

"My hearing was earlier than we thought. Started at eight," Harry revealed. Danny scowled.

"That's a low move. Changing the time without any notice. You got there in time though?" Danny commented. Harry bit his lip.

"I was a few minutes late. But so was Dumbledore, he helped me out," Harry admitted. Danny sensed that Harry was upset by Dumbledore's behaviour.

"That's good. At least neither of you missed it right?" Danny encouraged, hoping to get Harry's mind away from how he felt when Dumbledore practically ran away from him. Harry nodded with a smile.

"Danny, have you eaten?" Mrs Weasley called over the chanting, obviously giving up on stopping her children.

The rest of the week, Danny teleported to Hogwarts first thing and used Fawkes to go to Amity Park. His loved ones were surprised by his unexpected numerous visits but after Danny explained the reason why, the extra visits were bittersweet. The next week the first shifts inside the department began. Monday to Friday Danny had his lessons with Miss Fisher. But instead of visiting Amity Park on Saturdays, he did night shift in the department of mysteries on Friday and Saturday. Sundays he spent with the teens and sleeping off the all-nighters. This continued even until the day before the Hogwarts term started. He returned home to find out that Hermione and Ron were made prefects.

Fred and George used every opportunity to mock Ron. Ginny was happy for her friend and brother. Mrs and Mr Weasley were overjoyed. There was a party. The only person who wasn't happy was Harry. Danny suddenly realised. Harry had two best friends and they'd had been made prefect, leaving him alone. The teen was probably a little jealous and maybe even questioning Dumbledore even more. Danny tried to talk to the teen, but Harry wasn't interested. Mad-Eye confirmed that there was a boggart in the drawing room desk and before heading to bed Mrs Weasley ran off to deal with it. Harry soon excused himself after talking to Moody.

The next thing Danny knew, Lupin was helping Mrs Weasley into a seat while Sirius made her a cup of tea.

"What happened?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Couldn't even handle a boggart," Mrs Weasley muttered ashamed.

"Those creatures get the best of all of us Molly," Lupin reassured the distressed woman. Moody clomped back into the room and took a swig from his flask. Sirius pressed a steaming cup of strong tea in the witch's hands.

"I know, but-" Mrs Weasley mumbled sadly. Danny, grateful to Lupin, understood what must have happened.

"Molly, we all have bad days. Sometimes something happens to throw us off our game. Just because you messed up this time, doesn't mean you can't handle yourself. No one got hurt alright," Danny assured her confidently. Lupin smiled at the teen as Mrs Weasley stared at him in surprise.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Mad-Eye agreed. Danny glanced at the retired auror before sitting beside the witch to comfort her while she calmed down and drank her tea. Once she'd finished her drink, she headed to bed. The party ended shortly afterwards. Danny stayed up and cleaned up with Sirius.

"That was a nice thing you said to Molly earlier," Sirius muttered as he gathered the rubbish. Danny smirked as he sorted the leftovers and washed the dishes.

"Just wanted to help. And it's true," Danny modestly replied.

 **Again, really don't have much to say.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Danny woke up to shouting. Mrs Black's painting was screaming insults and Mrs Weasley was shouting, by the sounds of it at Fred and George. Danny groaned and rolled out of bed. He got dressed and ventured downstairs. No one bothered to stop Mrs Black's painting. Danny walked into the kitchen to find Lupin drinking a cup of tea, the twins swallowing a quick breakfast and Mrs Weasley healing a fading bruise on Ginny's cheek. Danny raised an eyebrow. Lupin caught his eye.

"Accident with a bewitched trunk. Don't ask," Lupin explained softly as Danny grabbed some breakfast for himself. Danny scowled at the twins.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again. You're idiots," Danny muttered to them.

"We thought the stairs were clear," Fred mumbled.

Danny rolled his eyes and rubbed his head.

"That painting is giving me a headache. How far is King's cross?" Danny asked.

"Twenty minute walk," Lupin answered. Danny glanced at the clock and frown it was already half ten. Thankfully he didn't have lessons that day, from September on, Dumbledore would organise lesson days a week at a time.

"Cutting it close," Danny pointed out.

"Podmore hasn't arrived yet. Moody wants to wait until they have the entire guard but if he isn't here in the next few minutes," Lupin explained, trailing off with a shrug.

"I could fill in," Danny offered. Lupin shook his head.

"You're meant to be heading to your new residence when we leave, remember?" Lupin reminded the halfa. Dumbledore had already told Danny that he'd be moving to Hogwarts as Phantom as soon as term started.

"New residence?" George repeated as Ginny ran off to collect her trunk in her room.

"You're not staying here?" Fred asked. Danny shook his head.

"Nah, Dumbledore is finally getting me to work. While you two are stuck in school getting detentions, I'll be off running errands for the order," Danny teased. Fred and George frowned.

"We don't get detention. We hardly ever get caught," George grumbled. Danny chuckled.

Minutes later Mrs Weasley ran into the kitchen, grabbed a bundle of toast and shoved it into Ron and Harry's hands. Danny followed the others out into the hall and frowned as Sirius the dog, having learnt of Sirius's animagus status, ran over to Harry. After a brief refusal, Mrs Weasley gave up.

"See you, have a great year!" Danny called as he went upstairs to grab a few things from his room and collect his thermos, still hidden in what used to be Danny's mattress but was now Harry's. He returned downstairs, the painting still screaming. He yanked the curtains closed.

"My ghostly wail isn't even that loud," Danny complained to himself. His belongings packed, Danny left the house and teleported to his room in Hogwarts.

He quickly unpacked and then phased out of the room and flew to Dumbledore's office to report in. He then explored the castle, nodding to the teachers he saw, having already been introduced to the staff, bar Umbridge, the previous weekend, and smirked at McGonagall and Snape. He caught up with Sir Nick and some of the other ghosts. He had met Peeves briefly, but the poltergeist generally avoided the halfa. That evening, the students arrived. Danny phased into the Great Hall invisibly and watched the sorting before floating down through the floor to the kitchens for dinner. He returned to his room that night, finding the door to the classroom locked for him already. The classroom had been cleaned also by the house elves.

Danny overslept the next morning and went to get his breakfast in the kitchens near lunchtime. He then, as requested by Dumbledore, reported to the wizard.

"Good morning, I see you overslept," Dumbledore greeted the halfa warmly. Danny blushed in his ghost form, having only turned visible in the kitchens and office.

"Sorry, I'll try to not let it happen again," he apologised embarrassed. Dumbledore smiled.

"It's fine. Thank you for coming," Dumbledore replied. Danny nodded.

"Now, you're welcome to allow students to see you. I only ask that you don't intrude on lessons and try to not let Dolores Umbridge see you. She mightn't take kindly to your presence. While here, I'd like you to resume watching over Harry for me. If you see anything odd, please alert me to it. Remember, while at Hogwarts, I want you to wear the uniform. Have you chosen which house you want to be in?" Dumbledore told the halfa. Danny bit his lip, having completely forgotten that last order.

"Er, honestly… I forgot. But I don't think I want to be in Gryffindor. Even though I might fit in that house, it might be too much of a clue. Doubt I could pass off being a Ravenclaw. So it's either Slytherin or Hufflepuff," Danny thought out loud.

"If I may make a suggestion, being a Slytherin, may draw more attention than the other houses. The house isn't well liked. As much as I dislike the divide, it is present," Dumbledore warned. Danny nodded.

"Guess I'll be a Hufflepuff then," Danny concluded. Dumbledore smiled.

"I have a copy of Harry's timetable for you in order for you to check in on him. I ask that you observe his Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson this afternoon. Do not under any circumstance interfere. After that it is your choice how you spend your time but I do want regular updates on how Harry is faring. For this week, you have no lessons with Miss Fisher, but next week, you have lessons on Tuesday evening five until nine and Friday, same times. Guard duty for the prophecy on Saturday night. Any questions?" Dumbledore informed the halfa.

Danny took the timetable and shook his head.

"Can I get my own schedule written for me though, so I can refer to it," Danny requested. Dumbledore nodded. Danny smiled and left shortly afterwards. Danny glanced down at the timetable before frowning at the school crest at the top. He groaned. A badger. The houses obviously had animal mascots. Ravenclaw clearly had the bird. Slytherin just _had_ to be the snake, it sounded like one already. And lions were brave, like Gryffindor.

"If Vlad _ever_ hears about this, I will never live it down," Danny mumbled, he really should have checked the crest first. Little badger, Vlad's pet name for Danny, was infuriately true now.

Shaking off his irritation, Danny floated down to the dungeons where Harry had potions. He arrived near the end, right when Snape cleaned out Harry's cauldron for forgetting an ingredient. Danny scowled at the strict teacher. He'd seen Sirius and Snape's hatred for each other. Could that dislike have transferred to Sirius's godson? If he spotted this behaviour again, he'd bring it up with Dumbledore. Danny watched helplessly as Harry angrily cleared away his things while the others scooped out samples of their potions for grading. The halfa followed the trio as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch, eavesdropping on their conversation. Danny frowned as he heard the potions master had acted that way towards Harry before this year.

However, unexpectedly, Harry snapped at his friends and stomped off. Danny raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Ron and Hermione, who were stunned by their friend's actions. Danny flew after Harry, finding him battling through the crowds heading towards the seventh floor. Danny bit his lip. He wanted to see if Harry was just annoyed at his friends due to them being prefects, or if the young wizard was just in a bad mood because of Snape. Spotting Sir Nick, Danny smirked. He always wanted to be a tourist.

He raced over to Sir Nick as he phased through a wall.

"Sir Nick! Mind introducing me to a student? Pretend I've only been here for a day," Danny requested, turning visible in the empty classroom. Most of the Hogwarts ghosts respected and obeyed the halfa. If he wanted to know where something was, he need only ask and he'd get a guide.

"Sure. Who?" Sir Nick agreed instantly.

"Harry Potter. You just missed him in the hall," Danny answered.

Sir Nick phased back through the wall, Danny following while visible.

"This way, oh! Harry! Harry, I'd like to introduce someone!" the Gryffindor ghost called to the fuming wizard. Harry sighed and turned to the ghost.

"Hey Nick. What's up?" Harry greeted in a bored, disinterested tone.

"Harry, this is Danny Phantom. He's staying at Hogwarts," Sir Nick began, giving Danny the opening. Danny floated closer and grinned at the wizard.

"Wow, Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived. Never thought I'd meet you here. Glad I came to visit!" Danny exclaimed happily, hating himself for pulling the "you're famous" card but he wanted to interact with the teen, impossible if Harry just wanted to go and sulk.

Harry blinked and turned to Danny and frowned in confusion.

"You have colour?" Harry pointed out. Danny laughed.

"Yep. Not normally the first thing mentioned when people meet me," Danny remarked good-naturedly.

"S-sorry," Harry quickly replied. Danny smirked and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. But why are you alone?" Danny retorted, looking around at the otherwise empty corridor. Harry sighed.

"I… I just wanted to be. Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Harry answered.

"Danny Phantom, or just Phantom, or Danny, whatever you like. Just not Inviso-Bill," Danny listed cheerfully.

"Inviso-Bill?" Harry repeated. Danny grimaced.

"Yeah, don't ask how I got that nickname. Took ages to get everyone to stop using it," Danny confirmed. Harry gave a small smile.

"Well, I'll let you get on. Sir Nick, didn't you say there was an Astronomy Tower here?" Danny concluded. He'd introduced himself and decided that Harry was just having a bad day. Harry waved as the ghosts floated away. Harry's thoughts darkened again as he returned to his trek to Divination. Danny thanked Sir Nick, having gotten into the habit of calling the ghost as such. Danny then followed after Harry to Divination invisibly. The wizard sulked for the entire break and entered the classroom first. Danny was almost shocked into visibility by the stuffy, perfumed room. The woman, Trelawney Danny recalled, wore numerous shawls and had large insect-like eyes. Danny quickly decided that he'd check how the teacher behaved around Harry and see what the subject was before escaping the room.

 **So Harry has met Danny Phantom! But he doesn't realise just yet the importance of it...**

 **And Danny will be wearing Hufflepuff uniform on his human half while at Hogwarts.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far of the story.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Danny came to the conclusion that he'd skip Divination from now on. Instead he floated through the castle switching between visibility and invisibility, allowing some students, but not many, to see him. He wanted to introduce himself carefully and gradually. Once Divination was over, Danny went to Umbridge's lesson as Dumbledore requested. He floated invisibly above the class as the students filed in. Danny watched as the class carefully obeyed the witch and sympathised when they were told to put away their wands and take out their books. Even though he'd only seen snippets of two lessons, magic seemed to be taught using highly interactive methods, which meant that a lesson without wands was rare and guaranteed to be boring.

Danny frowned as Umbridge assigned reading to the class and noticed Hermione put her hand up. Danny likened Hermione to Jazz, and he knew his sister wouldn't ignore an order such as Umbridge's without an important reason. Umbridge ignored her for several minutes, only feigning to notice her when the majority of the class were watching Hermione rather than reading.

"Did you have a question about the chapter dear?" Umbridge asked.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione replied.

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of the class," Umbridge concluded, with an almost sinister grin.

"I've got a query about your course aims," Hermione interjected before the teacher could return to ignoring her. Hermione then pointed out there was nothing about using spells. Danny read the board, not having bothered before. She was right.

Ron then spoke up as Umbridge tried to reason that the students didn't need to use spells to learn them. Hermione began to debate with the teacher and unfortunately was cut off by the teacher making a point that Hermione wasn't in a position to make a judgement on how lessons should be taught. Harry joined the argument and Danny instantly saw the danger. Umbridge was from the Ministry and Harry was one of their main targets. Defying Umbridge gave Cornelius Fudge an opening. Umbridge however reprimanded the teen for not raising his hand and then ignored him.

However it was Umbridge's spiteful comment about half-breeds aimed at Lupin that had Danny restraining himself from firing a ghost ray at the witch. As a halfa, he fell into that category and Lupin was a friend. His first in the wizarding world despite their uncertain start. Gradually the class fell into disarray until Harry had enough of being ignored and loudly stated his point that theory wasn't enough for the real world, his fist firmly in the air.

The room fell silent once Harry mentioned Voldemort. Danny spotted the triumph on Umbridge's face. Harry had given her exactly what she wanted. Danny gulped as he realised the teacher had trapped Harry into getting detention as Harry argued his point across. Minutes later, Harry stood up. Danny once again had to restrain himself. Harry was giving the Ministry woman what she wanted, didn't he see that?!

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking with rage and emotion. Danny instantly felt the room tense as this subject was broached.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge coldly answered.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him and you know it," Harry exclaimed infuriated.

"Come here, Mr Potter, dear," Umbridge ordered in a sickly sweet, girlish voice that didn't match her toad-like appearance. Harry complied furiously. Danny watched from above, equally furious at what he had just watched. If Dumbledore hadn't ordered him to not get involved and stay away from Umbridge, the witch would have learnt already what a vengeful spirit could really do. Umbridge wrote a note and told Harry to take it to McGonagall. Danny debated what to do. Watch Harry, or watch Umbridge's lesson. Both were his orders. Danny sighed softly. He wanted to follow both so he'd use a trick he'd hoped to keep to himself. He duplicated.

The duplicate stayed in the classroom which resumed reading for the rest of the lesson. Danny flew after Harry. Harry marched angrily down the hall and had the misfortune to bump into Peeves. Danny would have intervened but he didn't want to have explain why Phantom was following Harry. So once again, Danny watched as Harry's limits were pushed but this time by a mischievous poltergeist who didn't understand that sometimes he really shouldn't get involved. Driven too far by Peeves taunting his mental health, Harry shouted at the poltergeist bringing attention to himself. McGonagall stormed out of her office and scolded him while Peeves flew off. Danny watched the poltergeist disappear around a corner resolving to try and help by occupying the ghost himself.

McGonagall brought Harry into her office and explained that he had detention all week and that he needed to be more careful. Harry was then excused. Danny sighed and made himself visible as the door shut, startling McGonagall.

"He was pushed Minerva. I was watching. That woman angered Harry beyond reason and he's been in a bad mood all day," Danny informed the witch, floating in a cross-legged position.

"That is no excuse!" McGonagall began. Danny put up a hand.

"I know it isn't. But honestly Minerva. I was close to doing something myself. She's good at getting under your skin. She pushed her entire class to near chaos to provoke and trap Harry. It wasn't entirely his fault," Danny interjected. McGonagall sighed loudly, slumping back in her chair.

"I understand Phantom. But if he's not careful," she trailed off, shaking her head helplessly. Danny nodded in understanding.

Danny left McGonagall's office and recalled his duplicate. He decided to get dinner and then report his findings to Dumbledore. He knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in," Dumbledore called. Danny phased into the office.

"Evening Professor," Danny greeted with a smile. Dumbledore smiled at the halfa.

"Danny, I admit, I didn't expect a report so quickly," Dumbledore chuckled. Danny smirked.

"Yeah, well I wanted to tell you how Umbridge's lesson went," Danny admitted, noticing that Dumbledore didn't reprimand the halfa for his disrespect towards the Ministry woman.

"Harry has detention every night this week. I don't know if Minerva told you. But I was watching and I'd call it provocation. At first Umbridge told them the aims and then told them to read a chapter in their books. Hermione put up her hand and pointed out that there was nothing about using spells. A debate started between the students and Umbridge and Harry got angry and the debate turned into more of an argument. Harry challenged Umbridge about Cedric and she gave him detentions. After he left, the class read quietly until the end," Danny recalled. Dumbledore frowned.

"Hmm, you deem it provocation?" Dumbledore remarked softly.

"Hey, if he hadn't shouted at Umbridge and you hadn't ordered me not to, I would have gotten involved. She knows how to manipulate people. I know what I saw. Umbridge tricked Harry into a trap where she could give him detention. Harry's been having a bad day, and her tactics worked better than she expected, as he made a scene and mentioned Cedric," Danny confirmed. Dumbledore sighed softly.

"I understand Danny, but I need to wait until another source comes forward. You can't explain why you saw what you did," Dumbledore informed the halfa. Danny deflated as he realised Dumbledore was right. He couldn't give evidence without lying.

Danny woke up the next morning and got dressed in his Hufflepuff uniform with a slight scowl. Vlad's pet name echoing in his mind. He changed to his ghost half, having used a small bathroom magically installed in his room, and flew invisibly to the kitchens for breakfast. He pulled out the timetable and flew off to Harry's first lesson, charms. Danny watched each lesson for a few minutes to see how they worked and how Harry was faring before floating through the castle, revealing himself to small groups, never talking. Harry and Ron spent lunch in the library, clearly panicking over homework.

Danny zipped to the kitchens for lunch before following them to Care of Magical Creatures. Apparently that was Hagrid's class, but the teacher was MIA from talking to the giants. The order had no idea where the man had gone. Madame Maxime had already returned home weeks ago. But Danny actually found this lesson mildly interesting as it wasn't as magically based. However he didn't appreciate one blonde boy's imitation of Hermione. And Danny's growing dislike for the boy didn't stop there. The blonde teen seemed to know something about Hagrid's disappearance which Danny realised, after hearing the name Malfoy, was probably true. Lucius Malfoy was a known Death Eater. Danny frowned as he noticed that Harry, once again, had a very short fuse.

The class ended and the trio walked up to the castle for Herbology. Danny listened as a handful of students assured Harry that they believed him, even if one seemed a little nuts. Danny left the lesson early for dinner as he wanted to watch Harry during his detention and maybe interfere carefully to help out if possible. It would be going against Dumbledore but Danny didn't really care. He arrived at the office before Harry and watched Umbridge set up a table for Harry in the overwhelmingly pink room, humming pleasantly to herself. Danny glared at her while invisible.

Harry arrived minutes later. It started out well, Harry was polite, even if the words were clearly hard to say, he was doing well. Right up until the point he asked for a favour. Danny had to stop himself shouting out. Umbridge was the enemy. Never ask your enemy for anything unless you're desperate and even then, make it casual. Asking for a favour gave the enemy all the power. If they said no, it just made them happier while causing trouble. And if she said yes, Harry would owe her. Umbridge happily denied Harry's request using words designed to enrage him. Danny blinked in shock. Umbridge was acting like… like Vlad! Thankfully Harry didn't rise to the nudge.

Harry started his punishment of writing lines of "I must not tell lies" with a special quill. Danny scowled angrily as he realised what the quill did. It cut Harry and used his blood instead of ink! Danny gritted his teeth and restrained himself. If he did anything, either he'd get caught and have a lot of explaining to do for everyone, or he'd just get Harry into even more trouble. Both situations weren't favourable. Hours later, Umbridge dismissed Harry. Danny, enraged, reported to Dumbledore not caring about waking the wizard, but without Harry or someone on his behalf complaining, they couldn't act.

 **Yeah, unfortunately due to the circumstances Danny can't help Harry with his detentions.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Harry was obviously falling behind on his homework and Danny felt bad for the wizard. Ron had also fallen behind, but Danny just blamed that on laziness. Danny listened to their conversation as they ran to Divination and frowned. Harry wasn't telling Ron about the detention. He answered questions but he wasn't confiding. The second detention, while enraging, Danny felt went better. Harry seemed to have realised that this wasn't a game. If he wanted to survive, he had to follow her rules. He refused to speak unnecessarily, he bit his pained gasps back and he obeyed without question. Danny approved but still wished he could do something to help.

That Thursday, Danny started to hear rumours about himself. But poor Harry was too exhausted to care as Ron and Hermione tried to talk to him about the mysterious coloured ghost. Harry had obviously stayed up late trying to catch up on homework. The next detention was very much like the previous ones only much shorter. The cuts were much deeper and weren't healing. Harry chanced his arm and asked if he still had to go to detention on Friday. Danny bit back a groan. The moment he asked that favour, Harry should have known that the toad-faced woman would keep that detention, no matter what.

Danny decided to follow Harry, hoping to see an opening to talk to the wizard again. Give Harry something to take his mind off his rotten first week back. But Harry spotted Ron before Danny could think of something. Then the thing Danny had been hoping to happen happened. Ron noticed the lines carved into Harry's hand after admitting to practicing Quidditch. Finally Harry confided in someone what had been happening during his detentions. Ron instantly urged Harry to go to McGonagall or Dumbledore but Harry refused. Danny sighed softly as the wizards entered their common room. Danny had been right. Harry was upset with Dumbledore and probably thought that the teacher didn't trust or had lost confidence in Harry. Danny couldn't even say the teen was wrong, but he was wrong about why.

Friday was much like the previous days, Harry too exhausted from trying to keep up with his school work to listen to the conversations around him. Well versed with the detentions, Harry reported to Umbridge's office and started writing lines. Danny watched even though he could do nothing to help but felt he could at least try to be there for the wizard. Harry was clearly distracted though, he discretely moved his chair and watched the Quidditch try outs out the window as much as he dared. Danny smirked at the action. At the end, Umbridge looked at Harry's hand. But something odd happened. Umbridge didn't notice, too happy to have hurt Harry. But Danny did. Harry pulled away from Umbridge like he was shocked or burned. Umbridge attributed it to pain in Harry's hand but Danny knew better. Harry could hide discomfort from the detention. Something else happened the moment Umbridge touched Harry.

Harry was excused and he raced back to his common room. Danny bit his lip and sighed. Most ghosts weren't allowed into the house common rooms. Especially during term. But this was important. Something had happened to Harry in that office and he would hopefully confide in his friends. He phased invisibly inside. Harry sat down beside Hermione. Danny floated as close as he dared and listened as Harry confessed his concerns of Umbridge being involved with Voldemort. Hermione thought it was a coincidence, and Danny was inclined to agree. Moody had tailed Umbridge the minute Dumbledore had to agree to employ her. She wasn't a Death Eater.

But sadly, Harry once again refused to go to Dumbledore with his issues. Harry wanted to talk to Sirius, but Hermione advised against it. Danny frowned sadly. He couldn't offer to take the letter, or even Harry himself, to Grimmauld Place because Phantom wasn't meant to be in the order and he'd have to explain how he knew everything. Harry and Hermione went to bed and Danny went to Dumbledore with his findings. Again, they couldn't do anything until someone else came forward. But the wizard was interested to hear that Harry's scar was bothering him.

The next day, Danny decided to spend revealing himself while tracking down Peeves. He needed to rein in the ghost a bit. He couldn't outright order him, but if he could discourage Peeves' more dangerous pranks, then Danny would be happy. And if he could get the poltergeist to lay off Harry, all the better. Sir Nick alerted Danny to Peeves' prank to drop a bust of some famous person on a student and Danny went to talk the poltergeist down, offering his adjoining classroom as Peeves' playground.

Once that had been taken care of, Danny went to the Quidditch pitch to watch the practice, both to keep an eye on Harry and to familiarise himself with the game. Poor Ron was teased by everyone watching which included Malfoy. The whistle blew numerous times before Danny spotted one of the girls with a heavy nosebleed which refused to stop after the twins gave her something to help. He saw Fred's panic after checking his pockets and shook his head.

"Idiots," he muttered to himself, guessing what happened. He'd heard of their Skiving Snackboxes. Afterwards the practice was cancelled.

The halfa didn't see the trio all day on Sunday. Danny guessed they were catching up with school work. So he spent the day with Peeves instead. The poltergeist was childish and seemed a little confused on what things were fatal for the living. But he did make the halfa laugh and they quickly started to find things they enjoyed. Danny sharing what pranks he'd played before and Peeves sharing in turn.

The next day, Monday, it was announced that Umbridge was High Inquisitor. Concerned, Danny checked in with Dumbledore. Umbridge was going to watch the teachers and decide if they kept their jobs or not. Having missed Harry's first lesson again, Danny joined the trio in potions, of course without anyone knowing due to his invisibility. Danny noticed the soft jab at Harry as he saw the wizard's bad grade before he hid it. However the lesson wasn't nearly as enraging as the previous Monday.

After lunch, Harry and Ron went to Divination. Danny only followed to make sure everything was alright but paused as he noticed Umbridge in the classroom. Danny watched angrily as Umbridge made Trelawney nervous and portray herself as a fool. Danny sighed as Umbridge left. He knew that the Divination teacher's days were numbered. He would have loved to make the teacher's predication of danger come true, but Dumbledore's orders echoed in his mind. Then it was Umbridge's lesson. Hermione defiantly made her opinions of counter-jinxes known and Umbridge deducted points from the house for disrupting the lesson. Danny groaned softly when Harry hotly interjected and brought up Voldemort. He earned himself another week of detention.

Harry went to detention, followed by Danny. The wizard defiantly took his punishment in silence and left well into the night. Danny informed Dumbledore of the situation and asked if he still had to go to Miss Fisher the next evening. Dumbledore insisted that Danny take the lesson as planned, despite how Danny wanted to watch Harry's detentions in case something happened.

"Danny, you have your own life. And that requires that you get an education. It's also part of our agreement with your family," Dumbledore reasoned.

The next morning, Danny decided to try and get talking to Harry in order to give the young wizard something else to think about than Umbridge, detention, schoolwork and the Prophet's constant cruel jokes at his and Dumbledore's expense. Harry was in a bad mood that morning, something about getting shouted at and losing points because he got detention. Danny sighed as he watched the trio settle down for charms. It wasn't fair, but Harry had to learn the rules he had to play by with Umbridge. Shouting obviously in front of everyone, blatantly defying her wasn't going to work. He had to be either completely submissive or get smarter in his defiance, like Hermione. Asking hard questions, being a good student while still pushing. Like how Danny acted around Vlad when they had company. Both halfas had mastered the veiled argument almost instantly. But Harry had such a short fuse lately and angrily looked for a fight with the Ministry woman.

Danny left the classroom a few minutes later and returned to his room to make sure he had everything prepared for that evening. He returned to Harry as they moved on to transfiguration. With a smirk, Danny noticed Umbridge in the corner. McGonagall wasn't a pushover. Danny gladly floated into a comfortable position and watched the show where McGonagall showed Umbridge that while the teacher would comply, she was the one in control. Stifling chuckles, Danny left knowing that McGonagall could handle Umbridge.

While floating through the halls, Danny found Peeves.

"Peeves!?" Danny called. Peeves looked to the halfa and grinned.

"Phantom! Just in time, Peevesy was going to hide in this armour and push it on students when they leave class," Peeves informed him. Danny's eyes widened in alarm. Suits of armour were heavy. What if it landed on a student's head?!

"I have a better idea. Let's trade stories, like Sunday. I never told you about Amorpho," Danny offered. Peeves frowned.

"But Peevesy wants to do this," he mumbled.

"Peeves, this is dangerous. If you hurt someone, you'll get chucked out," Danny warned.

"Fine! But tomorrow Phantom does what Peevesy wants," Peeves decided. Danny shook his head.

"We'll see," Danny replied.

"What!?" Peeves exclaimed.

"Peeves I'm not going to agree now. For all I know you might want to throw a student out a window!" Danny retorted.

"Peevesy hasn't done anything that big in centuries," Peeves dismissed the idea.

"Wait! I was joking. You've thrown people out of windows!" Danny gasped in alarm. Peeves chuckled.

"Once. And it was the ground floor. But that fifth year was asking for it. Blamed Peevesy for damaging school property when Peevesy didn't," Peeves admitted. Danny sensed the story would be humorous and grinned.

"You have to tell me that story now," Danny prompted.

 **I'll be honest, like with the books, chapters in between big events may feel like fillers. I've tried to make sure that only important events are covered in the chapters, and some may appear unimportant until later.**

 **But yeah, Danny and Peeves are becoming friends.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Danny laughed as he recounted his own story for Peeves. The poltergeist cackled happily.

"Uh oh. Better go the long way to lunch," Danny heard Ron hiss nearby. Danny turned to the voice and smirked, spotting Harry, Hermione and Ron trying to sneak off.

"Hey! Harry! Good to see you again!" Danny shouted to the wizard. Harry blinked in surprise before he recalled his meeting with Phantom last week. Danny turned to Peeves.

"Not a word about Harry's supposed insanity. I mean it Peeves," the halfa growled. Peeves pouted.

"Phantom's no fun," the poltergeist complained.

"You know the coloured ghost?!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry blushed.

"Yeah. I guess. Nick introduced me to him last week after I snapped at you guys," Harry admitted.

"Come over. Peeves was just sharing a few stories with me," Danny encouraged the students with a friendly grin.

"You're friends?" Ron realised with clear shock. Peeves frowned.

"Peevesy is very fun to be around. Peevesy is a good friend," Peeves muttered with annoyance.

"Calm down Peeves. They're just surprised because no one knows anything about me. Why don't you go to my classroom? I'll catch up in a bit," Danny appeased the poltergeist.

"Peevesy will go play a prank on 'ickle Flitwick instead. See you Phantom," Peeves decided. Danny waved as the ghost flew off through the halls.

"Anyone asks, I didn't hear that last comment," Danny remarked to the trio of students. The boys grinned while Hermione frowned.

"Shouldn't you report him?" Hermione pointed out.

"Hey, Peeves wanted to drop a suit of armour on anyone who came this way before I found him," Danny retorted. Hermione blinked in surprise. Danny smirked.

"So, I've met Harry, but you guys haven't met me. Danny Phantom," Danny resumed.

"Ron Weasley," Ron returned.

"Hermione Granger. Are you from America?" Hermione replied, noticing Danny's accent. Danny nodded.

"Yep, ghosts I usually hang around disappeared off one day. I decided to do some travelling. Found Hogwarts and decided to stick around. Glad to see Harry not so upset though, and with friends, always a plus," Danny answered and smiled at the teens.

"Why do you care about Harry so much?" Hermione inquired with a suspicious frown. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a nice guy. And the only person around here I've spoken to, other than teachers and ghosts, is you guys," Danny replied.

"Do you believe me? About Voldemort?" Harry blurted out hopefully. Danny turned to Harry.

"Yes. I do," Danny confirmed, ignoring Ron and Hermione's hisses. Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"You didn't flinch," Harry pointed out in surprise. Danny laughed.

"Names don't scare me Harry. Actually very little does," Danny admitted.

"Why, 'cause you're already dead?" Ron asked. Danny frowned.

"You'd want to watch how you phrase your questions Ron, you can offend a lot of ghosts with questions like that. But no. You probably guessed that I'm not the same as the ghosts you usually meet. My type of ghost is corporeal. And I've faced very dangerous ghosts like myself a lot in the past. I guess I've toughened up because of it. It takes a lot to spook me," Danny replied with a grin.

"Did you make a pun?" Hermione realised. Danny smirked in confirmation.

"What's corporeal?" Ron inquired. Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"How about I show you?" Danny suggested and floated down to the ground and held out a hand for a handshake. Ron stared at Danny's hand sceptically. Danny waited, already sensing Harry's curiosity growing. Danny's patience was rewarded by Harry shaking the halfa's hand. Harry gasped as Danny gave the wizard a firm handshake.

"I have that effect on people," Danny chuckled.

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened in shock and they quickly held their own hands out for a handshake. Danny laughed and gave them a handshake each.

"You're so cold," Hermione muttered. Danny shrugged.

"Sorry about that. I can't help it. I'll let you guys get your lunch. Don't worry about Peeves, if I'm around I'll try to stop him doing anything too dangerous," Danny concluded and floated into the air again.

"Wait, why haven't you spoken to anyone else?" Hermione inquired as the halfa turned to go. Danny laughed.

"Easy. Being mysterious is fun. Feel free to call me down if you spot me. See ya around," Danny answered and floated off down the corridor and turned down the first corner. He turned invisible and returned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Wow, I never knew you could touch a ghost," Ron muttered, staring at his hand.

"I didn't notice last time how nice he was," Harry remarked, making the eavesdropping ghost smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure. He seems too interested in us. Especially you Harry. Be careful. He might be with the Ministry," Hermione advised. Danny gave himself a half shrug. It was good to see the trio being cautious but he wasn't so sure about being the object of their suspicions. He followed them as Ron and Hermione debated about whether or not to be cautious around Phantom. He left them when they reached the Great Hall to phase down to the kitchens to get lunch.

Danny followed the trio down to Care of Magical Creatures and watched as Umbridge asked about Hagrid. It didn't bode well. When Hagrid finally got back from talking to the giants, he had to ace his visit from Umbridge or he'd be fired for sure. Danny filed away the exchange to report to Dumbledore in order to give Hagrid a heads up. After Herbology, Danny grabbed a quick dinner and returned to his room to change out of the Hogwarts uniform, dreading the time he'd be caught in the badger affiliated outfit. He teleported to Miss Fisher's and for next few hours studied with her. He returned at half nine and as expected, Danny found Harry still in detention.

Danny waited until Harry was excused before returning to his room and heading to bed. The next day he followed Harry around like usual and when he decided to have break from watching the wizard, he did the homework Miss Fisher assigned. Harry had finally learnt how to act during the detentions with Umbridge and Danny only stayed in case Harry's scar hurt him again. Dumbledore wanted to know if it happened around Umbridge again. That Saturday night, as ordered, Danny changed out of his uniform and teleported to the Ministry and patrolled the prophecy room. It was a dull night, but important. Sunday he spent sleeping, at least until Peeves decided he wanted to spend time with the halfa.

Things became a routine, Dumbledore assigning guard duty, usually at the weekends, and Miss Fisher's lessons a week in advance, written on a page for later reference. Things started to ease up the next week as Harry finally learned to reign in his anger and avoided detention. Danny even got talking to a few students, if they were brave enough to call to him while he was visible, he'd stop and talk. Word got around about how he worked and students grew more confident and called to him regularly. Danny was going to offer to spend the day following the trio in Hogsmede when the visit came around, but Dumbledore decided that the day would be better spent with Miss Fisher.

That evening Danny reported to Dumbledore's office to get his weekly schedule only to find a veiled witch inside.

"Come in Danny. Mundungus, tell Danny what you told me," Dumbledore commanded the witch. The veiled witch turned to the halfa.

"What?! Dumbledore, this is kinda sensitive info," the witch retorted in a gruff masculine voice that Danny recognised. Wait. Mundungus? Mundungus Fletcher?

"Danny Phantom here is watching Harry for me Mundungus. This is important for him to know," Dumbledore revealed, conveniently leaving out Phantom's membership in the order. Mundungus threw off his veil and considered the ghost. Danny always remained Phantom outside his room in Hogwarts.

"Fine. Harry and a bunch of kids are gonna make a club to have Harry teach them all Defence Against the Dark Arts. Recruiting today in Hogsmede," Mundungus reported. Danny blinked in surprise.

"Why are you dressed like that? And why were you watching Harry?" Danny asked, throwing in the second question more for show than anything else. Mundungus shrugged.

"Wasn't going to watch the kid. I was in the Hogs Head. I kinda got banned a few years ago. It's a shady pub really, but good for business. Then Harry and a load of kids come traipsing in. Gave Aberforth a turn," Mundungus answered.

"How many?" Danny prompted.

"Must have been twenty-five. Maybe more, I tried to not make it obvious that I was eavesdropping, you know," Mundungus replied.

Danny turned to Dumbledore.

"Let me guess. You want me to keep an eye on this group," Danny guessed. Dumbledore nodded.

"And to the best of your ability, keep Dolores away from them," Dumbledore added.

"To do that, I'd have to get close to Umbridge. You realise that, right?" Danny pointed out. Dumbledore nodded seriously.

"I understand that Danny. But some things are more important. But I understand that you are friends with Peeves," Dumbledore commented. Danny smirked.

"I think I know where you're going with this and I'm sure Peeves will like it," Danny remarked with a grin. Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Mundungus. I appreciate you bringing this to my attention. Keep an ear out for us. See you at the next meeting," Dumbledore excused the thief. Mundungus nodded and pulled his veil back up before sneaking out of the castle again. Dumbledore then gave Danny his schedule for the week and bid the halfa a goodnight.

That Monday, Danny saw the new rule, educational decree number twenty four. The rule banned groups and clubs unless given permission from Umbridge herself. Could she know about Harry and his barely formed club? How?! Danny decided to take Dumbledore's order seriously. Deadly seriously. Harry wasn't going to give up so the halfa had to protect the club as much as possible. Danny followed Harry to History of Magic, staying as far away from Professor Binns as possible. The ghostly teacher was a big fan it seemed. So in order to remain hidden, he had to be extra careful. He waited for almost twenty minutes for Harry to talk to his friends, starting to fall asleep from the lesson. Suddenly there was a soft tap at the window and Harry's owl Hedwig came into view.

Gradually the rest of the class noticed the owl, including Harry, Professor Binns oblivious to the fact. Discretely, Harry snuck over to the window and let Hedwig in. Harry returned to his seat and then asked to be excused, pretending to feel ill. Binns allowed Harry to leave. Harry carefully left the classroom with Hedwig and set off towards the staff room. Danny, sensing something was up, followed. Harry had a brief disagreement with the statues outside the staff room and then McGonagall but he was able to ask for Professor Grubbly-Plank to heal his owl. McGonagall reminded Harry of the letter and warned Harry that communication in and out of Hogwarts was being watched. Danny peered over Harry's shoulder and read the letter.

"Today, same time, same place," the letter said. Danny scowled. He got the veiled confession that Hedwig had been coming from Grimmauld Place. He silently thanked Dumbledore for always giving him Mondays off from Miss Fisher.

Danny followed and found out that Sirius had been in contact with Harry using the common room fireplace. Danny frowned. He was only brought out of his thoughts when a fight broke out between Neville and Malfoy, Harry and Ron holding him back. Danny bit his lip, he wanted to help but before he could make up his mind Harry and Ron pulled Neville back. Minutes later Snape called them in, punishing the boys for fighting.

Danny sighed, he'd mentioned the unfair treatment Snape displayed towards Harry to Dumbledore but nothing had come of it. Danny was tempted to comment himself but didn't want to make it worse. However, then the halfa noticed Umbridge. Umbridge tried her manipulation tricks to make Snape slip up but the potions master was more than equipped to handle the witch. Harry seemed exceptionally distracted, but then again his two most disliked, if not hated, teachers in the same room during a lesson. Danny could understand.

Harry messed up his potion, earning himself no marks and extra homework. Then it was Divination. Trelawney was fuming, clearly having gotten her report from Umbridge and found it unsatisfactory. Thankfully Harry kept calm during his final lesson of the day with Umbridge. Deciding to watch Harry intently, Danny grabbed a quick dinner from the kitchens before finding Harry and faithfully watched him. Danny saw the upset over Umbridge holding off on deeming Gryffindor Quidditch team legal, but Danny really thought that they should have seen it coming. Umbridge wanted to make Harry miserable and angry. Anything she could do to ensure that, she would.

Danny floated above everything in the Gryffindor common room, watching Fred and George advertise their Skiving Snackboxes while Harry did homework. Hours later, Danny was starting to feel that he was wasting his time. But with the common room empty, Sirius's head appeared in the fireplace. Danny frowned. It was a big risk. And knowing it wasn't the first time was even worse. But Sirius revealed that the order was aware of their impending group and how they knew. Throwing in a little advice about using loud, busy places instead of quiet places to discuss things like secret organisations. Danny frowned as Sirius revealed that Harry was still being watched and surprised Danny by passing on a message from Ron's mother for the teens not to go ahead with their club.

Sirius then encouraged Harry to resume what he was doing in forming the group and even offered some suggestions for locations. However without warning Sirius disappeared and a hand reached through the fire, grasping for Harry, Ron and Hermione. The trio fled, leaving Danny to glare at the hand. Umbridge's hand. She soon withdrew it and the fire died down slowly. Confident that there was nothing else to learn, Danny retired to his room for the night, deciding to report his findings to Dumbledore the next day.

 **So a bit more on how Hogwarts is treating Harry and Danny's job watching the teen.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, Danny skipped charms with Harry to report to Dumbledore. The headmaster was upset to hear that Sirius took such a big risk and asked Danny to check in on Grimmauld Place the next day when he went to London for lessons with Miss Fisher. Danny caught up with the trio in transfiguration. The rest of the day was uneventful until Quidditch practice. Danny scowled in annoyance as he turned intangible to dry himself off. Having been watching the practice, he was just as soaked as the team. He sighed softly and smirked as Fred and George complained about discomfort from boils created during their testing of a new Skiving Snackbox.

Then Harry yelped in pain. Danny spun around to check on the wizard as he lied about poking himself in the eye. Ron and Harry hung back and Harry explained that his scar had hurt him. Then he went further to describe a snapshot of how Voldemort was feeling. Danny, alarmed as he knew about Harry's connection to Voldemort, floated closer to make sure he didn't miss a word. Ron urged Harry to go to Dumbledore and Danny bit his lip. Harry was growing aware of the connection. Harry refused and as the boys left, Danny sped off to Dumbledore's office.

He didn't bother with the door, instead he phased into the office. He quickly checked he was alone with the headmaster before appearing.

"Professor, we might have a problem," Danny announced. Dumbledore jumped in his chair and covered a document with his arm. Realising it was Danny, Dumbledore relaxed and frowned in concern.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, knowing something must have happened for Danny to rush in so unexpectedly.

"Harry read Voldemort's mood. His scar hurt him and he realised that he was angry," Danny informed the wizard. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes widened in alarm.

"He said that, or are you speculating?" Dumbledore inquired worriedly.

"I listened to him explain it to Ron. He also said his scar hurting with Umbridge during that detention… Voldemort was pleased. Wasn't that the night we found out about Podmore getting arrested?" Danny replied. Dumbledore nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked with conviction. He was the one closest to Harry right now, even if only a handful of people not including Harry knew it.

"I'm cancelling your lesson with Miss Fisher tomorrow. Follow Harry and report to me tomorrow night. Any changes in Harry's behaviour. It's important we follow that as closely as possible," Dumbledore decided. Danny bobbed his head. He returned to his room to work on some homework. If he was going to cancel his lesson, he could at least remember to finish his homework, he didn't always hand it in fully completed.

The next day, Danny followed Harry closely, only leaving the wizard's side to eat and go to the restroom. They were planning something for that evening at eight but what… Danny couldn't be sure. That evening the trio left dinner at half seven and made their way up to the seventh floor. Harry pulled out an old piece of parchment which turned out to be a map. Danny quickly scanned the map for himself but his location was safe. The trio paced down a corridor and eventually a wooden door appeared. Shocked, Danny watched the teens enter. He attempted to follow but was unable to. Phasing through the wall only caused him to end up outside the school.

A little later, Neville Longbottom, Ginny, Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil and Dean Thomas arrived and Danny tried to follow the teens inside only to be forcefully knocked back into the opposite wall. Luckily no one was nearby when he flickered visible before he recovered. Danny floated outside the door, trying to follow any student that entered in a variety of ways. But by eight that evening twenty five teens had entered, leaving a frustrated halfa outside.

Over an hour later, the teens started to file out and go their separate ways. Finally Harry, Ron and Hermione left and Danny followed them. The teens had all been very excited about something, and Danny could guess what. Harry's substitute Defence Against the Dark Arts. Danny watched the trio head into the common room. He bit his lip nervously but decided against following them inside. He instead reported to Dumbledore what he saw. Harry hadn't acted any differently, or suspiciously other than setting up his club's first meeting, all day. Dumbledore sighed in relief and rescheduled his lesson with Miss Fisher for the next day.

Danny watched Harry over the next couple of weeks. The meetings of the "DA", the only name Danny had overheard but never knew what the initials stood for, were erratic. In fact, they were almost impossible to predict for Danny and he was watching their apparent leader closely. But the meetings had given something for Harry to focus on and obviously gave him strength when facing Umbridge. Which was causing suspicion and Danny knew it. Harry no longer glared at the witch discretely. Instead he smiled knowingly at her. But the good thing was that Umbridge had no proof yet that Harry was doing anything. The increase in Quidditch practice helped to hide the true reason though.

But November came and the first match of the year with it. It was something Danny had been looking forward to. Watching the Gryffindor team practice was one thing, actually watching a real match was another. So Danny landed on top of a stand and made himself comfortable while invisible. At first, the match was enjoyable but then the Slytherins began their taunting song insulting Ron. The new keeper was completely overwhelmed and couldn't save a goal. However luckily Harry caught the snitch, ending the game and winning the match quickly. Then the trouble started.

One of the Slytherin beaters hit a bludger at Harry, knocking him off his broom. The spectators were outraged. Madam Hooch swooped down on the teen and began to reprimand him. However no one was paying attention to the Gryffindor team. Malfoy walked over and began to talk to them. Danny frowned, sensing trouble brewing. Suddenly the girls on the team and Harry had to hold the twins back as they lunged at Malfoy. Danny's eyes widened in alarm. He began to fly down, hoping to find out the issue and maybe even interjected secretly. But for some reason Harry let go of the twin he was restraining and together they lunged at Malfoy. Danny sped up but had unfortunately been on the far side of the pitch. Madam Hooch interjected magically swiftly.

The twin and Harry were sent to the castle. Danny zoomed after them and they soon reached McGonagall's office. To say Minerva McGonagall was angry was an understatement and Danny couldn't blame her. Harry and either Fred or George had done a terrible thing. In front of everyone they'd attacked Malfoy two on one. Danny disliked Malfoy as much as the next teen, but what Harry and the twin had done was completely inexcusable. Even if Malfoy had insulted their parents, it was no excuse. Vlad constantly insulted Jack Fenton, but Danny never let that cloud his judgement. However then something even worse happened. Umbridge got involved and revealed a new educational decree that enabled her to overrule any other member of staff on punishments issued. And the toad-like woman banned Harry and both twins from playing Quidditch, confiscating their broomsticks in the process.

Danny sighed as the ex-Quidditch players left. Umbridge following them to take their broomsticks. MvGonagall screamed angrily and kicked a chair. Danny turned himself visible.

"Infuriating isn't it? Not being able to help them," Danny empathised. McGonagall froze and turned to Danny in surprise. She huffed in annoyance.

"Do you have to do that?" she hissed. Danny smirked.

"I don't get to do a lot of fun things Minerva. Scaring people like just now is about all I have. Sorry, it's a side effect of being a ghost," Danny replied. McGonagall frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Phantom. It's not right that such a young spirit such as yourself should be shouldering such a difficult task," McGonagall muttered. Danny shrugged.

"I signed up for this, remember. Besides, it's not all bad. Peeves is fun to hang around. And hanging around Harry, I do get a few laughs from conversations," Danny retorted, stopping himself from mentioning that Miss Fisher wasn't an overly boring teacher and he understood that guard duty at the Ministry was important. Luckily he rarely got more than one night a week and always at the weekend so he could sleep off the late night.

McGonagall gave Danny a small smile. Danny smiled back and picked up the chair on the ground.

"Did you hear about Hagrid yet?" McGonagall asked.

"Has he finally turned up?" Danny inquired. McGonagall nodded.

"He should get back around dinner tonight. You should meet him," McGonagall answered. Danny smirked and nodded.

"Thanks. Want any help around here? Following Harry right now, all I'm going to see is a very upset bunch of Gryffindors," Danny offered. McGonagall sighed and shook her head.

"Thanks Phantom, but I'm fine. Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon for yourself? We all need to take breaks every now and then," McGonagall suggested. Danny smirked.

"Does sound good, but I dunno. I'll figure out something," Danny replied and turned invisible. In truth, the halfa had homework to do.

Danny had an early dinner in the kitchens, chatting with Dobby, a charmingly unique house elf, and helping Winky, seemingly an alcoholic drinking butterbeer. The other house elves were busy preparing dinner and keeping the tables in the Great Hall well stocked. After dinner, Danny reported in with Dumbledore, informing the headmaster of Harry, Fred and George's punishment, thanks to Umbridge. Together they waited for Hagrid to arrive. But the previously MIA teacher never reported in. Dumbledore guessed that Hagrid must have gone to his hut on the grounds, exhausted from his long trip.

 **Yeah, Umbridge is ticking off everyone in Hogwarts and Hagrid is back!**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Hagrid appeared for breakfast the next morning, shocking Dumbledore and Danny by his beaten appearance. After breakfast, Dumbledore, Danny and Hagrid gathered in Dumbledore's office. Hagrid was intrigued by Danny Phantom and was sworn to secrecy. Then Hagrid asked about Umbridge. Dumbledore explained and Danny warned, unfortunately too late as she visited the previous evening, Hagrid of what the witch was like and was capable of. Then Hagrid told them how his visit to the giants went. But he refused to tell them how he got injured.

"Hagrid, no offence, but you've been beaten up by something clearly bigger and stronger than you. Those aren't injures from a fall or magic. What if it followed you on to the grounds and attacks the students?" Danny reasoned.

"Nonsense! I wasn't attacked and nuthing followed me," Hagrid assured them before excusing himself. Danny bit his lip and glanced at Dumbledore. The headmaster frowned at the door before sighing.

"I'm sure Hagrid won't endanger anyone with whatever he's hiding. For now, we won't pursue this," Dumbledore decided.

Danny continued as usual and on Tuesday he attended Care of Magical Creatures with Harry invisibly. Hagrid then took the nervous students into the forest and began to teach them about thestrals. Danny had already learnt about them, thanks to Lupin. He was surprised to be able to see them, but after mentioning it to Sir Nick, Danny learnt that all ghosts can see them. As they're dead, they have seen death. The lesson was going well until Umbridge arrived and worked her manipulative tricks to make Hagrid look like a fool. Danny buried his face in his hand, feeling exceptionally useless as he couldn't risk advising the teacher without potentially revealing himself. So far Umbridge hadn't seen him. She knew he was around as students regularly talked about him and called to him when he was visible. But he had orders to keep away from Umbridge, and he wasn't going to go against that order.

But Hagrid's lesson went from bad to worse when Umbridge started to question students that openly mocked and insulted him. Danny glared at Pansy Parkinson as she giggled at her lie. Then Umbridge went to Neville Longbottom who in his nervousness gave her the opening to presume that Hagrid intimidated his students with his lessons. Neville desperately tried to correct her but she just excused herself. After the lesson Danny listened to Hermione rage about Umbridge and the witch's prejudice against half-breeds. Danny ground his teeth angrily as he knew she was right.

December came and with it heavy snow fall and even more work for the trio. However one Saturday afternoon something happened that endangered Danny's work with the order.

"Pass Peevesy some chalk Phantom?" Peeves requested as he dropped the stub of chalk he'd used up. Danny had decided to spend some time with the poltergeist as Harry was busy doing homework.

"You know I never help you with your pranks Peeves," Danny retorted from his relaxed position in the air in the middle of the room.

"Oh come on. Peevesy isn't asking much," the poltergeist complained. Danny rolled his eyes and with a sigh grabbed a new chalk from the teacher's desk and chucked it to the ghost.

"Last one in the drawer," Danny warned.

"Hey! Phantom, right?" a voice called from the doorway. Danny turned and grinned as he spotted Ron, Hermione and Harry, clearly taking a break from schoolwork.

"Hey, Ron right? Long time, no see," Danny replied and waved for them to come in. The students glanced nervously at Peeves before entering, finding seats as far from the poltergeist as possible.

"Having a good year so far?" Danny inquired, ignoring the unflattering chalk sketch of Danny Phantom Peeves was drawing on the board.

"Yeah, well as good as fifth year gets I guess," Harry answered. Danny smiled sympathetically.

"I heard about your Quidditch ban Harry. I'm sorry," Danny offered. Harry blinked before shrugging, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, I have to ask. Do you work for the Ministry? Are you a spy?" Hermione blurted out. Harry and Ron gaped at her. Danny laughed.

"You think I'd ever work with Umbridge? That's a good one Hermione. I'm staying away from her. I'd love to play a few pranks but Professor Dumbledore made me agree to not play tricks on any residents of the castle when I decided to stick around," Danny answered.

"Then why the interest in Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What interest? Sir Nick introduced us. And we've only spoken twice, now three times. And wouldn't you have seen me if I'd been following you guys? I'm not a spy, and I'm not any more interested in Harry than I am any other student," Danny assured them, lying perfectly, having kept his ability to turn invisible from the students.

"Phantom! Peevesy is getting more chalk," Peeves called before phasing through the wall. Danny turned to the board and snorted.

"I'll say this, Peeves isn't a good artist," Danny remarked before picking up a duster and rubbing the bad drawing of himself out. The trio of students laughed.

"Holidays are coming up aren't they? Any plans?" Danny asked, dusting chalk off his gloves.

"I'm going skiing with my parents," Hermione answered.

"Heading home," Ron retorted. Harry hung his head slightly. Danny noticed and understood that Harry didn't have plans yet. But before he could bring up another topic, a cry of triumph came from the doorway.

"Finally! Found you Phantom!" Umbridge exclaimed and pulled herself to her full height.

"As High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, Phantom you are ordered to leave the grounds immediately and register yourself at the Ministry of Magic in London," Umbridge pompously commanded. Danny froze. The trio of students warily got to their feet.

"Crud," he breathed.

"Why are you ordering him off the grounds? Has he done anything wrong?" Hermione inquired carefully. Umbridge turned with a cold expression to the muggle-born.

"Not that it is any of your business Miss Granger, but Phantom is not a registered type of ghost. Therefore, I don't know how dangerous he can be," Umbridge answered coolly.

Danny gulped nervously as he desperately tried to think of a way out of this.

"You can't order him to leave just because-" Harry began to argue angrily.

"Harry! I appreciate the sentiment, but there is no need. The High Inquisitor has jurisdiction over teachers and students, _not_ ghosts. As a guest, the same rules are extended to myself. Therefore, _Dolores_ , you have no say in where I stay," Danny interjected before Harry earned himself a detention, showing clear insubordination to draw the Ministry woman's anger. Umbridge glared furiously at Danny and drew her wand. Danny returned the glare floating towards the witch.

"I would really advise against picking a fight with me," Danny warned. Umbridge tightened her grip on her wand.

"Or what? You'll throw a chair? Poltergeists are no match for me," Umbridge challenged. Harry, Ron and Hermione had enough sense to stay back. Danny lifted a hand to shoulder height, extending his arm fully.

"You said it yourself Dolores, you don't know how dangerous I am. Lower your wand and I won't attack out of self-defence," Danny commented calmly, his burning eyes betraying his outrage.

"Attack? Ha! I'd like to see you try," Umbridge goaded. Danny charged his extended hand with his ghost energy. He then deliberately pointed it to a bare wall and fired without moving his burning gaze from Umbridge's face. Hermione squeaked in fright. Umbridge glanced nervously at the blackened scorch mark. Danny turned his hand back towards Umbridge.

"Now. Back off," Danny threatened. Umbridge narrowed her eyes and drew herself even taller.

"I will not be intimidated by a mere ghost!" Umbridge announced. Danny's ghostly aura and neon eyes flashed brightly with fury.

"Mere! You have no idea who you're ticking off!" Danny exclaimed. But before Danny could say anything further, Umbridge cast a stupefy spell. Danny dodged it and flew intangibly through a wall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione blinked in shock as Umbridge ran after Danny.

"Woah, I didn't know ghosts could do that," Ron muttered, shaken by the display of power. Hermione shook her head, her eyes glued to the burn mark. Peeves floated back into the room holding a handful of more chalk. The poltergeist frowned.

"Where's Phantom? Phantom promised to spend the next couple of hours with Peevesy," Peeves asked, clearly upset.

"Peeves, Phantom had to leave. Professor Umbridge attacked him," Harry ventured. Peeves dropped the chalk and flew off to help his friend.

"Wow, I didn't expect that," Ron mumbled. Harry bit his lip before chasing after the poltergeist, Ron and Hermione following.

Danny flew down the hallway, not bothering to be quiet or discrete. He had to find McGonagall or Snape. Hagrid would do. Dumbledore needed to be notified that Danny had to leave the school for a bit. Students cried out in alarm as the ghost raced by them and then being shouted at and pushed aside by Umbridge. She flung spell after spell at Danny, but two years of ghost hunting came in handy as he expertly dodged every stream of light. He swerved around a corner and nearly collided with McGonagall.

"Phantom?!" she exclaimed.

"No time. Tell Dumbledore I have to leave for a few days," Danny replied quickly and flew off as Umbridge turned the corner.

McGonagall gasped and watched the squat witch in pink chase Danny. Harry rounded the corner minutes later with Ron and Hermione close behind. McGonagall called to them, deciding that the trio had to stay away from the chase between Danny and Umbridge.

Danny turned another corner but Umbridge was close behind. Being indoors and surrounded by students, Danny wasn't able to go at full speed. Unexpectedly Peeves flew in Danny's path.

"Out of the way Peeves!" Danny roared.

"Peevesy helps friends," the poltergeist retorted and pushed over a suit of armour to slow down Umbridge. Danny ignored the fact that Peeves had endangered a couple of students to give him the breathing room to duck into a classroom and think of the first place that came to mind. Fenton Works. He gathered his ghost energy and teleported.

A sudden wave of vertigo hit Danny and his legs gave way underneath him, hitting a table and caused a rack of test tubes to fall onto the ground, shattering on impact.

"Who's down there!?" Maddie Fenton shouted and ran down in to the lab. She gasped as she spotted Danny vomiting on the ground in his ghost form.

"Danny?!" Maddie exclaimed in worry and rushed to her son's side. She helped him up to his feet and led him to a chair.

"What happened?" Maddie urged.

"Ugh. Teleported. So dizzy," Danny muttered blearily. Maddie waited with him until the dizzy spell faded.

"I messed up mom. I got spotted and I don't know if I'll be able to go back to Hogwarts now," Danny whispered eventually.

 **Dun dun dunn! What do you think will happen next?**

 **And what will happen at Hogwarts? Well next chapter is a special one, Harry's point of view!**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

"We have to help Phantom!" Harry argued.

"There is nothing you can do Potter. All you'll do is get detention," McGonagall retorted sharply. Then a few students fled down the corridor.

"Matthews! Hunter! What are you running from!?" McGonagall shouted.

"Peeves is attacking Professor Umbridge, Professor. He's really angry at her for chasing Phantom," one of the students explained. McGonagall's eyes widened in alarm and she ran after the poltergeist. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed their house head.

"Out of the way! You are obstructing Ministry business!" Umbridge screeched furiously, casting spell after spell at the poltergeist. For once, Peeves wasn't enjoying throwing objects at someone. He bared his teeth angrily instead of cackling.

"Phantom is Peevesy's first friend in centuries! Peevesy helps friends," Peeves growled. Harry blinked in shock at the poltergeist's loyalty to Phantom. McGonagall eventually managed to cast a colourless shield between Umbridge and Peeves.

"Peeves, I suggest you go and cool off somewhere before I call the Bloody Baron. Dolores, this is pointless. Phantom is elusive and is only ever seen when he wants to be," McGonagall ordered the furious combatants.

Peeves glared at Umbridge.

"Peevesy will be in Phantom's classroom," Peeves decided before he flew off down the hallway. Umbridge made to follow the poltergeist but the shield spell prevented her. With an angry sniff, Umbridge adjusted her drooping bow and stomped off in the direction of her office. McGonagall sighed in relief before letting the shield dissipate.

McGonagall then fixed the damages in the corridor magically before marching off to inform Dumbledore what she knew.

"Guess that proves that Phantom isn't working with Umbridge," Harry remarked to Hermione. His friend nodded.

"I hope he's okay," she whispered worriedly.

"I wonder why Phantom didn't just attack Umbridge. I mean, he obviously could if he wanted to," Ron muttered.

"Maybe it was part of his agreement with Dumbledore," Harry guessed with a shrug.

"Or maybe he just didn't want to hurt her. Or was worried about us getting caught in the crossfire," Hermione countered.

The trio of friends decided to return to the common room. They had last minute homework assignments to complete before the end of term. They stepped through the portrait opening and spotted Ginny, Fred and George. The siblings turned to the trio.

"You're never gonna guess what Ginny's telling us. Phantom was getting chased by-" Fred began.

"Umbridge. We saw," Ron interrupted.

"I wonder what Phantom did to tick the old bat off," George mumbled.

"Absolutely nothing!" Hermione snarled as she sat beside the siblings, Ron and Harry joining her.

"Come off it. Umbridge is a psycho when it comes to control and punishment, but even she wouldn't attack without a reason," Fred retorted.

"But she did. We found Phantom and Peeves in a classroom on the fifth floor. They weren't doing anything bad. Then Peeves left to get chalk and Umbridge spotted Phantom. She tried to order him to leave," Harry explained.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Something about not being registered with the Ministry," Ron answered.

"Anyway, Phantom refused. Found a loophole that the High Inquisitor can't order ghosts around. She drew her wand and then Phantom… he made some green energy stuff and fired it at a wall. He told Umbridge to back off and she attacked him. He ran for it," Harry resumed.

"The hag! She's awful. Phantom didn't do anything," Hermione hissed angrily. Fred and George whistled.

"Wonder if he'll stick around after that," George muttered.

The next day, news of Phantom's chase through Hogwarts had spread through the school. Most students were upset to hear it. Phantom was well liked and students weren't blind to the fact that Peeves' tricks had gotten a lot less dangerous since the coloured ghost arrived. Everyone kept an eagle eye out for the ghost, but there was no sign. By Tuesday, Harry was certain that Phantom had left the school. And Peeves was devastated. He could be seen frequently floating sadly down hallways and the only pranks he played were on Umbridge.

Harry had even spotted McGonagall looking concerned whenever Phantom was brought up. Wednesday, at lunch time, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to the Great Hall and spotted Nearly Headless Nick.

"Nick! Hey, can we talk to you?" Harry called to the ghost. Nick turned to the trio and beamed.

"Of course! What do you want to talk to me about?" Nick confirmed, floating closer.

"Phantom. Has anyone seen him since Saturday?" Harry asked. Nick sighed sadly and shook his head.

"No. He's not in the castle. In fact no one knows where he went," Nick revealed.

"That's terrible! I feel awful," Hermione gasped.

"Why do you feel bad?" Ron asked confused.

"Ron, that woman mightn't have seen Phantom if we hadn't distracted him by talking to him," Hermione answered. Nick sighed.

"I'm sure Phantom doesn't blame you. He's a very forgiving person," Nick assured her.

"You know him well?" Harry realised.

"I knew him more by reputation before he came here. But yes, we speak regularly. At least we did. His absence has been felt by many of us," Nick admitted.

"Reputation?" Ron repeated.

"Yes, Phantom is well known among us ghosts. He saved us all by imprisoning Pariah Dark over a year ago. That's his most famous achievement. There are many others," Nick revealed.

"Who's Pariah Dark?" Hermione inquired.

"Pariah Dark is king of all ghosts," Nick answered.

"King of all ghosts!? And Phantom stopped him hurting you all?" Harry exclaimed. Nick nodded, his head wobbling dangerously due to his "nearly headless" state.

"He did. He actually gets embarrassed whenever it's brought up and is extremely modest," Nick recalled with a fond smile. Harry blinked in surprise.

"If he's so powerful and strong… why did he run away? He could have defended himself," Harry inquired.

"Phantom isn't like that Harry. He's very kind hearted. He only fights in order to protect others or with no other option. And he especially avoids fighting the living," Nick answered.

"Do you think Phantom will come back?" Hermione asked hopefully. Nick shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He may not want to return in case he is attacked again to protect the students here. Or he might come back but stay hidden," Nick replied.

"If he does… could you let us know?" Harry requested, starting to feel guilty about what happened also. Nick confirmed that he would and the trio resumed their journey to the Great Hall.

"Do you think that Phantom is in the order?" Harry wondered softly.

"What? Why do you say that?" Ron retorted in a hushed tone.

"Well, it's just Phantom sounds like a fighter. And he just happens to visit the year after Voldemort comes back?" Harry replied, rolling his eyes as Ron hissed in dislike, Hermione had gotten over hearing the name after she started saying it herself.

"And if Phantom has been spying on you like I thought, it would make sense. Snuffles said you were being followed still," Hermione added, using Sirius's codename. Harry nodded in agreement.

"What? Wouldn't Phantom have told us?" Ron pointed out.

"Not necessarily. He might have orders not to," Hermione countered thoughtfully.

"Well, then why did he leave?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he's worried about his cover being blown," Hermione answered.

"The only way we're gonna know for sure, is if we ask someone. We can't ask Phantom in case we're wrong as well as because he's gone," Harry decided.

"So we have to ask someone we know is in the order," Hermione deduced and Harry nodded.

"We can't ask mum. She'd go ballistic. She got so angry in the summer when we asked stuff," Ron interjected. Hermione frowned slightly as she recalled Mrs Weasley's scolding.

"What about Snuffles? He answered a load of our questions," Harry suggested. Hermione bit her lip.

"He is a good choice. But I don't know. What about Lupin?" Hermione counter-suggested.

"Doubt it. He only tells us what he thinks we need to know. What about Danny?" Ron replied.

"Actually that's a good idea. He's pretty easy going. He might tell us," Hermione agreed.

"So if we see them, we ask Snuffles or Danny," Harry concluded. Hermione and Ron nodded as they entered the Great Hall.

 **So Danny's involvement with the order mightn't be as hidden as he'd like…**

 **Back to Danny…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

Almost a week after Danny was chased out of Hogwarts, he decided to head back. He gathered his Hufflepuff school uniform. He scowled at them in annoyance. Tucker and Sam had found it hilarious when they heard the house mascot for Hufflepuff was a badger. He shoved the robes into his rucksack and added a couple more pieces of clothes and an extra thermos. He returned to the living room. He'd missed his family dearly over the previous few months and had treasured the visit. Although he had to keep out of sight of others as they'd spread a story that he was studying in a boarding school in a different state.

"Well, I'd better get going. It's already going to be late when I get to Hogwarts," Danny announced. Maddie wrapped her arms around her son.

"Oh sweetie. Be careful. Will you be back for Christmas?" she asked. His parents had their annual argument frequently already that week about Santa's existence. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know until Dumbledore says. Sorry mom," Danny answered softly.

"We understand. And we're proud of you sweetheart," Maddie replied with a warm smile.

"Yeah, doing so much for a bunch of people we don't know. That's something heroes do," Jack agreed. Danny smirked.

"Well, I'll try and get in contact soon," Danny concluded.

"Are you sure about teleporting? You got pretty sick last time," Jazz interjected. Danny nodded as he pulled away from his farewell hug with Sam and moved to Tucker.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides, I need to get to Hogwarts quietly," Danny retorted.

"Just don't push yourself too much little brother," Jazz replied as Danny hugged her.

"I won't," Danny muttered. Once he'd given his farewells, he took a deep breath and changed to his ghost form. He gave his loved ones one last smile and teleported to Dumbledore's office.

He stumbled and fell into a table piled high with books. He retched as the sudden wave of dizzying nausea hit him.

"Danny!?" Dumbledore shouted in alarm and jumped up from his seat.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore inquired worriedly and helped the halfa to an empty seat, pulling Danny's backpack off his shoulders.

"Ye-yeah. Teleported from Amity Park. At least I didn't get sick this time," Danny groaned. Dumbledore conjured a glass of water for the halfa.

"Is that where you've been all this time?" Dumbledore asked. Danny nodded.

"Taking a holiday while we were all worried about him. Disgraceful!" one of the paintings scoffed angrily.

"It was the first place I thought of and I didn't really know where else to go," Danny admitted, ignoring the painting.

Dumbledore flicked his wand at the destroyed table and repaired it.

"What happened? Why was Dolores chasing you?" Dumbledore asked. Danny took a deep breath and put down the goblet. He then recounted the previous Saturday for the headmaster, the paintings making their opinions known. Once Danny finished, he felt a lot better and began to float comfortably in the air. Floating always felt more natural than sitting on something solid in his ghost form. Dumbledore sat in his chair and considered the new information.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" Danny inquired nervously.

"After the school holidays, return to your previous duties. But be careful of Dolores. I understand your reasons for angering her, but she was furious after you left. She will not be forgiving if she catches you," Dumbledore decided. Danny nodded.

The portraits, again, felt the need to voice their opinions of the situation. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Danny zoomed higher in the air and turned invisible. The paintings silenced themselves and Dumbledore extinguish a number of the lights in the room. The door opened and three people entered, McGonagall, an ashen faced Ron Weasley and a sweat-drenched Harry Potter.

Danny bit back a worried gasp. Harry then explained that Mr Weasley had been attacked by a snake. Dumbledore turned his gaze to the ceiling, almost directly at Danny. The halfa wasn't sure if it was only a ploy to avoid Harry's gaze or if it was the wizard's way of communicating to Danny.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Well… I don't know. Inside my head, I suppose-" Harry answered, clearly frustrated and getting angry.

"You misunderstand me. I mean… can you remember-er- where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?" Dumbledore corrected.

"I was the snake. I saw it all from the snake's point of view," Harry admitted. Dumbledore blinked and almost invisibly glanced at the door. Danny understood. Harry had accidently slipped into Voldemort's mind while asleep and saw Mr Weasley getting attacked. Someone had to save the injured wizard, check on the prophecy and try and find and catch the snake.

Danny gave a slight nod despite being invisible and phased out of the room. He then teleported to the Ministry, straight to the department of mysteries. It was dimly lit and eerie. Danny changed into his human form and ran through the shelved corridors. It didn't take long to find Mr Weasley. His wounds were bleeding badly, his breathing was laboured. Danny bit his lip but moments later he heard someone shouting for help in the distance. Danny sighed in relief. Dumbledore sent one of the portraits to get help for Mr Weasley. Danny sprinted through the corridors when he heard people rushing to the scene and suddenly heard something sliding along the ground. Danny turned a corner and without warning, a massive snake lunged at him. He instinctively threw his arm upwards to block the snake from biting his neck.

Inch long fangs sank into his forearm. Danny gasped in shock and with his other arm punched the snake in its large yellow eye. The snake reared backed and Danny kicked the snake further away. He was just about to make an ice dagger or sword when the snake retreated in to the gloom. Danny chased the snake but quickly lost sight of it. He ignored the burning in his arm as he quickly checked where they knew Voldemort and Harry's prophecy was kept. Certain that the prophecy was safe, Danny teleported to the closest safe place. Grimmauld Place.

It was late. Easily past one in the morning. Danny reverted back to human and hissed as the pain in his arm flared up. He gritted his teeth and stumbled over to a streetlight. Underneath the light, Danny examined the wound. It was bleeding heavily and there was congealed black blood and venom at the edges. His head ached and he felt weak. That snake was obviously venomous. He needed medical attention but how could he explain why he got bitten? Taking a deep breath, Danny thought about number twelve Grimmauld Place and stumbled to the door. Leaning heavily against it. He weakly knocked.

Sirius was quick to answer it. The wizard blinked in surprise before frowning in concern.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Can that wait for a sec Sirius? I need-" Danny mumbled before his legs suddenly went from under him. Sirius gasped and grabbed the teen before he hit the ground.

"Sirius? Is that mum?" a male voice called from inside the house. Sirius dragged the halfa inside and managed to bring Danny into the kitchen. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry were sitting there waiting for news on Mr Weasley.

"Blimey, what happened?" Fred exclaimed.

"I dunno. He just knocked on the door like this," Sirius answered.

"Coffee. I need coffee," Danny panted as Sirius set the halfa down in a chair.

"Danny, you need a healer not coffee!" Sirius shouted.

"I can't go to a healer. Just… just do it," Danny mumbled. Sirius frowned worriedly before starting to boil water.

"I'll have it cold," Danny interjected. Sirius blinked before making a cold cup of black coffee. He handed it to Danny. Danny gulped it down and slowly the caffeine took effect.

"Thanks. I can't afford to fall asleep right now," Danny informed them.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Wasn't fast enough. Got bit," Danny answered.

"Bit?" Ron repeated.

"Massive snake. Sirius, I need two bowls of water, alcohol and rags," Danny requested.

"Alcohol! Danny I think you're too young to drink!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm not going to drink it. It's muggle medicine. Learnt it from my dad," Danny retorted, lying effortlessly having memorised his fake back story.

Sirius blinked in surprise. He quickly grabbed two bowls of water, a handful of rags and a half-full bottle of firewhiskey. Danny grabbed a rag and soaked it in one of the bowls. Then in one fluid movement wiped away the flowing blood and surrounding venom on his skin. This wasn't his first snake bite. A few months ago a ghost snake attacked Amity Park and he got bitten in the leg and Sam and Tucker managed to treat the bite and they didn't need a doctor. It helped that his heart beat slower than a normal human. He also had a faster metabolism and healed quickly.

He quickly and expertly cleaned the wound, wringing the rag out in one bowl, while soaking it in the other. He then dropped the filthy rag on the table. It was covered in blood and congealed venom. Danny then grabbed the firewhiskey and opened the bottle one-handedly as his bitten arm was too weak and took a swig but didn't swallow.

"I thought you weren't going to drink it!" Sirius exclaimed. Danny then spat the whiskey out into the water he'd washed the rag in.

"Not drinking. Sterilising," Danny retorted. He then pulled his arm around and placed his lips around the wound. He then sucked on the wound, drawing venom and blood into his mouth which he spat the mouthful of into the bowl.

"What are you doing?!" George shouted in alarm.

"Getting the venom out," Danny replied.

Everyone stared at Danny as he sucked even more blood and venom out of his wound. The venom tasted bitter and rotten. Different to the metallic of his blood. It was a subtle difference, but noticeable. Eventually the wound no longer tasted of venom and Danny grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey again. He took another swig and rinsed his mouth out before taking another swig and slowly blew it into the wound. He hissed as the alcohol burned the wound. He then grabbed another rag and poured the whiskey on it and draped it on the bite. He tied a knot using his teeth to tighten it and keep it in place. Danny then sat back in the chair exhausted, passing out.

 **An action packed chapter. Danny got back to Hogwarts just in time.**

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

The kitchen was silent for the rest of the night. No one slept, bar Danny who didn't stir after passing out. Around five, Mrs Weasley walked into the kitchen and announced that her husband would be fine. It wasn't until Mrs Weasley and Sirius served up breakfast that the mother noticed Danny and scowled at the bottle of firewhiskey, still open beside the halfa.

"How long has Danny been here? And has he been _drinking_?!" Mrs Weasley questioned, glaring accusingly at Sirius.

"He got here maybe an hour after the kids. He also got bitten by a snake. He treated himself using muggle medicine. He didn't swallow any whiskey," Sirius retorted, slightly angry at the suggestion that Sirius let an underage teen drink alcohol. Mrs Weasley blinked.

"How?" she whispered worriedly. Everyone shook their heads.

"He didn't say. He treated his bite and passed out," Fred answered softly.

After breakfast the teens headed upstairs to get some sleep, leaving Danny in the kitchen, not wanting to disturb the halfa. A few hours later, they gathered in the kitchen. Danny groaned softly and pressed a hand to his head. Everyone turned to the halfa. Danny opened his eyes slowly and saw his audience.

"How long was I out?" Danny asked.

"Less than twelve hours," Sirius answered immediately. Danny nodded, feeling groggy and weak. He almost felt like he was recovering from a bad cold but he knew better. It was his body fighting off the venom that had managed to work its way into his system. The time between getting bitten and treating the bite had been substantial.

"What happened to you?" Ron inquired.

"I told you. Got bitten by a massive snake," Danny retorted.

"Yeah, but how?" Fred interjected.

"Dumbledore sent me to where Arthur was. By the time I got there, there were already people on their way to help him. So I went after the snake and to check if _it_ was safe," Danny answered, glancing at Sirius and Mrs Weasley meaningfully. As members of the order, both knew _it_ to mean the prophecy.

"Was it?" Sirius ventured. Danny gave a quick nod.

"How's Arthur?" Danny asked, turning to Mrs Weasley.

"They stabilised him. He was much better by the time I left St. Mungo's this morning," she informed him. Danny smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Sirius, have you got any more clean rags, or bandages? I need to check on my wound," Danny requested. Sirius nodded and ran to fetch some bandages from a poorly stocked first aid kit.

Danny took the bandages and the firewhiskey to the bathroom.

"Don't worry Molly! Not drinking it!" Danny called over his shoulder, sensing the witch was about to comment. Danny shut and locked the door. He dropped the toilet lid and put the firewhiskey on the ground as he sat down. Gently, he pulled the now dried whiskey-soaked rags away from his arm. He grimaced at the wound. He hadn't gotten it treated fast enough. It looked to be getting infected and it was still bleeding. The skin around the wound look black too. His hand was weak, next to useless in fact.

Danny got up and ran the tap. He quickly cleaned the wound again, thanking his years of patching himself up after ghost fights. He sucked on the wound and tasted more venom in the wound. He sucked on the wound and spat out the blood/venom liquid down the sink. He grabbed the firewhiskey and rinsed out his mouth before spitting the alcohol into the bleeding wound. He grabbed the bandages and soaked them in the whiskey before wrapping his arm again. The alcohol stung his open wound but Danny knew it was working. He really didn't want to have to resort to using salt. That hurt so much worse.

Danny returned to the kitchen with the whiskey, feeling a little shaky on his feet.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Mrs Weasley asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Mightn't have got all the venom out last night. Got most of it. Hopefully my immune system will take care of the rest," Danny replied, secretly worried himself. The ghost snake's venom hadn't been this long-lasting.

"We're going to go visit Arthur soon. Would you like to join us?" Mrs Weasley inquired. Danny smiled.

"I'd love to," Danny confirmed. Mrs Weasley then prepared lunch for everyone and the teens' trunks arrived from Hogwarts.

Tonks and Mad-Eye arrived to escort the group through London to St. Mungo's hospital. The aurors nodded to Danny in greeting. The Weasleys and aurors were very happy. Harry was very quiet and Danny just felt sick. He was steadily getting paler and paler as they walked. Danny hardly noticed the underground or the magical entrance into the hospital through a glass shop window which was closed for refurbishment. Danny scanned the waiting room and frowned softly as he noticed his vision blurring. He tapped Moody's shoulder.

"I'm not doing well. Gonna get medical attention. Had wanted to avoid it but…" Danny muttered, having already told the aurors that he'd been bitten. Moody scanned the halfa with his magical eye before giving a quick nod.

Danny hung back and waited for Mrs Weasley to ask for her husband. As the group left, Harry glancing worriedly at the halfa, Danny stepped forward.

"Hey, I kind of need a healer. My friend, a muggle, has a snake and he said it wasn't venomous. But it bit me yesterday afternoon and I think he was wrong. The bite looks infected too," Danny explained, lying seamlessly. The witch behind the desk blinked in surprise.

"If you could fill out this form?" she requested. Danny shook his head.

"I think that'll have to wait until later," he managed before his legs gave way and he was forced to catch himself by grabbing the desk. The witch squeaked in surprise before calling over a healer. A strong wizard came over and helped Danny walk off down the corridor.

They stumbled up the stairs and Danny was brought into a small room. Minutes later an important looking wizard came in and unwrapped his arm. He gasped. Danny, feeling very faint, didn't watch as the wizard cast a number of spells and then rewrapped the wound, which still hadn't stopped bleeding.

"What kind of bite is this?" the wizard asked.

"Snake. Muggle friend keeps one as a pet. Didn't know it was venomous," Danny mumbled. The wizard glanced at Danny and gave him a blood-replenishing potion.

"How long ago was the bite?" the wizard inquired.

"Yesterday. My friend did some muggle medicine stuff to get the venom out when he realised I was sick," Danny lied.

"It seems clean. Just won't stop bleeding. I want you to come in again tomorrow. I'm going to give you another blood-replenishing potion to take with you. If you feel faint and the bite doesn't stop bleeding, take the potion and come back immediately. You may need to be admitted," the healer decided. Danny nodded and slipped the potion and another roll of bandages into his pocket.

"Thanks," Danny muttered, starting to feel better already and knowing he wouldn't be returning to be seen.

Confident that he wasn't going to pass out or collapse, Danny left the small room and walked down the corridor, noticing Harry and the Weasley children hastily hiding extendable ears in their pockets.

"Danny, where did you go?" Ron asked.

"Healer. The bite won't stop bleeding. Don't use those here guys. You're invading everyone's privacy not just the order's. Besides, if Molly sees them, she'll be furious," Danny replied. The teens hung their heads slightly in shame.

"You're not going to tell her, right?" Fred ventured. Danny sighed.

"I should. But I won't. You're just worried about your dad. But if I see you guys doing that again here, I will," Danny answered.

"Are you better now?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah. Excuse me," Danny replied and went into the ward to see Mr Weasley, ignoring the mutterings that it wasn't fair that Danny got to go in and they didn't.

"Danny!" Mr Weasley called, grinning happily.

"Hey Arthur. Feeling better?" Danny greeted with a smile. Mr Weasley nodded.

"Lots. If the bites would stop bleeding, I could go home," Mr Weasley informed him. Danny nodded slowly.

"Glad to hear it. Do they need an antidote to stop the bleeding then?" Danny muttered. Mr Weasley nodded, finally seeing how pale Danny was.

"Merlin's beard Danny. Are you alright? What have you been doing for the last few months?" Mr Weasley gasped. Danny shook his head.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad. I just got bitten by the same snake last night. I tried to catch it. Turned a corner and it was there," Danny mumbled reassuringly.

"Danny! You need a healer. You should be in here," Mr Weasley hissed worriedly.

"Arthur, if I tell them how I got bitten, I'll be arrested. I just got seen by a healer. I said my muggle friend has a snake as a pet and didn't know it was venomous. My dad taught me loads of muggle first aid stuff," Danny replied softly. Mr Weasley scanned Danny's face with clear concern.

"But, you know, if they find a cure, mind letting me know? I might be able to get a hold of some," Danny requested. Mr Weasley nodded.

After a hushed conversation where Danny assured the present order members that the prophecy was safe, the teens outside were allowed in to say goodbye to Mr Weasley before they left. Danny noticed that Harry was even quieter. He looked frightened about something. As soon as they got back to Grimmauld Place, Mrs Weasley sent Harry up to bed and Danny soon followed him, exhausted by his injury. Ron called Danny down to dinner a few hours later. Harry didn't attend. Mrs Weasley saved him some food but Harry remained in his room all day. That evening, Danny started feeling faint again and took half of the blood-replenishing potion. He knew he should take the full dose but it was all he had.

The next morning, the house was buzzing with activity. Sirius was in an exceptionally good mood. However Danny woke up the next morning, feeling sluggish and faint again. He drank the rest of the potion before getting up and going to breakfast.

"Danny, are you sure you're feeling better? You still look sick," Ginny ventured.

"It's just blood loss. Molly, would Severus be able to make that blood-replenishing potion?" Danny replied. Mrs Weasley nodded.

"Right, I'll head to Hogwarts and let Dumbledore know what's going on here and get more of that potion," Danny decided.

"Danny, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. What if you lose too much blood?" Mrs Weasley began. Danny shook his head.

"The healer gave me some of that potion. I took half last night, and half this morning. That'll keep me going until I can get more," Danny retorted, not mentioning that he bled slower in his ghost form and could always resort to that.

Harry didn't come downstairs before Danny left. The halfa was worried about the teen, but right now he had to focus on not bleeding to death. He stepped into his dark alleyway and changed into his ghost form. His hand was much better after seeing the healer. It was a lot stronger and he no longer felt sick apart from when he was losing too much blood. He teleported to his room in Hogwarts and with a smile spotted his rucksack from the other night on the bed. He then floated in to the classroom and found Peeves floating sadly there.

"Peeves? What are you doing here?" Danny called in surprise. The poltergeist spun around before crying out joyfully.

"Phantom! You're back!" he exclaimed excitedly and managed to pull the halfa into a tight hug.

Danny quickly turned intangible and backed away a few inches, startled by the sudden display of affection.

"Woah, easy Peeves. I guess you missed me," Danny smirked. Peeves nodded.

"Look, I need to talk to a couple of people. It's important. But afterwards, why don't you tell me what I missed over the last week?" Danny requested. Peeves grinned happily.

"Does Phantom want Peevesy to come? Or wait here?" Peeves asked.

"I don't mind. But I'll be invisible for the most part," Danny answered. Peeves nodded.

"Peevesy will follow. Where are you going first?" Peeves decided.

"To Severus Snape," Danny replied. He then turned invisible and phased out of the classroom. He floated through the school and arrived at the potions master's office.

 **So Danny's in trouble with his own snake bite.**

 **Like I've said before this is Danny's journey but it follows the events from the books. So if you're curious about what's going on with Harry, you can see it in the book.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **After the last chapter I got a question, asking if this was a way to treat a snake bite. Unlike me, I didn't actually research this before writing this story but I did after this question. Sucking the venom out used to be the way to treat a snake bite but it is not advised anymore. From what I saw, you should avoid eating or drinking, applying a tourniquet or ice. You should remove all jewellery or restrictive clothing in case of swelling and call the emergency services. Try to remember what the snake looked like but don't try to capture it. Allow wound to bleed for fifteen minutes or so, wrap with dry bandages and apply a splint, keep wound, if possible, below heart level.**

 **So that is how you should treat a snake bite but for the purposes of the story, let's say Danny was doing the right thing. I do know that alcohol, salt and saliva have healing properties. But that's the medical lesson out of the way, and if you try to treat any injuries yourself make sure you know how first, not using fanfiction methods as they may not be the best methods. Disclaimer over.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

Danny phased his invisible head through the door and spotted Snape at his desk writing something. Danny then phased his head out and checked that there was no one watching. He turned himself visible and changed into his human form. He put a finger to his lips.

"Not a word Peeves. And wait out here for me, please," Danny ordered softly. Peeves nodded and floated into a dark, hidden alcove. Danny took a steadying breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Snape drawled. Danny entered.

Snape looked up in a bored manner before jerking upright.

"Merlin's beard! What are you doing here!?" Snape hissed and got out of his chair.

"Relax, no one saw me. I'm pretty good at sneaking into places. I need your help. You know that Arthur got bitten by a snake right?" Danny began. Snape nodded.

"Well, I tried to catch that snake and got bitten as well. Problem is, the venom makes it impossible to stop the bleeding. As I can't tell anyone how I got bitten, I can't go to St. Mungo's. I need to ask you to make blood-replenishing potions for me, until an antidote is found," Danny explained.

Snape blinked in surprise and nodded.

"How often do you need them?" Snape asked.

"Well, I got one dose when I was forced to go to a healer. Don't worry, I lied about how I got bitten. He gave me one dose anyway of blood-replenishing potion to have there and another to take with me. I had half last night and half this morning. I don't think I'm as bad as Arthur because I only got bitten once and the snake bit Arthur before me. Must have had less venom in its fangs. Also, I used some muggle medicine my dad taught me to get most of the venom out," Danny replied, leaving out that he bled slower due to having a slower heart and healed faster due to his ghost half.

Snape nodded slowly before grabbing a quill and parchment. He quickly did some maths and then grabbed a cauldron and ingredients.

"The potion takes an hour to brew. You're welcome to wait here if you wish," Snape informed the halfa. Danny shook his head.

"I should let Dumbledore know what happened. I don't know if he knows everything that's going on in London right now," Danny replied calmly.

"Don't get seen," Snape called after Danny as he left the office. Danny gave a curt nod before stepping out and checked that the coast was clear before changing back to his ghost form and turning invisible.

Danny, followed by Peeves, then went to Dumbledore's office. He checked that the headmaster was alone before knocking.

"Come in!" a voice called through the door.

"Wait here Peeves. I won't be long," Danny ordered the poltergeist. Peeves obediently nodded and floated back a little to give the halfa some privacy. Danny then phased through the door.

"Hey, Professor," Danny greeted the elderly wizard.

"Danny, do you wish to use Fawkes to head home for the holidays?" Dumbledore offered, confirming Danny's suspicions. Danny shook his head.

"No. I think I should stay close to the order and Arthur right now. But would you mind sending a letter or something to let them know I'll be here for Christmas?" Danny answered.

Dumbledore nodded, frowning slightly in concern.

"I checked on the prophecy the other night. It's still there. But I also went after the snake. It got away but unfortunately I wasn't fast enough and I got bitten," Danny reported.

"What!? Danny, you should be in St. Mungo's!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I'm fine Professor. Just can't stop the bleeding. I got bitten by a ghost snake a few months ago so I knew what muggle medicine to use. I just asked Severus to make me blood-replenishing potion, he's brewing it as we speak. And I asked Arthur to tell me when they find an antidote for him. I'll get some with some Phantom help when they do," Danny assured the wizard. Dumbledore bit his lip worriedly but nodded.

"But until then, I have to stay here. And I'd rather not worry my family and friends when I have this under control. But I thought I ought to inform you of that," Danny concluded.

Once Dumbledore was content that he knew what happened and that, apart from the blood loss, Danny was fine, Danny was excused. Danny returned to his locked classroom and Peeves informed the halfa of everything he missed, mostly the pranks he played on Umbridge as revenge for attacking Danny while the halfa packed some clothes for his stay at headquarters. Danny then returned to Snape's office and collected a number of pre-measured doses of blood-replenishing potion to be taken when needed. Danny thanked the potions master, bide Peeves farewell and teleported back to Grimmauld Place just in time for lunch.

Danny was getting worried about Harry, very much like the others. He refused to come downstairs for meals and remained hidden all day. That evening Hermione arrived, causing Mrs Black's painting to scream insults. Mrs Weasley lit a fire in the second floor bedroom and took up a plate of sandwiches for the teens. Hermione then went up to Sirius's mother's room, where Buckbeak the Hippogriff was living and where they all suspected Harry was hiding.

Danny sat in the kitchen with Sirius and Mrs Weasley talking calmly. An hour later, Harry ventured downstairs.

"Nice to see you Harry," Danny joked, but secretly meaning it full-heartedly. Harry smiled nervously and sat down at the table and started a normal conversation.

Over the next few days, Danny took to always carrying a dose of blood-replenishing potion with him. But despite usually being a grouch around Christmas, Sirius's good mood was infectious. Danny sent a long letter home to each of his friends and family members, apologising for not being there for Christmas and wishing them well. Christmas morning, Danny had managed to buy a few generic presents, such as sweets and school supplies for the students, for everyone present in Grimmauld Place that day. He received a few presents in kind, much to his surprise. Dumbledore had even managed to send gifts from Amity Park to Danny. Jazz sent a bundle of pens and a book which she asked Danny to write in so that she could read everything he was up to and feeling. Sam and Tucker sent him a joke present of a toy badger as well as a few pictures of themselves fooling around. His parents sent Danny a modified music device that ran on ectoplasm, already containing most of his favourite bands. Mrs Weasley actually made him a knitted jumper, completely red with some white stripes on the arms.

That morning, Danny took his blood-replenishing potion before going downstairs to see Lupin comforting Mrs Weasley. The witch brushed the man away before getting up to start Christmas lunch. Lupin then took Danny for a walk to check on how the halfa was doing, explaining that Percy had sent his Christmas gift back without even a note. After Christmas lunch, Mundungus picked everyone up in a magically enhanced, likely stolen car. They went to St. Mungo's and visited Mr Weasley. Lupin went to talk to another wizard in Mr Weasley's ward that had been bitten by a werewolf. The others quickly ran off as Mrs Weasley saw that her husband's bandages had been changed early and that he'd experimented with stitches. Danny watched the exchange with a smirk, helping Mr Weasley to explain what stitches did and then admitting that he didn't use them himself because he couldn't do it himself and the bandages worked well enough.

They returned back to Grimmauld Place. Danny frequently visited St. Mungo's to check on Mr Weasley and the progress on the cure. He also regularly visited Hogwarts to restock on blood-replenishing potions from Snape.

A few days after Christmas, Danny was sitting in the kitchen, having just taken a blood-replenishing potion and was waiting for it to take effect. Harry, Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hey Danny. Are you alright? You look a little pale," Hermione asked. Danny smiled.

"I'm fine, just took a blood-replenishing potion, that's all. What's up?" Danny answered.

"I still don't get why you don't go to St. Mungo's," Ron muttered and shook his head.

"Because if I tell anyone outside the order how I got bitten, I'll end up in Azkaban," Danny retorted.

"Why?" Harry interjected.

"Because I was somewhere I wasn't meant to be legally speaking. Dumbledore covered for Arthur, but he wouldn't be able to cover for me," Danny explained.

"Well, we wanted to ask you something else. There's a ghost at Hogwarts called Phantom," Hermione began. Danny expertly hid his panic.

"We were wondering if he's part of the order," Hermione resumed not aware that Danny's heart was thumping in his chest. He laughed as convincingly as possible.

"A ghost? What can a ghost do for the order? Most can't even touch stuff," Danny chuckled.

"Well, this one is different. Phantom shook hands with us all. And he can make some green energy stuff. Looks destructive," Ron reasoned defensively. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I could suggest to the others for him to join, but I doubt it'll go anywhere," Danny offered, with clear amusement. Harry frowned.

"So he isn't in the order?" Harry inquired. Danny smirked.

"I haven't heard he is and I work pretty close to Dumbledore sending messages. I would think if anyone knows, it'll be me," Danny confirmed. Danny then scowled.

"You haven't asked him, have you? Because that would-" Danny began to reprimand.

"No. We didn't. He mightn't even be at Hogwarts anymore. But we just thought it was a coincidence that Phantom came to Hogwarts when Voldemort came back," Harry interrupted and Danny gave a slight flinch. He had to feign discomfort at the name to maintain his cover.

"Well, maybe this Phantom guy got run out of his previous haunt by You Know Who. Did you think of that? It might be linked, but he isn't in the order," Danny suggested, lying easily.

It wasn't until the last few days of the Christmas break before the healers at St. Mungo's found a cure for the snake venom. Danny invisibly stole some and Mr Weasley was released a day or so later. With the bleeding stopped, Danny's wound finally started to heal properly. On the last day of the Christmas break, Snape came around before Mr Weasley returned to inform Harry that the potions master would be teaching him occulmency. The next day, Danny returned to Hogwarts as Lupin and Tonks used the Knight bus to guide the other teens to the school.

 **Christmas break done and the snake bite resolved. Also Danny covering for his ghost half with Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

Danny returned to his previous routine. He went to breakfast invisibly, only becoming visible for the house elves. He then caught up to Harry as he went to History of Magic. He stayed for the first ten minutes then he flew off and showed himself to a select few students. He returned to Harry as he left History of Magic and went on to his next class, potions. Danny noticed over the course of the day that a number of students approached Harry about the next DA meeting. Snape had obviously told Harry to say he was getting extra potion lessons to cover his occlumency lessons.

Danny could already sense these lessons ending badly. Occlumency was hard to learn. Harry would have to trust Snape to break into his mind, potentially see every single detail of his past, his happiest moments to his darkest secrets. Having the memories forced to the surface could even stir old mental scars and emotions. This was hard enough without having to learn it when being in the same room with someone with mutual dislike.

However Harry's understandable bad mood lifted considerably when he and a girl Danny had seen in the DA set a date for Valentine's day which also happened to be when their next Hogsmede outing was. But that evening, after a short internal debate, Danny watched over Harry's occlumency lesson. Snape explained to Harry first that Voldemort had a connection to Harry and then how that connection could be reversed so that Voldemort could gain access to Harry's mind and maybe even possess him. Then Snape began the true lesson and used legilimens. At first all that happened was Snape and Harry getting angry at each other. Danny, not being part of the actual mental struggle, saw none of Harry's memories but he was clearly not able to focus or even hold his own against Snape.

"I know! I know!" Harry suddenly exclaimed in triumph and then began asking about the department of mysteries. To his credit, Snape was exceedingly calm despite his lingering rage towards Harry, as he attempted to convince Harry that the department of mysteries wasn't important. But Harry was determined, stating that he'd seen the door in his dreams. Snape quickly dismissed the teen, arranging another lesson on Wednesday. Harry left and Danny made himself visible.

"Well, that went well," Danny remarked. Snape, in the middle of returning his memories to his head from a bowl called a pensieve on the desk, jumped and spun around to face Danny.

He curled a lip angrily.

"Must you do that!? And what are you doing spying on my lessons with Potter?!" Snape demanded. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"My job is to watch Harry. You'd be surprised how important it is for me to keep an eye on everything he's doing. Something bad happening can explain a later shouting match with Umbridge. I know you two dislike each other. I felt the need to watch the lesson to see how Harry dealt with it. I'm not _spying_ on _you_ ," Danny retorted.

"You have no right," Snape hissed. Danny shrugged.

"Maybe. But I have to say Severus. You told Harry he was weak for exposing his emotions… you were far too easily angered. You have to try and keep a cool head. Lead by example," Danny advised.

"How dare you?!" Snape roared. Danny sighed.

"Just a suggestion. I'll leave you to it," Danny muttered.

"Don't watch my lessons in the future!" Snape ordered. Danny glanced at the wizard.

"Or what?" Danny challenged.

"I might have to show Potter an outside example," Snape threatened. Danny laughed.

"You can try. Dumbledore taught me occlumency. And I'm pretty good at it," Danny informed the teacher. Danny then turned invisible and flew after Harry.

Danny caught up to Harry in the library, he was explaining what he figured out to Ron and Hermione. Danny groaned silently to himself. This was bad. If Harry kept pursuing this, he'd be doing Voldemort's work for him. But what was worse, Harry looked ill. The trio decided to retire to the common room. Concerned about Harry, Danny followed invisibly and saw Harry head up to bed. Danny was about to leave when he heard Hermione comment that Harry's mental defences might be low. Danny bit his lip as he realised that the witch could be right. The immune system didn't work well after someone was sick. And Harry's mind could work similarly. He floated after Ron as the red-head headed up to the dormitory, a place Danny hadn't been until then.

As they neared the door, they heard crazed laughter. Ron sprinted inside and saw Harry on the ground, gripping his forehead and laughing manically. Eventually, Ron resorted to slapping Harry across the face to snap the teen out of it. Slowly Harry grew silent.

"What happened?" Ron asked, almost afraid of the answer it seemed.

"I… dunno… he's really happy… really happy…" Harry muttered as he sat up.

"You Know Who is?" Ron inquired carefully.

"Something good's happened. Something he's been hoping for," Harry mumbled, almost like he was in a trance. He looked pale. He was shaking too and seemed nauseous as he took deep steadying breaths.

"Hermione told me to come and check on you. She says your defences will be low at the moment, after Snape's been fiddling around with your mind… still, I suppose it'll help in the long run, won't it?" Ron replied, not looking in the least convinced himself. Ron helped Harry up and into bed.

Danny bit his lip worriedly. Was the risk worth teaching Harry occlumency? If they were weakening Harry's defences so much, should they keep going? Should they really have Snape teaching Harry in the first place? The fact that Voldemort was happy was also cause for concern. Danny left Ron and Harry to report his findings to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I'm really not sure about having Severus teaching Harry. Maybe Fenton could be present to give pointers and mediate," Danny suggested after he'd told the headmaster everything he saw that evening.

"I'm sure Severus can teach Harry without help. But I will warn Severus not to overdo it to prevent what happened happening again. As for Voldemort's sudden joy… I haven't had any reports yet. Perhaps we should wait for the moment but I will alert the rest of the order," Dumbledore decided.

The next day, Danny was floating calmly while visible down a quiet corridor at lunch on his way to the Great Hall when he heard someone call him. He turned and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione run over to him. He floated down.

"Oh, hey guys. Everything okay?" Danny greeted them casually.

"Yeah… where did you… go after Umbridge… chased you?" Harry panted. Danny shrugged.

"I know when I'm not wanted so I left for a little while. Visited home to see if those ghosts I usually hang around went back yet. Sorry if I worried you guys. Nice Christmas?" Danny answered. They shrugged.

"My dad got badly hurt a couple of days before the end of term and he was in St. Mungo's over Christmas. But apart from that…" Ron admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is he alright now?" Danny interjected worriedly. Ron nodded.

"He's better now. Got out the day before we came back," Ron confirmed.

Danny smiled. He spotted someone on his periphery vision and checked it wasn't Umbridge. Despite appearing relaxed, he was still on high alert in case the pink clad witch arrived.

"Still avoiding Umbridge, huh?" Hermione realised. Danny smirked.

"Yep, especially after what I pulled before Christmas. Peeves didn't help by pulling all those pranks. But honestly I'm touched he cared so much," Danny replied.

"Were you in trouble with Dumbledore?" Harry asked. Danny shook his head.

"I didn't actually do anything to Umbridge, so there was nothing for Dumbledore to get angry about. But I'm keeping away from her. Once is enough for me," Danny answered.

"We wanted to apologise for what happened too Phantom. I mean, if we hadn't distracted you, she mightn't have gotten so close," Hermione interjected sadly. Danny shook his head.

"I was getting sloppy. Got too comfortable. I would have been seen either way. Admittedly, I mightn't have ticked Umbridge off as much if I wasn't trying to keep her from giving you three detention though, but I'm used to being the bad guy," Danny admitted honestly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired. Danny shrugged.

"I have a nasty habit of being found at the worst possible moment and then getting blamed for everything. Been labelled a thief and a criminal more than once. Been called evil once or twice too. So having Umbridge angry at me… not really that unusual for me," Danny explained.

Harry blinked in shock.

"Wow, so you know what it's like?" he whispered. Danny nodded.

"Ever need someone to talk to, come find me. I also have a habit of turning up when I'm needed," Danny offered with a smirk. Harry smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Well, I'll let you get on. I prefer not to stay still too long," Danny concluded before floating off, turning a corner before phasing down to the kitchens. That night he had lessons with Miss Fisher. Despite the news of a mass breakout from Azkaban, Dumbledore wanted it to be business as usual.

Things resumed as usual. Danny taking guard duty in the department of mysteries at the weekends, Miss Fisher taught him at least twice a week. Harry went back to normal lessons, Umbridge paying close attention to Hagrid and Trelawney and both teachers were unnerved by the excessive attention and threat of being fired. Harry continued his DA meetings, Danny patrolling the seventh corridor and scaring or drawing Filch or his cat Mrs Norris away. Harry also resumed his occlumency lessons but they were, if anything, getting worse. In addition, Harry had numerous unexplained mood swings that Danny could only attribute to Voldemort's influence.

The next Valentine's day, Dumbledore gave Danny the day off to visit home. A much appreciated gesture as he missed Christmas with them. He spent the entire day at home with his family and friends, catching up and generally having a wonderful day. It was rare to get such a relaxing day without something to do like watch Harry, guard the prophecy or school work for Miss Fisher.

 **So back to the usual.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

The week after Valentine's Day, Danny frequently overheard Harry talking about an interview and a week later the Quibbler published an article outlining what Harry saw the night of Voldemort's return. The magazine was quickly banned, but of course that only drew attention to it and it soon spread throughout the school. Within days, everyone had read the article. Things instantly got easier for Harry. Students openly told him that they believed him. Many teachers were unusually kind to him, unable to comment due to a rule courtesy of Umbridge, and so rewarded him for the smallest things.

A few weeks later, Danny heard about Trelawney getting fired. He was unfortunately in London with Miss Fisher at the time. Danny met Firenze the next day, an excommunicated centaur that was friendly with Dumbledore. He was a very agreeable character, if a little airy in nature.

It was March before something happened. It was the middle of a DA meeting. Danny was patrolling the seventh floor as usual when there was suddenly a flood of students fleeing. Danny blinked in surprise before he scanned the corridor. But it was impossible to see who was part of the DA and who wasn't in the chaos. He suddenly located Harry as he crashed to the ground from a spell from Malfoy. Danny glared at the blonde. He was just about to give Harry a distraction so that he could escape but Umbridge was already there. Danny could do nothing but watch Harry be carted off towards Dumbledore's office.

Danny watched fearfully as Harry lied through his teeth about the frequent meetings and Dumbledore carefully used every loop hole in the book to get Harry out of trouble. Danny was about to overshadow the curly haired girl that betrayed the DA, now revealed to stand for Dumbledore's Army, when she seemed to change allegiance and shook her head when asked if Harry was the leader and so on. Danny then noticed Kingsley's wand pointed at the girl ever so slightly. Danny understood. The auror had bewitched the girl.

Dumbledore then, learning the name of the group, took the blame and knocked out everyone but Harry, the girl, McGonagall and Danny, who was floating above invisibly. When McGonagall asked where Dumbledore was going to go, Dumbledore informed them he wouldn't be going to Grimmauld Place, glancing up to the ceiling, almost directly at Danny. Then as the enemy auror, Dawlish, stirred, Dumbledore gave one last word of advice/warning to learn occlumency to Harry before Fawkes transported the headmaster away. The office was quickly emptied. Danny cast one last look around and sighed.

"Be careful Professor," Danny whispered before phasing out of the room, hearing a distinctive click as the office sealed itself.

Umbridge wasted no time in appointing herself headmistress. She was furious that she couldn't get into the office but she instead created the inquisitorial squad to do her dirty work. Later that day, Danny listened to Fred and George tell Harry, Ron and Hermione that they were done and would be causing trouble from then on, having already stuffed one of the inquisitorial squad in a vanishing cabinet. Danny bit his lip as he watched the twins melt into the crowd. He was distracted from his thoughts by Filch ordering Harry to report to Umbridge's office.

Danny watched as Harry followed Filch to Umbridge's office, taking note that the new "headmistress" wanted Peeves to be expelled. Danny phased into the office, quickly noticing Harry and the twins' brooms chained to the wall. Danny watched as Umbridge gave Harry a cup of tea. He almost interjected when Harry was about to drink. He didn't know what Umbridge was planning, but drinking from that cup was a bad idea! Umbridge began to question Harry as he pressed the cup to his lips but Danny noticed with relief that the wizard didn't swallow any. Umbridge asked about Dumbledore and then worryingly about Sirius. But a loud explosion interrupted the interrogation and Harry emptied his cup into a nearby vase of dried flowers. The source of the explosion turned out to be fireworks enchanted to behave and look like dragons. Umbridge and Filch panicked to correct the chaos.

Danny grinned at the sight and noticed Harry slip away. He invisibly followed and found Fred and George. Maybe those two weren't idiots after all, Danny admitted to himself. Throughout the day, fireworks disrupted lessons and the teachers merely summoned Umbridge than deal with the problem themselves.

The next day, Danny came to a decision. If Fred and George were going to cause trouble, then why not Peeves and himself. That lunch, Danny spotted Fred and George and called them into an empty classroom.

"Phantom? You don't usually talk to students," Fred remarked.

"That's because I didn't have a reason to. Why don't we pool our resources? Peeves?!" Danny suggested. Both twins tensed as the poltergeist entered the room, grinning broadly.

"Umbridge wants rid of both of us. Peeves has been pulling pranks longer than I think even he cares to remember. And I have my own tricks, but I have to be a lot more subtle," Danny explained.

"Why?" George asked.

"Because when I asked to stay here, Dumbledore ordered me to stay away from Umbridge. But he's not here now. And I'm sick of hiding from her. But I'm not stupid. So, here's the deal. Peeves will give you distractions. And you provide your inventions, and I'll distribute them. And if you need something hard to reach, let me know. I'm pretty resourceful," Danny offered.

"What's in it for us?" Fred inquired.

"You get all the credit for the pranks I pull and two more players to cover your backs. Peeves is good back-up to have. Trust me. And me… let's just say there's a reason I'm wanted by a ghostly warden and got thrown in ghost jail," Danny remarked.

Fred and George glanced at each other. They then grinned.

"How do we get in contact?" George asked. Danny smiled.

"Well, during the day, I'm around the castle. But at night, I stay in an abandoned classroom. Peeves will show you, I have to get moving soon. But it's always locked, you won't get in. Knock on the door and if I'm there, I'll come out. Be discrete. If I don't come, slide a note underneath for me to meet you at some point the next day. I'll come," Danny decided. The twins nodded and handed him a few sweets.

"Skiving snackboxes. They're-" Fred began to explain.

"Sweets that make you sick to get out of class. You may not see me guys, but I see and hear plenty around here. Plus Peeves keeps me up to date," Danny interrupted them with a smirk. He shoved the sweets into his tiny jumpsuit pocket and flew off, Umbridge passing the classroom seconds later.

Danny followed Harry to his occlumency lesson and scowled at Malfoy as he barged into the room and called Snape away. Harry then ventured over to the pensieve and curiosity got the better of him. Danny gasped in alarm as Harry was sucked into Snape's memories. Danny didn't know what to do. Should he go and get Harry or guard in case Snape came back first. Before he could make up his mind, Snape walked into the office. His lip curled furiously.

"Phantom. I know you're here. Tell me where Potter is!" Snape hissed, his gaze falling on the pensieve. Danny appeared and shrugged innocently. Snape glared at the halfa and lifted his wand.

"Legilimens," the wizard growled.

Taken by surprise, Snape gained entry into Danny's mind for a spilt second. Danny snarled and pushed him out immediately. Danny then charged his hand with a ghost ray.

"Don't do that!" Danny snarled.

"Or what?" Snape sneered. Danny fired his ghost ray, missing Snape's greasy head by less than an inch, smashing a jar of pickled potion ingredients behind the wizard.

"Or next time, I won't miss," Danny threatened.

"Get out of my office," Snape hissed before turning to the pensieve and entered it. Danny bit his lip and turned invisible. Seconds later Harry exited the pensieve with Snape grasping his arm tightly. Furious, Snape threw Harry out of the office, firing spells after the student. He then wheeled down, looking wildly for Danny.

"Get out!" Snape roared and Danny flew after Harry. The halfa knew he shouldn't have antagonised the potions master. But he was shocked that his so-called ally tried to read his mind.

Things progressed as normal after that with Snape choosing to ignore Harry for the most part, but issued bad grades and dropped samples on purpose to make the student fail. Peeves and Danny met Fred and George regularly and helped with setting up small time pranks, but the twins had something big planned soon. However Danny wasn't so sure about Harry using Fred and George's latest big prank as a distraction to sneak into Umbridge's office to talk to Sirius. Therefore, Danny decided to tweak the plan so that he followed Umbridge during the prank.

The prank went well, until Umbridge caught up to Fred and George. Danny scowled and flew to the twins invisibly.

"Guys, one of my tricks is invisibility. Keep her talking, I'll free your brooms," Danny whispered to them before zooming off to Umbridge's office, spotting Harry with a sigh of relief nearby. Danny phased into the office and set to work to intangibly free Fred and George's brooms. Seconds later the brooms sped off to their owners, one not fully freed yet.

 **Yep, Fred and George have left school. Not much to say really.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

Danny ensured to increase his own pranks, advised by Peeves. But that prank to put the niffler in Umbridge's office intangibly might have gone too far. He had no idea how Peeves got a hold of one. Peeves, deciding to take the twins' parting words to heart, caused chaos wherever he went. Danny didn't interfere as long as no students were endangered by the poltergeist's tricks. A stipulation Peeves didn't argue against and followed as much as possible.

Danny watched over Harry but lessons were obviously getting harder and more revision orientated. Danny's own lessons with Miss Fisher were continuing, Danny asking when she wanted to have the next lesson before he left each evening, lying that his grandfather was too busy at the moment to organise them himself. The most interesting things were the Quidditch matches. During the final match of the year, Danny noticed Harry and Hermione slipping off with Hagrid to the forbidden forest. Curious and slightly concerned, Danny abandoned the match, leaving his invisible perch above the stands, and followed the trio.

Danny followed nervously, invisibly, listening to Hagrid explain how Firenze was attacked and it was Hagrid that saved him. After a long trek, Hagrid revealed that Umbridge thought it was Hagrid that put the niffler in her office. Danny's heart skipped a beat, despite beating at almost a complete stop in his ghost form. He was the one responsible. Not Hagrid! Hagrid then lead them further still to a large sleeping mound named Grawp. A giant that Hagrid brought with him from his mission for the order. Hagrid's half-brother.

Hagrid requested that the trio visit Grawp after Hagrid was fired which the half-giant was certain would be soon. Harry and Hermione reluctantly agreed and then Hagrid decided to wake Grawp up to introduce them. Harry and Hermy, on account that Hermione was too long. Grawp went to grab Hermione and Hagrid intervened while Harry pulled the witch out of danger. Danny frowned at the giant. Having dealt with ghosts, Danny had gotten a lot better at reading intentions. Grawp hadn't looked malicious. More intrigued and curious. The giant wasn't intelligent. Danny saw that. He didn't understand that what he was doing could hurt Hermione.

Danny looked down to see Hagrid guiding Harry and Hermione back to the castle. Danny bit his lip and watched the giant settle back down on the ground and grabbed a sapling that he'd uprooted and began to half-heartedly play with it. Danny smiled at the giant, coming to his decision. He flew out of the forest and located Hagrid as he exited the forest, Harry and Hermione rushed up to the castle. Danny appeared and floated down to Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid. I'm so sorry about the niffler thing. That was me," Danny apologised. Hagrid blinked before shaking his head.

"She deserved it. 'Sides she's been looking for a reason for months. Who won?" Hagrid inquired, nodding to the empting stadium.

"No idea. I was following Harry," Danny admitted. Hagrid froze.

"Yer-er- yer know about Grawp then," Hagrid whispered.

"I'd love to meet him," Danny replied calmly. Hagrid blinked and turned to Danny.

"Yer sure? Yer-um- saw what happened with Hermione?" Hagrid muttered. Danny nodded.

"I think I can handle him," Danny retorted confidently.

Hagrid blinked in surprise before spinning on his heel with a grin and led the way back to his half-brother, luckily not bumping into any centaurs who seemed to be quite aggressive at the moment. It didn't take long for them to reach Grawp, still playing with his sapling with a bored expression.

"Grawpy! I have someone who wants to meet yer!" Hagrid called. Hagrid suddenly turned to Danny.

"Phantom might be a little long," he realised.

"What about Danny?" Danny suggested with a smirk.

"Danny?" Hagrid repeated with confusion.

"It's my first name," Danny confirmed. Hagrid grinned.

"Grawpy! This is Danny! He's a friend!" Hagrid called to the giant.

Danny floated closer.

"Hagrid, I'll be fine. If he wants to take a swing, let him," Danny muttered. Hagrid blinked in surprise. As Danny predicted, Grawp reached out and grabbed Danny.

"Hey Grawp! Nice to meet ya," Danny shouted kindly to the giant, not in the least angry or upset at him. The giant blinked at the halfa. Danny smiled and wriggled a hand free.

"Do you like snow?" Danny asked calmly. His eyes flashed blue and he made a small snow flurry over the giant. Grawp gaped like a three year old in awe and released Danny to try and grab the snow. Danny smirked and floated down to Hagrid before making another snow flurry.

"How?" Hagrid whispered.

"Ah, Grawp's not mean. He just doesn't know his strength. Or something called personal space. That, and he looks bored to me," Danny retorted, chuckling as the giant grinned happily and tried to grab the snow again. Hagrid beamed at the halfa.

"So, yer not scared?" Hagrid ventured. Danny shook his head.

"Not in the slightest. Still cautious though. I saw how fast Grawp was earlier. And he's strong. But I know he's not gonna attack without a reason. So, this is who beat you up huh?" Danny replied. Hagrid flinched.

"He didn't beat-" Hagrid began. Danny laughed softly.

"Hagrid no need. I get it. I have a few ghost friends. One's like Grawp. Strong and difficult to control. He's a dog called Cujo. But he's really a big softie, once you get past all the growling and snarling," Danny assured the large man. Hagrid grinned.

Danny made another snow flurry above the giant.

"But, I don't know about asking Harry and Hermione to care for him Hagrid. He's strong and potentially dangerous if you're not careful. Besides, they're busy with their exams. But I have some free time. I could come visit," Danny remarked. Hagrid blinked.

"Yer'd do that? Thanks er… do yer prefer Phantom or Danny?" Hagrid replied. Danny shrugged.

"Whatever you prefer Hagrid. I answer to both and been called them both frequently. So whichever," Danny answered. Hagrid smiled.

"I'll call yer Danny. Less confusing for Grawp," Hagrid decided. Danny smiled at Hagrid.

"Well, I need to get back to work. And I really am sorry about the niffler. I thought it was too far but Peeves convinced me," Danny concluded. Hagrid laughed.

"No hard feelings Danny. Like I said, she's been looking for a reason for months," Hagrid retorted.

It turned out that Gryffindor won the Quidditch match, much to Ron's joy and pride. He constantly recounted the match for anyone that would listen. It took a few days for Harry and Hermione to tell Ron that they missed the match and why. Ron seemed absolutely shocked at the news and then horrified at the thought of visiting the giant.

Things were getting stressful for Harry and the other fifth years though. Exams were just around the corner and every spare moment was spent revising. A number of students began a black market in magical study aids. Then the exams began. If watching lessons was boring, then watching someone taking a test was a hundred times worse. Danny found that he could only stand ten minutes before flying off to find Peeves or visit Grawp. Despite Hagrid still being employed, Danny wanted to be friends with the giant. Although the practical exams were more interesting.

However the next thing Danny knew, someone had put a second niffler in Umbridge's office. This time it wasn't the halfa and Peeves swore it wasn't him. It seemed that Danny had inspired a student to repeat the prank.

One evening the next week, Danny was watching over Harry's astronomy test, enjoying the stargazing himself. But suddenly there were flashing lights from the direction of Hagrid's cabin and shouting. Danny watched in shock as six wizards attacked Hagrid, and his dog, Fang, attempted to protect the man. The students were no longer paying attention to their test and watched as McGonagall raced out of the castle to intervene. Danny gasped as four spells hit McGonagall and threw her back. Hagrid was outraged. Knowing he had to get involved, Danny dropped his invisibility and teleported down to Hagrid. No one noticed him until he appeared in a puff of green smoke beside the cabin.

Danny flew over to help as Hagrid knocked out two wizards and scooped up Fang, hurt from a spell.

"Get him, get him!" Umbridge screeched and Danny spotted the squat woman standing in Hagrid's doorway. Hagrid fled towards the gates. Danny quickly cut off the wizards and charged his hand with a ghost ray.

"That's enough!" Danny commanded.

"Phantom! Move!" Umbridge ordered.

"No. I don't think I will. You could have just fired him you know. Attacking him this late at night is wrong. Also, you've disturbed an OWL exam," Danny scolded. Umbridge pursed her lips furiously and withdrew her wand. She cast a stunning spell and Danny scowled at her. He dodged the spell.

"I'll be back," Danny promised her before teleporting to the school gates.

He heard Hagrid running down the street towards Hogsmede.

"Hagrid! Wait a sec!" Danny shouted after him. Hagrid paused and turned to Danny.

"Danny! What are yer doing?" Hagrid exclaimed fearfully.

"Helping you. I know where Dumbledore is," Danny revealed.

"But no one knows that. He never told us. He usually contacts us," Hagrid muttered disbelievingly.

"Well, he never confirmed it. But I think I know where he went when he left here. I'll take you," Danny offered and held out a hand. Hagrid glanced at his unconscious dog before nodding.

Danny took Hagrid's hand and teleported to where he thought Dumbledore was staying, Fenton Works. It was evening when they appeared in the lab. Hagrid blinked in shock while Danny took a few deep breaths to abate his dizziness.

"Where are we?" Hagrid whispered nervously.

"America. Amity Park to be exact. Hang on, I'll check if Professor Dumbledore is here," Danny answered before phasing up through the ceiling and found Dumbledore sitting beside Jack Fenton listening to the large man blather on about ghosts. Danny smirked and cleared his throat. Dumbledore gently put down his teacup and looked to Danny. He blinked in surprise.

"Danny?" the wizard called.

"Hey Professor. I brought Hagrid with me. Umbridge tried to arrest him. Minerva tried to help but she got hurt," Danny explained.

 **Dumbledore's been hiding with the Fentons.**

 **Hagrid has been fired and is now in hiding.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

An hour later, Hagrid had learned of Danny's halfa status and had been sworn to secrecy. Dumbledore, as Danny suspected, had been staying in Amity Park since fleeing from Hogwarts. He had taken Fawkes to visits to England when researching his next move and keeping up to date with the order. Hagrid was offered a place to stay and Dumbledore cured Fang of the spell related injury.

Once everything had settled down, Danny decided to head back to Hogwarts, leaving a message for Sam and Tucker apologising for not checking in with them during his very brief visit and bid farewell to Jazz and his parents. He teleported back to his room, shaking off his dizziness, and flew off to the hospital wing to check on Minerva. Madam Pomfrey noticed him as he remained visible the entire way and informed him that the injured witch would be moved to St. Mungo's. Then the halfa went to bed, exhausted from the teleportation and long day.

The next morning Danny paid a visit to Grawp, the giant was understandably upset once Danny explained that Hagrid was gone. Danny also made sure to remain visible, smiling boldly at Umbridge whenever she spotted him. She would always get out her wand and point it at Danny but the halfa would merely teleport away, having already revealed the power to the witch, laughing, thoroughly enjoying upsetting the witch.

Danny arrived at the Great Hall just as Harry's History of Magic exam ended. However the young wizard was nowhere in sight. Danny scowled. He waited for the hall to empty but Harry didn't come out. Worried, Danny flew off to search the castle starting at the common room. Danny zoomed through the castle fearfully, becoming more and more worried when he couldn't find Harry. He had one job! Watch Harry. That's it. And he was failing. He checked absurd places. The library, the astronomy tower, the classrooms, Snape's office. He checked the kitchens, Hagrid's hut, the staff room. But there was no sign. He even asked Peeves if he'd seen Harry, but the poltergeist was busy smearing ink on telescope eyepieces.

Danny bit his lip and raced to the common room again, worried that he'd missed Harry earlier or that the wizard may have gone there since. But Harry was nowhere to be found. Danny was starting to notice that Harry wasn't the only one missing. Ron and Hermione were missing. And he hadn't seen Neville Longbottom, Ginny or the Ravenclaw girl, Luna Lovegood all afternoon. Danny appealed to the ghosts to search for the missing students.

As night fell, Danny had to resort to his last option. Admitting he messed up and lost Harry to the only remaining order member in the school, Snape. Danny bit his lip and knocked on Snape's office door.

"Enter!" Snape called.

"Hey, before you shout, I have a very good reason for being here so can we just forget our differences for the time being," Danny interjected before Snape could demand the halfa to leave as he entered the office. Snape pursed his lips but said nothing more. Danny took the silence as permission to continue.

"Have you seen Harry since the exam this afternoon? I haven't seen him. He must have left the exam early," Danny asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean to say that despite orders, you haven't been watching Potter?" Snape sneered. Danny gritted his teeth, biting back a smart remark.

"I don't watch him constantly. I went back to the Great Hall at the end of the exam but he never came out. I've searched everywhere," Danny retorted. Snape gave a small smirk.

"Not to worry Phantom. Potter is probably with Umbridge getting punished. He broke into her office and got caught along with a number of his friends," Snape informed Danny.

"What friends? Ron and Hermione?" Danny asked worriedly.

"As well as Longbottom, Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Now if you don't mind-" Snape confirmed and returned to his work.

"Why did Harry break into Umbridge's office?" Danny interjected. Snape sighed.

"His message was he's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden," Snape replied.

"Padfoot?" Danny repeated confused. Snape curled his lip in dislike.

"Sirius. It's an old nickname," Snape explained.

"He's got Sirius in the place where it's hidden…oh no! Have you checked that Sirius is still at headquarters?" Danny realised.

Snape scoffed.

"Of course Phantom. Sirius is there," Snape confirmed.

"Did you tell Harry?" Danny asked. Snape frowned.

"And how can I do that when he's with Umbridge?" Snape retorted.

"Because I haven't seen Harry, or those students since the exam. And come to think of it, I haven't seen Umbridge for a few hours either," Danny replied. Snape blinked and then rushed out of the room. Danny chased the teacher as he ran to Umbridge's office.

"I'll alert the order," Snape decided, finding the room empty.

"And I'll get Dumbledore," Danny added and teleported to Fenton Works.

"Professor! Professor!" Danny roared, ignoring his dizzy spell. It was growing less and less each time, thankfully. He phased up through the ceiling and found Dumbledore and Jazz in the kitchen.

"Professor, order business," Danny announced and nodded to his sister, clearly asking for permission to continue. Dumbledore glanced at Jazz.

"Jazz, this must remain between us. Go ahead Danny," Dumbledore decided, sensing Danny's urgency.

"Harry thinks Voldemort has Sirius in the department of mysteries. He doesn't. Severus checked. But Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom are missing. Severus is alerting the order as we speak," Danny explained. Dumbledore got to his feet.

"How long have they been missing?" Dumbledore asked.

"I haven't seen Harry since the start of his History of Magic exam. I left for the test and when I returned at the end he was already gone," Danny admitted.

"We must get to the Ministry. I'll call Fawkes," Dumbledore muttered.

"Professor, I'll teleport us," Danny offered.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked. Danny nodded.

"This happened because I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I'll get us to the ministry, mightn't be as accurate as normal though," Danny warned. Dumbledore nodded in understanding and took Danny's hand. Jazz blinked in shock and was about to interject when both Danny and Dumbledore vanished in a puff of green smoke.

They appeared in the atrium of the Ministry. Danny's dizziness increased and he fell down and retched.

"Danny!?" Dumbledore exclaimed worriedly. Danny shakily got to his feet and shook his head. Harry was more important right now.

"I'll go ahead, try and find the others before something worse happens," Danny mumbled before phasing down to the lower levels. He went into the door chamber and shut his eyes. The spinning walls weren't helping his vertigo.

"I need to find Harry Potter. Now!" Danny informed the room and a door opened to reveal the death room. It was Danny's least favourite room. He felt terrified of the veil and yet, if he wasn't careful, he regularly found himself drifting over to it.

But the room wasn't filled by whisperings this time. This time it was filled by witches and wizards duelling. Danny zoomed inside.

"Phantom! About time!" Moody growled as he duelled a Death Eater. Danny scowled before he charged his hands with green ghost energy. He fired ghost ray after ghost ray at the Death Eaters, catching a couple by surprise and knocking them out. But he still hadn't recovered from his teleportation and he wasn't quick enough to dodge a spell that hit his arm directly. His arm instantly erupted in agony. It felt like his arm was being burned and ripped apart at the same time. The pain radiated out from the impact sight and all the way up to his shoulder.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Harry screamed. Danny faintly heard Kingsley cry out before he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Danny!? Are you alright!? Danny, can you hear me?" Lupin called fearfully to Danny. Danny suddenly noticed that he was on the ground, cradling his injured arm to his body, whimpering in pain. Danny shook his head, the shock of the attack wearing off. Lupin helped the halfa sit up and Danny saw Neville watching fearfully. Lupin ignored the teen as he pulled Danny's arm towards him to examine it. He grimaced and Danny saw why. No wonder he was in agony. His arm was severely burned, and his ectoplasm seemed to be breaking down.

Danny didn't know what spell hit him, but this was serious.

"Danny, you need a healer," Lupin whispered. Danny drew his arm back to himself, he felt almost like it was broken, it was heavy and useless.

"Well, there isn't one here," Danny gritted out as he cradled his arm.

"Danny," Lupin began.

"Remus, where's Harry?" Danny interrupted, noticing that Harry was nowhere in sight. Lupin sighed.

"He went after Bellatrix. She pushed Sirius through the veil. Sirius is gone," Lupin muttered sadly.

"I'm sorry Remus. But we have to go after-" Danny replied and struggled to his feet.

"You are in no condition to fight! Dumbledore went after him," Lupin scolded.

Moody and Tonks, looking worse for wear themselves, returned supporting Ginny and Ron and carrying Hermione. Luna stumbled along beside them, looking more dazed than usual.

"We need to get these lot back to Hogwarts," Moody announced. Danny took a deep breath.

"I'll take them. I'll take them to the hospital wing," Danny offered. Lupin, still holding Danny in case he collapsed, frowned at the halfa.

"Are you sure?" Lupin inquired.

"You want me to go to a healer," Danny pointed out. Lupin nodded, conceding the point. Danny then considered the five students in need to teleportation.

"I'll take three trips," Danny decided.

"Phantom, can you even teleport with that arm?" Tonks interjected, the order had been informed that Phantom could teleport with permission from Danny months ago. Danny looked down at his arm before his eyes flashed brilliant blue and he made an ice cast around his injury and then an icy sling to hold his arm for him.

Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna gasped, Hermione was still unconscious.

"As long as I'm touching whoever I'm teleporting, I can do it," Danny answered. The three adults nodded, Kingsley guarding the Death Eaters. Danny considered everyone he had to teleport.

"Alright, I'll take Hermione first, I'll hold her with my good hand. And Neville. You need that nose treated and you can explain what happened to Madam Pomfrey. Fair warning, teleporting is a lot like apparating. Very uncomfortable. So sorry in advance," Danny informed them, and took Hermione from Tonks. Neville then grasped Danny's shoulder.

 **We're nearing the end of the fifth book now. But don't worry, this is story is far from over.**

 **But Phantom has been revealed to be part of the order now.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

Danny set down a slightly chuckling Ron on a bed, the final student he had to teleport. He then collapsed on to a spare bed, feeling dizzy from all the teleporting he'd done. To and from Amity Park and then to Hogwarts and back to the ministry and then back to Hogwarts, taking three trips to bring Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was frantic when she saw Hermione and Neville. Thankfully Neville quickly started explaining what was wrong with Hermione before the healer could distract Danny.

"You're in the order?" Ginny asked, her ankle already treated and propped on a cushion for the night. It would be better by morning. Danny nodded with his eyes shut.

"Yeah. Surprise," Danny croaked, sick with dizziness and pain.

"How?" Ginny inquired.

"Can the questions wait? I will answer them, but right now I'm trying not to get sick," Danny replied softly.

"Sick?" Neville repeated.

"Excessive teleporting makes me very dizzy. And long distances can make me sick. I've done a lot of teleporting in the last hour," Danny muttered.

"Up! These students need rest!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. Danny tiredly sat up.

"Wait! Phantom's hurt too," Luna interjected.

Madam Pomfrey blinked, finally seeing the ice cast and sling.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"Got hit by a spell. Nasty one," Danny answered softly. The healer frowned and attempted to remove the ice.

"Let me," Danny sighed and gently pushed her away. He then laid a glowing green hand on the ice and slowly used his ghost energy to melt the ice. Without the cooling ice, his arm felt hot and painful.

Madam Pomfrey gasped and bustled Danny into her office where she treated the burn and cast a number of spells to help heal it. She gave him a pain-relieving potion and then wrapped the arm in a real cast and tied a sling around Danny's neck. Harry walked in the minute Danny left Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Dumbledore said for me to spend the morning here," Harry mumbled. Danny nodded.

"I'll be back later. Try to get some sleep," Danny called noticing that the sun had risen, giving Harry one last sympathetic smile.

Danny phased out of the door and with a sigh, went to Dumbledore's office. The wizard was sitting at his desk, looking exhausted. Danny knocked on the door. The headmaster looked up and frowned worriedly.

"Got hit by a spell. Guess feeling dizzy makes you slow in a fight. What happened?" Danny remarked, sitting in a chair, desperately wanting to go to bed and be human for a bit.

"Voldemort was at the Ministry. He possessed Harry, but Harry managed to free himself. The Ministry saw Voldemort before he left. The truth is finally out there," Dumbledore replied.

"This is only the beginning isn't it?" Danny muttered and the elderly wizard nodded.

"Now that Voldemort is known, he will step up," Dumbledore sighed.

"Then, maybe Phantom should stop being a secret weapon. He kinda knows about me being in the order now anyway. I'm seventeen in a couple of weeks. Technically I'm an adult right? Your agreement with my parents ends. I'll spend the summer chasing down ghosts. Guarding Harry. Whatever you need," Danny suggested. Dumbledore blinked and looked up.

"You want to continue? After the last year?" Dumbledore whispered. Danny smirked.

"Getting bitten by a snake? No big deal. And this. Okay, it hurts. But this is important. I understand that and I want to fight. Besides now it's known that Phantom is on your side, I can't just go hide," Danny replied, motioning to his injured arm.

"Yes, an ectoplasm cleaning spell, skurge. I wasn't expecting that," Dumbledore muttered. Danny stiffened.

"Ectoplasm cleaning spell?" Danny repeated slowly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Why wasn't I told about that spell!? My ghost form is made up of ectoplasm!" Danny exclaimed. Dumbledore flinched.

"I admit, I never thought that a house keeping spell would be used offensively against you in a fight. I apologise," Dumbledore confessed. Danny sighed wearily. He was too tired.

"How's Harry taking Sirius being gone?" Danny asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"As well as can be expected. He is upset. Angry even. But once he has had time to grieve he will heal," Dumbledore answered. Danny nodded.

"I'm going to bed. They know I'm in the order now. Oh, and might have to find Umbridge. I doubt she just let Harry go today," Danny concluded.

"Sleep well Danny," Dumbledore called after the exhausted halfa.

A few hours later and Danny woke up. Students thundering past his classroom door woke him. He was a light sleeper. With a sigh, Danny turned over, momentarily forgetting his arm and hissed in pain as he moved it. He sat up slowly. He hadn't bothered to change out of his Hogwarts uniform. Danny glanced at a clock. It was lunch time.

"I got a few hours at least," Danny mumbled to himself and rolled out of bed. He changed into his ghost form and pulled his sling over his head, slipping his injured arm inside. He turned invisible and flew down to the kitchens. He grabbed something to eat and drank at least three cups of coffee. Dobby tried to ask what happened and make conversation but Danny was still pretty tired.

"Sorry Dobby. I'm not in the mood for small talk. Had a long night and very little sleep. I'll tell you about it tomorrow or something. Thanks for the coffee," Danny muttered before he left.

Danny, invisible once again, considered trying to get some more sleep but honestly, the caffeine was kicking in now. So, true to his word, he returned to the hospital wing. He turned himself visible outside the door and phased inside. Hermione was looking much better. She was awake and alert but seemed to suffer some discomfort when she moved too much, especially in her ribs. Ginny's ankle was healed but a little weak so she limped when she walked. Neville's nose was healed and he seemed absolutely fine, as was Luna. Harry was quiet and upset, but that was to be expected. Ron however looked like he'd been in a fight with large angry welts on his arms, neck and face. But they were all awake, eating sandwiches when Danny entered.

"Phantom! What happened!?" Hermione exclaimed, immediately spotting his arm.

"Got hit by a spell," Danny answered before floating into a seated position.

"When?" Ron asked, clearly not remembering much from the previous night.

"Well, in the department of mysteries. Wasn't fast enough and got hit from behind," Danny explained calmly.

"Why were you in the department of mysteries?" Harry inquired.

"Because he's in the order," Ginny answered.

"You are!?" Ron, Harry and Hermione shouted in surprise. Danny smirked.

"It's not that surprising is it?" Danny retorted, knowing that the trio had suspected it before Christmas.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Simple. Dumbledore asked me and I said yes," Danny replied with a shrug. Hermione shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she corrected.

"Well, until last night… I was the order's secret weapon. Only high ranking members even knew about me," Danny informed them.

"So that's why Danny didn't know about you," Hermione muttered. Danny ignored the comment. He had nothing to say anyway.

"I'm sorry Phantom," Harry mumbled.

"What? Why?" Danny inquired, confused.

"If I hadn't gone running off to London, then you wouldn't have had to reveal you were with the order, or got hurt," Harry clarified. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, if anyone should be apologising, it's me. I messed up, not you. You were just doing what you thought was right," Danny replied.

"You? Why should you be sorry?" Ron asked.

"Because it was my job to keep an eye on Harry. If I'd been doing my job properly, I would have seen what you lot were up to and stopped you. So Harry, it's my fault about Sirius. And I'm truly sorry. He was a great guy. Only met him a handful of times but I liked him," Danny apologised. Harry turned away.

"Dumbledore said it was his fault. Shouldn't have kept Sirius cooped up," Harry mumbled. Danny sighed.

"Either way, Sirius will be missed. By you most certainly, so my condolences," Danny retorted.

"Wait, it was your job to watch Harry?" Ginny recalled. Danny nodded.

"Dumbledore was worried about Voldemort possessing Harry. So he decided that Harry needed to be watched. So, that's what I did. It was my job to watch Harry and report back on anything of interest I saw. Such as Harry's scar hurting or unexplained mood swings. Things like that. But I was aware of the DA. Actually kept the seventh floor clear for you guys, couldn't get in. But you guys all ran for it so fast and unexpectedly the night Umbridge shut you down, I couldn't react. And when I saw that Malfoy kid trip you Harry, Umbridge was too quick for me to help," Danny explained, ignoring the flinches at the name Voldemort.

"Did… did you know about my detentions?" Harry ventured. Danny nodded.

"What!? And you did nothing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I did report it Hermione. Straight after Harry's first detention. But thing was… Dumbledore had to wait for someone else to report it. I had no way to explain how I knew or even why I wanted to know without blowing my cover. It was frustrating. I couldn't even give you guys pointers in dealing with Umbridge," Danny admitted.

"Pointers?" Neville repeated. Danny smirked.

"That's right. I've dealt with people like Umbridge before. Might be a little late, but Harry you should have been far more subtle with your rebellions, like Hermione. You were pretty good. And never say something you can't deny later. I know it was hard. Heck, there were times I started losing my own cool and I'm used to dealing with people like her. She's really good at playing people. But you learned quickly. Although, small point, you were way too obvious about having secret meetings Harry. You changed your behaviour so much you might as well have told her," Danny replied. Hermione and Harry blinked.

"You know how to rebel without anyone knowing?" Ron remarked. Danny nodded.

"Well, the person I argue with knows. But I've gotten good at hiding it from everyone but them," Danny amended.

 **This is a long conversation so I split it in two. I like to try and keep chapters relatively the same length.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

"There's one thing I don't understand. You've been watching Harry the whole year, right?" Hermione began.

"Most of it yeah. I did get a few days off here and there and I didn't watch entire lessons," Danny agreed.

"Then how come we never saw you? After I suspected you, I kept an eye out but I never spotted you," Hermione inquired. Danny smirked.

"Easy," Danny answered and turned himself invisible. The six teens gasped. Danny made himself visible again.

"I can even get past Moody," Danny bragged.

"Blimey," Ron breathed.

"Then why watch me? You could have watched Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed, ignoring the cringes at the name. Danny shook his head.

"No, I couldn't have. Remember what I said was my reason for travelling?" Danny replied.

"Your ghost friends disappeared so you decided to go sightseeing," Harry instantly recalled.

"I kind of lied. Voldemort has been recruiting my kind of ghost. Most of my enemies," Danny began.

"Why didn't he recruit you?" Ron interrupted.

"He tried," Danny retorted. Everyone threw him confused looks. Danny shook his head and sighed.

"It was the beginning of the summer. A couple of weeks after school broke up I think and Voldemort returned. Anyway, I was home and I started to notice ghosts disappearing. It was subtle at first. There'd be a ghost attack and by the time I got there, the ghost would be gone. My enemies make a habit of attacking my town, so I took it upon myself to beat them back. So, ghosts were disappearing, I didn't lie about that. One day, I got called over to these two guys in robes and masks," Danny began.

"Death Eaters," Ginny whispered. Danny nodded.

"That's right. I didn't know at the time that was who they were. I thought they were just weirdoes. Anyway, they gave me an offer. Join their boss and do a few jobs here and there and be loyal to him," Danny resumed.

"What was in it for you?" Neville inquired.

"It wasn't an offer Neville. I quickly realised that. It was a threat. Join Voldemort or he'd come after me. So I told those Death Eaters to clear off and refused," Danny answered. Ron laughed.

"Bet they weren't happy," he chuckled. Danny smirked for a second, reminded of Sirius.

"No, they weren't. A few days later, I was on the lookout for ghosts and I saw something above my town. I went after it but as I got closer, I got cold and began to feel upset," Danny continued.

"Dementors," Harry gasped. Danny nodded.

"I realised it wasn't a ghost and ran for it. As a ghost, I can go through walls and give dementors the slip. It was only one, it wasn't hard, or at least that's what I thought. But… it wasn't just one. At least four of them chased me and caught me. Three held me while the fourth… the fourth lowered its hood," Danny recalled.

"They tried to kiss you!?" Hermione squeaked. Danny nodded grimly. The six teens looked upset at the news.

"How did you escape?" Luna asked. Danny shook his head.

"I didn't. I would have been kissed if Remus hadn't been there. He cast a patronus charm and saved me. The next day, I wasn't really with it that night, I spoke to Remus and then Dumbledore and they asked me to join. A week later I went to my first order meeting," Danny answered.

"What did you do all summer?" Hermione inquired.

"Watch me?" Harry guessed. Danny shook his head.

"Nah, didn't start that until school started. No, I did odd jobs over the summer. I was the one to scout the department of mysteries so that we knew how the door chamber worked and so on. I was there during your hearing Harry. I watched Amelia Bones in case they changed the hearing time or place. I warned Dumbledore and Tonks, Tonks passed on the message to someone who'd tell Arthur and you," Danny told them.

"So what are you going to do now?" Harry asked, hoping it wouldn't be business as usual and Danny watching him.

"I was hoping to get a couple of days off to heal. I have no orders at the moment," Danny admitted.

"What spell hit you?" Luna inquired.

"Ectoplasm cleaning spell. Trying really hard not to get offended at that," Danny answered with a scowl.

"Ectoplasm?" Ron repeated. Danny sighed.

"Ghosts, especially my kind of ghost, are made up of something called ectoplasm. That spell literally "cleans" away what I'm made of. Guess I should be grateful. It only hit my arm. Could have been my head or chest," Danny explained. The teens, once again, fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Minutes later, the door banged open and Dumbledore walked in supporting a messy Umbridge. She looked traumatised with her wide fearful eyes and quivering lip. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the teens as he helped Umbridge to an unused bed.

"Good afternoon. I hope you are all well. How's your arm Danny? Miss Granger, Mr Weasley? Feeling better I trust," Dumbledore greeted them.

"Danny?" Neville and Ginny repeated. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Danny. It's my first name. Still sore. Haven't checked it yet," Danny replied. Hermione and Ron muttered words of assurances that they were feeling better. Dumbledore nodded and gave Harry a smile of his own. Danny smirked as he noticed Harry acknowledge the smile with a weak one of his own.

A few days later, Danny's arm had healed and Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing. Without a cast, Danny happily floated through the corridors. McGonagall was back on her feet and Hagrid was back. It almost felt like the school was waking up from a bad dream. At least that was the case for everyone but Harry. Danny saw the teen sometimes walking through the corridors but he didn't force himself on the wizard. If Harry wanted to talk to him, he'd come to him.

On the last night of term, Danny noticed a number of posters from Luna, appealing for her possessions be returned to her. He laughed as Peeves chased Umbridge out of the castle and then appealed to the ghosts to help him search for Luna's missing possessions. It took less than an hour.

"Hey, Luna! I found your missing stuff. Here, the rest is in my classroom, where do you want me to take it for you?" Danny called to the peculiar witch, handing her a pair of shoes and a book. Luna smiled airily.

"Thank you Danny. I'll come collect it now and then I can pack," Luna decided. Danny led her to his classroom door and phased in and gathered her things for her.

"If anything else goes missing, let me know and I'll keep an eye out for it if I'm around. I may or may not be around next year," Danny told her. Luna smiled serenely and nodded.

"Thanks Danny. I hope you are here next year. For one Peeves was very upset before Christmas when you left," Luna replied. Danny smiled.

"I know. Doubt I've ever had a tighter hug than the one he gave me when I got back," Danny chuckled. Luna nodded.

"Have a good summer Danny," Luna called.

"You too Luna," Danny returned, it was nice being called his first name for a change. Ginny, Neville, Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna used it now instead of his chosen surname.

The next morning, Dumbledore sent Danny home for a few days. Healed, Danny was more than happy to accept the chance. He spent his birthday at home, a small scale party and cake. It was wonderfully normal and homely. The end of the visit, Lupin visited. Dumbledore had summoned Danny to Hogwarts for his next orders. Danny Fenton was to check in regularly with Harry, just as a precaution, and keep an ear to the ground for ghosts.

Danny nodded and teleported to Arabella Figg's house. He quickly reverted to human and knocked on the door. He would be masquerading as her grandnephew.

"Hello Danny. Good to see you. Come in, Dumbledore's owl just left," Mrs Figg greeted him. Danny smirked, a much better start than the last time when he was left outside for ages.

"Hey Mrs Figg, do you mind me calling you aunt Bella or something like that? Calling your grandaunt Mrs Figg isn't going to work," Danny replied.

"Of course not. There's a spare bedroom on the left upstairs, you can sleep there while you're here. Dumbledore told me that you might disappear off regularly, so just let me know if you can in advance if you're going to miss dinner," Mrs Figg replied. Danny smiled and agreed before he went upstairs and dropped his backpack on the bed.

He then left and refreshed his memory on the layout of the area. Danny grinned as he spotted Harry in a playground.

"Harry, hey," Danny greeted as he joined the wizard on the swings. Harry blinked.

"Oh come on! I'm still being followed!" Harry exclaimed angrily. Danny chuckled.

"Relax, I'm not going to be following you. Just in the area in case you need back up. Staying at Mrs Figg's. Anyone asks, I'm her grandnephew. I needed a place to stay in London anyway. How are you? I heard about Sirius. We had a rocky start, but he was a nice bloke," Danny replied. Harry shrugged.

"Alright I suppose. I still find it hard that he's… he's not gonna come back," Harry muttered. Danny nodded slowly.

"Well, you know how to find me. And if the Dursleys give you any bother, invite me over. I can scare them without pulling out a wand," Danny offered with a wink. Harry snorted.

"I doubt I'll have any trouble. Lupin, Tonks, Moody and the Weasleys all threatened them when they picked me up," Harry revealed. Danny shrugged.

"Eh, offer's still there if you want to mess with them either," Danny replied. Harry laughed.

"See you around Harry," Danny called over his shoulder as he left.

 **That is the fifth book finished. The next chapter is in between books but setting up the next section.**

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

The next couple of weeks Danny spent patrolling Little Whinging, attending lessons with Miss Fisher, which were still in effect. Miss Fisher had even extended her stay for another year. On some days, he got a bus into London and began to look for ghosts, carrying a thermos with him at all times. He even visited home a couple of times, having gotten teleporting mastered when he knew where he wanted to go. Jazz wasn't always around though as she was starting college having taken a year off to be around for her family. So far he had only caught one ghost. The Box Ghost. Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. Months without being attacked by ghosts and the first one he found was the most annoying ghost Danny had the misfortune to meet.

During his second week, Dumbledore called Danny to accompany him on a journey.

"So, remind me why we're at this run down old house?" Danny asked as he searched through drawers while in his ghost form for something Dumbledore refused to specify.

"I told you. I have a theory that Voldemort hid something important here and we need to locate it," Dumbledore answered as he opened cupboards in the kitchen.

"Yeah, but why _here_? I can't help but think that Voldemort wouldn't hide something important in this ruin," Danny retorted. Dumbledore hummed.

"I understand your logic. But this is important to Voldemort. His mother grew up here. That is why its state matters not," Dumbledore replied.

Danny shrugged and walked across the room. He froze as he stepped on a loose floorboard.

"Huh. Bit clichéd but…" Danny muttered to himself and knelt down and pried the floorboard up. In a small crevice sat a small silver box with intricate swirls. Danny pulled it out and blew the dust off.

"Professor. I don't know about you. But I reckon a box hidden under the floorboards is promising," Danny commented. Dumbledore turned to Danny and grinned.

"I have to say that I agree Danny," Dumbledore replied. Danny handed the box to Dumbledore who tapped it with his wand. The box glowed softly blue before opening.

Inside was a ring with a blood red stone engraved with an insignia. Dumbledore gasped.

"The resurrection stone," he whispered and grabbed the ring, slipping the box into his robe pocket. Danny frowned.

"Professor, what is that?" Danny asked. Dumbledore seemed lost in his thought as he slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Professor, what is that? Are you sure it's wise to wear it?" Danny inquired worriedly. Dumbledore looked into thin air, tears in his twinkling eyes and a soft smile. It was almost like he had seen something he loved which he thought was lost. Danny looked in the direction Dumbledore was looking and frowned when he saw nothing to warrant the expression.

Danny then surmised that the ring was the culprit and looked at the jewellery. He gasped fearfully as he saw inky black spread slowly from the ring over the wizard's hand.

"Professor! Get that ring off!" Danny shouted and ran to the wizard.

"I'm sorry. So sorry Arianna," Dumbledore whispered. Danny blinked at the remark before staring terrified as the blackness spread from Dumbledore's ring finger to his palm.

"Professor! Snap out of it!" Danny yelled and grabbed the elderly man's arm. He pulled Dumbledore's arm up and tried to pry off the ring but it was stuck. Dumbledore blinked and turned to Danny, with a confused expression before seeing the blackness spreading across his hand, having covered the adjoining fingers to the one the ring was on now.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a number of movements he tried to stop the black spreading.

"I need Severus. I can't identify this curse," Dumbledore muttered worriedly. Danny nodded.

"Where is he?" Danny asked.

"He will be in his home," Dumbledore answered.

"I can't teleport there without knowing what it looks like," Danny informed him, starting to panic. Dumbledore nodded and attempted to apparate. He frowned.

"It seems this curse is blocking my ability to apparate or possibly cast spells," Dumbledore realised. Danny glanced at Dumbledore's hand. All the fingers were now blackened.

"Fawkes! Does Fawkes know where to go?" Danny recalled. Dumbledore nodded.

"But Fawkes is in my office," Dumbledore replied.

"No problem. I'll teleport us there then I'll get Severus," Danny decided.

Dumbledore nodded and grasped Danny's arm with his good hand. Danny focused on what Dumbledore's office looked like and teleported, tapping into his ghost energy. They appeared in Dumbledore's office and then Danny turned to a softly dozing Fawkes.

"Fawkes! I need you to take me to Severus," Danny informed the bird, already aware of how intelligent the red and gold bird was. Fawkes pulled his head out from under his wing and blinked at Danny. He glanced at Dumbledore before taking flight and swooping down on Danny. Danny, having used Fawkes to travel frequently in the past, caught his tail and vanished in a blaze of fire.

He appeared in a dark alley way. Fawkes cooed softly at Danny and flew off towards a small house. Danny raced after the phoenix and hammered on the door. A small man with beady eyes answered the door. Danny scowled at him.

"Does Severus Snape live here?" Danny asked, suspicious of the man, noticing a metal hand.

"Wormtail! Get in here!" Snape shouted and pushed past the small man.

"What do you want Phantom?" Snape demanded, clearly still not over their disagreement during Harry's final occlumency lesson. Danny scowled.

"Dumbledore needs your help," Danny answered. Snape blinked in surprise.

"Wormtail! Do not answer the door! I'll be back before long," Snape ordered before snapping the door shut.

"Lead the way," Snape told Danny. Danny held out a hand. Snape raised an eyebrow. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'll teleport you. He's in his office. Hurry up," Danny grumbled, not happy to be talking to Snape either. Reluctantly, Snape took Danny's hand and the halfa teleported to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was bent over his desk, a sword in his good hand, panting like he'd run a marathon. The ring, still stuck on his finger, was cracked.

"Professor! What did you do?! You could have cut off your hand!" Danny exclaimed fearfully.

"I did what I must. Severus, please," Dumbledore murmured weakly and held out his blackening hand to the wizard. Snape pursed his lips.

"Phantom, go to my office. There should be a small green phial on the shelf. Bring it here," Severus ordered.

"Is it labelled?" Danny inquired. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I have very few ready made potions. It is the only green bottle. And if it isn't, bring them all and I will identify the correct one!" Snape snapped impatiently. Danny scowled but did as he was told.

He phased out of the office and flew down to the dungeons to find the bottle Snape described. It turned out that the potions master was right. There was only a handful of phials and only one green phial. Danny grabbed it and returned as quickly as possible to Dumbledore's office.

"Here," Danny gasped breathlessly. Snape hummed and nodded to the desk, kneeling in front of Dumbledore who was sitting down. Snape was waving his wand over Dumbledore's arm and muttering under his breath. Danny put the phial on the desk and floated backwards, watching worriedly. Snape eventually looked up and handed Dumbledore the potion, which he drank without question.

"I could only trap the curse in your hand. And it's not going to be permanent," Snape announced.

"How long do you think I have?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Maybe a year. Maybe less. You should have come straight to me. Why on earth did you put that cursed ring on?!" Snape replied. Danny nodded in agreement, upset by the news that Dumbledore was going to die.

"I was a fool. Too caught up in my thoughts to think clearly," Dumbledore answered calmly. He wasn't acting like he'd been told he was going to die. He was acting like he'd been told the weather forecast, impartial to the outcome.

"How are you so calm about this!? You are going to die!" Snape shouted. Danny blinked as he saw actual fear on Snape's face.

"I'm old Severus. Dying is nothing to fear, correct Danny?" Dumbledore retorted and turned to Danny. The halfa blinked.

"Depends. I remember it hurting. A lot. And I'm not… I don't really know what happens when you die," Danny muttered. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"At least I have time to prepare. Time to teach Harry what he needs to know and to set my affairs in order," Dumbledore remarked.

"What are you talking about? Teach Harry what he needs to know. This is real Dumbledore! This curse will kill you and there's nothing we can do about it!" Snape demanded. Danny watched Dumbledore and blinked in surprise. The wizard was deep in thought.

"I need to consider our situation. Please, I need time to think," Dumbledore muttered. Snape gaped.

"You're dismissing us? You can't ignore this!" Snape whispered in disbelief.

"Severus, maybe we should give Professor Dumbledore some space. Besides… er isn't Wormtail waiting for you?" Danny interjected. Snape turned to Danny.

"Of course you wouldn't care. You're dead! After all is said and done you'll go back to wherever you're from," Snape spat. Danny glared at the potions master.

"I do care Severus. Not that you'd understand. But getting a bombshell like that… takes time for the news to sink in. Professor Dumbledore needs some time to figure everything out and he can't do that with you here panicking. I hate this as much as you," Danny growled, upset by Snape's jab. Severus stepped closer to Danny and curled a lip in disgust.

"You should have been the one to get cursed," Snape hissed. Danny scowled angrily.

"You want me gone? Get in line!" Danny snarled, his ghostly aura and neon green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Enough! I will not have you arguing in my office. Danny return to your post. Now! And Severus, please I need to consider what to do," Dumbledore interjected forcefully. Danny glared at Snape before nodding to Dumbledore and teleported back to Little Whinging. Danny appeared in a dark side street. With a growl of anger, Danny blasted the wall with a ghost ray.

"He's lucky Dumbledore was there," Danny muttered furiously to himself. With an angered sigh, Danny reverted to human and trudged back to Mrs Figg's.

He was so angered, his eyes burned green and he didn't even notice Harry on the playground swing, clearly keeping out of the house.

"Danny!? Hey, what's up?" Harry called, spotting the halfa and getting up. Danny blinked, his anger abating quickly and returning his eyes to his normal human blue.

"Harry, sorry, didn't see you there," Danny replied. Harry walked over.

"You okay? You looked furious about something. If I didn't know better, I would've thought you'd try and hurt someone," Harry asked nervously. Danny shook his head.

"Just had an argument. Got pretty heated that's all. How's your summer so far?" Danny answered. Harry shrugged.

"Alright, the Dursleys are keeping their distance. Works for me," Harry replied. Danny smiled.

"Glad to hear it," Danny remarked.

"What about you? Anything to do with the order? Other than living around here," Harry asked. Danny smirked.

"Nope. Still have lessons with my tutor. But I might have something better to do soon. I hope," Danny replied, knowing better than to tell the truth. Harry nodded.

"I'll see you around Harry," Danny concluded.

 **First off, I apologise to anyone who read this originally. I skipped this chapter by accident and it is an important chapter for Danny and Snape's relationship as well as for Danny during this arc. But it's here now.**

 **Let me know what you think of it.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

That Friday evening, Dumbledore arrived at Mrs Figg's house.

"Danny, I just wanted a word before I collect Harry to go to the Burrow. Is that alright?" Dumbledore inquired. Danny shrugged.

"Fine by me. Everything okay?" Danny answered as they sat down in the cat infested, faintly cabbage-smelling living room.

"I want to talk to you about the other night in my office," Dumbledore replied. Danny sighed. He knew that this would come up soon.

"Look, I'm sorry for losing my temper like that," Danny began.

"Oh, that's not what I'm here for but I'm glad to hear it. You and Severus need to get along Danny. We're all allies," Dumbledore interjected.

"Oh, well… um I can try. But I don't take threats well. And er that argument wasn't just my fault. What did you want to talk about?" Danny retorted.

"I wanted to tell you that I have a plan. And I need you to stick to it. You're my failsafe in case Severus is killed or unable to carry it out. I will also be telling you a few extra details that you must keep to yourself," Dumbledore replied.

"What's this plan then?" Danny prompted.

Dumbledore glanced at a clock and shook his head.

"That will have to wait. But come to my office tomorrow. I should be there all day. I'll tell you then. I arranged to meet Harry at eleven," Dumbledore answered. Danny blinked before nodding.

"Sure, I'll be there," Danny confirmed and followed Dumbledore to the door. He watched Dumbledore walk off towards Privet Drive and frowned. A plan where he was the failsafe. That didn't bode well.

The next day, Danny teleported to his room in Hogwarts, not yet cleared out as the halfa wasn't sure if he was returning yet or not. He floated through the castle, startled by how quiet it was, having grown accustomed to the hordes of students filling the halls with noise. He knocked on the door into Dumbledore's office and entered when called.

"Ah, Danny. Wonderful. I've been asked to invite you to dinner at the Burrow tomorrow. A celebration for when the OWL results come. I'll send Remus to apparate you if you wish," Dumbledore greeted the halfa brightly. Danny smiled.

"Sounds good. Thanks," Danny replied.

"Now, I asked you here to hear my plan. Well, first I must inform you of an important development aside from my injury. Voldemort seems to have recruited Draco Malfoy and ordered the boy to kill me," Dumbledore began, gesturing to his now shrivelled hand that looked almost burned. Danny frowned.

"He expects Draco Malfoy to be able to kill you?" Danny muttered disbelieving. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I highly doubt it. Both Voldemort and Draco's mother have asked Severus to step up in Draco's place should he fail. But it has given us something else to contemplate. So, instead of letting this curse finish me off, I have ordered Severus to kill me. It will be a mercy and protect Draco from Voldemort's wrath. But no one should know that plan as it is designed to secure Severus's place within Voldemort's ranks. There are still doubts of his allegiance," Dumbledore answered.

Danny nodded slowly, not happy with the plan but understanding it.

"So, what's my part in that plan?" Danny asked.

"Keep an eye on Draco. Try to inform me of his plans for killing me before they come to fruition in order for my demise to be stalled. Severus will try to offer his aid to the boy to achieve the same end. I must teach Harry everything I must first, before I die," Dumbledore answered. Danny sighed and nodded.

"I really don't get how you're so comfortable with dying. It took me ages to understand and accept that I was half dead. You act like you don't care," Danny mumbled. Dumbledore smiled serenely.

"I understand that dying for one as young as you are is frightening but for one my age, it is a normal thing. I'm not afraid or upset because death must come to us all. To die, makes us live. Accepting that I will die, is simple. Although, I do admit, that I would prefer to be there for Harry for the coming months after my predicted death. They will not be easy for him," Dumbledore replied.

"But that is not the plan I have to tell you about. Severus was understandably upset when I explained it to him yesterday. There was a prophecy, as you know, about Harry and Voldemort. During the fight a number of weeks ago, it was destroyed. But what isn't widely known is that it was told by Sybil Trelawney in my presence. I have a copy of the prophecy in my memories. And one line specifically states that either Harry or Voldemort must kill the other. And it must be Harry that dies," Dumbledore resumed.

"So you want Harry to throw the fight?" Danny inquired confused. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, I want Harry to face his death and not retaliate," Dumbledore corrected.

Danny blinked in shock.

"You want Harry to sacrifice himself," Danny whispered. Dumbledore nodded seriously.

"And it will be yours and Severus's job to ensure that Harry understands this," Dumbledore confirmed.

"No! I refuse! I'm not sending Harry to his death!" Danny shouted horrified. He floated back a few feet towards the door.

"I… I thought you _cared_ about Harry. But he's just-just a pawn to sacrifice to you isn't he? If this is what being in the order is, then I quit!" Danny resumed angrily and turned to the door. His fisted hands were shaking. Dumbledore… he was supposed to be the good guy. This was something Voldemort or Vlad Plasmius would do.

"Danny! Please, you don't understand. Allow me to explain," Dumbledore called. Danny shook his head.

"No. I will not send Harry off to sacrifice himself. That's murder. And I made a promise to never become that twisted future. I refuse," Danny growled.

"Danny! Let me explain!" Dumbledore ordered.

"What's to explain?! I can see why Severus was "upset". You're asking him to murder two people! First you and then Harry. Why protect him all year? Why tell me to watch over him? Or was it never about Harry? You were just protecting yourself and the order's secrets and plots weren't you?" Danny hissed. Dumbledore stood up.

"I understand that you're reluctant to agree to this plan. But I must ask that you hear it in its entirety before jumping to conclusions. Once I explain, you're free to leave. You can quit the order. Return home. I won't stop you. I'll keep watching over your family and yourself in case they are targeted. But please, let me explain my reasoning," Dumbledore retorted sternly.

Danny hesitated. Dumbledore was a powerful wizard and knew of many of his powers. He also knew what spells worked on the halfa and what didn't. Worse, he knew his deepest and darkest secrets from teaching him occlumency. If Danny defied him, it would be far worse than ticking off Vlad. Danny sighed and floated back in front of Dumbledore's desk, sitting cross-legged in the air, rigid and scowling. Dumbledore heaved a sigh of relief and sat back down.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying the prophecy stipulates that Voldemort must kill or be killed by Harry. But I believe I understand what this means now. I need my suspicions to be confirmed but I will tell you my suspicions prematurely in order to make you understand. Do you know what a soul is?" Dumbledore started to explain.

"It's you right? You can't survive without a soul, like you can live but you're… empty," Danny answered stiffly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Crude but yes. That understanding is sufficient. Well, there is a form of dark magic that can utilise a person's soul in order to make that person exceptionally difficult to kill. So difficult in fact that that person can appear immortal. There are more… savoury methods, but this is one method I fear Voldemort used," Dumbledore resumed.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a battered book with a wide hole through its covers. He then brought out the cracked ring that cursed his blackened hand.

"I believe Voldemort made horcruxes, how many I don't know yet. But I am certain these are two of them, since destroyed. The book was a diary from Voldemort's school days. Back then he went by his birth name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. During Harry's second year, Miss Ginny Weasley came into possession of this object. She used it as her own diary and became possessed. While possessed she opened the chamber of secrets and unleashed a basilisk on the muggle-borns of the school. A basilisk is a large snake able to kill by making eye contact. Very dangerous creatures and exceptionally rare. They can live for centuries. But that is beside the point. Harry went after Miss Weasley when Voldemort took her in order to transfer her life force to him and give him a corporeal body. Using a basilisk fang, he destroyed the book," Dumbledore explained.

"Okay, I don't see why this is important now though," Danny interjected impatiently. Dumbledore nodded.

"I understand but it is. Very important. A horcrux is a piece of a person's soul trapped in an object for safe keeping. It can only be formed after committing murder. Killing rips the soul you see. So, you see as long as Voldemort possesses one horcrux outside of his original piece of soul, he can live on. No matter what," Dumbledore informed Danny.

"So, we need to find and destroy those horcruxes. That still doesn't explain Harry though," Danny pointed out.

"I'm getting to that. Next I need to explain why Harry survived Voldemort's initial attempt to murder him. You see just as there is ancient dark magic, there is also ancient light magic. Sacrifice is a noble and powerful thing Danny. And Harry's mother sacrificed herself to protect Harry. That forged powerful magic. Magic that protected Harry for many years. So when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, who was protected by that ancient magic, the curse rebounded. The killing curse hit Voldemort," Dumbledore explained.

"And because of his horcruxes, he survived. But that isn't explaining why Harry has to die according to you," Danny retorted.

"Oh, but it does. I believe that Voldemort made an unintentional horcrux that night. His soul split and it latched on to the only living thing in the room. Harry," Dumbledore corrected. Danny blinked.

"Are… are you saying that Harry is a horcrux?" Danny muttered worriedly. Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"Which means for Voldemort to die, Harry must die first," Dumbledore confirmed. Danny shook his head.

"Why does anyone have to die?" Danny retorted. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"The prophecy states it. And unfortunately, Voldemort is too dangerous to keep in a prison cell. I doubt he'd be possible to arrest in any case," Dumbledore replied. Danny fell silent. He did understand now. But he didn't like it. And he really didn't think he could do what Dumbledore asked. He protected people. He didn't send people to their deaths knowingly.

"That is what Severus knows. But there is a last part I wish to tell you. You will be the only person to know Danny, and it must remain that way until the end. There is other magic at work. When Voldemort returned over a year ago now. He did so by using Harry's blood. Harry's blood contains his mother's protection. Therefore, Lily Potter's protection extends to Voldemort, in a way. I truly believe, and I suppose hope, that that magic will save Harry. When Voldemort kills him, Lily's sacrifice should interject and save Harry. Your job, assuming you are agreeable, at that point is simple Danny. Make sure Harry's survival remains a secret until Harry makes a move. It may mean overshadowing a Death Eater and declaring Harry dead. It may mean stealing Harry's "body". I don't know," Dumbledore added.

Danny blinked in surprise.

"I do care Danny. I care for Harry very much. In my effort to protect him last year, I fear I placed him at a disadvantage by keeping facts hidden. You were right about pushing Harry away. It made him far easier to target than I anticipated. I have always tried to do right by Harry. But this is the simple fact. Harry and Voldemort are so connected that the only way for Voldemort to be defeated is to kill Harry first. But if he sacrifices himself and is killed by Voldemort's hand, those magics will come into play. Everyone Harry dies to protect, will be protected, hopefully, and Lily's protective magic should save Harry's life," Dumbledore told the halfa. Danny frowned in thought.

"So, I'm giving you the choice Danny. Leave and avoid taking part in the order for now on, or… agree to this plan and end this war," Dumbledore concluded.

 **A tough decision right.**

 **What do you think he'll say?**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

Danny bit his lip. It was a clearly well thought out plan.

"How sure are you of your plan?" Danny asked carefully.

"Fairly certain. As certain as I can be without confirmation that Voldemort did indeed make horcruxes," Dumbledore answered.

"So… so you really think that Harry will survive?" Danny prompted. Dumbledore nodded.

"I do. Ancient magic is powerful and follows specific rules. Lily Potter died to protect her son from Voldemort. As long as Voldemort is the one to kill Harry, then the magic stands," Dumbledore affirmed.

"And what if Harry sacrifices himself but someone else kills him. What if Voldemort orders one of his Death Eaters to do it?" Danny challenged.

"I doubt that would be the case Danny. Voldemort is a proud man. He will want to kill Harry himself. Trust me on that much. He has displayed that tendency before," Dumbledore assured the halfa.

"What's the rest of the plan?" Danny inquired. Dumbledore smiled.

"I will teach Harry about Voldemort's past. I will need to research it myself as there are patches I'm not certain of myself. But hopefully by understanding Voldemort, Harry will know where to look for these horcruxes if there are indeed more. Then, when I'm ready, Severus will kill me and cement his place by Voldemort's side. Severus will then to the best of his ability keep Harry from harm. Warnings, sabotage or even a helping hand here and there. I will leave Harry Gryffindor's sword in my will. It is goblin made and so will have absorbed the basilisk venom from when Harry used it to kill the one which used to reside in the school. Should Severus be discovered or killed in action… then the duty to inform Harry what he must do falls to you," Dumbledore answered.

Danny frowned.

"Wait, what about the order? When Severus kills you, the order will think he's a traitor. They'll lose their spy," Danny realised. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"I know that. I fear that upon my death, the order will dissolve itself. The members will still fight, or will at least resist as much as possible. But I believe that the organisation will break apart," Dumbledore admitted. Danny scowled.

"What if Harry needs their help? What if the people lose hope? They have to see some kind of resistance. What if Fenton became their new spy? I could help Severus while feeding information to the order," Danny suggested.

"I assume you agree to the plan and remaining in the order for now then," Dumbledore commented. Danny sighed and nodded.

"Good, I'm glad. But I don't know about you working as a spy Danny. You are young," Dumbledore remarked worriedly. Danny nodded.

"True, but I know how to play people. It's not a good thing, I know. But I do. Phantom can work with the order and Fenton can be a spy. I can use occlumency. Voldemort won't be able to read my mind. And I'm a good liar and actor. I hid my ghost half for two years from my _parents_ ," Danny replied.

"What of the ghosts Voldemort has? Do they know of your halfa status?" Dumbledore interjected.

"Yeah, but they won't tell Voldemort unless he asks them straight. It's kind of like a ghost code or something. They've never told anyone about me before. They've used it against me. But not like that. I don't know why exactly, but they won't say anything. Besides, that's hopefully a year away. I can work my butt off this year to catch all those ghosts," Danny explained.

Dumbledore sighed.

"It is a long time before then, hopefully. There is a final part of the plan, the deathly hallows. There is a legend, one I regrettably was obsessed with in my youth, that tells of three objects which together make a person the master of death. The invisibility cloak, elder wand and resurrection stone," Dumbledore began.

"Resurrection stone! You said that when you saw that ring," Danny interrupted, pointing to the cracked ring on the desk. Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Yes. My wand is the elder wand. And Harry possesses the invisibility cloak. I wish for my wand to go to Severus. And perhaps I will be able to get the stone to Harry. It enables people to see their deceased loved ones. It may offer him some strength," Dumbledore resumed.

"Wait. You saw someone didn't you? When you put that ring on. Arianna. Who was she?" Danny recalled. Dumbledore looked away sadly.

"My sister. I had a friend. During the time of my obsession with the deathly hallows. Gellert Grindelwald. My brother, Aberforth. He didn't approve. He thought, as the oldest, it was my responsibility to care for our ill sister when our mother died. I wanted to travel. I was selfish. Anyway, there was an argument. Which progressed into a three way duel between myself, my brother and my friend. My sister was upset and tried to stop us. Killed by a stray spell. We never learned who was responsible. My sister was attacked by muggles when she was young. Young witches and wizards have little control over their magic and a group of muggle children accosted her to make her show them the trick. My father was sent to Azkaban for defending and avenging her. After that, Arianna refused to use her magic and… she became the host for an obscurial. They are dangerous creatures that manifest in children that repress their powers. In bouts of rage or anguish, she could become violent and very dangerous. But for the most part she was just a sweet girl," Dumbledore revealed softly.

"I'm sorry. If it means anything I know what that kind of guilt is like. It may have been only for a moment for me, but when the Nasty Burger exploded, I knew I'd failed everyone. That guilt drove me to that future you saw. I can't imagine what it was like to live with that for your whole life," Danny muttered. Dumbledore smiled gently.

"Thank you. I admit I do still blame myself. As does my brother. He owns the Hog's Head in Hogsmede," Dumbledore replied.

"So, how exactly are you going to make sure Severus gets your wand? Your will?" Danny inquired, eager to change the subject.

"No, simple wand rules. Wands can be won you see. Usually by killing the previous owner. By having Severus kill me, the wand will change its ownership instantly to Severus. If Draco kills me, then he will be in danger from when Voldemort takes my wand after my death and attempts to gain its servitude," Dumbledore gladly answered, also happy to change the subject.

"Why do you think Voldemort will want your wand? Because it's a deathly hallow?" Danny asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. The elder wand is the most powerful wand in existence. Even those that don't believe in the deathly hallows, believe in the elder wand. And it's traceable. Voldemort will want a new wand as his current wand is Harry's brother. Which means the wands will not wish to battle each other. By brother, I mean that they have the same core, a phoenix feather from Fawkes. Voldemort will not be happy with any wand, he will want the most powerful wand possible and so, he will seek out my wand," Dumbledore explained.

Danny frowned.

"So that's the plan?" Danny asked after a brief silence. Dumbledore nodded.

"It is a work in progress and subject to change. But, yes. That's the plan. I wanted to tell both you and Severus as soon as possible to both give you a chance to come to terms with it and to mull it over and spot problems. Such as your idea of making a second spy for the order in Voldemort's ranks. I still don't approve, but it is a good idea, I have to admit," Dumbledore confirmed. Danny nodded slowly.

"I still don't like it. You're pinning a lot of hope on ancient spells saving Harry. What if it doesn't work?" Danny muttered.

"Then that will be my error. Not yours Danny. But my plans rarely fail. In fact I can't remember the last plan that truly failed. There have been plans in the past that have not worked as well as I had hoped, but complete failure… that's different," Dumbledore decided.

Danny nodded slowly.

"So… until term starts, hunt down ghosts?" Danny inquired. Dumbledore nodded.

"If you believe that is the best way to spend your time, by all means," Dumbledore agreed.

"Do you want me to keep staying with Mrs Figg? Harry is at the Burrow now, right?" Danny asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"If that suits. Grimmauld Place is unfortunately not an option until we are certain it is safe from Death Eaters. Harry inherited it from Sirius but there is a danger that it will not be that simple. Mrs Black was quite pure-blood orientated. Harry is a half-blood so there may be issues. Also Kreacher may have compromised the location when he set Sirius up prior to his death. A vague order to "get out" was interpreted as permission to leave the premises and make contact with Bellatrix Lestrange. As of last night, Kreacher was ordered to work here at Hogwarts by Harry. Kreacher was also left to Harry," Dumbledore informed him. Danny nodded, silently angry at the house elf for betraying Sirius and the order.

"Fair enough. Does that mean I need to hide from him for the term as well?" Danny replied. Dumbledore shook his head.

"As long as Kreacher doesn't connect your halves, I don't think it necessary," Dumbledore answered.

 **The plan has been laid out and Danny has regretfully agreed to it.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

Sunday afternoon Remus Lupin knocked on Mrs Figg's door. Danny answered the door and stepped out.

"Hey, good to see ya again Remus. How are you doing?" Danny greeted, genuinely concerned about the man. He'd recently lost his only remaining childhood friend. Sirius Black had been a true friend, learning to be an animagus to spend full moons with Lupin when he was an uncontrolled werewolf. Danny still felt responsible for the wizard's death.

"Fine. What about you? How's the arm?" Lupin replied with a smile.

"All better. My family and friends didn't even find out," Danny answered. Lupin chuckled.

"I really don't know about you hiding the injuries you sustain from your loved ones Danny. First that snake bite and then getting hit by a dangerous spell," Lupin remarked. Danny shrugged.

"They'll just get worried. There's nothing they can do so what's the point in scaring them?" Danny reasoned, leading the way to a back alley.

"You didn't check I am who I appear to be," Lupin commented.

"Two reasons, only people who know me like you do would know of both injuries. And can werewolves even be impersonated?" Danny retorted. Lupin laughed and hummed to concede the point.

"And I could say the same to you," Danny pointed out.

"You knew of both injuries and I doubt a half-ghost can be impersonated by polyjuice potion either," Lupin replied. Danny smirked.

"Just a couple of half breeds then. Gotta stick together," Danny joked. Lupin chuckled.

"That we do. Here's good," Lupin decided and held out an arm to Danny, which he grasped firmly before Lupin apparated to the Burrow.

Danny whistled as he took in the building.

"Interesting place," Danny remarked.

"Says the guy who has a luminous sign on his roof," Lupin muttered with a smirk.

"Fair point," Danny retorted. The Burrow had a small farm adjoining it with a number of hens scratching in the dirt. But the building itself was tall and seemed almost mismatched with parts added on. It was clear that magic was the reason it was still standing.

"This is the closest thing to headquarters we have now that we're not using…" Lupin explained, trailing off.

"Good to know. Who's coming here?" Danny replied, knowing why Lupin broke off.

"Just a few order members. Bill and his fiancé are here. Careful of Fleur, she's part Veela," Lupin answered.

"Veela? I should know that shouldn't I?" Danny mumbled. Lupin nodded.

"They can make men fall in love with them just by looking at them. I hear that Ron is particularly susceptible. So, just be careful alright," Lupin explained.

"Can't be worse than Ember putting me under that love spell. Then again, that got pretty bad," Danny retorted, frowning in thought.

"Severus won't be here, will he?" Danny asked nervously as they started to walk up to the building.

"I highly doubt it. Why?" Lupin replied, raising an eyebrow. Danny sighed.

"Let's just say we had a disagreement. He never really warmed to me, and then I watched his occlumency lessons with Harry and we had a disagreement. Never resolved that either. I know that was with Phantom, but that was me. So I don't really want to deal with him today," Danny admitted. Lupin nodded.

"Fair enough. May I ask what the latest disagreement was about?" Lupin inquired.

Danny bit his lip. The reason was because Snape was upset that Dumbledore was going to die. Not something Danny was allowed to share.

"Severus blames me for something that went wrong. That's all Remus, but things got pretty heated, really fast. Lucky Dumbledore was there. Probably would've turned into a fight," Danny answered. Lupin frowned.

"Seems a trivial thing for Severus to get so angry about. But I won't pry further. I get the feeling that you aren't at liberty to explain," Lupin decided with a small smile. Danny gave the wizard a grateful smile in return.

Lupin stepped forward and knocked on the door. Mrs Weasley answered the door. She beamed at them both.

"Remus! Danny! Wonderful. Sorry but um prove you are who you seem," Mrs Weasley greeted them warmly.

"Before school term started last year, you had a run-in with a boggart. I saved you from its sadistic fun," Lupin offered.

"We all have bad days," Danny quoted calmly with a smile. Mrs Weasley smiled and allowed them in.

"Sorry, but we have to be careful with Harry staying here," Mrs Weasley apologised. Danny suddenly felt a stab of guilt. He knew that Harry was only being kept safe until the right moment to die. He pushed down the guilt. Dumbledore was certain that the plan wouldn't kill Harry as long as everything went according to plan.

"Not to worry Molly, we understand. I hope they all got good OWLs," Lupin replied, blissfully ignorant of Dumbledore's plan.

"Oh yes, Ron and Harry are a little disappointed with their potions results though. Exceeds expectations. Professor Snape only takes outstanding students on to NEWT level," Mrs Weasley answered.

"Did they need potions?" Lupin inquired.

"They were interested in becoming aurors. Which they need potions for," Mrs Weasley explained. Lupin hummed.

"I see. Ah well," Lupin muttered disappointedly.

"Although, Harry did say that Dumbledore hired Horace Slughorn. And when we were at school, he taught potions," Mrs Weasley recalled. Lupin frowned.

"Yes, he did. But I can't recall what level he took students on for NEWT level. I doubt they'll change the acceptance level though. Students wouldn't be able to prepare in time," Lupin remarked thoughtfully.

The Burrow was a busy, cramped home. Pots in the sink were magically cleaning themselves and a clock with nine hands, each depicting a Weasley family member was visible on the kitchen counter, all pointing to a section labelled mortal peril. Danny frowned at it.

"Oh, don't worry dear. It's always on that," Mrs Weasley informed him with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Danny nodded slowly and tore his gaze away from the clock.

"We thought we'd have a buffet sort of dinner outside. It's a lovely day after all," Mrs Weasley told them and led them through a back door.

Outside there was a table set up with a number of plates laden down with sandwiches and other finger foods. There were bottles of butterbeer and two large jugs of pumpkin juice. Moody was standing off to one side. Sitting on the ground a few feet away was Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. On a bench under a tree nearby was Bill and a slender woman with silver hair. The woman was captivating. Danny blinked and shook his head slightly.

"So, that's Fleur?" Danny muttered, nodding discretely over to the woman. Lupin nodded and smirked.

"Worse than Ember?" the wizard whispered as Mrs Weasley bustled off to take care of something in the kitchen. Danny snorted.

"Oh, Ember's love spell was way worse. Couldn't think of anyone or anything _but_ Sam. I was obsessed," Danny replied.

"I think I would have liked to see that. I don't see you as an obsessive person Danny," Lupin chuckled. Danny smirked as they walked over to Moody.

"Anything interesting to report you two?" Moody growled, gesturing to Danny and Lupin with his hip flask before taking a swig.

"Nothing here. Staying in London with Mrs Figg," Danny answered, feeling a hint of guilt. These people didn't even know that Dumbledore was going to die.

"Very little here. Been trying to keep an eye on Fenrir Greyback, but he's not the easiest person to follow," Lupin admitted.

"Fenrir Greyback?" Danny repeated. Lupin nodded.

"Actually, Greyback was the werewolf that bit me as a boy," Lupin confirmed. Danny frowned.

"How bad is this Greyback guy?" Danny asked.

"Very, he enjoys being a savage uncontrollable beast. Big supporter of Voldemort. He doesn't even wait for the full moon to attack people. He gives all werewolves a bad name," Lupin answered, Danny flinching for appearance's sake. Danny scowled.

"Sounds dangerous. How close is he to You Know Who?" Danny inquired.

"I won't say he's within Voldemort's inner circle, but he would be involved in a number of Voldemort's schemes. It's hard to tell the exact hierarchy. Sometimes it feels like Voldemort is at the top and the rest are equal. But he does seem to have his favourites, Bellatrix Lestrange for one," Lupin replied, Danny making sure to cringe at Voldemort's name every time. Danny nodded.

"What about you Moody?" Danny asked.

"Back with the Ministry. They're so worried about Voldemort that they're calling in all their aurors. Kingsley's guarding the muggle prime minister," Mad-Eye answered. Danny nodded slowly.

"If you need a hand, let me know," Danny offered. Moody nodded curtly.

"Doubt you would be the one we call boy, but thanks," Moody replied.

"Danny! Remus! Good to see you. Fleur, this is Remus Lupin and Danny Fenton. They're in the order too," Bill called as he joined their group, his beautiful fiancé accompanying him. Danny blinked as Fleur's presence affected him.

"Oh, eet is wonderful to meet you," Fleur replied with a heavy French accent.

"Likewise, heard nothing but good things about you Fleur," Danny greeted the woman and smiled kindly.

"Ooh, you are American!" Fleur realised with surprise. Danny chuckled. It had been a while since his accent had been picked up on.

"I am. And you are French, yes?" Danny retorted calmly. Fleur blushed slightly and nodded.

"I am. Sorry, I was just surprised," the woman apologised. Danny shrugged.

"It's fine. Doesn't bother me," Danny assured her.

"Lovely to meet you as well Miss Delacour," Lupin greeted graciously. Fleur giggled.

"Oh, you must call me Fleur. We are all friends, yes?" Fleur replied. Lupin smiled warmly and nodded.

"How did you two meet? In France?" Danny asked curiously.

"Oh no, we met at Hogwarts a couple of years ago. During the Triwizard tournament. Fleur was competing and I was there to cheer on Harry. Then Fleur came to England to work in Gringotts to improve her English and I got a desk job. Been together for just over a year," Bill explained.

"We are getting married next summer!" Fleur declared happily, wrapping an arm around Bill's waist.

"Congratulations," Danny offered after a moment of stunned silence. Fleur grinned as Lupin also offered his congratulations.

Danny glanced at Lupin.

"They're getting married after meeting two years ago?" Danny whispered in disbelief as the couple walked off, Fleur saying something about helping Mrs Weasley. Lupin nodded.

"We are at war Danny. These are dark and uncertain times which can cause people to speed up things like marriage. Never know what will happen tomorrow, you know. Got to live in the moment," Lupin replied softly.

"Exactly. Best to avoid making long term arrangements. Could be gone tomorrow after getting cursed in the back by a Death Eater," Moody muttered seriously.

"Moody. Really?" Lupin scolded with a raised eyebrow.

"Just telling it like it is. Best to be prepared for the worst rather than get caught unawares. We all know the risks," Mad-Eye retorted with a gruff grunt.

Danny blinked before frowning in thought. Surprisingly, Moody's words had made Danny feel a little better. He still felt guilty about Sirius's death. He felt guilty for keeping Dumbledore's condition and later plan to be killed secret. And he especially felt guilty about Dumbledore's plan for Harry. But, maybe… maybe he should stop worrying about the future and focus on the here and now.

Everyone was celebrating Harry, Ron and Hermione's OWL results. Fleur and Bill were in love and planning a wedding. No one was focusing on the fact that they mightn't all be around for their NEWTs or the wedding. Everything was uncertain. Even Dumbledore's plan! He had yet to confirm that Voldemort even made horcruxes. Dumbledore was going to die. That was inevitable. But… the wizard was already at peace with that. And should Danny really be the one to tell everyone about Dumbledore's impending demise? It was Dumbledore's business and he was going to make it mean something. He was going to use his death to protect Snape and the elder wand from Voldemort. That was all in the future. For now, Danny could focus on rounding up the ghosts Voldemort had to give the order the advantage.

"Danny?" Hermione called uncertainly. Danny blinked and looked up, having missed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny join them and Moody had left with Lupin to get some food.

"Sorry, lost in thought. Hey guys. Um… Hermione… what happened to your eye?" Danny greeted them, spotting Hermione's black eye. The witch rolled her eyes.

"One of Fred and George's joke shop things. It won't come off!" Hermione explained.

"How long has it been like that?" Danny ventured.

"Yesterday morning," Ron answered.

"Mum already tried to heal it. We're waiting for Fred or George to come by to fix it," Ginny added. Danny frowned sympathetically.

"What were you thinking about? That argument a few days ago?" Harry asked.

"Argument?" Hermione repeated. Danny shrugged.

"Lots of stuff. But I guess a bit, yeah," Danny answered evasively.

"How do you know about Danny having an argument?" Ron demanded, turning to Harry.

"I've been staying with Mrs Figg. Harry spotted me walking back after my disagreement," Danny explained.

"Who were you arguing with? You never said," Harry inquired. Danny shook his head.

"Nothing for you lot to be worrying about. How did you do in your OWLs?" Danny replied, changing the subject.

"Seven OWLs," Ron answered and pointed to himself.

"Same," Harry remarked with a nod.

"Nine OWLs," Hermione concluded. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't get all outstandings?" Danny inquired, having learnt the grading system while watching Harry. Hermione blushed.

"How could you tell?" she muttered embarrassed. Danny chuckled.

"I have a friend. Very like you. Over achiever. Very smart. She gets disappointed when she doesn't get top grades too," Danny revealed.

"Oh wow, really?" Ginny gasped surprised. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm not the best student doesn't mean I can't have smart friends. Her name's Jazz. Short for Jasmine. Studying to become a psychologist," Danny replied.

"Psychologist?" Ron repeated, completely confused.

"Oh, she must be a muggle!" Hermione realised. Danny nodded.

"What's a psychologist?" Ginny inquired. Danny bit his lip as he thought of the best way to explain it.

"Kind of like a healer for the mind. You know, someone to talk to about problems when you find it hard to cope," Danny attempted. Ron and Ginny frowned.

"Problems? Like what?" Ron questioned.

"Like when you suffer a loss. Or get depressed. Sometimes it's just a bad experience like an accident or seeing something horrible," Hermione took over, not noticing Harry getting uncomfortable and Danny could understand. Harry had been through a lot, at least two of the three things Hermione listed.

"But Jazz usually focuses on me for some weird reason. She reckons I need to open up more to her or my parents. Constantly spouting off her psycho-babble. Drives me crazy," Danny interjected, drawing attention back onto himself.

"Does her "psycho-babble" help you?" Hermione asked pointedly. Danny shrugged.

"I guess her analysing everything I do, I do have a pretty good idea of what my mind is like. But I tend to ignore her," Danny admitted. Ron and Harry laughed, obviously thinking about how they ignore Hermione sometimes too. Hermione sighed.

 **Surprising where you can find comfort isn't it? But Danny does feel guilty about a number of things. Sirius, Dumbledore, Harry's future. He has a lot on his shoulders.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

The next few weeks past slowly. Danny resumed his lessons with Miss Fisher, taking trips into London and paying the occasional visit to Amity Park. He tried to keep to what Moody said at the dinner in the Burrow. Live in the moment. He pushed down any thoughts of Dumbledore's plans, both ending in death. Danny didn't want that knowledge. It was hard enough to know that Dumbledore was going to die. But Danny had spent a lot of time around Harry and now… now it was going to be his job to send Harry to his death. A death the teen had to stand and face, making no move at all to protect himself. When Danny faced Pariah Dark, he hadn't been sure if he was going to walk away, but at least he'd been able to defend himself. He would have gone down swinging. Harry… Harry wasn't going to have that much.

Ghost attacks were increasing exponentially. There were traces of ghostly activity at numerous disappearances, in particular Ollivander the wand maker. No sign of a struggle. Of course not, ghost slips in invisible and overshadows Ollivander. Then simply walks out. Danny was also certain that Vortex was around. The weather didn't seem to know what it wanted to do, sunny one day and stormy the next.

There were a few meetings among the order but without a true headquarters, they were few and far in between. But Fred and George had joined. Their flat above their bright and flamboyant joke shop was a known safe place for order members. There had even been a meeting hosted there. Danny smirked as he walked through London with a thermos waiting and hoping for his ghost sense to go off.

"Not idiots now are we?" Fred bragged smugly.

"Never said you were complete idiots. You just do stupid things," Danny retorted.

"Name one thing!" George challenged childishly.

"Throwing a trunk down the stairs at your sister," Danny instantly recalled. Both twins flinched.

"That was an accident," Fred muttered.

"And she was fine," George added, waving a dismissive hand. Danny nodded.

"Anyway, nice place ya got here," Danny complimented as they joined the other members at the table.

It was frustrating. Danny hadn't seen a ghost since the Box Ghost. He practiced his powers with Sam and Tucker regularly, getting a lot better at duplication. He was also using the visits to test his endurance. Teleporting excessively. Holding his powers for as long as possible. Learning his limits and pushing himself past them. He had to keep himself ready for a ghost attack. Voldemort wasn't going to sit back and do nothing with that ready-made army.

Before long, Hogwarts started again. Danny left Mrs Figg's house and teleported to Hogwarts the morning before lessons began. He reported in with Dumbledore, having grown a lot more distant with the wizard. Whenever Danny was in Dumbledore's presence he wasn't sure if he should act normally, or be more serious. If he tried to laugh and joke, he felt callous as the man was going to die. But if he tried to be understanding and watch his actions and words, he felt even worse because he was bringing attention to the fact that Dumbledore was a dead man walking. So, he stayed away as much as possible. Dumbledore did ask for the occasional report on the ghost situation or to tell Danny of another incredibly clean disappearance which clearly involved ghosts.

Danny then spent the remainder of the day floating through the school greeting the ghosts, reacquainting himself with the layout and meeting Horace Slughorn, a short, plump man that would be teaching potions. Danny frowned. Did that mean that Snape would be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts? Danny then asked the Bloody Baron for help in locating the Slytherin common room. If Danny was going to watch Draco Malfoy this year, he'd have to know that much.

At lunch Danny went to the kitchens and greeted Dobby, pleasant as ever, Winky, drunk beside the fireplace and promptly passed out minutes after Danny arrived, and Kreacher, the house elf was as unpleasant as ever. Dobby had taken it upon himself to watch and reprimand the cruel house elf. After lunch, Hagrid led Danny to Grawp's new home in a nearby cave in the local mountains, apparently the headmaster had been very understanding to learn of Grawp's presence. The giant was happy to see Danny, having become quite friendly with the halfa at the end of the previous year. His English had come a long way too, not that he didn't sound like a three year old with his grammar and simplified words.

Peeves soon found Danny and spent the day bouncing around happily, overjoyed that his friend was back for another year. Danny, amused by the poltergeist's joy, asked for help in watching Malfoy making sure to make it completely plain that it was supposed to be a secret. Evening came quickly and Danny floated invisibly above the tables in the Great Hall, having had an early dinner beforehand. He wanted to eavesdrop on Malfoy a little to get a better read on the boy. The previous year, Danny had formed a dislike of the boy for his near-constant snide remarks or mocking gestures towards Harry and his friends. If he was going to spend the next year watching the blonde teen, he should really learn to tolerate if not like him.

The students soon started to file into the Great Hall, chatting happily and taking their seats. Danny smiled as he spotted a few familiar faces. Luna with her long blonde hair and dreamy look in her eyes. Ginny, alongside Dean Thomas, her current boyfriend, sat down with Neville. They were closely followed by Hermione and Ron, both looking worried. Danny frowned and floated a little closer.

"Oh, I wish we knew if Danny was here this year," Hermione whispered.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's missing! I haven't seen him anywhere," Hermione exclaimed softly, clearly trying not to draw attention to herself.

Danny bit his lip worriedly. Should he go after Harry? His job was to watch Malfoy, not Harry. But Harry was a friend. Not to mention important. Danny shook his head. He was thinking like Vlad. Harry was a person. Not a pawn to use for his or anyone else's benefit.

"Hermione, I'm sure Harry's fine. He was spying on Malfoy wasn't he? He probably got held up waiting for the coast to be clear before getting off the train," Ron interjected calmly, seemingly convincing himself at the same time.

Danny decided to trust Ron's judgement. However, Danny didn't understand why Harry would be spying on Malfoy. So the halfa drifted back over to the Slytherin table. The tables filled up and Malfoy sat down, looking disconcertedly smug about something.

"Everything okay Draco?" a girl asked him.

"Hmm?" Malfoy hummed, confused.

"You were checking something. Was it alright?" the girl clarified.

"Oh. That. Yeah, actually it was better than I thought," Malfoy replied with a smile.

"Tell me something Draco. You… you weren't really serious were you earlier? When you said you mightn't come back next year right? You're not going to ditch Hogwarts like those blood traitor Weasleys last year," the girl muttered worriedly.

"Pansy, that's _next_ year. But yes. I was serious," Malfoy answered. Danny raised an eyebrow. Malfoy was going to leave school early. Well, of course he was going to. He had been ordered to kill Dumbledore. Definitely something you'd get expelled for.

The girl, Pansy, opened her mouth to continue the conversation but then the doors opened and the first years filed inside behind McGonagall. Danny quickly scanned the Gryffindor table, but there was no sign of Harry. Danny frowned worriedly. The sorting hat burst into song and everyone applauded it. Then a silver light appeared beside the staff table. It hovered around Hagrid's chair, which was empty, before Snape discretely got up and bent his head down to the light, Danny realised it was a dog-like patronus. Snape scowled and slipped quietly out of the Great Hall.

Danny jumped when the Slytherin table erupted in applause and cheers as one of the first years joined the table. During the sorting, Hagrid slipped into the Great Hall and took his seat. Danny frowned, he just missed the patronus. Dumbledore stood up and invited the students to enjoy the feast. Malfoy hungrily piled his plate up high.

"Huh? I don't see Potter," one of the boys near Malfoy commented.

"Probably wanted to make an entrance. Or maybe he gets extra special attention after the end of last year," another boy wondered.

"Oh, don't worry, Potter shouldn't make it tonight," Malfoy sniggered as he took a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet.

"What do you mean?" Pansy inquired.

"Well, guess I can tell you guys what happened. Looks like my plan worked. You know how Potter has an invisibility cloak?" Malfoy began. A number of the Slytherins near Malfoy nodded, clearly hanging on Malfoy's every word.

"Well, Potter used it on the train to sneak into our compartment," Malfoy revealed.

"Wait! Potter forced open that door?!" one boy a couple of seats over growled angrily. Malfoy nodded.

"He snuck up on to the luggage rail. I spotted him. So, when I said I was checking on something…" Malfoy resumed.

"You were checking on Potter! Ingenious Draco!" Pansy praised with an impressive squeal. Malfoy smirked smugly.

"That's right. I pretended to be looking in my trunk and then jinxed him. You should have seen his face!" Malfoy continued and gave an exaggerated expression of shock. The Slytherins erupted in laughter.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry rushed in, Snape following and making his way to his own seat at the staff table. Danny gave a sigh of relief. Listening to Malfoy, he was starting to get very concerned. Danny turned back to Malfoy to see Malfoy's enraged expression fade into indifference.

"Why's he covered in blood?" one of the boys asked. Danny looked back to Harry as he saw Hermione magically clean the blood off Harry's face.

"That would be because I broke Potter's nose," Malfoy revealed and mimed his nose getting shattered, rewarded with raucous laughter from the students listening. Danny scowled at the group.

"You could get in a lot of trouble for that Draco," Pansy warned once her laughter abated. Malfoy shrugged.

"It was worth it. Potter's the reason my dad is in Azkaban. And he shouldn't have been spying on me," Malfoy retorted uncaringly. The plates laden with mounds of chicken and vegetables faded and were replaced with cakes and pies.

"But Draco-" Pansy moaned.

"I don't care Pansy! I hate Potter for what he did. My dad is a proud man worthy of respect. And _he_ made him a laughing stock and even worse he has destroyed my father's reputation!" Malfoy hissed forcefully. Pansy shrank away slightly from Malfoy nervously. Minutes later, Dumbledore stood up. His injured hand was immediately noticed. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the elderly wizard before taking out his wand and absentmindedly waving it at his fork, muttering a soft spell.

The fork started to levitate in the air and the blonde teen proceeded to ignore Dumbledore as he told the student body that Slughorn would teach potions and Snape would teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry cried out in horror, attracting a few looks. Danny couldn't blame the teen. His favourite lesson taught by his least favourite teacher. Dumbledore then told the students that security was improved and to keep an eye out for any trouble. Malfoy, too busy messing with his fork, which he was now making flip in mid-air, ignored the veiled warned against trying to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore then dismissed the students to go to bed.

"Finally, I thought he'd never shut up," Malfoy grumbled, getting to his feet and went down to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room.

 **And Harry and Malfoy's sixth year at Hogwarts has started as well as Danny's new mission to spy on Draco Malfoy.**

 **This part of the story was surprisingly difficult to write. So little of Malfoy's school life is shown in the books, it focuses on Harry. I also had to try and pave the change from arrogant little – so and so. I'll not swear. Into the pitiful character at the end of the book and in the next.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Okay, I've been so busy the last couple of weeks. Final year in college means a lot of work! But rest assured I will continue to post a chapter a day. That is a promise.**

 **But there were a few reviews that pointed out a few things I want to clear up. First, in this story, and most if not all of my stories, I don't like to give ghosts, particularly Danny, obsessions. I prefer to think that they have free will and can choose what they do. So, Danny doesn't have an obsession to protect. Therefore, if he wished, he could kill Voldemort, but he choses not to. Personally I feel it makes his struggle against his evil future all the more meaningful.**

 **Next, the horcrux in Harry. In this story, these pieces of soul aren't possessing the objects they cling to. It's more complex and binding than in other stories out there. The only way to remove the soul fragment is to destroy the object it is bound to. So Dumbledore's plan is the only option. I don't see those fragments as ghosts. They're magically bound. So it is different.**

 **Next, as for the first part of the story being boring as it followed the story, I'm not offended. I know it was probably a bit dull which was why I only focused on the important points. But this story has three sections, spanning the three books. The first is tightly woven into the book and Danny is just establishing himself, staying in the shadows as that is all Dumbledore is willing to allow at that point and as part of the agreement with Danny and his parents. Also as he spends a lot of time around Harry, is was unavoidable. The next section is where Danny's journey starts to split from Harry's properly and sets up the third section a lot. As you've probably already started to see. Without giving away too much, the third section hardly features Harry as Harry is busy doing the task Dumbledore will set. This section as a result and the next, will pick up in action and tension. I promise you that.**

 **A few people asked about the veil in the department of mysteries. Unlike some writers, I see it as a gateway to the afterlife, _not_ the Ghost Zone. Go through the veil, you die. **

**I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone that reviewed so far. Over 100!**

 **Wow that was a long author's note. Pretty sure that's my longest yet. Thanks for being patient and reading it all.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

The next day, Danny returned to his previous routine. He got up and dressed in his Hufflepuff uniform. He changed into his ghost form and invisibly made his way to the kitchens. He ate and then located Malfoy in the Great Hall. Snape came down the table and handed out timetables.

"Here you are Draco, well done in potions. And I look forward to seeing you in Defence Against the Dark Arts," Snape muttered to the teen with a smirk. Malfoy returned the smile and took his timetable. He had a free period first thing.

Malfoy returned to the Slytherin common room and Danny decided to employ the same amount of privacy for Malfoy as he did Harry. He would only enter the common room if he felt the need to. So instead, he floated off down the corridor and turned visible a short time later. Without Umbridge around, Danny didn't need to be careful. He was a recognised face in Hogwarts as well. It was a nice feeling. Being able to float peacefully down the corridor without having to watch his back. He couldn't do that anywhere else. Amity Park, while it was his home and his parents no longer hunted him, wasn't the same. Fans chased him in ridiculously large groups. Ghost hunters travelled to the town in the hope of catching a ghost, and while they'd never admit it to the public as Danny was widely seen as a hero, Danny was the prize they sought. Danny Phantom was a well-known, powerful and elusive ghost any hunter would feel pride in catching.

Danny arrived invisibly at the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom a few minutes before it started. He smiled as he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione present. Malfoy was also present in the queue. They didn't need to wait long before Snape opened the door and the students filed in. Snape then began his lesson and Danny, floating above, noticed a tension between Snape and Harry. Snape made certain to gaze longer than everyone else at Harry, and Harry returned the favour by glaring hatefully at the teacher. Danny sighed softly. It was going to be the occlumency lessons all over again.

Malfoy, as usual, enjoyed any cruel comments made against Harry or his friends, sniggering loudly from his seat in the corner. Danny rolled his eyes at the veiled snide remarks at Harry. It was like watching him and Vlad interact. The class then split into pairs as they attempted to duel without uttering the spells they were using. Hermione quickly succeeded, a fact Snape ignored. Then things got even worse. Harry and Ron were partnered but were incapable at the moment to silently cast spells.

"Pathetic, Weasley. Here, let me show you-" Snape drawled and cast a wordless jinx at Harry. Harry reacted instinctively and bellowed the spell to protect himself. Danny face palmed himself invisibly. Snape was knocked off balance and the class all turned to watch the exchange. Snape recovered quickly and turned to Harry.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _non-verbal_ spells, Potter?" Snape asked with a scowl.

"Yes," Harry answered stiffly. Danny shook his head. The two wizards just couldn't get on.

"Yes, _sir_ ," Snape corrected.

"There's no need to call me "sir", Professor," Harry growled quickly. Danny bit back a smirk. It was a perfect quip. One he'd be proud of himself. But this was not the right place or time to be snarky with the teacher.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office. I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter… not even the _Chosen One_ ," Snape retorted.

Danny glanced at Malfoy to see the blonde grinning at the news of Harry's punishment. Harry fumed as Snape moved on and turned back to Ron, once again trying to cast spells silently, clearly too angry to even give his all now. Not too long later, the lesson ended and Malfoy went with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, to spend the break in the Great Hall. Danny had never heard their first names and even Malfoy used their surnames. They spent the break sniggering with a group of Slytherins as Malfoy recounted the lesson to a few of the other Slytherins who weren't present. Then Danny followed Malfoy as he made his way alone down to the dungeons for potions. He was early and as he waited, he fell deep in thought.

"Draco! Hey, why did you leave so early?" a Slytherin boy called to Malfoy as the other students gathered.

"Oh, just wanted to get here early. Never hurts to be friendly with the teacher you know," Malfoy answered with an easy smirk. The Slytherin boy nodded.

"You're not upset still right? About Slughorn inviting me to his compartment on the train," the boy ventured. Malfoy shook his head.

"Of course not Blaise. Slughorn probably just forgot to invite me or something. I'm sure when he meets me, that misunderstanding will clear itself up," Malfoy replied pompously. The boy gave a nervous nod.

The door opened shortly afterwards. Slughorn stepped out and invited the class in.

"Harry! Good to see you again m'boy. And Zabini! Come in, come in," Slughorn greeted happily. Malfoy paused slightly as he passed Slughorn, but the teacher didn't remark. Malfoy frowned as he made his way to a table with the four Slytherins in the class. Danny floated above the class and drifted close to a golden potion filled cauldron beside Ron, Hermione, Harry and an old member of the DA Danny didn't know the name of. The potion smelt delightful. Cookies, a perfume he couldn't place and a damp night's air.

With a jolt he suddenly recognised the perfume. It was the perfume Sam wore to the dance a few years ago when they'd danced together. The dance itself had been a disaster. He'd given Paulina, the most beautiful girl in the school, an amulet he found in his backpack. He later learned it was ghostly in nature and transformed the wearer into a ferocious dragon when angered. Paulina had agreed to go to the dance with Danny and then got angry when Danny attempted to get it back by saying it was Sam's. The whole evening wasn't helped by the fact that his parents were chaperoning and he'd overshadowed his dad for a parent-teacher meeting and had to keep it secret. But despite all that, the last song, Danny and Sam danced together. Sam had worn her favourite perfume that night and they had been close enough for Danny to smell it and for long enough to commit it to memory.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted as the lesson began and Harry informed the teacher that he and Ron weren't equipped as they hadn't realised that they could take the class. Slughorn gladly handed the boys a couple of second-hand books and scales. Slughorn resumed his lesson by informing the class what each of the four present potion filled cauldrons contained. The closest potion to the Slytherins was a potion that looked like water which was identified as veritaserum by Hermione. A truth evoking potion that Umbridge reportedly attempted to utilise in questioning Harry the previous year. The next was a mud-like potion which was identified as polyjuice potion by Hermione again. A potion capable of disguising a person as another, although it only worked for humans. Then Slughorn reached the potion the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuff were closest to. The great smelling potion was identified, once again by Hermione, as Amortentia, a powerful love potion.

"Quite right! You recognised it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?" Slughorn inquired excitedly.

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals. And it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-" Hermione explained, equally excited before breaking off in embarrassment. Danny blinked in shock. The potion smelt of what attracted him? But he smelt Sam's perfume. Danny suddenly recalled the dream Nocturne had forced on him over a month before he left to join the order. He and Sam had been a couple. And Sam had had the exact same dream! Did this mean that Danny _liked_ Sam? Like, really liked her? Danny shook the thought out of his head and glanced at Malfoy as Hermione was awarded twenty house points. He looked shocked and slightly outraged.

Danny frowned in thought. Perhaps Malfoy had hoped for a second Snape to teach potions. Hoping that the fact that Hermione was a muggle-born know-it-all would be repulsive to the teacher. However, that was not the case. Slughorn went on to state that the love potion wasn't able to replicate love but would make the drinker obsessively drawn to the user. Danny was strongly reminded of the spell Ember cast on him. Yeah, that had gotten dangerous. He'd accidently caused Sam to fall off a building in trying to get closer. He could completely understand, however Malfoy and another Slytherin smirked sceptically at the teacher not believing in the danger of such a potion when Slughorn warned the class.

Slughorn then made to move on with the lesson before being reminded of the fourth potion. A potion revealed to be felix felicis. Liquid luck. Danny noticed Malfoy visibly perk up. He was listening attentively now and Danny knew why. A lucky potion would make sure his plans to kill Dumbledore worked. Then the teacher put the class to work on a potion, the draught of living death, and the best potion would be awarded a phial of liquid luck. Danny's eyes widened in alarm. Malfoy could _not_ win that potion. Danny zoomed over to Malfoy and waited for his chance to sabotage the student. He felt terrible having to resort to such actions but this was important. Dumbledore was as good as dead if Malfoy got that potion.

Malfoy was paying close attention though. Exceptionally close attention. If Danny attempted anything, he'd get spotted. And Malfoy was reading and rereading every step, making sure to do everything perfectly. But Danny's chance came by sheer luck when Slughorn came close to the Slytherin table and Malfoy decided to bring attention to himself.

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?" Malfoy called hopefully. Slughorn nodded slowly.

Danny grinned and took his chance to wreak havoc. He wouldn't have to do anything too drastic, potions were finicky and exact so the smallest interference would be enough. He cooled the potion with his ice powers and burned the bean Malfoy was about to cut up with a discrete ghost ray, drying the bean out as it was the juice that was needed. He even went as far as adding a couple of stirs to the potion and added an extra entire valerian root.

"Yes. I was sorry to hear he had died, although dragon pox at his age…" Slughorn answered before walking away towards the Ravenclaw table.

Malfoy's hopeful smile fell and he scowled at the sopophorous bean as he picked up his knife. With difficulty, Malfoy cut up the bean and frowned.

"Blaise, did your bean ooze any liquid?" Malfoy asked, clearly noticing that the bean was drier than it was meant to be. The boy shrugged.

"Didn't notice Draco," he admitted. Malfoy scowled and turned to the boy beside him.

"What about you Theodore?" Malfoy inquired.

"I'm not there yet," he answered. Malfoy sighed and dropped the cut up bean into his potion. The potion turned dark purple.

"Huh? It's meant to be lilac," Malfoy whispered as he scanned the instructions.

Then Malfoy stirred the potion feverishly and it slowly began to grow paler, unknowingly hindered by the fact that the liquid was colder than it should be. Danny gave a small sigh of relief as he scanned the rest of the class, Harry's potion was stunningly pale. Clearly not having Snape breathing down his neck was helping. His looked even better than Hermione's. And much better than Malfoy's. Slughorn called time. Malfoy's ended up being a very pale pink and got a mere sniff of unimpressed indifference from the teacher. Danny smiled as Harry was named the winner and awarded the phial of felix felicis, loudly stating he got lucky when Malfoy attempted to eavesdrop.

 **So, Danny sabotaged Malfoy. Imagine if Malfoy had won the competition!**

 **Like I've said before, this is Danny's journey so if you want to know why Harry won the competition, you can refer to the books.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter**


	42. Chapter 42

Danny decided to inform Dumbledore of the fact that Harry had detention the following Saturday and that he won a phial of felix felicis. It was a quick report as that was really all he learnt. The next day, Danny was floating down the corridor at lunchtime when Harry, Ron and Hermione ran over to him.

"Danny!? Hey!" they called happily. Danny stopped and turned to them with a smile.

"Hey guys. How was your summer? Good OWL results?" Danny greeted them. They nodded.

"Yeah it was good. We spent most of the summer at my house together," Ron answered. Danny nodded.

"Glad to hear it," Danny replied.

"How's your arm?" Hermione asked, motioning to the arm Danny had injured at the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh, it's fine. Wouldn't know I hurt it. Thanks for asking," Danny informed them truthfully. As Danny had kept his distance from Harry at the end of the previous year, he hadn't interacted with them as Phantom since the afternoon after Sirius died.

"How are you Harry?" Danny inquired carefully. Harry blinked before nodding.

"I'm fine," he muttered. Danny nodded.

"How was your summer?" Hermione interjected quickly.

"Dull, been trying to find those ghosts Voldemort recruited," Danny answered, ignoring Ron's sharp intake of air.

"Any luck?" Harry prompted. Danny shook his head.

"No. I caught one. But honestly, anyone could've. I've seen a lot of activity though. You heard about Ollivander the wandmaker?" Danny replied. The trio nodded.

"I reckon it was a ghost that kidnapped him. And there are other disappearances that have tell-tale signs of ghosts too," Danny informed them.

"That's terrible," Hermione breathed. Danny nodded.

"But I can't predict where they'll be so I have to search the old fashioned way. And there are a lot of places ghosts can hide," Danny added.

"Why are you at Hogwarts then?" Ron asked. Danny smiled.

"Security is tight around here. Call me extra security inside the castle itself that no one will know about or suspect. Also, if Voldemort sends ghosts here, I'm your best chance at stopping them," Danny admitted, keeping his more important reason to himself. Harry frowned.

"You're following me again, aren't you?" he grumbled. Danny chuckled.

"Old habits die hard Harry. It's not my orders but I do check in every now and then. I saw your lesson with Severus," Danny replied, it was best to say that than admit he was watching another student in Harry's year. Harry scowled.

"He deserved it," Harry muttered angrily. Danny shrugged.

"Maybe a bit. But he is a teacher Harry. But if you'd acted that way towards Umbridge last year from the start, you might have avoided so many detentions," Danny retorted.

"You're not going to tell me off? He's part of the order right?" Harry asked, surprised. Danny shook his head.

"I'd be a hypocrite to do that. Me and Severus don't generally get on either. But I do try to remember he's on our side. So, try to remember that too, yeah?" Danny revealed. The trio of students blinked in surprise and nodded. Danny smiled.

"Why don't you get on with Snape?" Ron inquired.

"He didn't really take to me when I was introduced to the order and later we had a disagreement about me watching Harry's occlumency lessons," Danny admitted. Harry flushed.

"You-er you saw them?" Harry muttered embarrassed. Danny nodded.

"We had a couple of arguments and we haven't been friendly towards each other since. Even when I saw you three had disappeared at the end of last year, we worked together, but not happily," Danny added.

"Huh, I thought I was the only one that hated Snape," Harry mumbled.

"I don't hate _him_. I just dislike working with him and talking to him," Danny corrected. Harry nodded.

"And hate is a strong word Harry. I understand why you dislike Severus, but hate is… it's a lot stronger and all encompassing," Danny warned. Harry shrugged.

"Snape made Sirius feel bad about staying at headquarters. He's the reason Sirius ran off against everyone's wishes," Harry growled. Danny blinked.

"Harry… I'm sorry you feel that way. But honestly… I think you are insulting Sirius's memory," Danny ventured. Harry blinked at Danny like he'd been slapped.

"What are you talking about!?" Harry hissed. Danny knew he was treading on thin ice.

"That sounds like you think Sirius only ran off to protect and save you to prove a point to Severus. He wasn't that kind of person. I doubt he thought about those things at all. He ran off to save you because… because he cared about you and loved you. He went after you because he was brave and strong not a sulking child proving a point," Danny explained. Harry hung his head.

"You're right," Harry whispered.

"But I don't think that. But if Snape hadn't made all those comments-" Harry resumed after a moment of reflection.

"Sirius would have still gone to help you. It was the type of person he was. Although, he might have listened to orders before escorting you to King's cross station if Severus hadn't made those comments. You want someone to blame, I understand. But Severus isn't at fault. I was. Maybe Dumbledore too. Voldemort, definitely. But… not Severus," Danny interjected gently.

"It wasn't your fault Danny," Hermione muttered. Danny shook his head.

"I still blame myself. Can't help it," Danny replied softly.

"Phantom! A word!" Snape called angrily.

"Uh oh. I'm in trouble for something. See you guys around," Danny mumbled and quickly floated after Snape into an empty classroom. He didn't notice the trio of students behind him share a look and discretely follow him.

"What's up Severus?" Danny asked, keeping as calm as possible.

"You told Dumbledore about Potter's detention!" Snape accused. Danny shrugged and floated into a comfortable, lazy position.

"I did. Is there a problem with that? Was it meant to be a secret?" Danny replied, not able to help himself in taunting the teacher.

"Yes! There's a problem! You're watching my lessons! I've told you not to!" Snape growled angrily. Danny gave Snape a cold look.

"And I don't listen to you. I thought I proved that last year," Danny retorted.

"Just because you can go anywhere you like doesn't mean you know best," Snape hissed. Danny gave a sharp humourless laugh.

"I'm not so arrogant to believe that Severus. But you can't say that those occlumency lessons last year went well. Nor can you say that you didn't treat Harry differently afterwards. I think you need someone objective to tell you when you're out of order," Danny responded.

Snape took a furious step forward.

"I think you need that more than me. Where do you get the idea that you know better than me? You're dead and a child," Snape hissed. Danny scowled.

"We're back to that again are we?" Danny retorted coldly.

"You can't deny that you're a ghost. And ghosts, while they usually are kind natured, live on after the living die," Snape replied. Danny scoffed.

"Kind natured? Where have you heard that? Ghosts I deal with wouldn't hesitate to hurt you," Danny reminded the wizard. Snape scowled.

"And I'm so glad that we have you," Snape sneered sarcastically. Danny scowled.

"You don't know what you're talking about Severus. You have a problem with me? Take it up with Dumbledore," Danny concluded having enough of the wizard.

"Stop watching my lessons!" Snape commanded. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do what I think I should. If that means watching your lessons, then you can't stop me," Danny retorted.

"I could banish you from my classroom," Snape threatened. Danny snorted.

"You can try. For the record, I only told Dumbledore you gave Harry detention, not why. I don't get why you're so angry about it. I wasn't the only one watching you know. It was in the middle of a lesson, Dumbledore would have found out either way," Danny replied cockily.

"It's the principle! You're watching me like… like a criminal! I am on the same side," Snape growled.

"I've told you. I'm not watching _you_! Get over yourself. I watch a lot of lessons. I don't see Minerva getting upset, or Hagrid. And before you ask, they know I watch their lessons," Danny grumbled. Snape pursed his lips.

"Do you criticise them?" Snape inquired stiffly.

"I did advise Hagrid a little last year. And I only said one thing to you! Geez, you'd think I'd given you a whole lecture!" Danny answered grumpily. Snape huffed angrily.

"Don't watch my lessons in future. If there's anything Dumbledore needs to hear from events in my classroom, I'll report it," Snape ordered. Danny shook his head.

"I told you. Sometimes I have to watch things to understand what's going on. Talk to Dumbledore. Now, I'm leaving," Danny concluded and phased out of the room. He frowned at the trio of eavesdroppers as they grinned sheepishly. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'll let it slide this time since I eavesdropped on you guys. But better go now. Severus is in a bad mood," Danny muttered before floating down the corridor, no longer hungry due to his anger.

 **Yeah, Danny and Snape do not get along.**

 **And Snape keeps using low blows against Danny without realising it.**

 **Anyway, not much else to say. Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

For the next few weeks, Danny watched Malfoy invisibly like he watched Harry the previous year. He still disliked the teen as he was a rather pompous person. He regularly muttered unkind words about Slughorn and Harry and his friends. Danny also teleported into London to attend lessons with Miss Fisher. All his progress with her was sent to Casper High and documented which meant it counted so that he kept up with Sam and Tucker without attending the school in months. However whenever he went to London, he'd spend a couple of hours searching London, willing for his ghost sense to go off. But he never found anything. At the weekends, he spent a few hours in Amity Park, now that he could teleport home without getting sick, he was going to utilise it.

It wasn't until the beginning of October when something happened. Danny was floating down a corridor, smiling kindly to students who called greetings to him.

"Hey Danny!" Harry called, heading to the common room to do some homework.

"Hi Harry. How's things?" Danny replied. Ron emerged next to Harry.

"Where's Hermione? Hey Ron," Danny added.

"Hermione's in Arithmancy," Ron answered.

"And we're doing alright. Busy though. You?" Harry retorted.

"Nothing to report," Danny joked, Harry and Ron smirked.

"Do you know where Dumbledore keeps going? He doesn't seem to be around much," Harry asked. Danny shook his head.

"Sorry, no. I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks now. But I'm sure whatever he's doing is important," Danny answered honestly. He'd resumed asking Miss Fisher when she wanted to set their next lesson despite Dumbledore having returned and was capable to organise the lessons. He also felt awkward around the wizard and so limited his visits as much as possible.

"Do you know how he hurt his hand?" Harry inquired curiously. Danny blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that question. And worse, he did know the answer but he wasn't in a position to explain. So should he lie and say no? Or should he say yes but say he was sworn to secrecy on the how?

However he was saved from having to answer by his ghost sense going off. At first, he was relieved before he realised it was the first time in months _and_ he was in Hogwarts. The resident ghosts didn't trigger it.

"What was that?" Ron gasped, staring at the puff of blue mist that came from Danny's mouth.

"Something bad," Danny muttered and began to look around for the ghost.

"What do you mean? Something bad," Harry prompted worriedly.

"My kind of ghost is nearby," Danny answered distractedly.

Suddenly there were screams from the end of the corridor and a large green and black mass charged down the hall towards Danny. Harry and Ron pulled out their wands and pointed them at the ghost. Danny spun to face the ghost and before he got a good look, the ghost pounced on him and forced him back into a suit of armour which fell over.

"Danny!?" Harry shouted worriedly. But Danny finally recognised the ghost and laughed as he attempted to gently free himself.

"Get off! Wulf!" He chuckled.

Harry, Ron and a number of other students watching the scene, blinked in shock and confusion.

"Amiko!" the ghost exclaimed happily. (Friend!)

"Yeah yeah! Good to see you too. But get off!" Danny replied with a broad smile. The ghost stood up and revealed himself to be a large werewolf-like being with thick shaggy black fur and dog-like face. He wore a short-sleeved green hoodie and matching trousers. The ghost sniffed the air and scanned the crowd of students with pupil-less green eyes. Danny got to his feet and cracked his back, he was covered in green slime.

"It's alright guys. This is Wulf, a friend of mine," Danny called to the students. Wulf turned to Danny.

"Amiko, kiuj estas tiuj homoj? Por kio vi venis?" Wulf inquired. (Friend, who are these people? Why are you here?). Danny turned to Wulf and groaned softly.

"I really need to learn Esperanto better," he muttered. Harry and Ron glanced at the halfa, confused.

"He can only speak that language. He understands a little English, but one of my friends is way better at understanding Wulf than I am," Danny explained. Danny frowned in thought.

"Wulf… kion vi faras… ĉi er tie?" Danny asked carefully, clearly not fluent. (Wulf… what are you… doing er here?). Wulf grinned.

"Sercxas," the ghost answered. (Looking for you). Danny blinked.

"For me? Ĉu… io malbona… okazis?" Danny inquired worriedly. (Did… something bad… happen?). Wulf shook his head. Danny gave a sigh of relief.

"What's he saying?" Harry prompted. Danny shook his head.

"He's just here because he was looking for me," Danny translated.

"Oh my," McGonagall gasped as she rounded the corner. The remaining students, Harry, Ron, Danny and Wulf turned to her.

"It's alright. He's harmless," Danny assured her. McGonagall nodded before frowning at the gathered students.

"Off you go! You have homework no doubt to be doing," she ordered sternly. The students reluctantly left, glancing curiously back at the new ghost. Harry and Ron stayed behind. Danny turned back to Wulf and laughed as the ghost grinned at him before sniffing the air.

"Wow, of all the ghosts that could find me, I'm sure glad it was Wulf," Danny remarked.

"Are you good friends then?" Ron asked carefully. Danny smiled and nodded.

"Wulf has helped me out of some really tough spots in the past," Danny confirmed.

"So, could he help you now?" Harry inquired curiously. Danny blinked before holding his chin in thought.

"You know what. He could. But I'll need to know Esperanto a bit better first. Communicating isn't easy when we can't understand each other," Danny replied. The students nodded in understanding.

"I think you should inform Professor Dumbledore, Phantom, about your friend," McGonagall suggested. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Probably for the best. Um… Wulf!" Danny agreed and beckoned the ghost to follow him. Wulf complied happily and both ghosts floated through the school to Dumbledore's office. Danny paused only to knock on the wooden door and to get permission to enter.

"Sorry Professor. But I have a friend visiting. Meet Wulf. Er, he speaks in Esperanto," Danny informed the wizard. Dumbledore smiled warmly and got up to greet the new ghost.

"Saluton Wulf. Mi estas Albus Dumbledore lernejestro de Hogwarts," Dumbledore introduced himself. (Hello Wulf. I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts).

"Saluton. Mi bedaŭras por entrudante. Mi estis nur koncernas mian amikon, kiel li ne estis hejme ĵus," Wulf apologised. (Hello. I'm sorry for intruding. I was only concerned for my friend as he hasn't been home recently). Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Tuke komprenebla Wulf. Neniu damaĝo farita. Ĉu vi violas resti en mia lernejo kaj reacquaint mem kun Danny? Okazos kelkaj reguloj kompreneble vi devas resti," Dumbledore replied kindly. (Completely understandable Wulf. No harm done. Would you like to stay in my school and reacquaint yourself with Danny? There will be a few rules of course should you stay).

Danny blinked in shock.

"You know Esperanto?" he realised. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"I do. I gather that you don't?" Dumbledore confirmed.

"Nothing like you. I know a few phrases. Enough to get by. Nowhere near fluent. Could you teach me?" Danny answered, slightly in awe of the wizard. Dumbledore laughed softly and quickly agreed. Wulf decided to stay and was told to not disrupt classes and to not frighten any students. The ghost was given the option to choose his favourite haunts while he stayed as long as it wasn't in any common rooms. The ghost was also informed a little about what Danny was doing at Hogwarts.

 **In the books it's mentioned that Dumbledore knows a lot of languages, without looking it up, I think I remember reading it was seventeen. So why not Esperanto? Most stories I've read, and I'm guilty of it too, make Danny fluent when Tucker isn't, seen in the show. So… Dumbledore is going to teach Danny.**

 **This is where things definitely start to split away from the book. There will be a few chapters that follow the book but this section really only follows it loosely.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

A couple of weeks later, Dumbledore had taken to teaching Danny the basics of Esperanto and providing books to help the halfa learn. Danny had continued his lessons with Miss Fisher and following Malfoy around. There was very little suspicious activity but that didn't mean that Malfoy hadn't planned anything. Danny could only watch invisibly. He wasn't a mind reader. And he couldn't see everything. He had to leave Malfoy's side regularly between his own bodily needs such as eating and sleeping. He also didn't want to completely violate Malfoy's privacy by being creepy and watching the teen sleep or do homework or whatever. There were boundaries. However there were other things that Danny had to do other than watch Malfoy, such as Wulf, Peeves and Hagrid and his half-brother. True those obligations were given to himself but that didn't make them any less important to him. He truly believed having a good working relationship with Grawp could only help the order. And Peeves needed a babysitter sometimes before he did something unnecessarily dangerous or stupid. And Wulf, he was just eager to spend time with the halfa. There was also his obligation to his own studies with Miss Fisher and getting homework done.

But it came to the first Hogsmede visit. The previous year Danny had taken those days off, but this year, he needed to take these days to watch Malfoy. Hogsmede gave Malfoy the opportunity to smuggle dangerous items into the school or to meet with undercover Death Eaters. However with Malfoy in detention, Danny had to admit that there was no point in watching the teen that day. So instead, Danny took the day to finish some homework for Miss Fisher and study some more Esperanto. Dumbledore was away for the weekend but he had promised an Esperanto lesson on Tuesday evening.

After a couple mind-numbing hours of school work, Danny left his room for a flight to clear his head. He didn't expect to see Filch running through the corridors holding a scarf heading to the dungeons. Danny gasped in alarm, turned invisible and gave chase. Filch barged into Snape's office and began babbling about a cursed necklace cursing a student in the hospital wing before thrusting the scarf into Snape's hands. Snape ran off to the hospital with his wand and the necklace bound scarf while Filch puffed breathlessly against a wall. Danny rushed after Snape.

"What's going on? Need help?" Danny asked, abandoning the on-going dislike between the two order members. Snape spared Danny a glance.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But I need to get to the hospital wing," Snape answered, also putting aside their disagreements. Danny grabbed the wizard's arm.

"Then let me help. It'll feel weird, but a lot faster if I do," Danny offered and turned them both intangible and phased them up through the castle to the hospital wing. Snape blinked in shock before giving Danny a curt nod in thanks and rushing into the hospital wing. Sensing he'd only get in the way, Danny floated away from the door and waited outside for news.

Less than thirty minutes later, Snape left the room. He looked worried. Danny drifted over to the man.

"Well, any luck?" Danny inquired. Snape shook his head.

"I don't have the expertise nor equipment to heal her. But I have stopped the curse so far. We have alerted St. Mungo's Hospital. They'll come to pick her up as soon as possible, probably tomorrow morning," Snape reported. Danny nodded seriously.

"It was Katie Bell. I fear Draco made a move," Snape muttered carefully. Danny bit his lip.

"I dunno how. He had detention today. He was nowhere near Hogsmede and you know about all the security to stop dangerous objects into the school," Danny reasoned. Snape nodded slowly in agreement.

"All the same, I believe it was his plan. I don't know how. But that necklace has been on display in Borkin and Burke's for years. Don't ask how I know. I just do. And… well, we're aware that Draco has paid a visit recently," Snape revealed. Danny bit his lip.

"I'll try and keep a closer eye on him. I've been avoiding going into the common room until now, but I think I might have to break that rule after this. But I'm not a mind reader. If Draco's doing this alone, he won't say what he's up to. If I can't see or hear it, then I'm sunk," Danny admitted. Snape nodded.

"I'll try harder myself. I'll offer to help, that way we will be able to direct him in the way we want," Snape suggested. Danny nodded. Working together was weird, but oddly natural for them.

By the next day, the entire school had heard that Katie Bell had been cursed. Danny followed Malfoy closely, hoping for any sign of proof that the teen was responsible. But there was nothing. Perhaps because it had been a failed attempt. But true to his word, Danny broke the rules he set in place for himself and watched Malfoy from his first lesson, until late evening, earlier if he had a lesson with Miss Fisher. Danny also made sure to make the lessons with Miss Fisher as erratic as possible in order to catch Malfoy out.

Another week passed and Danny was starting to get much better at Esperanto. November came and Danny claimed his usual perch high above the pitch for the first Quidditch match of the year. With a start, Danny realised that Malfoy wasn't playing! Which meant that Danny had no idea where the teen was. Danny jumped back into the air and charged back to the school and searched everywhere for the wayward student. Unfortunately he had no luck whatsoever. With a sigh, Danny watched the rest of the Slytherins return to the common room in disappointment. The Gryffindors won. Danny overheard that Ron played unusually well that match too. Danny smiled to himself. That was really good to hear. He'd seen Ron play both during practice and in actual games. The keeper just got nervous and messed up when people were watching. The halfa was glad to hear that Ron got over that insecurity. Malfoy turned up an hour later, not even caring about the match's outcome. Danny bit his lip. Malfoy looked stressed. He was up to something. What? Danny didn't know. Not yet.

Halfway through November, Danny deemed himself fluent enough to ask Wulf to come to London with him when he had his lesson with Miss Fisher to go on a patrol for ghosts. The city smells overwhelmed the ghost but he offered to take the time to patrol around when Danny was busy and help the halfa find the missing ghosts.

Danny was floating visibly through the corridors on his way to lunch, having to keep up appearances, when Harry, Ron and Hermione called to him.

"Hey guys. How are things going with you?" Danny greeted them.

"Good," Ron answered.

"Look, is the order watching Malfoy? Draco Malfoy I mean. I really think he's a Death Eater," Harry asked. Ron and Hermione groaned. Danny laughed the second he registered the question and thought of a response.

"Harry… Draco Malfoy? A Death Eater? He's not of age! Besides, what use is a kid in school?" Danny reasoned with convincing forced chuckles. Harry frowned.

"Danny Fenton wasn't of age when he joined the order," Harry pointed out. Danny wiped an imaginary tear of mirth from his eye.

"Special circumstances. And American. Laws are different there. Trust me, if Malfoy was a Death Eater, I would have spotted it. I see a lot around here. And a lot of ghosts alert me to changes around here," Danny assured them.

"Because they respect you right?" Hermione quickly clarified, obviously eager to change the subject. Danny raised a confused eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired genuinely not knowing what the witch was getting at.

"Nick told us last year that you have a reputation among ghosts because you beat the Ghost King," Ron explained. Danny blinked in surprise.

"Oh, that's er I'm sure Sir Nick was exaggerating," Danny muttered, completely taken off guard by this topic. Hermione smirked.

"Nick did say you were modest about it. Could you tell us more about it?" she requested. Danny opened and closed his mouth before giving a nervous chuckle.

"That's-er- that's a long story Hermione," Danny began before he gasped as his ghost sense triggered. Biting back a relieved sigh, Danny scanned the corridor and smiled as Wulf ran over to the group.

"Amiko! Mi trovis fantomon. Sed ni devas esti rapida," Wulf announced. (Friend! I found a ghost. But we have to be quick). Danny gasped.

"Oh! Unu minuto. Mi ekpreni la termobotelo kaj vi povos konduki la vojon," Danny replied. (Oh! One minute. I'll grab the thermos and you can lead the way). Danny turned to the listening trio of students.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. But if I don't hurry we'll miss our chance. Wulf found a ghost. I'm sorry!" Danny explained quickly before flying off through the school and phasing into his room, grabbed his thermos and nodded to Wulf. Wulf grinned and unsheathed his long claws and slashed the air to make a portal into the Ghost Zone where Wulf would make a portal to where the ghost was. Danny didn't even hesitate a second before following Wulf.

 **Any guesses which ghost Wulf found?**

 **In case you were wondering, yes, this section of the story will feature a number of ghosts. Until now Voldemort has been biding his time and keeping the ghosts close to him. After all he had to keep a low profile to remain hidden but since he was discovered, he can step it up and start using the ghosts he recruited.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

They emerged in a large field in the countryside. Danny blinked in surprise, secretly relieved. He would rather avoid Phantom getting spotted by the general public where possible. He had expected to be somewhere in London but obviously Wulf had widened the search area. It only took a moment for Danny to find the ghost and identify which one Wulf found. A massive tornado was shredding the tall frosty grass and a large green ghost with a spinning tail and dark shirt was cackling above. Vortex, the weather ghost. Danny nodded.

"Mi povas pritrakti ĉi ulo Wulf. Nur teni for de la vojo bona. Atentu pri fulmo," Danny decided. (I can handle this guy Wulf. Just keep out of the way alright. Watch out for lightning). Danny didn't think that Wulf could help with this particular ghost anyway. Despite being a ghost, Wulf wasn't a strong flier and Vortex rarely touched down. Also Danny recalled the weather ghost's love of electricity and Wulf didn't have any long distance attacks.

Wulf nodded and sheathed his sharp claws. Danny jumped into the air and charged up to the wheezing, chuckling ghost.

"Vortex! Enough! Where are the others?!" Danny shouted knowing the ghost wouldn't but secretly hoping he would tell the halfa everything. Vortex paused in his joy and turned to Danny.

"Danny… Phantom! How do you… like my art!" the ghost wheezed loudly. Danny scowled.

"I'm more of a picture guy than performance art one. What are you doing here?" Danny retorted. Vortex frowned.

"An artist must… create! Despite my Lord's orders," Vortex answered with clear dislike.

"Where is your Lord?" Danny attempted. Vortex hissed angrily.

"I'm not a… fool! You are part of the order… aren't you! My Lord would be… pleased with me if… I incinerate you!" Vortex bellowed between wheezes. Danny dodged the sudden blast of lightning towards him.

"Guess small talk's over," Danny muttered.

Storm clouds gathered above and rain began to hammer down on the field. The tornado changed direction and threatened to suck Danny inside. Danny abandoned fighting Vortex in favour of trying to escape the pull of the dangerous swirling air. He flew as fast as he could but inch by inch the tornado pulled him inside. Vortex cackled happily and placed his clawed hands on the sides of the tornado and channelled electricity into the cyclone. Danny screamed as volts swept through him. In desperation, Danny teleported away and escaped the trap. Vortex growled in annoyance. Danny barely had the time to catch his breath before Vortex slammed a large hand into him and sent him careening down to the ground. Danny groaned in pain as he slowly pulled himself out of the mud and shakily got to his feet. He shook his head and jumped into the air to avoid a lightning bolt sent at him.

Danny's green eyes flashed angrily. He had had enough of being thrown around. He turned to Vortex and charged at the ghost. He fired a barrage of ghost rays at the large ghost. The ghost merely dissolved into mist before solidifying. Danny turned around, having flown through the gaseous ghost, before the ghost could regain himself after such an advanced technique. Danny took a deep breath and filled his lungs with ghost energy. He then let out a massive scream. Vortex, caught by surprise, was hit full on in the back. The ghost was forced to the ground. Wulf, despite Danny saying he could handle the ghost, rushed forwards and began to beat the ghost viciously while Danny caught his breath and pulled out his thermos. He dropped down to the ground and Wulf backed away enough to avoid the blue stream of energy when Danny activated the thermos.

Danny slumped but remained standing. Every muscle ached and his voice felt a little raw. He was exhausted. His ghostly wail always took it out of him and that had been an especially painful electric shock.

"Danke Wulf. Renkonti vin denove en Hogwarts?" Danny asked tiredly as the rain slowly stopped. (Thanks Wulf. Meet back at Hogwarts?). Wulf nodded, giving Danny a concerned look. Danny focused on the school and teleported back to his room. Dripping still, Danny floated into his bathroom and turned intangible over the shower to dry off. He knew Filch would be furious if Danny left puddles of rainwater all over the school. Once dry, Danny clipped the thermos to his belt and phased out of his room. He was too tired to bother turning invisible. He didn't need to hide right now and he was only going to go to Dumbledore and report that he caught Vortex. Then he could take a break, relax in his room, maybe take a nap. He should probably make sure his cuts didn't need treatment too.

Danny floated through the school considering the ghost fight. He had to admit, Wulf had helped a lot. Without Wulf keeping Vortex down after his wail, the fight probably would have dragged on and would likely have had a very different outcome. His thoughts were broken however when he heard a concerned call.

"Danny?" Hermione called.

"Blimey mate! What happened to you?" Ron exclaimed as the trio of friends spotted the exhausted halfa. He was still covered in dirt and a few patches of grass stains. His white hair was sticking up unnaturally from the leftover charge in his body. He'd be getting electrical shocks for the next hour or so. The halfa also had a bruise on his cheek from hitting the ground, not to mention his bruised ribs and scratched up arms and legs from the grass caught in the tornado.

"Huh? Oh, um ghost fight," Danny answered tiredly.

"How many?" Harry asked. Danny smirked slightly.

"One, but pretty strong. Vortex, weather ghost. Got caught in a tornado and hit by lightning. I'll be fine. Had worse," Danny assured them honestly. He was just tired and a little achy. Give him a couple of hours to recover and a day or so for the bruises to heal.

The three students looked horrified. Danny shook his head.

"Honestly. I'll be fine. But I'm glad Wulf was there. Things might have been different. But I really need to let Dumbledore know. Excuse me," Danny concluded and phased up through the ceiling to Dumbledore's office. It was only when he reached the room that Danny remembered that Dumbledore was away until the next day. Danny groaned and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" one of the paintings called to him. Danny tiredly turned to the painting. It was an elderly witch.

"Just wanted to let Professor Dumbledore know I caught Vortex. Don't worry I'll come back," Danny replied and left.

By that evening, Danny felt a lot better. A little disappointed in himself for not watching Malfoy as much that day, but he had done something important. Vortex was a big player. Taking him away would only be good. He had to figure out what to do with him though. The Box Ghost wasn't a big threat. His parents had gladly taken the ghost on to test weapons on. Dissection was forbidden, especially since both parents knew that their son was half-ghost. But Vortex was more dangerous. If he got free, it could be disastrous. And they couldn't let Vortex get back to Voldemort now that they had him. And that was the problem Danny considered as he patrolled London after his lesson with Miss Fisher.

The next day, he reported to Dumbledore before returning to his post invisibly watching Malfoy. That lunchtime he made his decision. He hated what he had to do but it was his really his only option. He had to keep Vortex in the thermos. However he would put distance between himself and that ghost by leaving it in his parents care. And so, he teleported to Fenton Works and explained the situation with Vortex, making certain he made it clear that Vortex was not be released for experimentation. Jazz had taken the thermos and assured her brother she would follow his orders and keep the thermos safe. Danny took a spare back to Hogwarts with him, catching Malfoy at the end of his lunch break as he headed to class.

 **And Vortex has been defeated. But such a powerful ghost going missing is going to be noticed…**

 **What do you think will be the consequences?**

 **By the way, in case anyone's a little confused, Box Ghost was caught during the summer when Danny patrolled around London looking for ghosts. Since then he's been at Fenton Works, helping out in the lab unwillingly...**

 **Let me know what you think so far of the story.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

Danny followed Malfoy into the library as he spent the next hour or so writing an essay with a few books open on his desk. Danny sighed softly in boredom. It was December and the last couple of days had been extremely dull. Danny considered Malfoy. The teen looked sick. He was pale, losing weight and even his usual slick blonde hair had lost its sheen. Danny knew why. Malfoy was scared that he hadn't managed to kill Dumbledore yet. Danny had found that the teen had an uncanny ability to give him the slip. Usually around the sixth floor too. It was infuriating. Danny would lose him for a couple of hours at a time before finding the teen looking panicked and concerned returning to the common room.

Danny was torn. He wanted to help Malfoy because it was clear the kid needed a helping hand or support. But what Malfoy wanted to do was a deal breaker. The task was obviously tearing the boy apart with stress, fear and despair. Snape, as Danny, had stepped up their attempts to get close to the teen. Katie Bell was still in St. Mungo's. Snape gave Malfoy easy grades in his class, acted friendly towards him and even offered help to the teen, with often muttered assurances that the help didn't have to be just school orientated.

Danny blinked out of his bored stupor when he heard voices whispering nearby that he recognised. It was Harry and Hermione. Danny had seen that there were issues with the trio. He'd also seen that Ron had gained a girlfriend. Danny was willing to bet that Lavender Brown was the driving force of the issues. But Harry had clearly gotten caught in the middle between an argument with Ron and Hermione.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes. I really couldn't care less," Hermione hissed with clear anger. Danny sighed quietly and returned to his vigil. Malfoy scowled in annoyance and gathered his things, clearly deciding his homework could wait. Danny watched Malfoy as he eavesdropped on Harry. Honestly hearing about how lovesick girls were planning to slip love potion to Harry was more interesting than watching Malfoy scribble an essay for an hour in almost complete silence. Danny blinked though when Hermione made a good point that Filch wasn't the brightest person when it came to identifying dangerous items. Malfoy slowed down his packing and seemed to start eavesdropping too.

"The point is, Filch is being fooled, isn't he? These girls are getting stuff into the school disguised as something else! So why couldn't Malfoy have brought the necklace into school-?" Harry argued softly. Danny's eyes widened in surprise. Harry suspected Malfoy! While it was good that Harry was observant enough to spot it and look out for it. It was extremely bad as Malfoy wasn't really the bad guy. The blonde teen was trapped in an impossible situation. A situation Dumbledore was counting on to further his plans, plans Danny preferred not to think of but couldn't ignore. He'd have to let Dumbledore and Snape know this.

"Oh, Harry… not that again…" Hermione sighed exasperatedly. Malfoy wasn't even hiding that he was listening attentively anymore. He was rigid and had gone even paler.

"Come on, why not?" Harry demanded.

"Look, secrecy sensors detect jinxes, curses and concealment charms, don't they? They're used to find dark magic and dark objects. They'd have picked up a powerful curse, like the one on that necklace, within seconds. But something that's just been put in the wrong bottle wouldn't register-and anyway, love potions aren't dark or dangerous-" Hermione retorted knowingly. Malfoy got out of his seat and crept closer with his books. Harry and Hermione were oblivious to their two eavesdroppers. Danny almost wanted to throw a book at them both for being so inattentive. He thought they learned their lesson about important conversations in quiet places last year after Umbridge found out about the DA. Harry muttered something neither eavesdropper heard, causing both to drift closer still.

"-so it would be down to Filch to realise it wasn't cough potion, and he's not a very good wizard. I doubt he could tell one potion from-" Hermione resumed but stopped the second Malfoy accidently shuffled closer and knocked a book.

Malfoy held his breath but gave a quiet sigh of relief when Madam Pince started to reprimand Harry for a defiled book he had. Taking his chance, Malfoy quickly but quietly left the library and allowed himself a small smirk.

"Stupid mudblood. But that's an interesting point," he whispered to himself. Danny bit his lip. How could he sabotage this murder attempt? Would he have to taste every bottle in the school for poison? Malfoy returned to the Slytherin common room and took out a coin. Danny raised an eyebrow. Malfoy tapped it with his wand, muttering under his breath before putting away and resuming his homework. An hour later, Malfoy went to bed, looking a little less stressed and worried for the first time in weeks.

Danny left the common room and went straight to Snape's office. More often than not, Dumbledore was away these days. And it was much easier to catch the wizard in the mornings rather than the evenings too. Danny knocked on the door and waited for Snape to call his permission.

"Evening Severus. I've got a few concerns about Draco. I'd go to Dumbledore, but you know," Danny explained. Their dislike of each other had lessened greatly over the past few weeks. They still muttered unkind comments and had disagreements but they were much less after Katie Bell got hurt. Guilt and determination had overridden their previous unresolved arguments.

"What did you find out?" Snape inquired.

"First, Harry suspects Draco. And he's determined to get his friends to believe him. We might need to head that off. I don't know about Ron, but Hermione doesn't believe him just yet. And unfortunately, Hermione accidently gave Draco an idea. She mentioned that Argus Filch mightn't be able to tell one potion from another as some girls have gotten love potion into the school. I fear that Draco might try poisoning next. What do you want us to do?" Danny reported carefully. Most of their arguments revolved around Harry so bringing up the student tended to lead to an argument. Snape frowned in thought, setting down his quill as he had been correcting some homework.

"There isn't much we can do. We'll warn Dumbledore not to drink anything without checking it and I'll convince Horace to teach the students about antidotes. His Christmas party is coming up. It'll be the perfect opportunity to convince him," Snape replied. Danny nodded.

"And Harry? He did ask me a little while go if I thought Draco was a Death Eater. I laughed and told him he was wrong. But he hasn't been deterred," Danny prompted. Snape sighed.

"Potter has an uncanny ability to find trouble Phantom. I don't think we can do anything to stop Potter. But perhaps you could warn or watch over Draco for us. Protect him from Potter if necessary," Snape suggested. Danny sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Thanks for the advice. I'll try and get a hold of Dumbledore tomorrow morning," Danny decided.

It wasn't long before Slughorn hosted his party. Danny dutifully followed Malfoy to the common room where he scowled at the invited Slytherins as they left for the party. Danny could see that the young wizard was jealous. Once the party goers had gone, Malfoy got to his feet and left. Danny, intrigued, followed. The blonde teen crept through the dark corridors to the seventh floor. Danny gasped as Malfoy disappeared through the doors to the Room of Requirement. Like the previous year, Danny was unable to gain access to the magical room and resorted to waiting outside. Less than two hours later, Malfoy left and wiping fearful, panicked tears from his cheeks, made his way back towards the dungeons. Danny frowned in concern. Malfoy was clearly having problems. And the root of those problems and possibly Malfoy's on-going plan to murder Dumbledore was in that room. The one room Danny had never been in!

Danny watched as Malfoy paused in the corridor and gave a loud sigh as he tried to stop the tears and regain control over his emotions. It was the worst Danny had ever seen Malfoy. He just wanted to help the teen. Maybe not with his task, but with his emotions. But… Phantom had become a recognised order member now and Fenton couldn't just turn up for no reason. Danny was so caught up in his pitying musings that he didn't spot Filch until it was too late. The caretaker shouted to Malfoy that he was up past curfew and what he was doing on the sixth floor. Malfoy, thinking quickly, blurted out that he was invited to Slughorn's party and had gotten turned around trying to find the office. Filch, not believing a word, grabbed a hold of Malfoy and marched him off to the party. Danny helplessly floated along invisibly behind them.

Filch pulled the teen through the crowds straight over to Slughorn, who was in the middle of talking with Harry, Luna and Snape.

"Professor Slughorn. I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him an invitation?" Filch inquired. Malfoy, seeing that he'd been caught out, wriggled free of Filch's grip and angrily turned to the adults, ignoring Harry to the best of his ability.

"Alright, I wasn't invited! I was trying to gatecrash, happy?" Malfoy lied. Before Filch could get too angry, Slughorn interjected and attempted to defuse the situation and avoid making any more of a scene, offering Malfoy the opportunity to stay if he wished.

Malfoy quickly started a conversation with Slughorn, sucking up to the teacher to prevent any difficult questions. Danny gave the smallest sigh of relief before he noticed Harry watching Malfoy closely. Danny discretely tapped Snape's shoulder on Harry's side. The teacher turned to see Harry watching the blonde teen closely. It was essential that both order members keep Harry and Malfoy as far apart as possible.

"I'd like a word with you Draco," Snape interjected quickly and with a stern comment to Slughorn, guided Malfoy out of the party and into an empty classroom.

Danny, knowing that eavesdropping had only led to arguments in the past, waiting invisibly outside. However Danny didn't need to try very hard to overhear what was being said. Snape attempted to get Malfoy to own up to the necklace but Malfoy refused to let Snape help. Danny sighed softly. Malfoy had been doing that. Snape had been trying to get the teen alone to talk for weeks, ever since Katie Bell got cursed, but the teen refused. Danny tried to not eavesdrop, Snape would pass on any important information. Without warning, Malfoy stormed out of the classroom, Danny blinked in alarm as he saw which way Malfoy was going. He didn't return to Slughorn's party. He was heading back to the seventh floor. Danny rushed to follow Malfoy, not seeing Harry under his invisibility cloak in the corridor beside the classroom door.

 **Just showing how helpless Danny and Snape are concerning Malfoy. Also Malfoy seems to be very capable of hiding from Danny. Remember Voldemort knows what Danny's capable of and he knows that Phantom is in the order.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

Later that evening, Danny left the Slytherin common room and returned to the party. Snape was still there, talking with Slughorn. The majority of the other party goers had already left. Danny waited patiently beside the door and eventually Snape took his leave. Danny rushed along beside the wizard and waited until they were a safe distance from the office before turning visible. Snape exclaimed in surprise before glaring at the ghostly teen.

"Sorry," Danny mumbled. Snape sighed.

"I assume you have something to report," Snape drawled tiredly.

"Draco's using the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, for as long as he's using it, I won't be able to find out what he's doing. I can't get inside," Danny informed the wizard. Snape hummed in understanding.

"I was under the impression you could get into anywhere," Snape remarked. Danny huffed in annoyance.

"Alright, I admit, I can't get into the Room of Requirement. But anywhere else, not a problem. I think it's because the room isn't technically there. If I try to phase in, I end up outside and the door is selective," Danny confessed begrudgingly.

"What about you? How was your talk with Draco? I only overheard a little, by accident by the way. Still avoiding you huh?" Danny asked. Snape sighed loudly and nodded.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. He's angry and upset about his father. He wants to prove himself to the Dark Lord. That's why he's doing this. He doesn't realise exactly what he's agreed to just yet," Snape muttered sadly. Danny nodded slowly.

"I think he's starting to though Severus. He's scared. Getting desperate. We need to give him something to let out those pent up frustrations. He's avoiding you. And _I_ can't talk to him," Danny mumbled worriedly. Snape nodded.

"How often does he go to the Room of Requirement?" Snape inquired. Danny shrugged.

"Not sure. He's got this knack for losing me. If I didn't have my ghost sense I'd say he's got a ghost turning him invisible to give me the slip. But there is a chance that he knows I'm watching. You know. Known ghostly order member," Danny replied. Snape smirked.

"Don't say it," Danny growled knowing that the wizard was going to make fun of the halfa's abilities.

"Any suggestions?" Snape asked instead. Danny sighed.

"Let me think about it. Honestly I'm run off my feet. Following Draco, a couple of other obligations for Dumbledore, Peeves, looking for ghosts. Quick question, do you know if Draco's staying for the holidays?" Danny replied. Snape glanced at the ghostly teen.

"I wasn't aware that you were that involved with the order. Perhaps you should get a day to yourself. Being so overworked, it might be why Draco keeps losing you," Snape suggested, concern barely hidden in his dark eyes. Danny sighed.

"If I had the time, I would. But watching Draco is important. I don't want there to be another Katie Bell," Danny muttered. Snape's forehead creased in understanding and sympathy.

"I understand the burden we've been given Phantom. You aren't alone. Perhaps we could utilise another ghost to help us," Snape offered. Danny gasped and snapped his fingers.

"That's it! Draco could talk to another ghost. And I know the perfect one. It'll take a little convincing and working out though. I gotta go Severus," Danny exclaimed with excitement and rushed off through the castle.

Moments later Danny was outside the second floor girls' bathroom. He knocked on the door and phased inside.

"Myrtle! Can I talk to you?" Danny called.

"Oh, Danny. Yeah, come in," Myrtle answered. Danny drifted further into the bathroom and considered how to explain what he wanted the ghost to do. He'd only spoken to Myrtle a handful of times. The dreary ghost tended to spend her time in the drains or the girls' bathroom, places Danny didn't really go normally. However, he usually got along with the female ghost despite her pessimism. Myrtle floated out of her favourite cubicle.

"I spotted a boy. I'd talk to him, but he doesn't really like me. He's pretty stressed out and upset. I was hoping you could talk to him and help him a bit," Danny explained carefully. Myrtle tilted her head curiously.

"Is he being bullied?" she inquired. Danny shrugged.

"I haven't seen it, but… I've just seen him alone a few times. I actually spotted him crying," Danny informed her, trying to get her to sympathise. Myrtle gasped, and nodded.

"I'll talk to him. Who is he?" Myrtle confirmed.

"I think his name's Draco Malfoy. Don't quote me on that though. He's blonde, Slytherin and he looks pretty sick recently," Danny described. Myrtle frowned.

"A Slytherin? I dunno about that," Myrtle muttered.

"Oh come on Myrtle. Please, I'd talk to him, but he really doesn't like me. I'm concerned about him. Myrtle I wouldn't ask otherwise," Danny pleaded. Myrtle bit her see-through lip.

"I guess, it wouldn't hurt to talk to him once. But it'll have to be after Christmas," Myrtle relented.

"Thank you so much Myrtle. That's a huge weight off my shoulders. When you do get a chance, please let me know how it goes. I did mention it to a teacher but the boy won't talk to the teacher," Danny added. Myrtle sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Alright Danny. But I can't guarantee that he'll talk to me," Myrtle retorted.

The next day, Danny found out that Malfoy was going home for the holidays. The halfa was tempted to follow the teen but decided against it as he wouldn't be able to stay nearby and could be dangerously close to Voldemort without back up. So instead, Danny decided to take the time over the holidays to track down some more ghosts. For the first week, that was what Danny did. He spent every day in London and the surrounding area looking for ghosts. He also took the time to spend some time with Peeves and Grawp, having been ignoring them both since Katie Bell got hurt favouring to shadow Malfoy as closely as possible.

Deciding to take Snape's advice, Danny teleported home to spend Christmas with his family, having missed the holiday the previous year and not visiting since Katie Bell got cursed. They were overjoyed to see him and the day was wonderfully relaxing and a welcome break. Once the day was over, Danny returned to his ghost hunting, despite his family asking him to take things a little easier, having commented on how exhausted he looked. Halfway through the week after Christmas, Danny got a surprise invite to the Burrow for dinner. He happily agreed, hoping to see how Harry and Ron were doing having been too busy to check in with the teens recently.

Danny teleported to the house and knocked on the door after reverting to human.

"Danny! How wonderful? Now let me think, ah yes. The day after you arrived at headquarters, Dumbledore organised to meet you. Why did you say it was?" Mrs Weasley greeted Danny. Danny smiled and nodded.

"I was going to meet a tutor as part of the agreement with my parents," Danny answered, knowing which meeting she meant. Mrs Weasley smiled warmly and held the door wide open and pulled him into a welcoming hug.

"Come in, Danny, you look exhausted! I hope you're hungry," the red haired woman fussed over him. Danny laughed softly.

"Been busy Molly. How are things with you guys?" Danny replied. Mrs Weasley nodded.

"Oh, brilliant. Arthur got a promotion, I don't know if you heard or not. It's been months since we saw you Danny. Fred and George are doing well. They're here, they'll tell you all about it. Remus is here as well," Mrs Weasley informed him. Danny smirked and listened to the witch tell him all her news, Danny offering comments of sympathy or excitement depending on what he was being told.

Harry and Ron stepped into the kitchen and saw the halfa.

"Danny! You made it!" Harry cheered happily. Danny smiled.

"Blimey, mate. What have you been doing? You look terrible!" Ron exclaimed. Mrs Weasley glared at her son. Danny laughed.

"Thanks Ron. You too. I've just been super busy for the last few weeks. How's school?" Danny retorted good-naturedly. Both boys shrugged.

"Alright I guess," Harry replied noncommittedly.

"I have a girlfriend," Ron bragged happily. Danny smiled.

"Well, congrats Ron. What's she like?" Danny offered, genuinely curious to find out more about the reason Ron and Hermione had been arguing.

"Oh… well Lavender… she's um… I mean, it's great you know," Ron mumbled uncertainly. Mrs Weasley called Harry to help her in the pantry. Harry happily agreed to help the witch.

"Ron, if it's not working, tell Lavender," Danny muttered conspiratorially. Ron blinked and shook his head.

"No! No it's… it's not like that. It's just… Lavender's great but she's pretty full on, you know. I hate to admit it's nice to have a break. But I do like her," Ron quickly interjected. Danny shrugged.

"If you say so, but you sound like you're convincing yourself not me Ron. I'm not the best person to give advice when it comes to love, but sometimes… things just aren't right. And it isn't fair to pretend they are. Just think about it. Do you like Lavender, or do you like having a girlfriend? Because there is a difference," Danny advised carefully, not really sure where the advice came from. Ron bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right. I'll… I'll think about it. Honestly Lavender being my girlfriend has caused a lot of problems between me and Hermione. She's really upset for some weird reason. I don't get why. She snogged Viktor Krum, you know the famous seeker. And now she's getting upset because Lavender's snogging me," Ron grumbled.

"Do you miss being around Hermione then?" Danny asked. Ron sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. And not just because she helps me with my homework either," Ron admitted. Danny smiled and nodded.

"I know the feeling," Danny replied.

Ron blinked before slapping his forehead.

"Of course you do. You probably miss your family and friends in America," Ron realised. Danny shrugged.

"I do. But I'm pretty busy here so it keeps my mind off them to be honest. And I can always visit if I really want to," Danny confessed. Ron nodded sadly.

"Must be hard. I'd hate to be so far from home. But I guess you're right. When did you see them last?" Ron asked.

"Christmas. I missed Christmas with them last year, you know because I got bitten. But haven't seen them since ooh must be October before that," Danny answered. Ron whistled.

"Do you write to them in between visits?" Ron inquired. Danny shook his head. Ron frowned sympathetically.

Harry returned a few minutes later, carrying a sack of potatoes for Mrs Weasley. He set it down on the counter and sat beside Danny and Ron.

"So, what have you been doing recently Danny? You said you were busy," Harry asked. Danny gave a sad smile.

"Order business Harry. Sworn to secrecy. But mostly I've been running messages and errands for Dumbledore," Danny offered. Harry pouted disappointedly.

"Do you know where Dumbledore's been going then? He's been away a lot this year," Harry ventured. Danny shrugged. He didn't know everywhere Dumbledore went, but he did know some of the places Dumbledore went off to.

"Danny! It's been ages!" a man boomed happily. Danny looked up and saw a worn Remus Lupin. The halfa grinned and got to his feet.

"It has Remus. Good to see you. How's things?" Danny greeted, shaking the wizard's hand.

"Oh, you know. Werewolf struggling to help the order. Been underground among my kind. Looking for supporters," Lupin answered.

"Any luck?" Danny inquired.

"Not really. Most werewolves keep to themselves. Actually had to avoid Greyback before I came here for the holidays. Needed to lay low for a little while," Lupin informed the halfa.

"Greyback? Didn't you say that he's the one that bit you?" Danny recalled. Lupin nodded. Danny frowned.

"Did he spot you?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Don't think so. Greyback has a reputation. I was gone before he had the chance to see me," Lupin assured him.

"What about yourself?" Lupin inquired. Danny shrugged.

"Been busy. My special talents were needed," Danny answered with a joking tone to avoid difficult questions. Lupin chuckled.

"Come, walk with me Danny. I think a relaxing walk would be welcome," Lupin suggested. Danny grinned in agreement.

For the next twenty minutes Danny and Lupin talked freely about Phantom. Danny told Lupin about Wulf, learning Esperanto and catching Vortex. His job of watching Malfoy was completely confidential as it tied into Dumbledore's secret plan where both Dumbledore and Harry had to die. However Lupin did ask after Danny's family, friends and studies with Miss Fisher. Danny then returned the favour. Lupin told Danny of a few werewolves he'd befriended. They returned to the kitchen as dinner was being served, everyone gathering around. Fred, George, Fleur, Bill, Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Mr Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Danny were all seated. Danny ended up beside the twins and they were only too glad to tell Danny of their successes. Mrs Weasley loudly commented on how disappointed she was that Tonks couldn't join them as well.

 **Thought Danny deserved a break. Also wanted to check in with Harry since it's been a while.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **A few announcements.**

 **The first is that I've put a couple of polls on my website. Please check it out. I'll admit I've been very busy recently and have neglected it but I've updated it. This site doesn't allow links but the website should be visible in my info on my page. If not, take the spaces out and type this into your search bar.**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **Next, check out my facebook page too, there's a link on my website or you can search for JB Gilroy on facebook. You should be able to see it.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

Danny returned to Hogwarts and to his seemingly endless patrolling for ghosts. By the time term started back, Danny was grateful for the change in tasks. Malfoy returned slightly better fed and less pale, but by the end of the first week, that had changed. The teen still had the uncanny ability to give him the slip, but now that Danny knew Malfoy was using the Room of Requirement, it didn't take long to find the teen again. He'd also noticed two little girls hanging around on the seventh floor and with a little further investigation it was revealed that the girls were Crabbe and Goyle after taking polyjuice potion. Probably being lookouts.

Halfway through January, Wulf returned with news of another ghost sighting. Danny was immensely grateful to the ghost. Between watching Malfoy, keeping up with his studies with Miss Fisher and taking moderate care of himself, looking for Voldemort's ghostly army wasn't easy. Wulf spent weeks at a time searching England for Danny's enemies for him. Danny grabbed a thermos and followed Wulf through two portals, pausing in the Ghost Zone. They emerged in a dense wood.

Danny frowned. The woods felt… empty and yet there was an air of danger.

"Kiun fantomo vi diris estis ĉi tie?" Danny asked uncertainly, having become fluent thanks to Dumbledore. (Which ghost did you say was here?). Wulf growled softly and sniffed the air.

"Mi tovis Skulker. Sed mi povas flari multajn fantomoj nun," Wulf muttered between sniffs. (I found Skulker. But I can smell a lot of ghosts now). Danny blinked, alarm bells blaring in his head. Danny scanned the trees and gasped as his ghost sense triggered. Before he could react, a number of ghost rays exploded from between the shadowy trees and hit both Danny and Wulf. Wulf was knocked unconscious being the main target and Danny doubled over from a shot to the stomach.

By the time he looked back up, he was surrounded by ghosts. Skulker, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Johnny 13 and his shadow, Kitty, Undergrowth and a number of other ghosts Danny didn't know personally. He recognised a number of those ghosts as minor pests from Amity Park that he had caught and returned to the Ghost Zone in the past. Danny coughed and straightened up, quickly throwing a glance at Wulf. The ghost seemed fine, just out cold. Danny was on his own.

"Thanks for making this easy guys. If you could just line up nicely, I'll suck you all into my thermos," Danny attempted with a smirk.

"Nice try whelp. Consider this a warning. Our Lord is displeased with you. He is angry about you defeating Vortex and working with the order. Continue to anger him, and this will be like a walk in the park compared," Skulker growled. Danny swallowed, sensing exactly what was going to happen. There were only two escape routes, up or down. Both wouldn't be fast enough to escape. He could teleport away but he couldn't abandon Wulf and teleporting wasn't instant for him yet. It took a couple of seconds to gather the energy needed and picture where he wanted to go.

"Well, it is a nice day for a stroll," Danny retorted, desperately trying to keep his voice even.

"It's an even nicer day for some revenge," Ember remarked with a grin, clicking on her guitar. Danny turned intangible and phased down, it would buy the most time. He narrowly missed Ember's attack. It was complete chaos for a few moments after that. The soil was dark, damp and hard packed with roots. Ghosts chased after him and after dodging a number, he got caught by a swipe from Bertrand in a lioness shapeshift guise. Danny cried out as he hit a tree, completely disorientated by the sudden dim light, pain in his arm and unexpected change in direction. He panted for breath and glanced at his arm. It was oozing a lot of green blood. So much it was hard to tell how bad the wound actually was. Johnny 13 zoomed by and Kitty jumped off the motorbike.

"Nothing personal Phantom," she muttered and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Danny saw stars and by the time his vision cleared, he was once again surrounded.

Spectra floated closer and gripped his shoulders painfully.

"Hello Danny. I think we need to have a little talk. Let's start with how you abandoned Amity Park, your home, friends and family. Do you even know what happens there anymore? We could have attacked there without you knowing," Spectra whispered in his ear. Danny blinked and shook his head.

"No. It wasn't like that. My-my family can protect Amity Park," Danny mumbled, fighting his headache, pain in his arm and nose as well as the sudden wave of cold misery and self-hatred Spectra was causing.

"Hmm, what about your work with the order then? You failed to save Sirius Black didn't you? That was all your fault. You were there. You could have gone through the veil and snatched him back. It's your fault Harry Potter lost his godfather," Spectra sneered. Danny gasped as his guilt gripped his heart. He did blame himself for that. But was Spectra right?! Could he have gone through the veil and saved the wizard? Had he failed more than he realised?

"Who else have you failed? Our Lord only knows about Black, but there were probably plenty of others. You are always messing up. Aren't you Danny? Who else have you led to their deaths?" Spectra breathed in his ear. Danny gulped. The plan. Dumbledore. He could have stopped Dumbledore putting on that ring. Because he wasn't fast enough, Dumbledore was dying. He was going to lead Harry to his death. He also failed Katie Bell. If he had watched Malfoy better he could have prevented the student getting cursed.

Spectra grinned cruelly and nodded to the other ghosts gathered.

"You got yourself half-killed. Are you really the most reliable person Danny?" Spectra concluded and viciously slashed his chest with her talon-like nails. Danny cried out in pain, drowning already in his guilt and insecurities. The next few minutes dissolved into blinding agony and cries of pain as the ghosts surged forwards and beat him.

Wulf stirred, heard Danny's cries and sprinted to the halfa's side. He unsheathed his claws and, with a loud protective growl, launched himself on Danny's attackers. He tore through Undergrowth's vines restricting Danny's movement, threw ghosts out of his way and finally scooped up Danny. He was barely conscious and holding his ghost form, bleeding freely from numerous wounds, muttering incoherently and crying silently. Wulf snarled angrily at the recovering ghosts and quickly made a portal one-handedly. He jumped into the Ghost Zone and closed the portal immediately.

Wulf looked down at Danny and whined in concern. He didn't know where to go. He supposed Hogwarts was best. Danny did seem to have friends there. Wulf slashed the air and made a portal to the school. He phased out of Danny's classroom after closing the portal and scanned the corridor. It was relatively quiet. The ghost glanced at Danny. He was still mumbling. Phrases the ghost couldn't understand but the teen was obviously distressed. Wulf walked uncertainly down the corridor and desperately wracked his brain for a place or person he knew Danny would deem safe. The ghost knew Dumbledore was a friend, but Danny had mentioned before that the wizard left the school a lot for unknown periods of time. Wulf glanced at Danny again and whined uncertainly.

"Bloody hell!" a boy shouted. Wulf looked up to see a red-haired boy called Ron with a boy with black hair and a lightning bolt scar, Harry Wulf recalled, with a girl with big bushy brown hair. They were the only ones in the corridor.

"Wulf! What happened?" Harry exclaimed with concern. Wulf garbled an answer but the ghost was too worried to remember that only Danny and Dumbledore understood Esperanto.

"Harry, Danny looks really hurt," the girl whispered fearfully.

"We should get him help. Madam Pomfrey will know what to do," Ron suggested. Harry nodded.

"Right. Wulf! This way. We'll take you somewhere Danny can get help," Harry called and beckoned to the ghost. Wulf nodded and ran after the three teens as they led the way. They had gone down a number of corridors before a drawling voice stopped them.

"What are you three doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" a man with long greasy black hair inquired.

"Dan- er Phantom's really badly hurt. We're taking Wulf to the hospital wing," Harry explained with a scowl. The man raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take Wulf. You three, get to class," the man ordered. Harry scowled darkly.

"We know you and Phantom don't get along," Harry retorted. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Really. I hardly think that preference would be important if Phantom is so injured he can't fly or walk," the man remarked before turning to look at Danny. The man's eyes widened slightly before ordering the students to leave or get detention.

"This way Wulf," the man called and marched off down the corridor. Wulf glanced between the retreating teens and the man. Seeing that the man had more authority, Wulf followed uncertainly. Before long they reached a hospital-like room and the man motioned to a bed. Wulf carefully placed Danny on the bed and took a small step back. Together, Wulf and the man got their first good look at Danny. He had a black eye, broken nose, split lip, shredded jumpsuit and his arm was bent wrong. The man took a step back and was about to get someone to help when Danny's eyes fluttered shut. Wulf gasped and attempted to hide the halfa as he passed out from pain and exhaustion. But nothing the ghost did could hide the bright white light as it appeared around Danny's waist and swept along his body, changing his battered jumpsuit into a school uniform with a yellow tie.

 **Gasp! Snape knows Danny's secret!**

 **What will happen next?!**

 **Special chapter coming up, Snape's point of view.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

Snape gaped at Danny Fenton on the hospital wing bed. For some strange reason he was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, Hufflepuff to be exact. His mind was reeling. How had Phantom become Danny Fenton!? Phantom, a ghost who watched Potter, fought in the Ministry, followed Draco. Danny Fenton, an until recently underage half-blood wizard from America who was stupid enough to get bitten by the Dark Lord's snake. How was it possible that Phantom became Danny Fenton? Snape scanned the room. No one else was here. That was good. How could they explain an order member ending up at Hogwarts? Snape didn't even understand it. But… it didn't look like an order member laying on that bed. It looked like a severely injured student.

Snape gulped down his nerves and questions. Fenton needed treatment. That's all that mattered. He had a broken nose and arm at least and numerous cuts and wounds. But they needed a cover story. Snape scanned the unconscious teen's face. He gasped. There was green blood on the sheets! With two flicks of the wand, Fenton was on the next bed and the green and red blood stains were cleaned. Wulf tilted a confused head at Snape. Snape then considered the teen. He had wounds, but his clothes were fine. They had to fix that. Unless they wanted questions that Snape had no clue how to answer, they had to fix that. Snape bit his lip and began to magically shred the Hufflepuff uniform. Satisfied that Fenton looked like he'd been mauled, Snape decided to find Madam Pomfrey. He'd delayed getting treatment long enough.

"Poppy!? A student needs treatment, urgently!" Snape called. The matron shuffled into the room before exclaiming and running to Fenton's side.

"What happened?!" she demanded. Snape bit his tongue and glanced at Wulf.

"I'm not entirely certain. Wulf found the student. But, I fear the student took a stroll through the forest," Snape offered. Madam Pomfrey wheeled out some curtains and quickly removed the school uniform to clean the wounds and treat Fenton's broken nose and arm.

"How bad?" Snape called worriedly.

"Oh, Severus, it could have been worse. Broken arm, broken nose-episkey- healed now, and broken rib or two. Numerous cuts. He may need a blood replenishing potion. There should be one in my office," Madam Pomfrey reported. Snape nodded and marched into the office and grabbed the blood replenishing potion and with a second thought, a pain relieving potion too. He brought both to the healer.

He caught a glimpse of Fenton on the bed, he was already covered in bandages, many of them quickly staining red with blood. Madam Pomfrey took the potions with a mumbled thanks and set them on the table beside the teen.

"We should probably inform his house head," the matron commented. Snape bit his tongue again. House head?! Fenton wasn't really a student. If Fenton had worn Slytherin robes at least Snape could have covered. Or Gryffindor robes, then Minerva McGonagall could have. But Pomona Sprout wasn't part of the order. She wouldn't cover for Fenton. She'd blow their cover!

"I'll inform her when we're done here. We'll need to discuss proper punishment for disobeying school rules," Snape offered sternly. He had a reputation for being strict, he had to keep that up. Madam Pomfrey glanced at him and gave a slight frown but didn't comment.

Twenty minutes later, Madam Pomfrey left Fenton to rest having finished treating him. Fenton's ruined uniform was draped on a chair, and he was now wearing a loose shirt and trousers Madam Pomfrey had to hand, and Snape was pacing silently at the bottom of the bed. He didn't know what to do. Pomona couldn't find out about Fenton masquerading as one of her house. Dumbledore was away until late that night. Snape glanced at Fenton. Nasty bruises had bloomed on his face to accompany his black eye and still red previously broken nose. There were large welts on his now bare arms too. Snape needed to know what was going on. Without that knowledge, he didn't know the correct course of action. And he needed to figure out his next move quickly. He had to teach a lesson in ten minutes. He could always blow it off, after all this was important, but it was Draco's year. Keeping a close eye on Draco was essential, especially since Phantom had turned into Fenton and Fenton was currently unconscious and injured. Snape sighed in frustration and resumed pacing. He needed a plan!

He finally had to admit defeat and tell Madam Pomfrey that he'd tell Pomona himself but it wouldn't be until later. He then excused himself to go and teach. Throughout the lesson, Snape was distracted. He tried to reach out to Draco, who as usual nowadays rejected every attempted approach. He avoided Potter's eye, knowing that the student would want news on Phantom. Snape had no obligation to inform the boy of Phantom's condition, but what if the student attempted to check on the ghostly teen for himself. Phantom wasn't there. Fenton was. And Snape still had no idea how that happened. But, he was willing to bet, it was meant to be a secret. After all, Snape had been one of the few order members that knew of Phantom's involvement from the beginning. If Dumbledore and Phantom didn't want the order to know about Fenton, then it was important Potter didn't find out.

The moment class ended and the corridor had cleared, Snape returned to the hospital wing. He said he was only there for a progress report and to be there when the student awoke to reprimand him. But honestly he was waiting for answers. Snape didn't leave, not even for dinner. It was almost the student curfew by the time that Snape left to find Dumbledore. Potter, thankfully hadn't attempted to see Phantom that day. It probably helped that Snape set a difficult essay with an unfair short deadline. Wulf hadn't left the hospital wing either. Madam Pomfrey had attempted to tell the ghost to leave but due to the language barrier had been unsuccessful so far.

Snape gulped nervously as he stood in front of the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. He muttered the password and stepped on the stairs. He took a deep calming breath as he stood outside the large wooden doors and knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore called. Snape stepped stiffly into the office. He found it difficult being in Dumbledore's presence since learning of his coming death, and what Snape's part would play in the elderly wizard's demise.

"I'm sorry for intruding so late Professor, but… Danny Fenton is currently unconscious is the hospital wing, quite injured," Snape reported. Dumbledore blinked before getting out of his seat.

"Do you know what happened?" Dumbledore asked, completely serious with concern pronounced.

"No. But he was initially Phantom. I don't understand how or why Phantom changed into Fenton but… I covered for him," Snape answered. Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you Severus. You have no idea how important it is that Danny's secret remain as such. You said he was in the hospital wing?" Dumbledore replied.

"Yes, Wulf is there also. Do you know what's going on then?" Snape retorted with a curious raised eyebrow. Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"I know about Phantom and Fenton's connection to each other. Yes. But I will need to speak with Wulf to understand what happened to injure Danny," Dumbledore admitted.

Both teachers marched to the hospital wing and Dumbledore excused Madam Pomfrey to ensure they had complete privacy. He also assured the witch that he'd inform Pomona first thing in the morning. Then both wizards sat down near Danny Fenton's bed while the teen rested, still not having woken up yet. Dumbledore turned to Wulf and the ghost explained that he and Phantom had gone to catch a ghost but it must have been a trap. Phantom was attacked by a lot of ghosts and Wulf was knocked unconscious.

 **So Snape protected Danny. Those Hufflepuff robes came in handy huh? Almost like I planned it…**

 **I'll be honest, I had intentionally planned to use the uniform as a disguise during Umbridge's stay where Danny changed forms and messed with her head but the opportunity didn't present itself when I started writing. But when I decided I wanted Snape to learn the truth, I knew this would be a good way.**

 **Let me know what you think though.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

Danny slowly woke up. He felt horrible. Like he got run over by a train. With a hundred carriages. His arm felt heavy and trapped. It hurt to breathe. His face especially felt tender. Any movement ached. Even opening his eyes. In fact he couldn't even open his left eye. The first thing he saw when he woke up was a dimly lit ceiling with a few cracks. Then he heard voices.

"Professor, he's waking up," Snape whispered.

"Danny, it's alright. You're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. How do you feel?" Dumbledore asked.

"Like crud," Danny croaked. The elderly wizard smirked.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yeah, Skulker led a group of ghosts to try and scare me off. Voldemort didn't like losing Vortex apparently," Danny answered hoarsely. His throat felt unbelievably dry.

Danny blinked slowly before he recalled Wulf getting knocked out.

"How did I get here? Where's Wulf?" Danny questioned starting to sit up, but groaned in discomfort from his chest exploding in pain. Dumbledore quickly pushed the teen back down.

"Wulf is here Danny. He's fine. He told me that he got you away from those ghosts and brought you here. I apologise for not being here when you needed me. But Severus covered for you, not to worry," Dumbledore soothed the halfa. Danny allowed himself to be pushed back on the pillows. He frowned, regretting such movement in his face.

"Severus? How did he know to…?" Danny began before suddenly understanding. He tugged a tuft of his hair into view and saw black locks instead of his ghostly white. He was human now. Snape must have seen him change.

"What…? How much have you told him?" Danny asked softly.

"I have only been here shortly Danny. Wulf has only just finished explaining what happened," Dumbledore admitted. Danny slowly moved his head and spotted Wulf's soft ghostly glow and worried face and Snape's dark figure beside Dumbledore. He nodded slowly.

"How long have I been here?" Danny inquired softly.

"A few hours. Just after lunchtime. It's late now. Past curfew," Snape answered. Danny nodded.

"Sorry for not following Draco," Danny mumbled.

"It's fine Danny. You're injured. Take your time and recover. We can handle everything while you heal," Dumbledore assured him. Danny nodded still disappointed in himself. He was outnumbered, yes, but he didn't even catch _one_ ghost. If he had been faster, he mightn't have been thrown into that tree. If he had been faster, he might have dodged that punch from Kitty. If he'd been stronger, he might have been able to defend himself better.

"However, we both owe Severus an explanation," Dumbledore added. Danny blinked and nodded.

"Right. Yeah. Um, where should I start?" Danny agreed slowly, he still felt groggy and had a headache.

"Perhaps I'll start explaining and you can correct me if I should go wrong," Dumbledore suggested, taking pity on the disorientated teen. Danny nodded, happy not to have to explain everything.

"Danny is half-ghost Severus, and he's not a wizard. He's from an all muggle family in America, Amity Park to be exact," Dumbledore began, turning to Snape.

"Half-ghost? How is that possible?" Snape asked, unable to deny the news as he'd seen this teen both as a ghost and a living person.

"Danny's parents are inventors Severus and ghost hunters. A few years ago, Danny was involved in an accident in his parents' basement lab and, the running theory is that he was flushed with ecto-energy which bonded to his DNA as he was killed in the blast. The excess energy brought him back and with the fusion of ectoplasm, made him half-ghost, also known as a halfa," Dumbledore explained. Snape nodded slowly as he took in that information.

"How did you find him then? Is anything we heard about Phantom true?" Snape asked, a little angry at being fooled for so long and so completely.

"Almost all of it Severus. We mostly fabricated Danny's human reasons for being with the order. During the time between Phantom and Fenton being introduced to others in the order, myself and Remus taught Danny about our world. Danny has a wand without a core which I store spells onto for him so that he can blend in better," Dumbledore replied calmly. Snape glanced at Danny. It was only starting to sink in that everything Danny had done was in both forms. He swallowed a guilty lump. He'd shouted at a teenager that he didn't care about Dumbledore dying because he was already dead. No wonder it had caused such a reaction from the ghostly teen. Learning of Danny's human half, made Phantom so much more fragile and meaningful to the teacher. Snape turned to Dumbledore.

"Remus knows? Who else?" Snape inquired.

"Hagrid found out near the end of the last school year as Danny helped him to escape capture. Remus and I have known since the beginning as Danny informed us to help us understand what we were asking of him when I asked Phantom to join the order. Before that, neither of us knew. The ghosts are aware. But I don't believe anyone else out of Danny's circle of family and friends knows," Dumbledore answered.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Snape asked.

"It wasn't my place Severus. And it has played to our strengths already," Dumbledore retorted. Snape glanced at the teen in the bed, Danny seemed to be drifting off but staying as alert as possible for now. Snape nodded. He wasn't going to question the older wizard. He could see how having Danny's halfa status and utilising both halves could benefit. And really, the only way to ensure they kept that weapon, was to keep it secret.

"Why did he have Hufflepuff robes?" Snape questioned, it was the only thing he really couldn't understand. Why give Danny robes to a house not headed by an order member?

"Ah, it was a tactical move for last year. In order to protect Danny's secret, I thought it best to ensure both of Danny's halves fit in with the school, in case either turned up. Danny chose Hufflepuff as it would draw less attention than Slytherin and he wanted to put distance between himself and any qualities that could connect either half. So he decided against Gryffindor and thought it best to avoid Ravenclaw as he wouldn't be the most knowledgeable on our world. To be perfectly honest, I didn't foresee this situation. It was more for camouflage rather than a cover story in the event Danny ended up in here," Dumbledore confessed. Snape nodded in understanding.

"Do you have anything to add Danny?" Dumbledore inquired kindly. Danny blinked in surprise having been half-asleep.

"Uh, don't- don't think so," Danny answered tiredly.

"We'll let you rest then. I'll get you some replacement robes and I'll convince Poppy to let you go when you feel ready. Take it easy, alright. We want you to get better as quickly as possible," Dumbledore informed the teen soothingly. Danny nodded and soon fell asleep.

Danny woke late the next morning to find a glass of water beside him and a bowl of fruit. He drank the water gratefully and began to eat the fruit soon after, feeling exceptionally hungry. He felt a lot better this morning. He knew his cuts would be healing quickly as would his arm, which he found to be in a cast clearly broken. His face felt a lot less tender already. Madam Pomfrey soon noticed him awake and fussed over him, making sure he was comfortable and assuring him that Professor Sprout would inform his teachers what happened. It took a second for Danny to understand what the witch meant but the moment he did, he was quick to act the part. Thankfully his headache was gone and he could focus a lot better than he could the night before. Just before lunchtime, Dumbledore visited Danny to check how the halfa was doing. Danny, being a lot more focused, gave a more detailed recounting of what happened the previous day and once again apologised for not being able to fulfil his duties.

The elderly wizard handed Danny a change of clothes and then convinced Madam Pomfrey to release Danny stating that the teen merely needed rest. They then walked through the school to Danny's locked classroom, unseen by students due to lessons being conducted. Dumbledore soon left Danny to rest and recover in peace. Or at least that was the plan before Peeves dropped in for a visit. However the poltergeist was more concerned and chatty than boisterous, for once taking another's condition into consideration.

 **So Danny's on the mend.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Don't forget to check out my website or facebook page.**

 **There are links on both to each other. JBGilroy on facebook. website (remove spaces)**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51

A few days later and Danny felt almost completely better. His arm and ribs were still a little sore and achy and there were still a few scratches from his larger cuts, but he was able to phase off his cast and get back to work. He felt that he'd relaxed enough. He pulled on his new Hufflepuff robes, suddenly grateful for them after the crisis the previous week. The uniform had come with a ready-made excuse despite a few issues in keeping his presence secret from Professor Sprout. It was the first time he was actually glad to have had the robes.

He then changed into his ghost form and phased out of the door and floated to the kitchens. Dumbledore had been kind enough to organise Dobby to deliver his meals while he recovered. The kitchens, as usual, were bustling with activity as the house elves prepared breakfast for the castle. Kreacher, sour as ever, was on dish cleaning duty. Dobby was collecting a plate of food, obviously on his way to Danny's room. Dumbledore had sworn the elf to secrecy on Danny's halfa status. It was nice to know that one of the kitchen's staff actually understood why Danny came down to the kitchens to eat in the first place. The first few days of the first year Danny was there had been weird. The elves gave him a lot of confused and uncertain looks when he asked for food. Now they were used to the odd coloured ghost.

"Hey Dobby," Danny called. The house elf squeaked in surprise and turned to Danny.

"Master Danny! Dobby was just coming," Dobby informed the halfa in his high voice. Danny shook his head.

"Thanks Dobby, but I'm better now. You don't have to do that anymore. Thank you for doing it the last few days though," Danny assured him, having given up on dissuading the elf from calling him Master Danny. Danny had gotten very well acquainted with the elf over his time at Hogwarts. He had learned that Harry had been the one to set the elf free from the Malfoy's service. Danny had asked a few questions about the Malfoy family to help him understand Draco Malfoy better and even get an idea of what the manor the teen lived in was like. It was good knowledge to have.

"Are you sure Master Danny? It isn't an issue. Professor Dumbledore told Dobby to care for your needs while you healed," Dobby asked. Danny nodded.

"I'm sure Dobby. I have stuff to get done and I can't do that in bed. How's Winky?" Danny confirmed, taking the plate Dobby had finished preparing with a smile. Dobby shook his head sadly, flapping his large ears wildly.

"Winky is not well Master Danny. Dobby fears Winky will never recover from being freed," Dobby muttered sadly as they drifted to a few seats beside the large fire. Winky, a female free elf, was sitting on one chair holding a half-empty bottle of butterbeer in her hand. Butterbeer was very strong for house elves and the female house elf had become an alcoholic after being released by her former owner. Danny sat beside the elf, having resorted to the action to prevent the elves staring too much. Acting more human than ghost around them limited the stares he got during their company.

"Hey Winky," Danny greeted her. The house elf looked up at him with bleary eyes before dropping her head to her tiny chest and taking a swig of butterbeer.

"Hmm, bad day huh?" Danny commented softly. Dobby nodded.

"Afraid so sir," Dobby agreed.

Danny ate the plate of sausages, eggs and fried bread, he found fried bread was much nicer than toast, not unpleasantly dry at all. He took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks Dobby, great as always. Did I miss anything over the last few days with the students?" Danny inquired, getting to his feet and handing the cleared plate and emptied glass to the elf. Dobby shook his head.

"Nothing we house elves know of Master Danny," Dobby replied. Danny smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Dobby, for everything. See you at lunch alright," Danny concluded. Dobby happily nodded taking Danny's dishes to Kreacher and then turning to Winky's bottle collection. Danny left the kitchen, turning invisible, and flew up into the Great Hall to find Malfoy.

For the rest of the day, Danny followed Malfoy dutifully, only leaving the teen's side to eat or use the restroom. In Malfoy's Potions lesson, Danny allowed himself to drift through the room and was surprised to hear his name. He turned to the voice and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione talking below him. The Hufflepuff at their table was busy working on his potion only making a small comment on the trio's conversation every now and again. Danny floated closer invisibly.

"Look he must be fine because he's not in the hospital wing. And Peeves isn't depressed so he must still be in the school," Hermione reasoned.

"But how did he get so hurt? And what if Snape did something? We all know he doesn't like Danny," Harry hissed as he chopped a few ingredients.

"Harry, Snape isn't going to do anything to Danny," Hermione sighed.

"Besides Wulf would stop anyone hurting Danny," Ron added.

"Didn't stop Danny getting hurt in the first place," Harry muttered.

Danny frowned. He didn't recall everything that happened. Honestly he didn't really remember Wulf grabbing him. But Harry at least must have seen him, if not the other two as well. He was just concerned which Danny they were talking about. Did they see him change as well?! If they knew, he was sunk! Harry was connected to Voldemort and if Harry knew, Voldemort could know. If Voldemort knew, then his family was in danger. He paused. Wait, they were talking about Peeves and being in the castle. That was Phantom, not Fenton. But if they knew the truth, that mightn't matter. He'd have to check. Dumbledore did say that Snape covered for him, but if Harry and his friends saw something, then there was nothing to cover, his secret would be blown.

"Twenty minutes left!" Slughorn called, stopping further conversation as the students rushed to finish their potions.

Malfoy left the moment class was over and Danny rushed after the teen. Around the fifth floor, he lost sight of the blonde student and caught sight of him later on the seventh floor as the halfa predicted. Danny watched Malfoy go into the Room of Requirement and huffed in disappointment as he turned to look for Harry. It didn't take long for Danny to find Harry. He was with Hermione in the library and he sensed he knew where Ron was, Lavender Brown would likely be nearby the wizard. Danny bit his lip and spotted a piece of parchment and quill with ink beside Hermione. As discretely as possible, Danny took them and scrawled a quick note to meet him in the corridor outside the library, he really didn't want it to be common knowledge that he could turn invisible. He waited a few seconds before Hermione gasped in surprise.

"Harry, Danny must be close by, look," she whispered and passed the quick note to Harry to read. They quickly packed up their belongings and left the library. Danny flew into a secret passage and turned himself visible before phasing down through the floor and into a lower corridor. He turned a corner and phased back up to emerged almost directly in front of the two students.

Hermione squeaked in alarm.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Danny quickly apologised.

"It's fine," Hermione breathed.

"You look a lot better Danny," Harry remarked with a relieved smile. Danny nodded.

"Thanks to Wulf and Severus," Danny confirmed.

"What happened to you? Can you say?" Hermione whispered. Danny gave a grim smile.

"Let's just say Voldemort is starting to really dislike me and sent a lot of ghosts to try and get rid of me," Danny answered softly. Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Wulf found a ghost for me and took me there. It was an ambush. Wulf got knocked out and I was completely out numbered. I don't really remember exactly what happened but Wulf got me out of there. Severus told Dumbledore and Dumbledore got the story from Wulf," Danny explained carefully.

He really didn't know how he was going to approach this. He had to check his secret was safe without blowing it. He bit back a smile.

"How was your Christmas though?" Danny inquired.

"It was really good. I went home this year," Hermione answered.

"I was at Ron's. A lot of the order came around. What about you?" Harry informed the halfa. Danny smiled, his secret was safe. If they knew what he was, they would already know about his Christmas.

"Not much. Mostly looking for those ghosts," Danny replied dismissively.

"I'll let you two get back to your homework or whatever you were doing. Wulf let me know you guys saw me while I was kind of out of it. Thought I should let you know. You'll let Ron know too right?" Danny concluded, hoping that Ron had been there at the time. Harry and Hermione nodded and returned to the library and Danny flew to the seventh floor to wait for Malfoy invisibly.

 **Back to business again.**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

That evening, Danny was floating visibly down the hall to show the students that he was still around. He thought it was important especially if Malfoy reported home for Voldemort on him. He had to show Voldemort that he hadn't been deterred and perhaps more importantly, that he was fine. However it was on this leisurely flight that Danny spotted Snape. It was in a quiet corridor and the wizard beckoned the teen over.

"Can we talk? Tonight?" Snape inquired. Danny sighed and nodded. He had expected as much. Snape would want answers and explanations. He knew that Dumbledore had explained some of it already but it was different when it came from him and when it came from Danny.

So after curfew, Danny knocked on Snape's office door.

"Come in," Snape called and Danny took a deep breath before stepping inside.

"Ah, Phantom… Fenton… No, Danny. What would you prefer?" Snape stammered uncertainly.

"In this form, Phantom or Danny is fine, in my human form, I have to say I prefer Danny," Danny answered with a slight shrug. Snape nodded and gestured to a seat. Danny floated over to the seat but hovered a few inches above it. Floating was always more comfortable in ghost form. Danny didn't really know why, it just was.

"So, I guess you have questions," Danny began. Snape shook his head.

"No, I think Dumbledore explained everything. I really wanted… I wanted to apologise to you. I haven't been fair to you. And I've said things that I shouldn't have. I was hoping that we could talk and get a better understanding of each other," Snape admitted. Danny blinked.

"I'll admit Severus, of all the things I expected you to say to me tonight, that wasn't even on the list," Danny remarked honestly. He'd expected a long interrogation. Demands of what he was. Not an apology.

"I suppose you wouldn't. But I am. When Dumbledore got cursed. I… I was upset but that doesn't excuse what I said to you. I'm truly sorry. I'm afraid I never gave you a real chance. Either sides of you. I didn't see how a ghost could help in a fight. And I couldn't see how an underage teenager could help the order full stop. I overreacted when you watched my lessons with Potter as well. I used to be a Death Eater, so being watched… it brings back bad memories and upsets me," Snape explained honestly. Danny sighed.

"No. You were right. It was my fault Dumbledore got cursed. I was there and I didn't stop him putting it on. Just like it was my fault Sirius died," Danny mumbled. His guilt had rekindled and grown since Spectra whispered in his ear. He needed to talk to someone and somehow that had ended up being Snape.

"What do you mean? Sirius wasn't your fault. Black chose to disregard orders and go to the Ministry. His actions were his own," Snape retorted firmly.

"Can you say that I couldn't have gone through the veil and got him back?" Danny challenged. Snape blinked in surprise.

"Where are you getting this from? If you go through the veil, you are dead. There is no way back. I don't know if you would as you are what you are, but Sirius was gone the moment he stepped through that archway," Snape replied. Danny glanced at the wizard.

"You're… you're certain?" he asked hopefully. He truly wanted to not be at fault. But he did play a part. He'd accepted his role in failing to watch Harry and leading to that trip to the Ministry. But… was he directly involved? By not saving Sirius, was he responsible? Snape nodded.

"Yes. I may not have been there but I did hear what happened, from both sides. Not one person commented that you could have saved Black. You were injured. As I understand it, you were injured badly at the same time Sirius was hit by that spell. You could have done nothing. And as for stopping Potter… you are not the only one to blame there. I probably didn't do enough to reassure Potter when I had a chance. You are one person, even if everyone else doesn't realise that. You can't do everything," Snape assured the teen.

Danny turned to Snape. The wizard sighed softly.

"Everyone makes mistakes. And I have been overly harsh on you. Sirius wasn't your fault and Dumbledore probably wasn't either. You weren't to know that the ring was dangerous and you acted as fast as you could. In both cases. You are incredibly dedicated and I don't think there is anyone in the order who would say otherwise, especially those of us that know about you," Snape added. Danny gave a tentative smile.

"Thanks Severus. That… that actually helped a lot. I really shouldn't listen to Spectra, but… it's not always easy to ignore her," Danny mumbled softly.

"Spectra?" Snape repeated in confusion.

"She's a ghost. She feeds on misery. And she's really good at making people depressed to get what she wants. And she knows exactly where to pick. She mentioned that I'm letting everyone at home down too. I might need to visit more often to make sure Voldemort doesn't target there," Danny explained. Snape nodded in understanding.

"If the ghosts know about you, how can you be sure that your secret is safe?" Snape asked after a moment of thought with a concerned frown. Danny nodded.

"I've never had a ghost tell my secret to a living person before. I think, unless Voldemort asks directly, I should be fine. But I have to find those ghosts as soon as possible. But that's the problem. I can't find them. Vortex, I think was just luck. Vortex probably was out in the open because he's a free spirit, no pun intended, for once. He needs room for his powers and he sees his weather as art. He's not easy to control either," Danny replied. Snape nodded.

"So… you were a Death Eater? Why did you swap sides?" Danny inquired cautiously. Snape bit his tongue before sighing in defeat.

"I suppose you have been honest with me. I loved a girl, ever since I was very young. Her name was Lily Evans. We met before we went to Hogwarts. During our sorting though, we started very different paths. I was sorted, as you'd guess, into Slytherin. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. Over the years, we drifted apart. I still loved her but we were on very different paths like I said, in very different crowds. I became friends with people like Lucius Malfoy, and when we left school, we joined the Dark Lord. Lily, she fell in love with James Potter. Myself and James hated each other. Much like Potter and Draco do. Remus, Black, Pettigrew and James, the four of them were in Gryffindor and tormented me. And Lily fell in love with James," Snape recounted.

"James Potter? Any… any relation to Harry?" Danny asked carefully. Snape nodded.

"Yes. Harry is Lily and James Potter's son. You know of the prophecy. The Dark Lord believed Lily's son to be the one indicated. I begged him to spare Lily. I warned Dumbledore. The Dark Lord disregarded my wishes," Snape resumed.

"So you joined the order. Fought to avenge Lily. And that's why you protect Harry and yet are so… sorry no other words for it, mean to him at the same time," Danny realised. Snape nodded.

Danny considered what he learnt before he blinked in surprise.

"Great, now I understand Vlad better," he grumbled to himself.

"Who?" Snape prompted.

"Oh, just an enemy of mine. He loves my mom, hates my dad because he caused an accident when they were in college, and now he's a bit weird with me. One minute he's trying to kill me and then the next he's trying to make me his son. Actually sometimes he does both at the same time," Danny elaborated. Snape frowned.

"He tried to kill you?" Snape repeated. Danny sighed.

"He's a halfa. Like me. Except, he's a creep and super obsessive over my mom. But I guess I can understand how he might be conflicted about me after hearing how you feel about Harry. But Vlad definitely takes it too far," Danny explained. Snape smirked.

 **Could that be the sound of Danny and Snape making friends!? Gasp! The unthinkable!**

 **This relationship was/is so fun to write. I hope it's fun to read too.**

 **Let me know what you guys think about the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	53. Chapter 53

Over the next few weeks, Danny and Snape spoke regularly and understood each other a lot better. In fact they were even becoming friends. Danny continued to follow Malfoy and keep an eye on Harry from a far. Danny could see that Malfoy's friends, Crabbe and Goyle were getting impatient with progress in the Room of Requirement. Danny still didn't know what Malfoy was doing in there. Myrtle reported to him that she tried to talk to Malfoy but he blew her off. But she wanted to try again, seeing for herself that Malfoy really did need to talk to someone or he'd burst. Thankfully though, it appeared that Malfoy decided against using poison to kill Dumbledore. Nothing that reached Dumbledore had been tampered with. True to his word, Danny made certain to check in at Fenton Works once a week and resume his lessons with Miss Fisher having missed a few due to his injuries.

Danny however had a new problem to consider other than following Malfoy, protecting Dumbledore and keeping Peeves under control. He needed a new approach for finding and catching all the ghosts Voldemort recruited. Danny sighed softly during one of Malfoy's apparition lessons. It was boring to watch, and disturbing when someone got splinched by accident. He knew how to teleport so he couldn't even look for tips to improve his own technique. He stifled a gasp as his ghost sense triggered. He phased out of the room and saw Wulf.

"Trovi neniun fantomoj?" Danny asked softly. (Find any ghosts?). Wulf shook his head.

"Ne, simple kontrolanta en. Kiel vi fartas?" Wulf answered. (No, just checking in. How are you?). Danny smiled and assured the ghost he was fine.

"Danny, and Wulf! What a surprise?" Sir Nick called as he floated past.

"Hey Sir Nick. Wulf's just visiting. Any news?" Danny replied with a smile. It was nice to talk to someone other than Snape.

"None Danny," Sir Nick retorted. The doors below them swung open as the lesson ended. The students babbled excitedly to each other.

"Hey, Danny!" Harry shouted up to the three ghosts happily, clearly in a good mood. Danny waved to the teen. Hermione and Ron hung back with Harry as the rest of their year filtered away to their common rooms or to the library.

"Wulf, menso postsekvanta la blonda adoleskanto verde por mi, nevideble bonvolu," Danny muttered quickly to Wulf. (Wulf, mind tailing the blonde teen in green for me, invisibly please). Wulf nodded and phased through a wall before turning invisible, knowing which teenager Danny meant.

With that done, Danny floated down to Harry, Hermione and Ron with Sir Nick.

"Hey Harry, you had an apparation lesson right?" Danny asked. The teen nodded and Hermione and Ron added that they had also.

"How did it go?" Danny inquired.

"I think I was close. It's hard to know for sure," Harry answered.

"It's difficult to get all the steps right to be honest. A couple of people got splinched today," Hermione added. Danny nodded.

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually. It took me a while to get teleporting down. Just take your time with it," Danny offered. The three teens nodded.

"Danny, any luck finding those ghosts again?" Harry wondered. Danny sighed and shook his head.

"Not yet. Kind of at a stalemate. There's only me and a lot of them. If I track them down, it might end up still being a trap. I need a new approach," Danny admitted.

"Well, how did you beat the Ghost King?" Ron prompted. Danny bit his lip.

"You mean, you didn't ask before today? I hear it was a magnificent battle," Sir Nick interjected incredulously.

"We asked before, but Danny got interrupted," Hermione confessed.

"Besides, you're exaggerating Sir Nick. It wasn't some brave fight. And I wasn't impressive or anything. It was a close fight. I almost didn't win," Danny mumbled self-consciously. The three teens blinked and glanced at each other in surprise.

"Is that why you didn't take the throne?" Sir Nick inquired curiously. Danny frowned and turned to the ghost.

"What are you talking about?" Danny retorted in confusion.

"There's an ancient law. Whoever defeats the Ghost King, becomes the Ghost King. But you never claimed the throne," Sir Nick explained. Danny blinked in shock.

"Wait, are you saying that I'm the Ghost King?" Danny asked. Sir Nick nodded careful not to lose his head which only barely hung on due to his botched beheading.

"That means… if I'm king, I could… I'm sorry, I need to go have a word with someone," Danny muttered distractedly and rushed off to Dumbledore's office, thankfully the wizard was in the school today.

Danny knocked on the door and waited for permission. He phased through the door and turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I think I might have a way to stop Voldemort using ghosts. But I'll need to leave the castle for a few days," Danny announced. Dumbledore blinked in surprise and got to his feet.

"Go on Danny. How do you plan to do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was just talking to Sir Nick. Remember how I defeated Pariah Dark, the Ghost King? Apparently there's a law that says whoever defeats the Ghost King, becomes the Ghost King. Which means-" Danny informed the wizard.

"Which means you could be Ghost King. And if you're king-!"Dumbledore resumed. Danny nodded.

"I can make it illegal for any ghost to help Voldemort," Danny concluded with a broad grin.

"Are you sure you want this though Danny? Becoming a king, it isn't a one day thing. You will have obligations to your people. Are you ready for that?" Dumbledore interjected worriedly. Danny blinked and bit his lip in thought. He hadn't thought that far ahead yet. He'd only realised what him being king could mean for this war. But there would be a life after this war, hopefully. He wouldn't be king for just a day to make the law. It could be until he died. He considered the situation. The order needed a Ghost King. And he could always ask his ghost friends for help. Frostbite would help. Dora could give him pointers.

"Let me leave for a few days to talk to a few ghost friends outside Hogwarts. I'll come back before I make a decision either way," Danny decided. Dumbledore nodded.

"Take the time you need. And make sure to discuss this option with your loved ones as well. They know you best and will see possible problems faster than possibly yourself," Dumbledore advised. Danny smiled and nodded, turning to leave.

"Wait, what about Draco? I asked Wulf to keep an eye on him for me just now, but he'll need to come with me into the Ghost Zone," Danny remarked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm aware. We'll manage. This could turn the tide of the war, I'll admit that. But I don't want to ask something this immense of you without you taking some true consideration of what this could mean. You have sacrificed a lot for the order already. This would be too much in my opinion. It is your decision, I will support it either way. I will deal with Miss Fisher," Dumbledore replied. Danny nodded.

"Thank you Dumbledore. But I can already see this helping Amity Park as well as you guys. But I will consider this carefully. Don't worry," Danny assured the wizard. Dumbledore nodded and watched Danny phase out of the office.

Danny grabbed a backpack and stuffed a change of clothes and a few essentials inside. He changed into his human guise and changed out of his replaced Hufflepuff uniform. He returned to his ghost form and rushed off to find Peeves to inform the poltergeist he'd be away for a few days but he'd be back. Then he stopped by the kitchens to inform Dobby that he wouldn't be around. The kind house elf insisted on giving the halfa something to eat while he was away. Then Danny flew into the Slytherin common room. His ghost sense didn't go off, so he zoomed off to the seventh floor and found Wulf waiting in a dark alcove near the Room of Requirement opening.

 **A possible solution to the ghost problem.**

 **Be honest, did anyone see this possibility?**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Don't forget to check out my website and facebook page either, link to my website on my facebook page and vice versa.**

 **facebook; JBGilroy**

 **website (take out the spaces);**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	54. Chapter 54

Danny took a deep breath of the green gaseous air of the Ghost Zone. He flew off towards Dora's kingdom first. There he asked her what it was like to rule over her people. Dora was kind enough to explain the pros and cons of the role. Then Danny flew to Frostbite's realm, the Far Frozen, and asked the ghost if the ancient law was true, which it was. Then Danny asked what the ghost thought of Danny being Ghost King. Frostbite was very supportive of the idea. Danny flew to a number of other places to ask a number of ghost friends for their opinions, Pandora and Clockwork being the most important. Pandora had been supportive but Clockwork replied by saying he had to remain impartial. However Danny took the fact that the ghost hadn't mentioned his evil future self or any warnings as the ghost being secretly supportive.

Lastly, Danny returned to Fenton Works and told his family and friends what he learned. His parents had been intrigued to learn about ghost laws and hierarchy and weren't particularly helpful. They were supportive but Danny wasn't sure if they thought it was a good idea or if they were just trying to be encouraging. Tucker had given Danny a warning on how new status can change a person and had changed Danny in the past, mentioning in particular when the Fentons became rich and Danny got into the A-listers. Jazz had been concerned about the psychological reasoning behind the desire and what the role could mean for Danny's mind. However Sam had been the most surprising. Danny had expected her to say no and that he should stay a free agent and so on. But she actually thought it was a great idea. She started to list reasons to become king, the most prevalent being that he could order the ghosts to leave the living be and protect everyone without lifting a finger. It would give Danny more free time. She knew there would be other responsibilities but she assured him that Team Phantom would be there for him every step of the way.

Danny returned to Hogwarts having made up his mind. Three days after learning of the law, Danny decided to pursue his rightful throne. He informed Dumbledore and it was decided that Danny would wait another week before pursuing it to ensure his absence wasn't noticed by Malfoy on any other students. But after that week, Danny returned to the Ghost Zone and paid a visit to Walker.

"Punk! Finally surrendering?" Walker growled.

"No, actually, I wanted to ask you how I need to go about claiming the title of Ghost King," Danny replied with a raised eyebrow. Walker faltered.

"Ah, you er you found out about that then," the white ghost mumbled.

"I did. So?" Danny prompted. Walker growled in annoyance.

"Alright. Legally speaking, you have to find the crown and be coronated by an older ghost," Walker explained reluctantly.

"Thanks Walker, any other rules I need to know about?" Danny asked. Walker huffed.

"Yes, the coronation has to be in the presence of at least ten agreeable ghosts. And all Far Frozen inhabitants don't count. They must be from a few realms or free floating ghosts," Walker informed the halfa.

Danny smirked and nodded.

"Are you agreeable Walker?" Danny asked teasingly, batting his eyes tauntingly. Walker gritted his teeth and refused to answer.

"Get out of my prison before I lock you up," Walker hissed. Danny chuckled and left without another word. He floated outside the prison and considered the rules. He had to find the crown. With a sigh, he decided to do that by himself. It would probably be easy enough with Wulf or Frostbite's Infi-map but Danny had a hunch that it was still in the ruins of Pariah's Keep. So Danny flew there and duplicated as many Dannys as he could and began to sift through the rubble.

He couldn't be sure how long he searched but his hands were scratched, bruised and bloody from the effort before he decided the crown was gone. With an annoyed huff, Danny straightened and recalled his duplicates. His gaze fell onto the sarcophagus. Plasmius had released the Ghost King before to get the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage. The ring wasn't removed in the fight. But… the crown was. Danny hadn't moved it, but Vlad had stolen the Fenton exoskeleton. Could he have taken the Crown of Fire too? It was worth investigation. If Vlad didn't have it, then Danny would resort to asking the Infi-map for help.

Danny returned to Fenton Works.

"Danny?! Oh my- what happened to your hands!?" Maddie shouted in alarm and shock. Danny blinked and shrugged.

"It's not a big deal mom. I was digging through some rocks looking for the crown and my hands got cut up," Danny answered dismissively. Maddie gave her son a reproachful frown and insisted on treating his hands and bandaging them. Danny sighed and after his hands were treated then left the house before his mother or sister could stop him. He had a time limit, he couldn't take unnecessary time. Dumbledore and the order needed him. He changed back into his ghost form and flew as fast as possible to Vlad's mansion, hoping that the halfa would be out on business until Danny could be sure if Vlad had the crown or not. He wouldn't steal it. It wouldn't be right. But he would explain the situation and if that didn't work, he'd go from there.

Danny bit his lip and rang the doorbell. He waited. Nothing happened. He rang the doorbell again, just in case Vlad was in one of his especially grumpy moods and avoiding the front door. He rang the bell another five times to make sure he annoyed anyone present enough that they'd have to answer the door. Content that the mansion was empty, Danny phased inside and then began to zoom through the building looking for a vault or display with a fiery green crown. With a sigh, there was no sign. Danny teleported to Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin and searched there but found nothing again. He then teleported to Vlad's chalet in Colorado and searched there. With a grin, Danny spotted the green crown.

He found it! Now he just needed to figure out how to get Vlad to give him the crown. Hopefully without any embarrassing consequences. Danny teleported back to Amity Park and went to the town hall and phased, invisibly, into the mayor's office. Behind the desk, sat Vlad Masters, the first halfa. Danny took a deep breath and became visible.

"Hey V-man!" Danny greeted loudly in a bright voice. Vlad jumped and glared at Danny.

"Daniel. Where have you been for the last year and a half?" Vlad drawled.

"Oh, you know, boarding school out of state. It's nice," Danny answered.

"School isn't during the summer Daniel. I know you're lying," Vlad retorted.

"Unlike you, I can make friends that actually want me around," Danny replied with a shrug. Vlad scowled.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad demanded.

"Alright, you caught me. I do want something. I want the Crown of Fire," Danny admitted.

Vlad stared at Danny for a few minutes in complete shock. Danny waited for that to request to sink in. Admittedly he probably should have been buttering Vlad up rather than taunting the man, but it had been over a year since they'd last spoken. Taunting was necessary.

"What makes you think that I _have_ the crown?" Vlad began.

"I know you have it," Danny replied calmly. Vlad narrowed his dark blue eyes.

"You've found it haven't you?" the older man realised. Danny nodded and folded his arms.

"I could have taken it. But I didn't. I'd prefer to come to an agreement," Danny confirmed. Vlad raised an eyebrow and propped his elbows on his large desk.

"Why do you want the crown? You aren't a collector of rare ghostly relics. It can't be used without the Ring of Rage," Vlad wondered aloud. Danny pursed his lips and widened his stance slightly. He didn't want to have to explain his reasons to Vlad. The man would make the payment unbelievably unreasonable if he understood the importance the crown held for him. He just hoped that he looked confident and determined rather than a stubborn child that wanted a cool toy. Vlad considered Danny.

"Daniel, the Crown of Fire is the pride of my collection. I can't get the Ring of Rage or the Infi-map thanks to you. And now you want the crown. I think I deserve at least an explanation," Vlad growled with pronounced annoyance. Danny sighed.

"Vlad, you know I wouldn't ask if I didn't have a very good reason," Danny offered. Vlad raised an eyebrow. Danny growled under his breath in annoyance, he wasn't going to get away without giving Vlad a reason.

"Would you believe that I need the crown to stop… a really bad guy from hurting a lot of people?" Danny asked, feeling ridiculous by how childish he sounded. Vlad scoffed.

"You're going to have to do much better than that Daniel," Vlad sneered. Danny sighed again.

"I need the crown to… to give myself more power to… um stop a lot of ghosts from hurting a lot of people because… they're being ordered around by a powerful human," Danny attempted again. Vlad rolled his hand in a go on gesture. Danny groaned.

"Remember Freakshow? He had a crystal ball that could control ghosts. This human… he's a hundred times worse. And er… if I… if I can't stop him, he might go after my family. Especially since he already hates me. Which includes my _mom_ , Vladdie," Danny concluded with a triumphant smirk.

Vlad considered that explanation for a few moments before nodding slightly.

"Very well, I guess you're not going to give me any further information, correct?" Vlad drawled. Danny hummed his confirmation.

"Alright, I'll allow you to negotiate a price for that relic. What's your offer?" Vlad decided. Danny scowled.

"My offer?" Danny repeated in disbelief. Vlad nodded.

"I already told you Daniel. The Crown of Fire is the pride of my ghost relic collection. I'm not going to just _give_ it away. I am convinced that you do actually need the relic, but I will not be left empty handed," Vlad retorted. Danny groaned.

"You're rich! What the heck am I gonna be able to give you?!" Danny exclaimed. Vlad chuckled.

"You are correct in that assumption Daniel," Vlad affirmed. Danny glared at the man.

"The only things I know you want are the Green Bay Packers, my mom married to you and my dad dead. I can't get you the Packers. And I'm not splitting up my parents," Danny remarked firmly. Vlad nodded in agreement.

"I guess, I can stop suggesting you get a cat. And I could stop publically humiliating you," Danny offered uncertainly. Vlad sighed.

"It's a start, but not nearly enough to match such a priceless artefact," Vlad commented. Danny groaned. What could he have or do that Vlad would be happy enough with to trade the crown? He really did not want to ask Vlad what he wanted. The moment he did, Vlad would ask for something unreasonable that Danny either would not want to do or wouldn't actually be able to do.

"I could… I could act more supportive towards you, in both forms," Danny attempted again. Vlad didn't react. Danny could tell it wasn't enough.

"Fine! What do you want?" Danny ground out, fuming that he had to ask that question. Vlad smirked.

"I'm so glad you asked that question. I'll be reasonable. I won't ask you anything you can't give Daniel. And I'll keep this agreement between you and myself. You don't have to become my son, but join me," Vlad decided.

Danny blinked in shock. He really should have expected that one. Now what did he say? He couldn't join Vlad. It just wouldn't work. He was doing this to become Ghost King. He was doing this for the order to turn the tide of the war. Joining Vlad, it wouldn't work. But if he wanted the crown, he couldn't say no. Danny growled under his breath to himself. That sneak knew the position he'd put Danny in. He knew that Danny couldn't say no this time.

"Vlad… I can't say yes," Danny muttered and shook his head.

"Then I can't give you the crown," Vlad retorted. Danny groaned. He considered his options. He couldn't join Vlad. But… maybe… maybe Danny could convince Vlad there was another option. Instead of being enemies, they could be… friends? Danny considered what he learned from Snape. The guy had loved Lily and she chose James Potter. Danny had never really considered how devastating that could be before. Vlad had always been the creep from Wisconsin that had a weird obsession with his mother and hated his father. But Snape… he had seemed more like someone to pity.

"Vlad, what do you think of me? Do you hate me because I'm Jack Fenton's son? Or do you like me because I'm also my mom's son?" Danny wondered, too lost in his musings to realise how deep that question was for Vlad. The mayor blinked in surprise, completely caught off guard. He had expected Danny to give an answer, a hateful yes or despairing no. Not a question to better understand their relationship.

"I suppose, I see both of them in you. When I see Jack, I do feel angry and hateful towards you. But I can also see Maddie, and when I see that… I have to admit I feel nothing but kindness towards you. I guess, I feel both," Vlad muttered thoughtfully. Danny nodded slowly. That was exactly what he thought Vlad would say. It was what Snape had said. It truly was uncanny how similar their situations were. And if Danny could be friends with Snape… there was hope for friendship between the halfas.

"Then I want to offer something else. I can't join you, but… if you'd like, we could try to be friends," Danny offered softly. Vlad snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Danny. Danny held the older man's gaze.

"Friends?" Vlad whispered. Danny nodded.

"Yes, friends. No more fighting. No more arguing. No more trying to kill each other or my dad. We'd both have to compromise but wouldn't it be better like that. If I joined you because of this, you know I'd hate you for it. This way, you kind of get what you want, and I won't completely hate you and still be able to do what I need to do," Danny replied, becoming more and more confident in his offer. Vlad scowled.

"My previous _friend_ ruined my life," Vlad snarled. Danny frowned.

"But… don't get angry, but… was it really my dad's fault? Completely? I mean, all he did was press a button. You were the one that dropped out of college, cut all ties with everyone. I'm not saying what happened wasn't awful. I know what it's like to lose half of yourself. I could have turned on my friends, but I didn't. It was an accident. If you could let that… hatred go… I know you'd be happier. If you moved on, you wouldn't have to be the lonely old guy with a cat. You could have your own family," Danny interjected before Vlad could get angry. Vlad scowled.

"I could help you with that too," Danny offered quickly.

Vlad considered the teen. Danny made certain to look confident but also ready to forgive. He could see a crossroads in front of him. He'd seen a future version of Vlad that had forgiven Jack Fenton. A future version that actually regretted holding onto his anger and hatred. If Danny could befriend Vlad, show him that things didn't have to be like this without the halfa losing everything, maybe it would be another block in his own bleak potential future as an evil rampaging ghost. Vlad sighed.

"I'm not an easy man to change Daniel. I'll admit, I'm stuck in my ways. I have hated your father for over twenty years," Vlad remarked, suddenly sounding weary. Danny nodded.

"I know. But… sometimes the only thing a person needs is a nudge in the right direction. You may need more of a shove but I'm willing to try. Are you?" Danny agreed. Vlad growled in annoyance.

"Very well Daniel. Deal. But I need to be certain that this isn't a trick. I'll draw up a contract and we'll have a trial period before we make it official. Once I'm content that this deal will work for longer than it takes for you to grab the crown and run, I'll give it to you," Vlad relented. Danny bit his lip. That would be a lot longer than he had initially planned. But he knew it would benefit both of them in the long run.

"Alright. Deal. But I'm still in that school, so I won't be around all the time," Danny agreed. Vlad nodded.

"I understand that. Visit when you can though and we'll spend a couple of hours in each other's company. If we can survive that, I think there may be hope for us yet," Vlad replied.

 **So Vlad stands between Danny and the throne. But can Danny and Vlad befriend each other?**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55

Danny returned to Hogwarts feeling a sense of accomplishment. He could be nice to Vlad. He could do that and then Vlad would give him the crown. In the meantime, he just had to remember to visit regularly and willingly spend time with the fruit loop. True, he wouldn't be king for a while yet, but it was still a possible eventuality. While he waited for Vlad to give him the crown he could consider the other rules Walker gave him. An older ghost had to coronate him and he had to have ten witnesses. Well, finding an older ghost wasn't going to be hard. Danny was a pretty young ghost, only three years old. It was finding ten witnesses that could be difficult. Dora, Wulf, Frostbite, Pandora and Clockwork would watch. He knew that. Well, he counted Clockwork more out of hope than knowing. But that wasn't enough. And did the ghost crowning him count as a witness, he'd better not count them to be safe. But he had time at least to find those ghosts.

But before then, he had to return to his duties. Watching Malfoy, going to lessons with Miss Fisher, and he should probably keep looking for ghosts too. He didn't want to tip them off that he had a plan in the works. Danny floated through the corridors and sighed softly. After so long, Hogwarts did feel like a second home. He did like the castle. The friendly, passive ghosts. The students liking him. Peeves was fun to be around. It was a great place to stay. Danny frowned. How much would change when Dumbledore died? Would he have to leave the school and follow Harry during the hunt for the horcruxes? Or could he do something more worthwhile? Not for the first time, Danny wondered about the order.

When Snape killed Dumbledore and cemented himself within Voldemort's ranks, he'd be named a traitor. It was something Snape and Danny had spoken about and Danny knew that Snape hated that fact. He didn't want to be the bad guy but it seemed to be the role he was always given. Danny wanted to help the order more and Snape. Dumbledore was right. When he died, and Snape betrayed the order, the order might very well dissolve into nothing. Danny didn't want that to happen. The wizarding world needed to know there was someone fighting back. But if the order lost hope and broke apart, that wouldn't happen. The order would need hope to continue. They needed a reason to stay together. And Danny couldn't help but think, that hope could come in the form of a halfa going undercover as a spy. He knew Dumbledore worried it would be too dangerous. Snape had remarked that it was a risky move since Voldemort would be suspicious. But this was a war. Risks had to be taken.

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts by Hagrid thudding past distractedly.

"Hagrid? Something up?" Danny called in surprise. The immense man turned to the halfa.

"Oh, Danny. Sorry. Er, yeah. Ron got poisoned," Hagrid answered worriedly. Danny's heart skipped a beat.

"Poisoned?! Is he okay?" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, Harry was there and got a bezoar into him. He's fine. Just… he's in the hospital wing. I'm on my way there now," Hagrid assured him. Danny nodded.

"I'll visit in a bit. Just need to have a word with Dumbledore and Severus," Danny decided.

"Dumbledore's busy with Molly and Arthur right now. And Severus, well, he's in a bad mood because of an argument with Dumbledore," Hagrid informed Danny quickly. Danny paused.

"Did you hear what the argument was about Hagrid?" Danny asked worriedly. There was only one thing Snape and Dumbledore would argue about. Dumbledore's plan to die and have Harry sacrifice himself. If Hagrid heard that, it would ruin everything. Hagrid shuffled awkwardly.

"I heard a bit. Not much mind. Snape just said he thought Dumbledore was asking too much and he didn't want to do it anymore. And something about investigating the Slytherins. I wasn't really that close and I don't like eavesdropping on Dumbledore," Hagrid admitted. Danny nodded.

"Thanks. I'll go see Severus. Might get him to calm down a bit," Danny excused himself, still a little concerned that Hagrid had overheard the conversation but certain the plan wasn't compromised.

Danny floated to Snape's office and knocked on the door. He received a particularly angered call to come in. Danny took a deep breath and entered.

"Hey Severus. What's up?" Danny greeted. Snape spun around.

"Oh, Danny. I didn't expect you back today. How was your trip?" Snape replied, slightly embarrassed for his previous shout.

"Alright. Not quite as productive as I hoped but it should work to our advantage in the long run. Give it time and it should be fine," Danny answered with a shrug. Snape nodded.

"Do you need any help in keeping your plans to become Ghost King on track?" Snape offered. Danny smiled but shook his head.

"No thanks, I think I've got everything under control so far. But I'll let you know if that changes. But what about you? Hagrid mentioned you and Dumbledore had an argument," Danny ventured. Snape froze.

"Hagrid… Hagrid heard about that," Snape whispered, licking his lips nervously and growing pale.

"He overheard a bit. I was just talking to him actually. He only heard that you didn't want to do something and that you were investigating your Slytherins," Danny assured the teacher. Snape nodded slowly.

"Oh, good. At least he didn't hear anything worse," the man breathed in relief. Danny smiled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Danny asked. Snape sighed and sank into a chair.

"I'm just conflicted. No, I'm not. I just don't want to kill Dumbledore. He's been nothing but kind to me and he's protected me. I don't want to kill him. I don't want to become a traitor. I know why Dumbledore has ordered me to do what I must, but… it doesn't sit right with me," Snape explained. Danny nodded, floating into a seated position level with the wizard.

"I get what you mean. I feel the same. I know that Dumbledore's going to die. I know that Harry is going to die. But I can't say anything. I watch Harry and his friends laughing, having a great time. I hear them talking about their futures. And yet, I know that Harry doesn't have one. Is it cruel for Harry not to know, or would it be crueller for him to find out? The guilt is horrible," Danny replied. Snape nodded in agreement.

"Dumbledore is asking too much," Snape growled.

"Maybe. Or maybe he's asking us because he thinks we're the only ones able to do it. It's not fair. But… life rarely is," Danny muttered. Snape glanced at the teen.

"It's times like that, when you say those weirdly insightful and profound comments I forget you're a human teenager and not an ageless ghost," Snape remarked. Danny snorted.

"Comes with being half-dead, seeing a nightmarish future, being friends with the ghost of time and having a sister learning to be a shrink," Danny retorted. Snape smiled softly.

"I've been thinking. The more I think about it, the more I'm sure. The order is going to need a reason to stay together after Dumbledore dies. Maybe learning the truth about me will help and I can start using my split personality. My human half could be a spy and Phantom could remain an order member," Danny suggested. Snape sighed.

"We've talked about this Danny. It's too risky. The Dark Lord won't just accept anyone into his ranks, much less a muggle," Snape replied.

"I know that. But directly after Dumbledore dies, morale will be low. It would be a perfect time to switch sides. And Fenton hasn't really been on the front lines before. The only time Voldemort would have seen Fenton would be while on guard duty or when his snake bit me. We can use that. And with your help, we can really sell it. But I can't do it alone. My wand, it needs to have spells placed on it. I've never needed to use it before, but if I'm to sell myself as a wizard, I will need to," Danny retorted. Snape bit his lip and shook his head.

"Severus, if I do this, you'll have an ally close to you," Danny added. Snape blinked and looked up to Danny again. The halfa's green eyes burned with determination.

"You're sure? It'll be dangerous," Snape asked.

"Yes. Besides, the plan is that the ghosts will be gone by then. Without the ghosts, Voldemort will have no way to find out about Phantom and Fenton's connection. And as long as Harry doesn't know and believes Fenton betrayed the order, so will Voldemort. If things take a turn for the worse, I can always teleport out of there," Danny decided. Snape sighed.

"You make a strong argument. Alright Danny. But we'll need to train you up a little for that. You need to learn to be submissive and we can practice duelling with your wand," Snape relented. Danny smiled and nodded.

 **So Snape is going to help Danny become a spy.**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56

The next day, Danny gave Dumbledore a progress report and returned to his usual duties, making sure to keep an eye on Malfoy. Myrtle reported to him a few times that Malfoy had confided in her. She mentioned that Malfoy was afraid of letting his father down and failing at his job. She didn't know what the job was but she had taken pity on the boy and made sure to be there for him when he needed it. Danny made sure to visit Ron also which the recovering teen was grateful for. They spoke for a little while and Ron mentioned that Harry thought Malfoy was up to something and he was worried for his friend as he was getting obsessed.

The next Quidditch match came, Gryffindor forced to use a temporary keeper for the game. As Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement, Danny decided to watch the match invisibly. It was a fiasco. McLaggen, the temporary keeper, attempted to lecture the team on how they were playing and even went so far to take a beater's bat and accidently hit a bludger, straight at Harry who was attempting to reprimand the player. Even after Harry was taken off the pitch with a cracked skull, McLaggen didn't stop. Ginny screamed angrily at the keeper to stop halfway through after he let in at least the twentieth goal in a row. McLaggen merely retorted by saying he was taking over for Harry as captain. When Danny left to return to following Malfoy he was certain that the obviously ex-keeper would have to watch his back for the next few days. If not from Harry, then the rest of the team and maybe the rest of the house too. Danny made sure to visit before both boys were excused the following Monday.

Over the next few days, Danny noticed that both Dobby and Kreacher weren't in the kitchens anymore. Poor Winky had no one to look out for her anymore and she had progressively gotten worse with her drinking. Danny had attempted to stop the house elf himself but she only became more depressed. The only time she was quiet was when she was drunk and she only stopped crying when she had passed out. It was heart wrenching to watch. But fortunately a week later the two house elves returned to their duties in the kitchen.

Danny visited Amity Park once a week, usually at the weekend. He spent at least an hour in Vlad's company. The first time had been unbelievably uncomfortable. But the next time, Vlad organised an outing to an amusement park. While being half-ghost meant that rollercoasters didn't give the adrenaline boost it did for normal people, it was an oddly enjoyable couple of hours. And they only argued twice and it was over normal menial things like which food truck to go to or which ride to line up for next.

Wulf visited regularly but there was no sign of Voldemort's ghostly army. Malfoy slipped into the Room of Requirement every opportunity he got. Danny was getting a lot more school work from Miss Fisher in preparation for him graduating from high school. Danny wasn't completely certain how that would work. Was he going to have to go back to Casper High to get his certificate or would it be issued in the post? He'd have to check that with Dumbledore. Danny also made sure to visit Grawp in the nearby mountains regularly and check in with Hagrid. Apparently an old pet turned friend, Aragog, an acromantula was sick and likely to die. Hagrid was devastated. Peeves was his usual self too, although he had developed a particular anger towards Harry after the teen cast a spell on him when he was urging a couple of house elves to fight. That got Danny thinking and he had asked both Kreacher and Dobby about it but both refused to say anything on the matter. But Danny suspected that Kreacher had been given an order by Harry and Danny could guess it would have involved Draco Malfoy.

On the day of Ron and Hermione's apparation practice test, Danny was floating outside the Room of Requirement. To his surprise, one of the disguised lookouts, either Crabbe or Goyle screamed and ran away. Half an hour later, Harry cried out in pain after kicking the wall and his invisibility cloak fell off him. Danny bit back a loud gasp of surprise and then a soft growl of annoyance. Harry was getting annoying at this point. He was sticking his nose, exactly where he shouldn't. One wrong move, and Harry could ruin all Dumbledore's plans. But to Danny surprise, Tonks appeared and started asking Harry if he was in contact with any of the order. She left looking exceptionally upset. Danny rushed after her. It was the first time he'd seen her in a long time. She looked worried sick over something.

"Hey Tonks," Danny called once he was certain Harry wasn't in earshot, turning visible. Tonks squeaked in surprise and turned to Danny.

"Oh, Phantom. Hi. Haven't seen you in a while. How's the arm?" Tonks greeted. Danny blinked before recalling that the last time she'd seen Phantom, he'd been hit by an ectoplasm cleaning spell.

"Oh, fine. You alright? You look kind of down in the dumps," Danny inquired. Tonks sighed.

"I'm worried about… about Remus. You wouldn't happen to know when Dumbledore will be back. There's been a lot of deaths recently and I haven't heard from Remus in months," Tonks explained. Danny hummed in thought.

"Where can I find you? I'll look into it for you. Dumbledore's hard to pin down to be honest. And I have my ways," Danny offered. Tonks instantly brightened.

"You will! Oh wonderful," she cheered softly and told him where to find her cubicle in the Ministry.

The next time Wulf visited, which incidentally was a couple of days later, Danny asked the ghost to track down Lupin. Within a week Wulf had tracked down the werewolf. Danny scanned the dark dreary camp invisibly. He frowned slightly. He was in human form with a big hood he could use to hide his face. Just in case he was spotted. His ghost form was too conspicuous and would easily blow Lupin's cover. He sighed. He couldn't even be sure that Lupin was going by the same name in order for him to ask. Wulf was nearby but invisible but if people started hearing disembodied voices talking in Esperanto, it could ruin everything. Danny bit his lip and walked as quietly as possible through the shabby tents. He felt terrible for these witches and wizards. He knew it wasn't their fault what they were. Often it wasn't even the werewolf who bit them at fault. Danny felt terrible for every single person in these camps.

Danny bit back a cheer as he spotted one shabby, tired-looking wizard he recognised. He crept by the numerous werewolves around his friend and gently tapped the man on the shoulder. As he suspected, Lupin passed it off as a fly and waved his hand in the direction he was touched.

"Can we talk?" Danny breathed in his ear. Lupin choked on his own breath in shock.

"You alright?" a wizard asked.

"Fly. Sorry," Lupin answered and feigned a coughing fit.

"Excuse me," he muttered and stepped out of eye sight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lupin hissed, knowing that Danny would have followed. Danny turned himself visible.

"Tonks was worried. I offered to check in with you. So, any messages for her?" Danny replied softly.

"Danny, do you know how dangerous it is for you here?" Lupin retorted. Danny shrugged.

"About as dangerous as it is for you I'm guessing. You're forgetting, I can turn intangible if anyone takes a swipe. And I was careful," Danny assured him.

Lupin put a hand to his forehead and worriedly looked back to the campsite behind him.

"Still. Tell Tonks I'm fine," Lupin decided. Danny nodded.

"Alright. Anything I should know about? None of the other order members are checking with each other," Danny remarked with a raised eyebrow. The look Tonks had given him was a little like how his parents looked when they asked for him while he was invisible.

"Tonks wants us to get married. We've… well, we're in a relationship but I'm a werewolf. I'm no good for her," Lupin admitted. Danny nodded.

"I can see what you mean. But… remember in the summer when we were all at the Burrow. You mentioned that everyone is speeding up their plans because of the war. Why not follow their example Remus? You can't avoid living because of what you are," Danny replied. Lupin frowned.

"Just think about it. Forget about being a werewolf and think about how you feel about Tonks," Danny offered. Lupin sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I suppose of anyone, you do know what it's like. Now go before we both get caught," Lupin concluded. Danny grinned and turned invisible.

"See ya around Remus. Sure you don't have anything else for me to say to Tonks?" Danny asked. Lupin scowled at the voice.

"No. Just leave," Lupin retorted and returned to the camp, feigning soft coughs and assuring his fellow werewolves he'd be fine.

 **Not much happened I know. But it's been a while since we've seen Lupin.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	57. Chapter 57

Danny watched Malfoy walk through the corridors. Hagrid's friend, Aragog had died a few weeks ago. Apparently Harry and Slughorn attended the funeral. Danny was overjoyed to see Katie Bell was back finally cured of the necklace's curse and Ron and Lavender finally broke up. Malfoy looked very overwhelmed though at the moment. He ducked into a bathroom.

"Myr-Myrtle? Are you here? I could really use someone to talk to," Malfoy called softly.

"I'm here Draco. What's wrong? Are people bullying you again?" Myrtle asked, appearing from a far cubicle. Danny floated into a quiet corner and allowed Myrtle to talk to the teenager. It didn't take long before Malfoy was crying. Myrtle desperately tried to get Malfoy to open up to her but of course the teen refused.

"Don't… don't… tell me what's wrong… I can help you," Myrtle begged sadly.

"No one can help me. I can't do it… I can't… it won't work… and unless I do it soon… he says he'll kill me," Malfoy sobbed. Danny sighed sadly. He felt his usual conflicting feelings of wanting to help Malfoy without actually helping Malfoy achieve his goal of killing Dumbledore. Suddenly Malfoy wheeled around and drew his wand and sent a hex towards Harry. Danny gasped in shock. When did Harry come into the bathroom?! Danny sped out of the bathroom and rushed off to find Snape, thankfully the wizard was nearby.

"Severus, hurry. Harry and Draco are duelling in the boys' bathroom ahead," Danny informed the teacher. Snape gasped and they rushed towards the bangs and crashes from the bathroom.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry bellowed. Danny didn't recognise the spell. But barely seconds later, Myrtle let out a terrified scream.

"Murder! Murder in the bathroom! Murder!" Myrtle shouted fearfully. Snape threw open the door and rushed to Malfoy's side. Harry watched in horrified shock as the blonde teen bled from numerous deep gashes in his chest. Danny watched with concern as Snape magically healed Malfoy and then helped the teen to his feet. Snape then quickly took Malfoy out of the bathroom instructing Harry to stay put. Myrtle was crying and Harry shook fearfully and stared at the growing water puddles, muddied with blood. Danny watched them both. He didn't know what to think. Harry had used an incredibly dangerous spell and nearly killed a fellow student. But it was obvious that Harry was just as shocked as Danny. The teen must have used a spell but he hadn't known what would happen when cast.

Ten minutes later, Snape returned and ordered that Myrtle leave. Danny promised himself to go and check on the ghost later. Silence fell.

"I didn't mean it to happen. I didn't know what that spell did," Harry blurted out. Danny bit his lip. That made Danny feel even angrier and disappointed in the teen. It was a stupid mistake and really Harry should have known better.

"Apparently I underestimated you, Potter. Who would have thought you knew such dark magic? Who taught you that spell?" Snape asked softly.

"I- read it somewhere," Harry answered.

"Where?" Snape demanded.

"It was-a library book. I can't remember what it was called-" Harry stuttered.

"Liar," Snape snapped. There was a moment of tense silence which Danny recognised from Harry's occlumency lessons the previous year.

"Bring me your schoolbag and all of your school books. _All_ of them. Bring them to me here. Now!" Snape ordered. Harry turned and ran out of the bathroom.

Danny turned himself visible. Snape turned to the ghostly teen.

"You saw everything I assume," Snape muttered.

"I missed a lot of the duel getting you. But yeah. However I do think Harry was telling the truth. He didn't know what that spell did. How's Draco? Will he be okay?" Danny replied. Snape sighed.

"I know. Draco should be fine. But this needs to be punished. Nothing you say will change that," Snape answered.

"I know. I won't try to stop you. I agree. I'm not even going to watch. If you want me, I'll be in the hospital wing for the next hour or so and then I'm going to find Myrtle," Danny assured the teacher before leaving the bathroom, he turned invisible as he turned the corner and flew to the hospital wing.

A week later, Malfoy was released from hospital. The time in the hospital had done the teen well. Madam Pomfrey made sure to get Malfoy to eat and returned the teen to a healthier weight. The recovery had also allowed Malfoy a brief time to relax. He was released the morning of the final Quidditch match. Harry had detention and wouldn't be playing. Danny didn't even protest on the teen's behalf. Snape hadn't been overly harsh at all. Harry had nearly killed Malfoy. If Danny and Myrtle hadn't been watching and called for help, Malfoy might well have died from the wounds the spell inflicted on him. The moment Malfoy left the hospital wing he went to the Room of Requirement. The Gryffindors won the match and the next day Danny heard that Harry had kissed Ginny Weasley.

Danny decided to travel to Amity Park to visit Vlad again. Their visits had become a lot more natural and comfortable. Danny landed on Vlad's doorstep and after checking the coast was clear, changed into his human half. He knocked on the door and Vlad answered. He smiled kindly at Danny. After all this time, Vlad's smile didn't creep Danny out any more.

"Daniel. Come in, tea?" Vlad greeted the teen.

"Sure. What have you got planned for us today?" Danny asked, entering the mansion and following the mayor to the kitchen.

"I don't have anything planned today Daniel. In fact, I was considering whether or not to go through what I have decided," Vlad muttered. Danny frowned in confusion as he sat at the breakfast bar while Vlad poured water into the kettle. Vlad sighed. He turned around and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Danny.

Danny raised an eyebrow and unfolded the page. He gasped. It was Vlad's promised contract. Danny glanced at the older halfa. The contract stated that, in return for the Crown of Fire, Danny and Vlad would agree to a truce where Vlad didn't approach Maddie without Danny's permission and he didn't attempt to harm Jack. Danny read the contact and re-read it again to ensure he understood the contract and there weren't any loopholes.

"Do you have a copy? So we can both refer back," Danny asked. Vlad nodded and pulled out another.

"Is it agreeable? I have discussed terms with Jasmine," Vlad inquired. Danny nodded.

"Sure. Got a pen?" Danny confirmed and held out a hand. Vlad smiled and handed one to the teen. Danny quickly signed his name on both copies and handed the pen back to Vlad.

 **The day has come. Vlad is going to hand over the crown.**

 **It hasn't been mentioned but most weekends, Danny and Vlad have spent some time together, as a result, they have grown to become friends.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **I just wanted to mention something that doesn't** **really feature in the story. Vlad never actually met the Death Eaters. Vlad is a lot more subtle with his ghost half and so he wasn't seen by Voldemort's followers and so not approached. Therefore, he has no knowledge of wizards and such unless Danny has told him.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58

Danny nervously glanced at Vlad. He'd admitted to being able to teleport.

"Daniel, how did you learn to teleport so well? So quickly," Vlad gasped. Danny chuckled nervously.

"A lot of practice. It made me really dizzy and I got sick a couple of times," Danny admitted. Vlad hummed in understanding.

"I, myself, can only teleport a few miles without adverse effects. How far have you gone?" Vlad asked.

"Er… halfway across the world," Danny confessed. Vlad blinked in shock and stared at the teen for a few moments.

"That's… that's amazing Daniel," Vlad complimented softly. Danny rubbed his neck self-consciously.

Vlad turned back to his mountain chalet. He shook his head slowly, shaking off the surprise.

"Well, I suppose we should do what we came here for. Thanks for teleporting us here Daniel. It is much easier than getting the helicopter and much faster," Vlad muttered. Danny nodded.

"You're welcome," Danny mumbled. The halfas walked towards the building and phased inside. There were benefits to being half-ghost.

Vlad led the way through the chalet to a hidden room displaying a number of ghost relics, the most impressive of which was the Crown of Fire. Vlad walked over to the central podium.

"I will miss having this here. But a deal is a deal," Vlad sighed. Danny gulped nervously. This was the moment Danny had been waiting for. Two months of befriending Vlad. Vlad tapped a short code into the podium security display. The glass protecting the crown lifted up and Vlad picked up the fiery green crown. He sighed and held the crown out to Danny. Danny held his breath and took the crown from Vlad. He gasped as he felt something like electricity at his fingertips. Pure energy filled him up. It was a power he had only ever felt once. It was the power of a king.

"Thanks Vlad," Danny breathed. Vlad nodded and closed the container with a couple of taps.

"I hope you're happy Daniel," Vlad mumbled. Danny glanced at the halfa.

"Kind of. I never really wanted this until I knew I needed it. And I need it to protect a lot of people including my family," Danny admitted quietly. Vlad frowned in confusion.

"What do you intend to do with the crown Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"I'm going to become the new Ghost King. As part of the rules, I had to find the crown. Now I need to find an older ghost to coronate me and ten witnesses," Danny confessed giving Vlad a wary look. Vlad frowned in thought.

"You want to rule the Ghost Zone?" Vlad exclaimed. Danny sighed.

"Not exactly. I want to protect my family and friends. And to do that I have to stop the ghosts. To stop the ghosts I have to be king. So… I want to be king," Danny elaborated. Vlad bit his lip and nodded in understanding.

"Daniel… I would be honoured to witness your coronation. You need ten witnesses correct?" Vlad remarked. Danny nodded.

"Thanks Vlad. I've been wracking my brains for who I could ask to witness this. I don't have that many ghost friends," Danny replied gratefully. Vlad smiled.

"Do they have to be friends?" Vlad inquired.

"They have to be agreeable. And since most ghosts don't like me, they wouldn't want me ruling them. So, for me, yeah. They have to be friends," Danny confirmed. Vlad hummed in understanding.

"Can you teleport into the Ghost Zone?" Vlad wondered. Danny blinked.

"I've never tried," Danny admitted.

"Would you be willing to try? If you're to become king, it would be a useful skill to have," Vlad asked. Danny nodded.

"It would. But I don't think it's a good time to try. We can use the Fenton portal this time," Danny decided. Vlad nodded in understanding.

"Probably wise," Vlad agreed softly.

Danny took Vlad's hand and teleported them both to Fenton Works. They then unlocked the portal and stepped through. Within an hour they had gathered together all the ghosts they could find. Frostbite, Dora, Pandora, Wulf, Clockwork, much to Danny's surprise, Poindexter, Amorpho, Youngblood, Dairy King, Cujo and they even found Danielle. Danny then went to Walker's prison and asked Walker for the next move. Walker told Danny to take everyone to Pariah Keep, the ancient place for the kings. Walker then asked each ghost if they were agreeable to Danny becoming the next Ghost King. They all were.

Danny asked Frostbite to coronate him. Most of the ghosts were older than him but Frostbite was the only ghost he had ever looked up to for advice. Clockwork tended to lecture Danny whether he wanted one or not and also the ghost usually had to keep impartial. But Frostbite had been a teacher to Danny. The ice ghost had advised him when he needed it. He was the only ghost that Danny admitted to being afraid to. Danielle was kind enough to fetch Danny's family and friends from Amity Park. The coronation wasn't anything grand or overly special. All that happened was Frostbite put the Crown of Fire on Danny's ghostly head. The ghosts and humans watching applauded. However Danny suddenly felt different. He felt stronger and powerful. Not necessarily stronger in ghost power. But he had more power somehow.

"Do I always have to wear the crown now?" Danny asked Walker. The ghost warden sighed and shook his head.

"No. Once the ritual has been done, the crown is a formality. You can remove it and as long as you haven't been defeated, or it was removed during combat, then you are still king. However, if you do not know the crown's location, you have lost it," Walker explained. Danny nodded.

"Thanks, all of you," Danny called to the audience. They all cheered and Danny looked to Vlad.

"No time like the present to try new tricks," Danny remarked. Vlad nodded in understanding. Danny gathered his energy and pictured Hogwarts in his mind's eye. He then teleported. Vlad was quick to assure Danny's family and friends and then accompanied them to the Real World.

Danny appeared in his room in Hogwarts. He instantly vomited and felt exceptionally dizzy. He shakily got to his feet but he quickly got sick again. He stumbled into his personal bathroom and collapsed beside the toilet. He'd never gotten this sick from teleporting. But then again, teleporting between worlds was a lot different to teleporting to and from Amity Park and Britain. He shuddered as he retched, no more in his stomach to lose. He waited another fifteen minutes, retching another three times, before he deemed himself recovered enough to stand. Shakily he staggered to the sink and cupped his hands under the running water. He splashed it on to his face and took a mouthful of water to swirl around and rinsed out the acidic aftertaste left in his mouth. He spat it out and took a long gulp of cool, refreshing water. His dizzy spell was finally fading and he no longer felt nauseous. He dropped the toilet lid and perched on it. He took a few deep breaths as his shaking body steadied itself.

Finally feeling well enough to leave the bathroom without fear of getting sick again, he walked into his bedroom. His nose wrinkled at the stench of sitting vomit on the floor. His breakfast lay in a half-digested pool of slightly green-tinged liquid. His nausea was flooding back at the smell. He quickly left the bedroom and sat on a table in the abandoned classroom outside his room. He took a few deep breaths again and the nausea faded again. Danny blinked. He slowly lifted a hand and touched the crown, still nestled in his white hair despite everything. He gingerly lifted it off and turned it over in his hands. It felt electrified under his fingertips but there was also the undeniable feeling of cool metal there too. From a distance the crown looked like a mass of flames, but up close it look more like the traditional crown. Round, metal, a number of crafted tips. There were gently pulsating green jewels placed sporadically around the crown. It wasn't ostentatious or impressive. It was simple, but the aura around it was aweing. The object commanded respect.

Danny sat there gazing at the crown in mild shock as it dawned on him that this crown was his. His to protect. His to don. And having this crown meant all ghosts were his to lead. He shook his head. The responsibility of it had just hit him like a ton of bricks. What if he wasn't the right person to have this? What if he messed up? What if the crown drove him mad like it did to Pariah Dark? Until he touched the crown, he hadn't realised how powerful it was. Yes, he had touched it during his fight with Pariah Dark. But he'd been distracted. He hadn't sensed what it felt like because adrenaline was pumping and he was in a suit. Now he felt the waves of respect the crown commanded like a tide, waves crashing into him full force.

He didn't know how long he sat there. But he eventually snapped out of his trance and got to his feet. He bit his lip and turned invisible. He had to inform Dumbledore that he was king now. This was huge. Time was running out too. The longer he waited, the longer it took for him to stop the ghosts, the more danger his loved ones in Amity Park were in. Voldemort could turn to the ghosts at any time and ask for a secret tactic to defeat him. The ghosts didn't even have to reveal his secret. They just had to give Voldemort names, Fenton to start with.

 **Danny is king!**

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **I'll be honest, someone mentioned using the castle ghosts. I didn't even consider them. I don't usually miss things like that. But let's say that they needed to be in the Ghost Zone in order to be eligible, and those ghosts haunt Hogwarts.**

 **Don't forget to check out my facebook page and website. my website is the following, remember to take out the spaces.**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59

Danny floated invisibly through the school and before he knew it he was in front of Dumbledore's office. He nervously knocked on the door, hoping that Dumbledore was in the school that day. He wanted to know how to play this. Did he keep it quiet and only announce it to the ghosts? Did he shout it from the rooftops and command respect? He felt numb. While he waited for permission to enter, his mild shock was still there. He hadn't placed the crown on his head again. It hung limply from his hand. He heard the call to enter. He turned himself visible and opened the door to enter. Dumbledore looked up and smiled before he actually saw Danny's dishevelled appearance.

"Danny? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Danny blinked and nodded numbly.

"Ye-yeah. Just… teleported from the Ghost Zone. First time I tried it. Got… got really sick," Danny explained. Dumbledore frowned in concern.

"Is that what you came to tell me?" Dumbledore inquired softly. Danny shook his head and lifted the crown into view.

"Just got coronated," Danny informed the wizard. Dumbledore blinked in shock and got to his feet.

"Congratulations Danny," Dumbledore offered with a smile. Danny nodded.

"Thanks. But… I don't really know where to go from here," Danny admitted. Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow.

"When you say "just got coronated", how "just" is that?" Dumbledore wondered.

"Um, less than an hour I think. I teleported straight here and got sick. So er however long it took for me to recover," Danny answered uncertainly. Dumbledore crossed the room and guided Danny to a seat.

"It hasn't sunken in yet, has it?" Dumbledore realised. Danny numbly shook his head.

Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured a pot of calming tea. He then called for one of the house elves and told them to clean Danny's room for him. Danny reverently placed the crown on desk. Dumbledore pressed a mug of hot tea into the teen's hand. Danny numbly sipped the beverage. Dumbledore sat in his own seat with a mug for himself.

"It is a big change for you I'm sure," Dumbledore commented. Danny nodded.

"Well. Now you can order Voldemort's ghost army to disperse. But I understand that you need to find them first. Do you want your new status to be widely known?" Dumbledore mused. Danny shrugged.

"I don't really know how else to tell the ghosts that I'm king now. We need to get word to the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Could… could Severus help?" Danny muttered after another sip of calming tea. Dumbledore hummed softly.

"He could. But I think that this is something you need to announce Danny. I suppose you need to understand how you want to rule and start as you mean to go on. So… do you know yet?" Dumbledore replied.

Danny gently swirled the tea in his mug and shrugged.

"I-I guess I want to be fair to all the ghosts. I don't want to be like Pariah Dark. Um, I don't really know how to do that though," Danny answered quietly. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"I suppose your first move should be establishing a justice system. Then you can figure out what you want to be illegal and what you will allow," Dumbledore suggested.

"There's already a legal system. But I guess I could ask Walker for a copy so I can go through all the rules," Danny mumbled. Dumbledore nodded encouragingly.

"And I guess I could ask my ghost friends for ideas. You know, get an idea of what the little people actually want," Danny added, slowly wrapping his mind around his new station.

"If you need any advice, my office is always open to you. And I'm sure Remus and Severus will be there for you when I'm gone," Dumbledore offered kindly. Danny gave the wizard a small smile.

"Thanks Professor. I'll-I'll keep that in mind," Danny muttered. He hated when Dumbledore said things like that. It threw the inevitable in his face that Dumbledore would be dead soon.

"Do you want the students to know? If there's anyone in particular you don't want to know let me know," Dumbledore inquired. Danny shrugged.

"I suppose I could start by letting the castle ghosts know the news. And Wulf can keep searching for Voldemort's ghosts," Danny replied. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Until I've told Voldemort's ghosts, I think it would be best that no one else knows. If word gets to Voldemort before we're ready, it might put people in danger, especially my family," Danny decided.

"Very good. I'll hold off informing the order for now. Do what you must," Dumbledore concluded.

Danny nodded and smiled. He put his now empty mug on the desk beside the crown.

"Thanks Professor. The tea really helped," Danny remarked.

"I know Americans have a reputation for preferring coffee, but I, myself, enjoy a good brew, especially when things get stressful," Dumbledore commented with a smile. Danny smirked. He turned to the crown and hummed in thought. If he was going to keep it quiet about him being Ghost King, then he'd need to keep the crown hidden. Walker's words echoed in his mind. He had to know where the crown was. If he didn't know where it was, then he lost the crown and so the throne.

"Professor, is there anywhere in the castle where I can keep the crown and it won't be in danger of being moved?" Danny asked.

"I'm willing to cast a spell on a location to protect the crown. There are dungeons that are no longer in use. And we have plenty of classrooms and offices not in use that you could utilise," Dumbledore offered.

"I think a dungeon would be best. The school might need a classroom in the future and if you cast a spell, it might stop the classroom being used ever again," Danny reasoned. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"A dungeon it is. A small, practically forgotten dungeon, yes?" Dumbledore confirmed. Danny nodded. Danny and Dumbledore left the office and journeyed to the dungeons to find a suitable dungeon. With a few well-crafted spells, Danny felt satisfied that the crown was safe. He put the crown into a dark, easily missed gap in the dungeon.

The next day Danny returned to his previous duties but that night he gathered as many ghosts as he could and informed them of his new role and instructed them to keep his rule secret for now. As king, the ghosts were bound to obey him. Going against his word was treason. Danny made sure to check on his crown every day to ensure its safety. The next weekend, Danny teleported to Amity Park and took a trip into the Ghost Zone to fetch a rule book from Walker. The ghost gave the halfa one with a frown. Then Danny, much to Vlad's surprise, visited the mayor having grown fond of the visits. They were one of the very few things Danny could rely on to help him unwind and relax. He was under a lot stress from following Malfoy, school work with Miss Fisher, searching for ghosts all while keeping his cover at Hogwarts and not tipping off Harry and others that knew he was in the order to what he was actually doing in the school. Vlad admitted that he had feared that since Danny got what he wanted, the teen wouldn't bother visiting Vlad anymore.

 **And the rule of Phantom begins. Sorry, I had to say it.**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Don't forget to check out my website either.**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60

June was just days away when Wulf finally brought news that he'd found Voldemort's ghostly army again. Danny zoomed through the school grabbing his thermos, just in case, and the crown. He placed it on his head for the first time since he took it off after being coronated. He nodded to Wulf and the ghost made a portal into the Ghost Zone and made another to where the ghosts were spotted. Danny remained invisible, waiting for the perfect moment to unveil who he had become. Wulf sniffed the air and ran quietly through an old town. Danny followed quickly behind, very used to tailing people while invisible by now.

Wulf stopped beside a large abandoned mansion. Wulf growled softly and nodded to the mansion. Danny hummed in understanding. It was somewhere Danny could imagine a guy trying to be a lord would like to hide.

"Danke Wulf," Danny whispered. (Thanks Wulf). He gently patted the large ghost on the shoulder and told the ghost to stay put. He floated through the air silently. He phased into the mansion.

"I don't want excuses!" a man growled. Danny bit back a gasp and floated closer to the voice. He scowled as he saw a small group of Death Eaters cowering from a tall, pale man with red eyes and a snake-like nose in dark robes.

"We-we apologise m-my Lord," one of the Death Eaters stammered fearfully. Danny narrowed his eyes at the man. Lord Voldemort. The wizard snarled with dissatisfaction. Danny sighed quietly. He wished he could eavesdrop for longer but he came with a job to do. He phased out of the dusty living room and zoomed through the mansion.

With a smirk, Danny stopped in the ballroom. The room was filled ghosts. Skulker, the Box Ghost, Ember, Johnny 13 and his shadow, Kitty, the Lunch Lady, Undergrowth, Nocturne, Spectra, Bertrand, Technus and numerous other ghosts Danny didn't know personally. He turned himself visible. The ghosts didn't notice him but in such a large crowd, one more ghost didn't make a difference. He coughed loudly. Once again, none of the ghosts noticed him. His cough was unheard due to the soft chatter in the room. He sighed and put a couple of fingers in his mouth and gave a loud taxi whistle, hoping that Voldemort was too busy shouting at his followers to hear the ghosts.

The ghosts turned to Danny and the room fell dead silent (pun not intended).

"What? How did you get here whelp!?" Skulker exclaimed.

"How do you think? Wulf tracked you guys down for me," Danny answered, folding his arms.

"Well, now you're here. Might as well beat you into submission for our lord," Spectra remarked with a grin.

"Ah ah! Note, the new headwear," Danny interjected and pointed to his head. The ghosts, having been getting into ready positions for a fight, paused and looked to the crown on Danny's head.

"That's right. I'm your king now. And it's legit. Walker over saw it and everything," Danny confirmed. The ghosts glanced at each other. Some of the lesser ghosts gave tentative bows to Danny.

"What do you want?" Johnny 13 called nervously.

"Thank you Johnny. I want you all to return to the Ghost Zone. You are not to obey Voldemort or aid him in any way. I'll let any wrong doings done under Voldemort's orders slide. Understood?" Danny commanded. The ghosts nodded, some more reluctantly than others.

"Good. Now, follow me," Danny ordered and floated out of the room. The ghosts grunted in grudging submission and obediently followed the halfa.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Voldemort hissed angrily. The ghosts paused, glancing nervously between Danny and Voldemort. Danny floated to the front.

"Oh, hey Voldemort. King Phantom. And by my orders, no ghost will work with you ever again," Danny announced firmly. Voldemort narrowed his red eyes at Danny.

"You do not rule over me," Voldemort snarled. Danny nodded.

"True. I don't. But I do rule over them. Face it Voldemort. You've lost your secret ghost army. So, we'll just be on our way now," Danny retorted. Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at Danny.

"One spell and I can get rid of you," Voldemort threatened. Danny frowned and snapped his fingers. Thankfully the ghosts understood and surged forward as one to protect Danny.

"Allow us to leave, and I'll call off my subjects," Danny called. Voldemort growled in angered annoyance as he avoided the ghosts lunging at him.

"Alright!" Voldemort relented, waving his wand at the lunging ghosts. The ghosts didn't aim to hurt the wizard, only hinder enough to prevent him harming their new king.

Danny smirked and snapped his fingers again. Obediently, the ghosts stopped their attack and followed Danny out of the building.

"Wulf!" Danny shouted and the ghost appeared before his king.

"Fari portal en la Fantoma Zono. Dankon por ĉiuj via helpo. Vi pardonita el kion vi faris al akiri arestita, mi informi Walker," Danny informed the escaped convict ghost. (Make a portal into the Ghost Zone. Thank you for all your help. You're pardoned from whatever you did to get arrested, I'll inform Walker). Wulf grinned and muttered numerous thanks to Danny before slashing through the air and creating a portal.

"You lot go through. If I hear of any of you attacking Amity Park or helping Voldemort in anyway, you'll be thrown in Walker's prison within seconds. Now go. You can come back to this world if you wish, but do not cause damage or trouble," Danny commanded. The ghosts returned to the Ghost Zone, many grumbling angrily under their breath.

"If you have any issues, find me and explain it," Danny added.

He waited for the ghosts to all enter the portal and for it to close. He glanced at the abandoned mansion before deciding against going after Voldemort alone. There was a plan in place and Voldemort was right. One spell and he could kill Danny. One house cleaning spell, Danny grumpily recalled. He teleported back to Hogwarts. He breathed a sigh of relief. No more worries about the ghosts telling Voldemort about his half-ghost status and family's names. He still had to rule the ghosts but he was already working to set in place a council of ghosts to take over day-to-day business, at least until the war with Voldemort was over. For now, it was back to his job watching Malfoy. Danny turned to his desk, cluttered with sheets of homework from Miss Fisher. Soon he'd be graduating from high school too. Once he did that, he could focus completely on what he needed to do for the order.

 **And finally the ghosts are no longer a threat. But this war is far from over just yet.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Don't forget to check out my website.**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **It was mentioned that Danny's coronation felt rushed and unofficial. I kind of wanted his becoming Ghost King to be under the radar but now that Voldemort knows, don't worry, it's not gonna be some huge secret for much longer.**

 **However it was also mentioned that Danny should get a special power or something. In this story, that doesn't happen. Mostly because I feel that the crown gives Danny rank not necessarily power. So in a way, the crown gives Danny the power to order the ghosts around. But I'll admit, him being king isn't dealt with much as mentioned here, Danny's focusing on the war with Voldemort for now and leaving a council to take over day to day running of the Ghost Zone.**

 **But thanks for the comment.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	61. Chapter 61

Danny yawned softly. Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement again. Crabbe and Goyle were disguised and keeping a lookout. He blinked in surprise when he heard a soft scream and crash as one of Malfoy's friends dropped something as a warning. Danny gasped as he saw Sybil Trelawney. She walked outside the Room of Requirement before stepping inside with an armful of sherry bottles. Danny huffed in annoyance. Of course everyone but him could get into the room. He still had no idea how the witches and wizards conjured the doors inside. Maybe it was a spell.

However mere minutes later the teacher was flung out of the room with her bottles. Danny stopped himself rushing to aid her. The witch gathered herself together and stormed off. Danny raised an eyebrow. Less than ten minutes later Malfoy strolled out of the Room of Requirement with a broad grin. He turned to his still disguised friends.

"Good news guys. You don't need to drink polyjuice potion again. I finished it," Malfoy bragged. Danny gasped. He rushed off to Dumbledore's office. He didn't bother knocking but gave a quick scan of the room to ensure it was safe to speak.

"Professor, Draco finished what he's been doing in the Room of Requirement," Danny declared. Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork. He nodded grimly.

"Very well. Then tonight shall be my last. It was an honour to know you Danny. You are an amazing young man. Incredibly brave and I wish you all the best with your reign and the rest of the war. Remember my plan and your part in it. Please," Dumbledore replied solemnly. Danny gulped nervously and nodded, his throat constricting with emotion. The day was finally here. Dumbledore wouldn't see another sunrise in all likelihood.

"Thank you Professor. I could say the same thing sir. You are one of the most dependable people I've ever met. And you were the first person, and Remus, that I told about what I am. I'm glad to have known you and I only wish we could have known each other longer," Danny retorted sadly. Dumbledore smiled.

"I will alert the order to the possibility of an attack tonight. I wouldn't wish any harm to come of the students and faculty here," Dumbledore decided.

"Professor, before I go. I feel I should tell you something. Severus and myself have been training to have me become the order's new spy after your death. I think it's something I have to do or the order might dissolve. I'm also going to tell them what I am," Danny informed the wizard. Dumbledore scanned Danny's face before nodding.

"Alright then. I can see that you have made up your mind. Take care Danny. You aren't just risking _your_ life in that. You are a king now. Your people need your leadership. Keep that in mind," Dumbledore replied.

"If things go south, I can always teleport away," Danny appeased the teacher. Dumbledore nodded. Dumbledore got out of his chair and gave Danny a warm, brief embrace as a heart-felt farewell. Danny phased out of the office feeling tearful. He retreated to his bedroom to regain himself.

That evening Danny patrolled the school invisibly with his crown on his head. He wanted to be as intimidating as possible. The castle ghosts had joined the patrol for danger. Order members were also there. Tonks, Lupin and Bill Weasley arrived at the school just after Dumbledore left. McGonagall and Flitwick joined the patrols, as they were on night duty. And, to Danny's shock, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were out in the corridors too. Danny had half a mind to tell them to return to their common rooms, but he decided to let them. The students had proved themselves capable in the Ministry of Magic last year. And they could use all the help they could get, as long as they didn't interfere with Dumbledore's last plan.

Two hours into their vigil, Danny saw a glimmer of green through a nearby window. He floated closer and gasped. There was a massive green skull above the astronomy tower. He sped to the scene and saw Lupin and McGonagall duelling with at least five Death Eaters, there were sounds of a fight nearby too. Danny bit his lip and duplicated, he sent one to find other order members to get to the fight and his original joined the fight, firing ghost rays at the Death Eaters to throw off their aim.

"Phantom! Nice of you to join us!" Lupin called haughtily.

"Shut it Remus. Should have back up soon," Danny retorted distractedly as he fired a ghost ray at a Death Eater behind the werewolf. The wizard gave a distracted nod as he cast a stunning spell at another Death Eater. Bill arrived on the scene and blinked in surprise at Danny already being at the fight.

"Duplicate. I can make copies of myself," Danny explained revealing the power having been able to keep the power relatively secret until now.

The fight progressed and the members of the DA joined the order and teachers. Danny fired ghost rays in any direction it was needed. However he didn't know that Fenrir Greyback had joined the fight before Bill shouted in alarm and began screaming in pain. Danny twisted around and fired ghost ray after ghost ray at the werewolf, still in human form, mauling the wizard until Greyback backed off and was lost in the crowd of fighting witches and wizards. The fight was chaotic and he didn't even see Snape slip past the fight and up into the tower. A few minutes later Danny saw Snape herding Malfoy out of the tower, everyone else was too busy to get involved. Danny bit his tongue and fired a ghost ray at Greyback, who was trailing along behind the duo instead. He had to act but he could choose how much. He could always lie and say he thought Snape was protecting Malfoy, a teacher saving a student. No one knew yet that Dumbledore was gone.

There was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach but he had to keep playing his part. He could grieve later with everyone else. Now, he had to prevent any further deaths. He especially had to cover Bill. The fight was too heated for him to take the wizard to the hospital wing but he was too vulnerable to leave.

"It's over, time to go!" Snape shouted. Danny quickly repressed a relieved sigh. Snape was trying to end the fight. Danny scanned the fight for anyone who needed help. He gasped in alarm as he saw Greyback lunge at Harry. Danny hadn't seen the wizard enter the fight. He lifted a hand to blast the werewolf off the teen but Harry growled out a spell and the werewolf froze in a full body bind. Danny sighed in relief. All reason left Danny's mind. He had to make sure Harry didn't get himself killed. He turned invisible and followed Harry through the fight, firing a quick ghost ray at anyone who needed a little breathing room. Danny's heart skipped a beat in alarm as Harry stumbled across a group of sleepy Hufflepuffs. Harry didn't even pause and pushed through the students, shouting for them to get out of the way.

Danny followed Harry and gasped as he saw the Death Eaters attacking Hagrid, setting his cabin alight. Danny could see that Snape was in a difficult position. He couldn't protect anyone in the order without threatening his now cemented position in Voldemort's ranks. Danny didn't want to be spotted as then Snape would be forced to stop the halfa following to keep the real plan secret. Snape sent Malfoy ahead and turned to hold Harry off. Harry was outraged and Danny understood. The teen didn't know what Snape was doing. He didn't know that Dumbledore was going to die whether he was killed or not. All Harry knew was that Snape killed Dumbledore. He wanted to avenge his mentor. Thankfully Snape was only doing enough to stop Harry pursuing the Death Eaters or harming Snape himself.

Suddenly Snape reprimanded Harry for using Snape's spells and declared that he was the half-blood prince. Danny didn't understand the significance of that but it seemed to strike a chord with Harry. Snape turned to leave.

"Kill me, then. Kill me like you killed him, you coward-" Harry panted, breathless from chasing Snape through Hogwarts and the emotional duel afterwards.

"Don't call me coward!" Snape screamed angrily. Danny flinched at the hurt and anger behind that statement. Harry was wrong. Snape was incredibly brave. He knew that everyone he liked thought him a traitor now. And if Voldemort ever learned the truth, that Snape was acting on Dumbledore's orders, even after death, he'd kill Snape without a second's hesitation. Snape could never be called a coward. Snape hadn't wanted to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore… had asked a lot of Snape. He asked a lot of both Snape and Danny, but far more of Snape.

Enraged, Snape threw a hex at Harry. Danny pursed his lips. He wanted to help Harry, but he needed to set up a meeting place with Snape before he left, they never bothered before tonight. For some weird reason this night had always felt so far away. Danny rushed over to Snape as he lifted his wand again.

"Severus, calm down. Harry's grieving and confused. Where do you want to meet?" Danny asked urgently. Snape lowered his wand slightly.

"Outside Grimmauld Place. Two weeks exactly, eleven at night," Snape breathed, also out of breath from marching out of the school and the emotionally charged duel. Buckbeak the hippogriff suddenly reared up and charged at Snape. The wizard gasped and fled, keeping the large animal at bay enough to escape. The hippogriff had clearly seen the duel and wanted to protect Harry, or perhaps Snape just stepped into the creature's territory.

Harry got to his feet as Snape ran to the gates and disapparated. Danny watched the hippogriff circle the area from the air.

"Be careful Severus," the halfa whispered. Harry recovered first and stumbled to Hagrid's flaming cabin but fell to his knees, everything crashing down on him. The grief, the hurt and anger, confusion and exhaustion. Together Hagrid and Harry put out the house using a water producing spell, thankfully no one getting hurt from the flames.

 **Yep, Dumbledore is dead.**

 **This and the next chapter skims the events in the book. If you want a more detailed recounting then you'll need to go to the book.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	62. Chapter 62

Danny returned to the Astronomy tower. The order and DA members were gathering themselves and going to the hospital wing.

"Where did you go Phantom?" Tonks called once she noticed the now visible ghostly teen.

"Tried to chase down some of those Death Eaters. Tried to get the drop on them by phasing through a couple of walls and lost 'em. Sorry," Danny lied, swallowing away the lump in his throat. It was weird, with Dumbledore dead and Snape gone, he felt alone. He suddenly felt like he was among strangers despite having known these people for a couple of years by now. He wanted to be alone, but he also wanted to be with company. Maybe it was the fact that he was grieving, or that he'd lost the companionship of two friends. He didn't know. But he guessed, him acting a little weird would be excused for the following few days due to everyone's grief at losing Dumbledore. He just had to wait for the right moment to start his next step.

Danny floated into the room and saw Bill on a bed, with numerous scratches on his face. Neville was on a bed too, injured by a shield-like spell he ran into. Professor Flitwick left the room unsteadily once he was certain Luna was fine. On a far bed, probably because they had no other place to put him, was a dead Death Eater. Madam Pomfrey was dabbing Bill's numerous wounds with a rag soaked with green ointment that Danny could smell on the other side of the room. Danny backed into a quiet corner, not wanting to intrude. Lupin was assuring Ron that his brother shouldn't become a werewolf, although Bill may develop some wolf-like tendencies like preferring raw meat to cooked. Harry walked in with Ginny. Danny went unseen, despite being fully visible. He watched with detached sadness as the others learned of Dumbledore's death.

He listened to Harry tell the order and DA members present that Snape killed Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey burst into tears at the news. Suddenly a beautiful song filled the air as Fawkes circled the school, singing his mournful cry. It soothed the people in the hospital wing. It filled Danny with a sense that everything would be alright. Dumbledore was dying a slow, probably painful death due to the curse in his hand. Snape's killing curse… was a mercy. Especially as Harry told them all that Dumbledore was ill and weak. Dumbledore had planned for this. So Danny should honour his memory and wishes and fulfil his part of Dumbledore's last plan.

The plan that hopefully Harry would survive. Dumbledore had confirmation of the horcruxes, so he was confident that his hunch that Voldemort's actions two years ago would save Harry when the teen faced the wizard. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He had to stay strong and help the order through this tragedy. He had had time to come to terms with this truth before it happened, almost a year. It wasn't a shock. Not at all. He, unlike the others, had got to say goodbye to the wizard. He wiped away a single tear before squaring his shoulders and setting his jaw. He'd make sure he wasn't needed here before going to the castle ghosts and breaking the news. He was their king. He needed to act like one.

The spell of the Phoenix's call only broke when McGonagall came into the room and announced that Mr and Mrs Weasley were on their way. Danny listened from his corner as Harry told McGonagall that Snape killed Dumbledore and they all discussed how shocking that was. They believed Dumbledore when he swore that Snape changed his ways but they all felt that Snape wouldn't have cared about James Potter dying. Silently Danny agreed, Snape had hated James Potter but Harry was dead wrong about Snape not caring for Lily Evans, Lily Potter after marriage.

Then they began to recount what happened. Malfoy came out of the Room of Requirement with his Hand of Glory, which gave light only the holder could use to see, and threw down some Peruvian Instant Darkness powder, available at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and causing complete darkness in that area. Then, Malfoy must have guided the Death Eaters out of the Room of Requirement. After that, Ron, Ginny and Neville, who under Harry's orders were watching the magical room, ran into Lupin and they quickly found the Death Eaters in the Astronomy tower.

Hermione and Luna were watching Snape's office. Danny listened as Hermione said that the two girls cared for Flitwick who had collapsed while Snape ran off to join the fight. Apparently Snape stupefied Flitwick in his office. Danny repressed the urge to say it was a smart move. Snape must have spotted his guards and set a distraction in place after McGonagall alerted him to the Death Eaters. Danny couldn't be sure that Snape had been quite as ignorant to the invasion as the others believed, surely Dumbledore warned him. Danny hadn't said anything because he thought Dumbledore did. Unless Dumbledore expected Danny to notify Snape. Then the order and DA members explained, through the confusion of the fight, they just let Snape through.

The room fell silent again, listening to Fawkes who was still singing, until Mr and Mrs Weasley rushed in with Fleur. Danny watched sadly as the trio fussed over Bill and learned the news. Fleur announced that she didn't care how Bill looked and the marriage would go ahead. Tonks then took her moment to confront Lupin. Danny smirked at the werewolf as he fought a losing battle. Everyone ganging up on him that looks, half-breed and money didn't matter to Tonks. Hagrid came in and informed them that he moved Dumbledore's body and that the students had been returned to their common rooms. The house heads and Ministry had been informed also. McGonagall then took Harry out of the room to talk.

"Do you think they'll close the school?" Hermione whispered once Harry and McGonagall were gone.

"They might. Losing… losing Dumbledore will affect a lot of things," Lupin muttered. Danny nodded slowly. He hoped Hogwarts stayed open but he knew that Lupin was right.

"Phantom, could you... you know eavesdrop for us?" Ron requested noticing the halfa. Danny blinked and shrugged.

"I could, but I should probably gather the ghosts. Just wanted to make sure you didn't need me," Danny admitted. He could see an opening to leave and he really should use it.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I guess I should probably let you know. Dumbledore and I were keeping it quiet until I stopped Voldemort using ghosts for his own purposes, which I have done by the way. I'm the new Ghost King," Danny announced. The room froze for a spilt second.

"What? How-how did _that_ happen?" Tonks gasped.

"Old laws and because I defeated Pariah Dark. Took me a while to find the crown and get it. Only been king for less than a month. I don't even think all the ghosts know yet. Voldemort does. He kind of spotted me when I ordered the ghosts he recruited to leave his side. But I should probably explain what happened to the castle ghosts," Danny explained.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. Danny smirked.

"I'll be back in a bit," Danny concluded and phased out of the room.

It took about half an hour to gather all the ghosts in the deserted Great Hall. Danny then told the ghosts what had happened making sure to inform the ghosts that he didn't want any of them to seek revenge. Dumbledore wouldn't want that. Danny didn't tell them of the plan, only he and Snape were to know that. He phased down to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, there were only a handful of the hundreds of house elves working. He then returned to the hospital wing. He was informed that there would be a meeting in the next few hours. Danny decided to take the time to get a few hours sleep.

 **So the order knows of King Phantom now and this brings us nearing the end of the sixth book.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **This is now leading into the third section of the story. This next section will loosely follow the book but Harry will be rarely seen.**

 **Don't forget to check out my website.**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	63. Chapter 63

Danny woke up and got dressed in his normal clothes, Hufflepuff uniform left on his chair, changed into his ghost form and phased out of the bedroom. He floated through the quiet corridors to the hospital wing. He stopped outside and took a big breath. This was it. He was going to tell these people his secret. From today onwards, Fenton had to be as hated as Snape. He slipped into a hidden alcove and changed forms. He then entered the hospital wing. Mad Eye Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, now awake, Fleur, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hagrid and McGonagall were present.

"Danny? I wasn't expecting you to be here," McGonagall exclaimed in surprise. Danny shrugged.

"Remus sent me an owl. Let me know what happened. I-I owe Dumbledore a lot. So I had to come. You don't mind, do you?" Danny lied. He knew Lupin wouldn't contradict him and the lie only had to hold for a short while anyway. The witch shook her head.

"No. Well, I guess Phantom isn't coming. But he's probably busy. We need to discuss the future of the order. Do we keep it going, or do we let it die with Albus?" McGonagall began the meeting.

The room fell silent. No one wanted to answer as they all felt the same. Without their leader, without Albus Dumbledore. Without their spy, with a traitor. Could the order even keep going? Fleur was perched beside Bill, who was still in bed. Tonks and Lupin were solemnly holding hands. Mr and Mrs Weasley were pressed together, Mr Weasley wrapping a protective and comforting arm around his wife. Danny could almost feel the despair in the room. He was glad Spectra was in the Ghost Zone for now.

"If we dissolve the order, then Voldemort's won," Moody grumbled. A few of the group nodded slowly in understanding, Danny the most convincing.

"What if you guys had another spy?" Danny asked as loudly as he dared in the thick tense silence. Everyone turned to him.

"Danny, it's not a good idea. S-Snape will know it's us," McGonagall muttered, spitting out Snape's name like a curse. Danny shrugged.

"Maybe. Or maybe he won't. If the spy has a reason to turn against the order," Danny countered. Lupin frowned suspiciously.

"You've already thought this through, haven't you Danny?" Lupin realised. Danny rubbed his neck and nodded.

"I have. I can become your new spy. But we have to start it today. And… it can't leave this room. Harry can't know the truth, or anyone near him. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, even Fred and George. They'll tell him. Harry and Voldemort are connected. If we can convince Harry, we can convince Voldemort," Danny informed them all, abandoning his cover story and tendencies to protect his secret.

Moody frowned. His magical eye swept over Danny. He clomped closer to the teen.

"What did you say boy?" he demanded suspiciously, knowing that Fenton never said the name Voldemort.

"I said Voldemort Moody. And before you ask, no. I'm not an imposter. But I haven't been entirely truthful with you guys," Danny replied. Lupin's eyes widened in shock.

"Danny, are you sure?" he called carefully. Danny nodded.

"The order needs hope. I've given this a lot of thought Remus, and I've made up my mind. Besides, you guys kept Phantom secret before," Danny confirmed. Tonks scowled at Lupin.

"Wait, Remus… you know what's going on?" she accused. Lupin bit his lip nervously.

"Don't get mad at him Tonks. I asked him to keep it quiet. Him and Dumbledore. They both respected my wishes. The truth is… there is only one Danny in the order," Danny interjected.

The order frowned in confusion.

"I think you're forgetting Danny Phantom, Danny," Mr Weasley ventured. Danny shook his head.

"I'm not. Because… I'm not a wizard. I'm a muggle. Dumbledore asked Phantom to join the order," Danny attempted again. The witches and wizards frowned in confusion. Danny sighed. He wasn't doing a very good job explaining himself. He folded his arms.

"My parents are inventors and ghost hunters. Maddie and Jack Fenton of Amity Park. Pretty well known in their circles. When I was fourteen they built a ghost portal. A gateway into the ghost dimension, called the Ghost Zone. At first it didn't work. But then, on a dare, I checked it out and hit a switch I wasn't meant to. I went in looking like this," Danny explained. He paused and called forward his ghost form. A band of white light appeared around his waist and split to glide across his body. The band changed his jeans and t-shirt into his iconic black and white jumpsuit, complete with Crown of Fire as he hadn't returned it to the dungeons.

"I came out looking like this," Danny finished.

Lupin and Hagrid glanced at each other while the rest openly gaped at him.

"What are you?" McGonagall breathed.

"I'm half-ghost. Dumbledore and Lupin knew from the beginning. Hagrid found out at the end of the last school year. Dumbledore never met me in a pub. I'm not a half blood wizard," Danny answered. Moody scanned Danny with both eyes.

"I don't think polyjuice potion would work on me since I'm not entirely human," Danny commented to the auror. Moody smirked and nodded.

"I reckon you're right boy," Moody agreed.

"But… I may not be able to infiltrate Voldemort's ranks as Phantom like we thought I could when I first met you guys, but Fenton could. And this is the perfect opening. Dumbledore's death could catalyse my leaving. But we need to make up our minds quickly," Danny resumed, wanting to get back to the reason he was telling them his secret. Some of the adults shared uncertain glances.

"Danny, are you sure about this. You'd be in enemy territory without us there to help you. You'd have to lead two lives," Tonks inquired. Danny nodded.

"I've made up my mind. Besides, before I told my parents about me, they didn't know at the start, they hunted my ghost half. You guys had no idea I was half-ghost right? I can do this. Phantom can stay with the order. And Fenton can join Voldemort and pass on information. Sev-Snape and Fenton have rarely spoken. He mostly dealt with Phantom," Danny replied, forcing himself to sound angry and spiteful towards Snape.

It took a little more convincing but gradually the adults agreed to Danny's plan. He nodded.

"Good. But this needs to be convincing. From today onwards, you have to hate Fenton. Dumbledore provided me with a room here in Hogwarts. As long as that's there, I'll stay there when I'm not with Voldemort. I'll report to you guys as Phantom. If you get cornered, you can always say that king Phantom sent a ghost to spy on Voldemort, because I'm king of the ghosts now. But for now, we need to stage a big argument when Harry's on his way in," Danny concluded. The order nodded in understanding. Danny duplicated himself and sent the duplicate to invisibly watch for Harry.

 **And Danny has started his journey to become the order's new spy.**

 **Next chapter is a special one, Harry's point of view.**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Don't forget to check out my website.**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	64. Chapter 64

Harry numbly walked through the school with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. R.A.B. kept swimming in front of his eyes. He felt empty. Dumbledore sacrificed himself for a fake horcrux. Bill was still in the hospital wing. Neville had been released early that morning. He tuned back into the conversation between Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"It's not like you can stop it," Hermione reasoned.

"I don't like her. Phlegm in the family," Ginny groaned and shuddered in dislike.

"Well, at least she really does like Bill. Unlike what mum thought," Ron remarked. They were on their way to the hospital wing to visit Bill. Classes were cancelled and they had little else to do.

They were just a few feet away when the doors slammed open and Danny Fenton stormed out looking murderous.

"Danny!" Lupin called after the young wizard.

"No Remus! You guys never took me seriously. Dumbledore was the only one around here that let me help out. I'm not just a messenger boy!" Danny shouted furiously.

"Danny, calm down. No one thinks that," Lupin soothed. Danny shrugged off the comforting hand Lupin placed on his shoulder.

"Sure they don't Remus. Just like they don't think Snape's a traitor. Just because he's gone, doesn't mean you get to cart me off to America. I don't care if it's too dangerous. I'm part of the order," Danny retorted heatedly. Harry glanced at the others uncertainly. This wasn't an argument they should be listening into.

"Danny, let's talk about this," Lupin begged. Danny took a step back and shook his head firmly.

"I'm done talking. I knew some of the order didn't take me seriously. I'm of age now Remus. I'm not just some kid. Alright, I'm not the most gifted wizard out there, but I'm useful. More useful than Mundungus anyway before he got chucked in Azkaban. I thought you understood that. Now that Dumbledore's gone… I guess I've outlived my welcome here," Danny growled. He then turned and stalked away.

"Danny! Please, we can figure this out. Don't walk away like this!" Lupin yelled after the teen. Danny didn't even pause. He stomped past Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, not even sparing them a glance. Harry watched the teen storm around the corner and disappear from view.

"Blimey. What just happened?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, Ron. You… you four heard that then," Lupin muttered, seemingly noticing them for the first time. The four teens nodded as one. Lupin sighed.

"Danny… Danny just needs some time to cool off. He offered to try and track down Snape but we all thought it was a bad idea. Then Moody suggested that Danny check with his family. I guess it was the last straw. Danny's been pretty upset for a while now. There was an argument in the summer and as I understand it, it hit a few nerves," Lupin explained, watching the corner Danny disappeared around sadly. Harry glanced at the corner, recalling the teen in the summer. He remembered that day well, Danny had looked furious.

"Did he just quit the order?" Harry asked softly.

"I hope not. But… I wouldn't be surprised. I'll track him down once he's had a chance to cool off a bit," Lupin decided. The teens nodded slowly, still concerned about the order's youngest member.

"I suppose you four are here to visit Bill. We were just having a meeting, but it's more or less over now," Lupin realised and lead the way into the hospital wing. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed Lupin into the hospital wing.

"Did you stop him Remus?" Mr Weasley asked. Lupin sighed.

"I think he needs a little time. It's a difficult time for us all," Lupin replied. Moody sniffed gruffly.

"If the kid wants to run off and sulk, let him. Just proves my point. Kid isn't ready to fight in a war," Moody remarked before clomping out of the room with a gruff farewell and nod to Harry and his friends. Harry frowned slightly. Mad Eye hadn't seen Danny after the teen got bitten by the snake that attacked Mr Weasley. He acted so mature and he knew exactly what to do. In Harry's opinion, Moody wasn't being fair to Danny at all. Harry was starting to see why Danny got so upset. The adults in the order weren't taking him seriously.

One by one, the order filtered out of the hospital wing and Bill, exhausted from the meeting and medication, fell asleep. Fleur, Mr and Mrs Weasley being the only ones left in the room to keep Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione company.

"Hey, did I miss the meeting?" a voice called nervously. Harry turned to see Danny Phantom wearing a flaming green crown floating just inside the hospital wing door. Harry nodded.

"Darn it. Had to go out of the school for a couple of hours," Danny muttered floating closer.

"Oh, um. Congratulations I guess. On being king you know," Harry mumbled uncertainly. Danny smirked at the wizard.

"Thanks. How's Bill? He'll heal right?" Danny asked, glancing at the Weasleys and Fleur. Mrs Weasley nodded.

"Yes, but there will be scarring," she confirmed. Danny nodded.

"Well, if the meeting's over I should get back to the ghosts. They're pretty upset about Dumbledore," Danny concluded.

Harry chased after the ghost as he phased out the room.

"Oh, what's up Harry?" Danny asked, noticing Harry.

"Do you think Dumbledore will… will come back as a ghost?" Harry muttered. Danny drifted down and put a comforting, cold hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I can't see it to be honest Harry. Dumbledore seemed happy to me. Didn't get talking to him much the last few months what with him heading off. But I don't see why he'd want to come back. We once had a long conversation and somehow got talking about death. Dumbledore seemed to think of death as falling asleep. Nothing to fear," Danny answered gently.

"Is it?" Harry wondered. Danny frowned in thought.

"Well, it wasn't for me. But I had a pretty nasty death. But spells, I find that unless they're meant to harm, they don't hurt. The killing curse is designed to kill instantly yes? So I would think it was painless," Danny replied. Harry winced in sympathy for Danny. Danny shrugged.

"I'm over it, dying I mean. Mostly. No need to feel sorry for me Harry. I'll see you around though okay. I really do have to go," Danny concluded. Harry nodded numbly and watched Danny phase through a wall before turning back to the hospital wing and rejoining his friends.

 **And they fell for it, hook, line and sinker.**

 **What do you think though? Let me know.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	65. Chapter 65

Danny watched Dumbledore's funeral from afar as King Danny Phantom. The castle ghosts and Wulf were with him. A few students noticed him but they didn't interact. Once the ceremony was over the castle ghosts dispersed and Wulf returned to the Ghost Zone. Danny had set a council in place to run things while he was busy. He had gone through Walker's rule book and legally revoked any stupid rules while making it official that aiding Voldemort was illegal, as was killing a human being. Frostbite, Dora, Pandora, Wulf and his family and friends were his council. Graduation was next week but it hardly registered with Danny. He would be graduating with his friends. Jazz would be home from college, she was studying psychology. His birthday was around the same time.

He'd take the time to grieve for his lost friend and ally, Albus Dumbledore. The man had taught him so much, given him so much. Without Dumbledore's offer to join the order, Danny didn't know if he would have ever told his parents about himself. Without the order needing him, he doubted he would have ever looked to become Ghost King. Without Dumbledore sending Lupin to Amity Park, Danny would have been kissed by those dementors. It felt like a lifetime ago. Dumbledore taught him occlumency and Esperanto.

Once he'd taken that week for himself, he'd go and meet Snape and begin his journey as Fenton into Voldemort's ranks. He floated high up in the air, gazing at the white tomb which held Dumbledore. The words the little wizard said hadn't covered how wonderful that man had been. And no one even knew how brave Dumbledore had been. He'd been the only one who knew, that hadn't freaked out over his death. He was Danny and Snape's rock for the last year. Danny was the last to leave the funeral.

Danny returned to Amity Park the next day. He told his family that Dumbledore had died but didn't tell them the circumstances. They spent that evening in solemnity out of respect for the elderly wizard they had all come to know and respect. Danny returned to Casper High for the final week, producing all his work with Miss Fisher and actually achieving very good grades. His classmates bombarded him with questions about his time in the boarding school out of state. Danny described Hogwarts for anyone who asked and told them of the teachers there, neglecting what to tell people what they taught or lying if asked. They asked him why he returned to Casper High. He merely told them that he wanted to graduate with his friends in Casper High and so transferred back.

The graduation ceremony was elaborate and long. Danny hardly listened to the valedictorian speech. He was starting to focus on his next move. Convincing Voldemort he was a Death Eater. Snape had questioned Danny extensively and they came up with the perfect reason and back story. Snape taught Danny to make memories so that when Voldemort eventually probed his mind for any potential deceit, Danny could provide a convincing fake memory instead. They'd also placed numerous duelling spells on Danny's wand and practiced that too. Danny felt ready for this. After graduation, Danny turned to his family and decided he needed to return to his role in the war. At least now he wouldn't have to see Miss Fisher regularly. They also celebrated his eighteenth birthday together.

He bid his family and friends farewell, lingering a second longer with Sam. He hadn't forgotten what he smelt in Slughorn's potions lesson. The love potion with Sam's perfume. He considered admitting his feelings but immediately pushed down that idea. It wasn't fair. He was going to fight in the war in Britain. He mightn't come back. Voldemort might kill him before he could teleport to safety if he got caught as a spy. He hadn't told his family what he was going to do. They still didn't know about that snake bite or ectoplasm cleaning spell. They never heard of how Danny was ambushed and nearly killed by Voldemort's ghosts. They wouldn't understand and it would frighten them unnecessarily if he told them what he was going to do.

With one last comforting smile to his loved ones, Danny teleported to Grimmauld Place. He quickly shifted his forms and waited for Snape. The wizard emerged from number twelve Grimmauld Place an hour later. Danny raised a surprised eyebrow. He walked over and waited for the wizard a few feet away from the doorstep.

"Was it really a good idea to break in to Harry's house?" Danny asked softly. Snape shrugged and showed Danny a torn picture of a red head woman with a broad smile, Lily Potter.

"I just needed to have this. Now that I'm the enemy, I'm not going to be able to come back and look at it," Snape admitted. Danny nodded.

"I'm sure Harry would understand," Danny whispered. Snape smiled stiffly.

"How did it go with the order?" Snape inquired.

"Swimmingly. No one knows about us. Harry especially. Did a show worthy of Broadway with Remus for him. Fenton has left the order," Danny answered. Snape sighed and nodded.

"So you're taking me to Voldemort tonight, right?" Danny reminded the wizard. Snape frowned.

"You're sure about this? It's not too late to change your mind. You can say you couldn't find the Dark Lord," Snape offered. Danny shook his head.

"I've made up my mind Severus. I made it the moment I asked for your help. I've been considering this for a year now," Danny confessed. Snape pursed his lips and nodded.

Snape held out a hand to Danny and Danny took it. Danny could only teleport and that looked a lot different to apparating. If Danny had to apparate anywhere, he would need to get Snape to help or teleport somewhere nearby and say he missed his mark. They weren't going to go against what Dumbledore set in place two years ago. Danny could always feign being useless at magic. Snape glanced at Danny one last time before spinning on the spot and both spies disappeared from the dark square.

 **Everything is in place but will Voldemort be convinced. After all Fenton is or rather was an order member.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	66. Chapter 66

They appeared outside a lavish mansion. Snape dropped Danny's hand and began to march through the open gates and up the long drive.

"Hurry. And remember, you must call him my lord from now on," Snape hissed. Danny jogged to keep up and nodded.

"I got that Severus. Don't worry. If I can fool the order, I can fool these guys," Danny muttered. They had agreed to never mention Phantom when in enemy territory. Danny's halfa status had to remain secret. Not just for Danny's loved ones' safety but also for Danny's and possibly Snape's too. Snape paused on the doorstep and allowed Danny to collect himself before he knocked on the door.

A thin blonde woman with deep wrinkles on her face, clearly from worry, opened the door a crack.

"I've come to speak with the Dark Lord Narcissa. He is here correct?" Snape informed her, not unkindly. The woman nodded shakily.

"H-he is Severus. C-can I ask why?" she replied. Snape glanced meaningfully behind himself at Danny, who had established a calm, polite stance with his hands neatly held behind his back. The witch bit her lip.

"New recruit, should our lord deem him worthy," Snape elaborated. Narcissa nodded and opened the door wide enough for both of them to enter the mansion.

She then led them through the impressive, large house to a grand dining room. Voldemort, the same as the last time Danny saw the wizard, was sitting beside a roaring fire stroking a massive snake Danny recognised. He scowled at the reptile slightly before training his features into respectful awe of the wizard. He also readied his mind for Voldemort to breach, bringing the memories he wanted Voldemort to see, the fake ones he constructed, to the front and blocking the real ones away at the back. Snape stepped forward and softly called to the wizard, dipping into a low bow. Voldemort lifted his gaze from the fire and frowned at Danny. Danny, noticing the wizard's gaze, bowed himself.

"Who have you brought with you Severus?" Voldemort asked in a silky voice.

"This is Daniel Fenton. Until recently, an order member. He wishes to join our ranks," Snape answered with respect. Voldemort scowled and turned to Danny.

"Why did you change your allegiances?" Voldemort inquired.

"My lord, the order has never really respected me or taken me seriously. I'm from America you see so there are culture differences which may lead to confusion. Dumbledore was the only person who actually could see my potential. Many members thought it best I leave the order, so I did. I only joined the order as Dumbledore promised to protect my family in America. However, I know a losing side when I see one my lord. I wish to offer my services to you in exchange for safe passage for my family. I'm a half-blood you see," Danny explained calmly. It was a believable story that he and Snape had taken a month to get right.

Voldemort tilted his head curiously at the teen.

"How old are you?" he wondered.

"Eighteen my lord. My birthday was a week ago," Danny answered instantly with a slight bow. Voldemort considered Danny. The snake flicked its tongue at Danny before hissing filled the air.

"Nagini tells me that you have met before. In the department of mysteries over two years ago, correct?" Voldemort remarked. Danny nodded.

"It is my lord. Dumbledore sent me to help Arthur Weasley once the order learned of the attack. The blood traitor, Weasley, was already being attended. So, as per orders, I went to check on the prophecy and I ran into your snake my lord," Danny confirmed. This was what Snape and Danny were counting on. It was the only thing that Danny Fenton had noticeably done for the order. The hope was that Danny's quick arrival into a place that was very difficult to get into would impress Voldemort enough to give Danny a chance rather than kill the teen instantly for being in the order. Voldemort listened to his snake hiss again.

"You were bitten," Voldemort added to the story. Danny nodded.

"Yes, my lord. I was. However due to circumstances I was unable to go to St. Mungo's. I treated myself using muggle medicine and then stole the cure when they found it. Severus helped me by providing blood replenishing potions," Danny affirmed. They had already decided to be as truthful as possible.

"Is this true Severus?" Voldemort inquired. Snape nodded.

"Yes, my lord. It is true. Fenton came to my office in Hogwarts, unseen, and asked for my help. We got talking while the potion brewed," Snape replied with a slight bow, lying slightly in order to get Voldemort to believe that Snape and Danny Fenton were good friends. Voldemort turned to Danny and made eye contact with the teen. Danny knew what Voldemort was doing and was prepared. The wizard was going to read his mind. Danny let him into his fake memories, crafted with care and attention to detail over the months Snape and Danny had been preparing for this.

They let Voldemort see the snake bite with slight tweaks to protect Danny's secret. They let him see Danny treating his wound and asking Snape for the potions. Danny also showed Voldemort his altered parents and how much he cared for them. The hope was, by making his family so important from the start, Voldemort would see that as long as he protect Danny's loved ones, the teen would be loyal. The importance placed on them would protect them and Danny, making his story that much more believable. Danny let Voldemort see the argument in front of Harry in Hogwarts. He also showed Voldemort a number of fabricated events where Danny was pushed aside in the order to add more to his story that the order didn't take him seriously. Every memory Danny guided Voldemort to, served a purpose without Voldemort knowing.

Voldemort withdrew and nodded to Danny. He stood up for the first time.

"Give me your arm," Voldemort ordered softly.

"My lord, perhaps I could remain an unmarked follower. With all due respect, a mark ties me to you and I work best when I can't be traced back. I can get into places without being seen but if I have a mark, I may not be able to talk my way out of trouble and return to you with information," Danny interjected with as much care and reverence as possible.

"The Dark Mark shows your loyalty to me. With it, I can call you to me," Voldemort retorted sharply.

"I understand that my lord. I truly do. Severus explained its importance. I would be honoured to have one. But, I fear, it would hinder my ability to serve you my lord. I was hoping to have the exception, using two way mirrors instead. A mirror can be broken and ties are severed. A Dark Mark cannot be hidden easily and I may be used against you. I would not wish that to happen my lord. I am not a gifted wizard. I'm not going to lie and say I am. But I can sneak into places no other can. Infiltration and knowledge gathering. That is my strong point. It was why Dumbledore recruited me before I was of age," Danny replied calmly as possible.

Voldemort glanced at Snape, who nodded in agreement. Voldemort turned to the door.

"Malfoy!" he bellowed with such sudden force, Danny flinched. Narcissa and Draco quickly appeared at the doorway and bowed to the wizard.

"Do you have two way mirrors?" Voldemort requested, somehow making the question sound like a demand. Narcissa trembled fearfully.

"We don't. B-but we can get some," she answered quickly. Voldemort nodded curtly.

"See that you do. Our new friend here will require them. Severus will keep the twin," Voldemort decided, giving Danny a smile, obviously meant to be warm and welcoming but somehow twisted itself into something more sinister. Danny bowed deeply.

"My thanks my lord. I'm honoured," Danny quickly retorted as graciously as possible.

Narcissa rushed away to source the mirrors as quickly as possible, Draco Malfoy moved to leave as well.

"Wait, Draco. Daniel, you may stay here for the night if you wish," Voldemort commented. Danny noticed the veiled order. Danny bowed.

"Thank you my lord. Things haven't been easy since I left the order," Danny lied. Voldemort smiled again.

"Draco will lead you to a room here. Severus, you're welcome to stay the night also," Voldemort offered, despite not owning the mansion himself. Severus bowed.

"I apologise. I cannot accept. Pettigrew requires a watchful eye. He has not left my home yet. But the next time, I promise I will accept such a kind offer," Snape answered.

Both Danny and Snape bowed and left the room. Snape offered Danny a quick smile in farewell and good luck. Danny followed Draco Malfoy up the wide stairs to a second floor bedroom with lavish bedspread and on-suite bathroom.

"You can sleep here," Malfoy mumbled softly. Danny nodded.

"Thanks. Daniel Fenton, But you can call me Danny," Danny introduced himself. In Hogwarts, Danny had his hands tied and couldn't reach out and help Draco, but now he could be friendly to the teen.

"Uh, Draco Malfoy," Draco returned. Danny smiled. Draco turned to leave but paused.

"You were in the order? Why did you come here?" Draco asked carefully. Danny scanned the blonde teen. Despite being home a couple of weeks and the mission being finished, Draco looked just as sick. Pale, thin and exhausted.

"I came because without Dumbledore, the order didn't appreciate me. Without Dumbledore, the order is going to break down and my family will lose its protection. Unlike you, I'm not pure blood. I have muggles in my family. And I'm not stupid. The Dark Lord isn't going to stop at Britain. I'm hoping, in return for my loyalty and services, the Dark Lord will spare my father," Danny explained gently. Draco nodded slowly in understanding before leaving. Danny turned to the large bed and with a sigh, collapsed on it.

 **And Danny has begun infiltrating Voldemort's ranks.**

 **Let me know what you think so far of the story.**

 **A lot of people were wondering what Danny could offer Voldemort, well there you go.**

 **Don't forget to check out my website. There are two polls which are closing after today. Make sure you have your say.**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	67. Chapter 67

For the first week, Voldemort didn't give Danny any jobs. Preferring to keep the teen in the mansion. Danny knew why. The wizard feared that Danny would be a spy. So Danny kept up his act. He remained submissive and respectful in Voldemort's presence. Narcissa sourced a pair of twin mirrors and one was given to Danny. Voldemort held the other until he called Snape next. The mirror was small, easily pocket sized. Once he got the mirror, he had to make sure that he didn't say or do anything that could blow his cover around the object. He couldn't know when Voldemort was listening or watching after all. He met a number of Death Eaters. Some the order didn't even know about. He heard reports of cursed people being forced to do their bidding. One name being Stan Shunpike. Since Danny was playing the waiting game, Danny decided to befriend Draco.

By the end of the second week, Voldemort finally gave Danny a task. Danny knew the job was a test. He wouldn't be able to use his powers to help in any way and he had to play the part. His job was simple, watch Alastor Moody and report back to Voldemort. Since Moody knew that Danny was a spy, the wizard wasn't too attentive to him which helped his job a lot. Danny was able to report back that Moody was watching a couple of known Death Eaters and his usual haunts. Voldemort was very pleased with the report.

After the successful task, Voldemort asked Danny for order member names and asked him to follow known members. Danny lied about not knowing many, only the top guys. But he obeyed and listed a number of the Weasleys, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, McGonagall and a few others. He didn't list Lupin or Tonks as he didn't want to jeopardise the werewolf's location.

After another week of dutiful obedience and reports, Danny turned a corner and unexpectedly overshadowed a stranger in order to lose his babysitter. He watched as a Death Eater turned the corner and looked confused. He had to check in with the order soon or they'd get worried. They might fear he was under the imperious curse. He then walked down the street and left the stranger he overshadowed and ducked into a dark alley. He hadn't managed to teleport as human yet so he changed into his ghost form and teleported to Tonks' mother's house. A known safe place for the order. So far, unknown to Voldemort.

Danny appeared behind the house and changed to his human form. He turned invisible and walked around to the front door where he knocked on the door. To his pleasant surprise, Lupin answered the door. He frowned at the seemingly empty doorstep.

"Hey Remus, I'm invisible. Thought I'd check in before you guys get worried," Danny muttered. Lupin grinned.

"Danny! Oh, wonderful. Come in," Lupin exclaimed happily. Danny stepped into the house and turned himself visible. Tonks came into the cluttered but cosy living room.

"Who was at the do- Danny! Thank goodness. We were getting worried. Moody said he spotted you but that's all," Tonks shouted happily and rushed over, tripping over a side table and a boot, to embrace him with relief.

"Hey Tonks. Didn't think I was that good at tailing people. Been avoiding my powers as much as possible. Being tailed myself by a couple of Death Eaters but gave them the slip easily. But I'll need something big to report when I go back," Danny greeted her, patting her back awkwardly. Lupin chuckled.

"Let him breathe," Lupin joked. Danny laughed and wriggled free. Tonks blushed slightly.

"Sorry, just… we were worried. Where have you been?!" Tonks retorted. Danny nodded.

"I didn't go straight to Voldemort. I went home first. Graduated from high school. Then I tracked down a Death Eater and pleaded my case. They took me to Voldemort and I've been staying with him. This was the earliest I could get away with disappearing off," Danny explained. Lupin nodded. Tonks blinked in surprise.

"Wait, you hadn't left school," Tonks realised. Danny shook his head.

"Dumbledore got me a tutor. My tutor has been sending all my work to my school in America. So it all counts. Graduated with my friends," Danny elaborated. There was a moment of silence out of respect for the deceased wizard.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my parents," Tonks decided and led the teen into the kitchen and introduced Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks. Danny politely greeted them.

"This has to stay between us, alright mum and dad," Tonks quickly added. Both parents nodded, with confused frowns.

"So, have you been marked Danny?" Lupin asked nervously.

"No. I have an agreement with Voldemort. I have two way mirrors. But don't worry a little special technique and I can make sure he can't listen in," Danny replied, Snape had gotten the mirror yesterday during a meeting. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"I convinced him that if he marked me it would make it harder for me to do what he wants. He was gonna, asked for my arm and everything, but I talked him out of it," Danny explained, waving his hand as he spoke to say it wasn't a big deal.

"And he trusts you?" Tonks pointed out sceptically.

"Not at all. He had me tailed remember. So anything big I can spill to keep my cover? I can spin it that I had to give my babysitters the slip to get in deeper," Danny inquired.

"What have you told him so far to convince him you're on his side?" Lupin asked.

"Just a few names. I said that the order was between headquarters since Sirius died. I've mostly been tailing whoever I said. I haven't followed you two, but quite a few of the Weasleys, I have. Moody, you knew. Kingsley for a bit. You guys really need some better security. I followed as a muggle," Danny replied.

"We'll keep that in mind. Well, you can always say that me and Remus are getting married," Tonks suggested. Danny blinked.

"Oh wow, congrats you two. Wore him down right Tonks?" Danny retorted with a smirk. Tonks giggled and nodded.

"Actually, Danny. I was hoping to get in touch with you. We're not doing anything big. But I'd like you to be my best man. Harry can't really leave his aunt and uncle's house and… unfortunately I don't have many friends available," Lupin requested. Danny blinked in shock.

"Oh, I… I really don't know what to say Remus. I mean, I'd love to. But it's not easy for me to get away. When and where are you planning it for?" Danny muttered, stunned that Lupin would ask him of all people. He knew that Lupin's childhood friends were gone, Peter Pettigrew betrayed his friends and now worked for Voldemort. James Potter and Sirius Black were dead. Werewolves were shunned. Lupin nodded in understanding.

"I know. But I thought I'd ask. There's a church nearby that Tonks likes. And we'd prefer to do this as quickly as possible," Lupin elaborated. Danny nodded.

"Can you set a date for two weeks' time? I'll try and get away. But I mightn't be able. Voldemort isn't going to be happy that I gave his pals the slip to find out about an imminent marriage. Are you sure there's nothing else?" Danny decided.

"We were trying to keep this quiet. The Ministry is going to offer to increase security measures around a few order homes. We can give you a few of them," Lupin offered.

"Give me one you don't mind losing. Just in case Voldemort takes action," Danny suggested. They nodded and gave him the location.

 **The next few chapters are going to be mainly Danny working his way into Voldemort's ranks and passing information between the sides.**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Okay two announcements.**

 **The first is that both polls on my website are closed. The winning option will be announced there soon. The winning fanfic might be a week or so though since I will post an advert on my facebook page at the same time and I have to make it yet.**

 **Second, as a Christmas treat, I will be posting a mini-series that was requested following my _other_ harry potter crossover. So if you spot it, it is nothing to do with this story. It will be on the story itself but thought I should explain here. It was requested and I figured it was a good idea. **

**Don't forget to check out my facebook page and my website.**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **and facebook, just search for jbgilroy, it should come up.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	68. Chapter 68

As Danny predicted, Voldemort was not happy. But the wizard's rage was halted once Danny explained that the Death Eaters following him were actually hindering him. He couldn't go places he normally would be able to go to. And to prove his point he gave Voldemort the order safe house location Lupin and Tonks told him. He also informed Voldemort that Tonks and Lupin were going to get married. Bellatrix had been present during his report and had been outraged. Danny learned that Tonks was Bellatrix's niece, on Tonks' mother's side. Voldemort was so pleased, after reading Danny's mind and getting fake memories supporting Danny's lies, that the wizard declared Danny as a loyal servant and would no longer be followed.

Danny attended Lupin's wedding, it was small and simple. The only guests being Danny and Tonks' parents. Afterwards, Danny was able to give Voldemort a few little known order member names that were already on their way underground. Danny learned that Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin would be taken to Amity Park to live near the Fentons. It was decided that having muggles with weapons was a good defence. Danny personally wished he could see the Durselys' faces when they met his parents.

Danny had impressed Voldemort so much he was invited to attend a meeting. At first Danny had felt proud of himself for tricking the wizard into trusting him. However that soon changed. An unconscious woman floated magically above the table where Voldemort sat his followers around. There had been a recent breakout from Azkaban and Lucius Malfoy had returned, disgraced. The Malfoy family was the butt of every joke among the Death Eaters. Danny couldn't help but feel sorry for the family, especially Draco. The woman floating above the table, it was a Hogwarts teacher, Professor Charity Burbage. She taught muggle studies Danny recalled. Yaxley and Snape were the last to arrive. Danny silently watched the meeting, starting to get a sick feeling in his stomach.

First they discussed Harry being moved. Danny allowed Snape to deliver the information to Voldemort of the current plan. He didn't know how Snape kept his cover, both with Voldemort and the order, but he had managed to get information on the event. There was a little confusion about the date as another Death Eater had gotten different information. Once it was decided that Harry would likely be moved by non-magic based methods, such as brooms, Voldemort moved to Lucius and demanded he give him his wand.

Then Voldemort drew attention to the woman above them. She begged Snape for help and mercy. Danny, forced to keep in character, had to keep a mask of indifference. As a half-blood, he could be excused for not finding Death Eater jokes funny. But to outwardly show his discomfort at the muggle studies teacher being humiliated, his cover might be blown. Danny was grateful that the teacher wouldn't recognise him as the coloured ghost from Hogwarts. He wouldn't be able to remain idyll had she begged him for help. Voldemort then cast the killing curse and killed the witch.

"Dinner Nagini," Voldemort informed the massive snake by his side softly. The snake slithered onto the table and devoured the witch, head first. Danny couldn't watch, already feeling sickened by doing nothing to protect Charity Burbage. Next time he saw anyone from the order, he'd inform them of her death. It was all he could do.

The following Saturday Danny was on a broom with his wand tightly clenched in his hand. He hadn't had much experience flying on a broom in the past, let alone flying one handed. But he had been ordered to be on the attack team waiting for Harry above the general area of Privet Drive. Voldemort didn't know exactly where Harry was living and Danny wasn't going to admit that he knew what the house looked like and the address. It was getting dark. Danny really didn't want to have to attack Harry or any of the order, but he had to maintain cover. He just had to hope that one of the order took him out of the fight quickly and convincingly. At least he was dressed like the Death Eaters with a big hood hiding his face.

Suddenly, all at once fourteen people rose into the air. Seven Harrys. One with Hagrid on a magical motorbike. Two on thestrals with Bill and Kingsley. Four on brooms with Moody, Tonks, Lupin and Mr Weasley. Danny bit his lip. He had to choose which one he attacked. He was about to head off Lupin when another Death Eater cut him off. To avoid looking like he was trying to attack one person, he swerved and flew after Tonks and a Harry instead. He unsteadily lifted his wand and pointed it at the pair. Another three Death Eaters rushed after him. Tonks glanced behind her and sped up. The Harry behind her turned away and flung jinxes and hexes over his shoulder.

Danny gasped and spun in a tight loop to avoid a stunning spell, losing his hood in the process. The Harry behind Tonks faltered.

"Danny?!" the Harry shouted. Danny set his jaw and lifted his wand.

"Stupefy!" Danny cried and flicked his wand at duo. Tonks glanced behind her and with a scowl spun away. She raised her wand and fired a series of spells at Danny. Danny couldn't just let a spell hit him, not without looking like he wanted to get out of the fight.

"Nice flying Fenton! But this isn't Quidditch!" one of the Death Eaters bellowed at him. Danny glanced at the Death Eater.

"I told you I'm not good at duelling!" Danny retorted angrily. He only had one stun on his wand and he'd used it. He had to use his spells carefully.

Tonks dove and spiralled around a number of killing curses. Danny glanced at nearby Death Eater. He bit his tongue before making his decision. He'd team up and get knocked out of the fight making another look good. Tonks could protect herself and the Harry behind her but he couldn't stay in these skies.

"Oi! I'll go right, draw their fire! You go left!" Danny yelled at the Death Eater beside him. He waited for the Death Eater to give a quick nod before he shot off to head off Tonks. He made eye contact with her and gave her the tiniest nod. He lifted his wand.

"Avada-!" Danny began, knowing the spell wouldn't work since it wasn't loaded on to his wand and he wasn't a wizard. But he knew it would look good. Tonks lifted her wand and cut him off.

"Stupefy!" she shouted and Danny got hit squarely in the chest with the red stream of light.

His body went rigid and he lost his grip on his broom. He fell backwards unable to move. He watched unblinkingly as Tonks and the Harry behind her flew off into the night being chased by three Death Eaters. He quickly scanned the sky. No one was looking. He tapped into his ghost powers and managed to slow his descent. Unfortunately not enough to avoid injury. He crashed into the ground hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. He heard a definite snap and his leg exploded with pain. Breathing became difficult too and his vision swam with bright lights.

 **Oh no! Danny's hurt. What will happen?**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Anyone remember who the polyjuiced Harry behind Tonks really was? It will be revealed later.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	69. Chapter 69

Danny woke up. The world was spinning and he felt sick. It was sunrise. He'd been out all night. He blinked blearily. He slowly reached his hand into his robe pocket and found the twin mirror he had. He pulled it out and slowly brought it up to his face. He needed help. His head was throbbing so much he couldn't focus on anything more than getting the mirror out of his pocket.

"S-Severus S-Sn-Snape," he croaked. His tongue felt massive in his mouth. The mirror slowly grew lighter and Snape's hooked nose and greasy black hair came into view.

"Danny?! You're alive! Where are you?" Snape exclaimed in relieved surprise.

"N-not sure. I'm hurt. Can you come help me?" Danny replied woozily. Snape scanned Danny's face worriedly.

"Danny, can you teleport somewhere I know? I can't apparate to somewhere I don't know," Snape requested. Danny swallowed his nausea down.

"I-I'll try," Danny mumbled. He reached into himself and pulled forth his ghost half. The change sent a wave of cold through him and he felt lighter making his head spin much worse than before. He groaned. Snape frowned in concern.

"Where do you want me to go? Having trouble focusing right now," Danny asked.

"Grimmauld Place," Snape readily suggested. Danny nodded and focused as much as he could on that location. He pulled his energy together and managed to teleport to the dark, dank alleyway he was very familiar with in Grimmauld Place.

"Done," Danny gasped and rolled over as he began to retch.

"I'm coming," Snape assured Danny. A loud crack echoed over the square and Snape was bent over Danny in seconds.

"I need more light. Danny change back and I'll apparate you to the Malfoy's mansion," Snape ordered gently. Danny nodded and changed back to human. The rush of warmth and feeling heavier made Danny feel even sicker for some strange reason. Snape bent down to grab Danny but the halfa blindly pushed him away and vomited. Snape waited for Danny to recover before carefully scooping the teen up in his arms, grunting with the effort. Danny cried out in pain as his leg hung limply and Snape pressed against Danny's ribs. Snape quickly disapparated and rushed up the driveway. He kicked the door, unable to knock. Narcissa answered the door warily, having developed insomnia and had already been awake.

"Severus? Danny?! Come in, what happened?!" Narcissa greeted with concern and alarm.

"Danny called me using the mirrors. I needed more light. I thought it best to bring him here to treat him," Snape explained as he pushed his way through the mansion to the living room where he lay Danny on an expensive couch.

"I'll get you some water and towels," Narcissa mumbled and bustled off to the kitchen. Snape nodded distractedly. Snape finally got a good look at Danny. He had a gash on his temple and a large bruised lump there too. The teen also obviously had a broken leg. Snape magically ripped open the teen's shirt and dark robes which he was still wearing and gasped at the large bruises along Danny's left side. The wizard gently touched the bruised area and Danny yelped in pain and flinched away from his touch.

Narcissa returned with a large bowl of water and an armful of towels.

"He looks bad Severus. We should call a healer," Narcissa whispered. Snape hummed in agreement.

"Let me just clean his head and calm him down," Snape muttered and grabbed a rag and the water. He soaked the rag and wiped the blood from Danny's temple. Danny cringed as Snape pressed against his bruised and swollen temple. Snape snapped his fingers in Danny's face to get the dazed teen's attention.

"Danny? Can you remember what happened? Tell me what you remember," Snape called.

"Er… I… I was on a broom. Um… I got hit. Fell," Danny mumbled blearily.

"Who hit you? Do you remember that?" Snape prompted.

"T-Tonks," Danny recalled uncertainly. Snape lifted one of Danny's half-closed eye lids.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Snape inquired and held up two fingers.

"Uh… three? No, two! One? Everything's spinning," Danny stammered.

"Concussion. Not surprising really with that bruise," Snape deduced.

"Mother, what's going on?" a voice called uncertainly from the doorway. Draco peered into the room and gasped when he spotted Danny, Death Eater robes and shirt ripped open, baring his bruised torso.

"Nothing to worry about Draco. Danny fell off a broom. He'll be fine," Snape assured the teen.

"Yes Draco, you should go back to bed," Narcissa agreed immediately.

"I got woken up by banging," Draco mentioned, watching Danny worriedly as the dark haired teen slipped in and out of consciousness.

"I apologise Draco. I was unable to knock. Danny. Danny?! Wake up," Snape replied before snapping his fingers in Danny's face again. Danny groaned but forced his eyes open.

"No sleeping," Snape ordered. Danny grunted an unintelligible answer.

"I'll get a healer," Narcissa decided. Snape nodded distractedly. Draco edged closer.

"Can… can I help?" Draco offered. Snape looked up before nodding.

"Help me keep him awake. He shouldn't fall asleep if he has a concussion. At least not until a healer sees him," Snape requested. Draco nodded.

"Danny? Tell-tell me about your family," Draco offered. Snape's eyes widened in alarm. Danny wasn't particularly with it, he mightn't remember to use his cover story!

"Er, my dad, Jack… he's um," Danny muttered blearily.

"Danny, tell me about the night sky instead if that's too hard," Snape suggested instead. He knew of the halfa's fascination with stars. The stars didn't change between the muggle and wizarding worlds. It was a much safer topic to distract Danny with. Danny frowned.

"Uh, okay. There's um Orion's belt," Danny mumbled. Snape nodded encouragingly.

Danny's knowledge on stars and prompting questions kept the teen engaged enough to keep him awake for the time it took Narcissa to bring a healer into the room. The healer issued a couple of pain relieving potions and healed Danny's broken leg and ribs within minutes. The healer admitted that the teen would have to wait the concussion out. Narcissa paid the healer and led him out. They allowed Danny to sleep on the couch with the healer's go ahead. Less than an hour later, Voldemort got up and learned of Danny's survival and current recovery.

 **Good old Snape huh? Looking out for Danny like that.**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **I finally figured out how to get a link on this site. Check out my bio and try them out. Can't be sure they'll work though so let me know. I've put a link to my website and my facebook page.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	70. Chapter 70

Late that morning, Danny woke up, feeling achy but otherwise fine. He had a splitting headache and his leg could barely hold him up, but he was able to hobble into the kitchen and get a glass of water which he desperately needed after getting sick that morning. He then painfully made his way upstairs to his given bedroom where he pulled off the ripped robes and tugged on a new t-shirt. He had brought a rucksack of clothes and essentials with him from Amity Park. Narcissa had cleaned his laundry for him. He then reported to Voldemort saying that he only survived the fall because he hit a tree on the way down. It was dark and no one, including himself, knew where he fell. No one would be able to tell he was lying. Voldemort, oddly, had expressed a detached happiness that Danny had survived, bringing the teen into a hug. Danny, despite his aching muscles and tender ribs, couldn't pull away until Voldemort released him. Danny was excused for the time being to recover.

Danny decided to take the opportunity to check in with the order, feigning wanting to take a walk to clear his head which was still a little sore from the fall the previous night. Somehow through the fall and subsequent teleporting and apparating, he'd managed to keep his fake wand intact. It was a relief as that wand was not replaceable. He decided to ask the order to replace the spells on it to avoid suspicion. Snape couldn't be friends with Danny and helping him without the order learning of the wizard's true intentions.

Danny found a dark, secret corner of the vast gardens where he could change into his ghost form and teleport in privacy, unseen by anyone in the house or on the surrounding grounds. He appeared near Ted and Andromeda Tonks' house. He put a hand to his spinning head.

"Ugh, maybe a bit too soon," he groaned to himself before walking to the door, he didn't feel capable of floating right now. He knocked on the door. Tonks opened the door and exclaimed in relief and happiness, pulling the teen into a tight hug, ignoring his protests and radiating cold.

"I'm so relieved. I was afraid I killed you," she whispered in his ear.

"Tonks who's at the door?!" Lupin called from inside.

"Danny," she answered, pulling the teen inside and kicking the door shut. Lupin rushed to the front door and smiled at Danny.

"Thank goodness. Tonks told me what happened. Are you alright?" Lupin informed him. Danny nodded, a little stunned by the warm welcome.

"Unless you want my parents to know about you, you might want to change," Tonks advised as she herded him to the worn couch beside the empty fireplace. Danny numbly obeyed.

"Did you change to survive the fall?" Tonks asked.

"Er, no. I couldn't do that in case someone spotted me. But I was able to slow down my fall. Not enough though to stop myself getting hurt. But when I woke up this morning I was able to get help and they took me to where Voldemort's staying. They got me a healer," Danny explained, slowly shaking off his surprise.

"Was he angry?" Lupin inquired worriedly.

"No. He was asleep when I got there I think. I had a concussion so not entirely sure of everything. But when I saw him a little while ago, he looked happy that I was okay. I think they all thought I was dead. But I managed to convince them all that I hit a tree on the way down and that slowed my fall enough so I could survive," Danny told them. The newly married couple blinked in surprise.

"Good idea with those extra Harrys by the way. Completely threw us, myself included. Who was the Harry behind you Tonks?" Danny remarked.

"Oh, it was Ron. Remus had one of the twins," Tonks answered. Danny nodded.

"Good. Ron will tell Harry that he saw me. I hope I was convincing enough," Danny commented.

"You were. About that by the way. You're a muggle right? How is it that you could cast Stupefy?" Tonks inquired. Danny smirked and pulled out his fake wand.

"Gift from Dumbledore. It's a special wand, no core though, that can store certain spells for me to use later on. Only have one of each spell though. I used up my stupefy. Remus, mind replacing it for me?" Danny explained and handed the wand to Lupin when he nodded.

"Okay, what about avada kedrevra? Because-" Tonks began.

"Not on it. I knew you'd hit me before I could hit you. Thought it would look good," Danny interrupted. Tonks blinked before smiling in understanding.

"You know, you really are something. I was nearly convinced and I know your secret. You really want to convince Harry and his friends that you switched sides don't you," Tonks remarked. Danny shrugged.

"I told you guys. Harry and Voldemort are connected. If I convince Harry, I convince Voldemort," Danny confirmed. Lupin handed Danny his fake wand and the halfa pocketed it.

"How about you guys though? How did last night go for you?" Danny asked. Both adults grew silent and upset.

"You didn't hear?" Lupin muttered.

"Only been awake for a couple of hours, if that. What happened? Harry's okay isn't he?" Danny replied worriedly.

"Moody's dead," Lupin told him. Danny felt the world stop for a split second. Moody. Alastor Mad Eye Moody. Dead. It didn't seem possible. The gruff, battle worn auror was gone.

"How?" Danny croaked.

"Mundungus was one of the Harrys. He was with Moody. The coward panicked when Voldemort went after him and apparated. Killing curse hit Moody instead," Lupin explained. Danny shook his head slowly.

"I always thought that Mundungus would let down the order. But… I never thought… Any sign of the coward?" Danny mumbled, completely dazed.

"No. But we can't really blame him. Moody forced Mundungus to volunteer. He hadn't wanted to be on that mission. It was why Moody insisted on taking him. Thought the coward would bolt. Unfortunately, he was right," Tonks replied. They were silent for a minute out of respect for Moody and for Danny to digest the news.

"Any-any others?" Danny whispered, hating having to ask.

"No fatalities. George lost an ear. Cursed off by Snape. But he's fine. Already cracking jokes," Lupin answered. Danny nodded slowly. That was a relief.

"Bet Harry was upset. Has he tried to run off yet?" Danny commented.

"Tried last night. Ron and Hermione talked him out of it," Tonks answered.

"How did you know that he tried to run away?" Lupin inquired.

"I think you're forgetting Remus, I followed the guy around for a year. I know Harry pretty well. He'd feel guilty about Moody. Would want to protect everyone. Running away would be the only way he could think of. To be honest, I'm surprised that he let you go through with the plan in the first place," Danny retorted.

"Oh, he didn't want to. But we all talked him around," Tonks confirmed. Danny smirked at that.

"Oh, Bill asked me to pass on a message when we next saw you. Bill and Fleur would like you to come to the wedding next week still. Wondered if you could attend invisibly or overshadowing someone," Lupin recalled. Danny blinked in surprise before biting his lip uncertainly.

"I don't know Remus. Your wedding was one thing. Hardly anyone there, set up last minute. Bill and Fleur's is different. A lot of people, well publicised and I can't get away all the time. Let alone for a long evening," Danny reasoned uncertainly.

"Just thought I should pass on the message. You don't have to be there the entire day though Danny. Just pop in, say hi and go. We all understand your cover is important and your hands are tied. But Phantom can turn up without question. At least say you'll think about it," Lupin replied. Danny sighed and nodded.

 **Danny's fine. Yay. But Moody's gone. Not yay.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	71. Chapter 71

By the time Danny returned to Malfoy Mansion, Voldemort had gone, only pausing long enough to tell his followers to call him if something big happened. However, despite Voldemort being absent, Danny couldn't slip away for any length of time. Although he was able to teleport into London, overshadow a stranger and teleport to the Burrow. He slipped into the large elegant white pavilion and found Bill and Fleur.

"Hey, can't stay. It's Phantom. Just wanted to wish you both a great day and congrats," Danny muttered with a quick smile.

"Danny, thanks for coming. I know it can't have been easy," Bill replied with a grateful smile. Danny nodded. Suddenly his host, a businessman who had probably been heading home, doubled over.

"Danny?" Fleur called softly in concern but the man straightened with a determined scowl.

"Sorry, he's kind of fighting me. I'll need to take him back to London soon. Quick warning. I know the Death Eaters are planning something tonight. Haven't heard an actual plan though. Voldemort's travelling," Danny reported hastily.

"Got it. We'll keep an ear out. You're okay though? Not in danger or going crazy?" Bill inquired. Danny laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. I'm fine. Anyway, I need to get back. Congrats again," Danny concluded and left the pavilion to teleport away from prying eyes.

He returned to Malfoy Mansion after returning the businessman to London where he found him.

"Where have you been!? Fenton, get your robes on," Bellatrix shouted angrily.

"Sorry, went for a walk. What's going on?" Danny quickly replied, not willing to run and do whatever Bellatrix Lestrange ordered.

"We've gotten a couple of us near Scrimgeour. The minute we put Thicknesse on top, he's gonna drop those protective charms around the Weasleys' house. It's perfect timing! There's a wedding on today and we'll catch a ton of order off guard!" Bellatrix explained with a grin. Danny nodded.

"Right. I'll get my robes. Give me a second," Danny retorted. He ran up the stairs and tugged on his robes as quickly as possible. He was so grateful that he got the chance to put Bill and Fleur on their guard.

Danny returned downstairs.

"I'm going to have to do side along apparation Bellatrix, I never went to the Burrow and I'm not very good at apparating," Danny warned. Bellatrix huffed.

"Fine!" she growled and held a hand out to him which he took. She apparated him to the Burrow just as everyone started to flee the wedding. Danny pulled out his wand and cast as many spells as he could, restricted by the spells he had loaded on the fake wand. He couldn't fake casting spells in case someone noticed that his wand didn't work. However, he made sure to put himself into the way of an exit so he was constantly knocked and unable to aim his wand. It meant he could get away with less spells being cast.

Over the course of the next ten minutes only a handful of the wedding guests hadn't escaped. Most of the order got away without incident. The Weasleys retreating to their house and being guarded by a few Death Eaters as they were questioned on Harry's location.

"The Dark Lord isn't going to like this. Potter got away," Bellatrix whispered in the ruined pavilion.

"So did the rest," a male Death Eater Danny wasn't familiar with growled.

"Yeah, but he's not going to like missing Potter again," another Death Eater retorted worriedly.

"Who's gonna tell him?" Bellatrix asked. Everyone looked to each other nervously. Danny sighed. Yes, he'd make Voldemort angry and possibly not like him, but he'd be a hero for the Death Eaters. If he was their hero, they might be grateful enough to help him later.

"One of you call him and I'll do it," Danny announced.

"You sure Fenton?" one of the Death Eaters asked.

"Look, the Dark Lord is going to be mad at whoever tells him Potter got away. Might as well be the new guy. Might be a little more forgiving considering I'm new," Danny reasoned, not really believing himself.

Bellatrix licked her lips nervously before touching her Dark Mark. Within minutes Voldemort arrived.

"What!? Why did you call me?" Voldemort demanded. Danny stepped forward.

"My lord. We thought we ought to inform you of tonight's activity. It will affect our actions for quite some time," Danny answered, bringing Voldemort's attention onto himself. Voldemort glared angrily at the teen.

"We have good news and bad news. Bad news. The blood traitors, the Weasleys, had a wedding here. Potter was present but he and the order escaped," Danny reported. Voldemort's snake-like nostrils flared.

"You called me here to tell me that _you didn't catch Potter_!" Voldemort shouted furiously.

"Yes, _but_ we have good news too my lord. We have successfully killed Scrimgeour and placed Thicknesse in his place. We have control over the Ministry and dropped all the security spells around this location. From there, we can find other order safe houses and remove their security. If Potter turns up at any of them, we'll be able to catch him," Danny interjected before Voldemort could get angrier. Voldemort paused.

"And I'll work to find more of those safe houses, if you'd allow, my lord," Danny concluded.

Voldemort stalked away and began to pace. He considered Danny, who stood straight and calm. Voldemort raised Lucius's wand and pointed it at Danny. Danny tensed slightly but didn't move. With an angered growl, Voldemort lowered his wand.

"I expect that you were the only one brave enough to inform me of this failure," Voldemort hissed. Danny didn't respond.

"I won't punish one for the fault of the many. Make sure you do find those order safe houses. I might not be so forgiving the next time any of you fail me. Place a taboo on my name. Immediately! Any who dare utter the name Lord Voldemort shall be arrested. Potter has never feared to speak my name. It should make catching him easier," Voldemort decided. Two Death Eaters apparated away to carry out Voldemort's orders. Voldemort turned to the remaining Death Eaters.

"Do not alert me unless you have Potter or something equally important to report. Next time, I won't lower my wand," Voldemort warned before apparating away. The entire pavilion breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow Fenton, you've got guts," a Death Eater muttered. Danny smirked.

"I'm just glad that worked. But it won't work twice so maybe we should avoid calling the Dark Lord unless we absolutely must," Danny replied, he was not going to bail these Death Eaters out all the time. He had to keep in Voldemort's good books as much as possible. But he could see the benefits of sticking his neck out this once.

Danny returned to the Malfoy Mansion once the other Death Eaters had gone, feigning trying to find a clue for another safe house. He then teleported to the mansion and walked in to see Draco crying silently, using the cruciatus curse on a Death Eater under Voldemort's watchful eye. Large and blonde. Rowle Danny recalled. He pursed his lips. Rowle hadn't been present when Voldemort issued his warning.

"I don't remember! They wiped my memory!" Rowle screamed in agony. Sickened, Danny walked away, feeling terrible for abandoning Rowle. But, as much as he hated it, he had to protect himself and his cover. He had a job to do.

 **Bill and Fleur's wedding been and gone. Harry's on the run now with Hermione and Ron.**

 **Will Danny's risky move to protect the Death Eaters pay off in the future?**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	72. Chapter 72

After Voldemort took over the Ministry, the order went underground and any places linked with known order members were being watched which meant that Danny couldn't inform them of the taboo. So, instead, he was forced to actually do as Voldemort wanted. He searched, using his special skills, to find anything on the order. He and Snape let slip the occasional piece of old information to tide over Voldemort and keep the Death Eaters convinced that Danny was on their side and an asset.

The first of September, Danny was called to watch Grimmauld Place with a number of other Death Eaters. It was widely believed that Harry was hiding in the previous order headquarters, bequeathed to him by Sirius Black and they suspected that Harry would be heading to Hogwarts. However, due to the protective spells, in particular the Fidelius charm, none but Snape and Danny could even see the building and Danny and Snape had told the Death Eaters that neither of them could enter the building without triggering defensive spells. Danny nearly had a heart attack when he saw a shoe on the doorstep before the door opened and shut, obviously Harry or his friends under the invisibility cloak. However there was no call to arms from the others so they mustn't have seen it or passed it off as a trick of the light. It was only for a split second.

The next day he told Narcissa and Draco that he was going to be away a lot more than normal. He told them that he wanted to spend longer tracking down the order which he needed to do since a lot of their members had gone underground after the wedding. The excuse for leaving was believed and Danny teleported to Hogwarts. Draco would no longer be attending the school. His bedroom looked the same as it had for the last two years. He sank on to his bed and sighed. This was all he could do as Phantom for now. Be at Hogwarts for as long as possible to protect the students from the Carrow siblings. The Death Eaters were given teaching posts in the school, Snape was headmaster. But Snape couldn't do much without showing his true colours, Phantom could actively interject into situations. It was an agreement Danny and Snape came to. Also Phantom turning up at Hogwarts gave Danny the opportunity to speak with McGonagall or Hagrid at the school to get information to pass on to Voldemort.

Danny glanced around his room and smiled at the Hufflepuff robes in the corner. He had come to like the robes despite the connection to badgers. Maybe his new friendship with Vlad helped with that. But he didn't hate them as much as he used to. However they wouldn't be used again. Danny Fenton turning up in Hogwarts wearing the uniform would be more suspicious than Danny Fenton turning up to see Snape. Danny floated to his feet and phased out of the room, his crown still on his head. Now that it was widely known in the order and among the Death Eaters that Phantom was Ghost King, there was no point in taking it off. Danny also didn't bother turning invisible. He wanted, as did Snape, Phantom to be a sign of comfort and rebellion. McGonagall and Hagrid had their hands tied as teachers, but a ghost didn't.

It was the first day of lessons and Danny spent the morning greeting the ghosts, Peeves in particular, and paid a visit to Grawp. That lunch he floated down to the kitchens, turning invisible only to hide the fact that he required food. With a surprised, confused frown he realised that Kreacher was missing. He spotted Dobby and asked the house elf where Kreacher was. Danny learned that the house elf was with Harry in Kreacher's ancestral home, Grimmauld Place. Danny was quick to order Dobby not to tell anyone that information. Dobby understood why and was quick to agree to the order. As a free house elf, Dobby could choose which orders he obeyed and which he didn't.

After lunch, Danny checked in with McGonagall and Hagrid. Both teachers asked how the teen was and he warned them of the taboo on Voldemort's name. Danny then returned to casually floating through the school. He blinked in surprise however when Neville stormed past him, fisted hands shaking with rage.

"Neville? Hey! What's wrong?" Danny quickly called. Neville paused and turned to the ghost, too upset to even greet Danny properly.

" _Professor_ Carrow. He was telling us in class today that muggles are inferior to us, muggle-borns are scum, squibs are stains on our society. He _encouraged_ us to attack them magically," Neville growled. Danny frowned in dislike but floated down to Neville's level.

"I know that kind of stuff is hard to listen to Neville," Danny attempted to sympathise. Neville shook his head forcefully.

"No! It's wrong! Completely wrong! They can't get away with saying that sort of stuff," Neville snapped sharply. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's wrong. But what can you do about it? Death Eaters are in charge now. Them and their leader. By the way, ugh, I hate pandering to this, but You Know Who's name is taboo. Let your friends know," Danny retorted. Neville blinked.

"Really. How do you know?" Neville asked, calming down due to his surprise and confusion. Danny rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I do all day Neville? The order's still out there, underground right now, but it's there. And you know I can turn invisible," Danny replied.

"You've been spying," Neville whispered in realisation.

"Me and some select others," Danny lied in order to protect Fenton's cover, just in case Neville told others or became compromised at a later date.

Neville sighed dejectedly, his anger replaced with despair.

"You're right. They are in charge now. I can't do anything," Neville groaned disappointedly. Danny smiled apologetically.

"I know it's hard Neville. Just… think of it like having Umbridge back. Grin and bear it until they're gone. You only have one more year here right?" Danny offered, hating how he sounded. Neville nodded.

"Alright. Guess that's all I can do for now," Neville agreed and shuffled away.

Danny watched the student walk away sadly. It was horrible. Danny knew there was a plan in place. People still fighting. But all everyone else saw was Death Eaters in control. Voldemort winning. The order had their hands tied. If they openly defied Voldemort, they'd be killed or their families targeted. Harry was in hiding, quietly looking for horcruxes. Despite being Ghost King, Danny could only do so much. Voldemort truly did have everyone backed against the wall with very few options left.

Danny turned a corner and turned invisible. He decided to check in with Snape. He phased into the headmaster's office and turned himself visible.

"Wow, this is weird. Reporting to someone here other than Dumbledore," Danny mumbled with a frown. Snape turned to Danny and smiled to the teen awkwardly.

"I know. But I'm glad I managed to convince the Dark Lord to make me headmaster. Being here with all these portraits is great. Except, Granger, who's with Potter and Ron Weasley in Grimmauld Place, has removed Nigellus Black's painting from the wall and placed him in an extended bag," Snape informed him.

"We did know that Harry's there. But it's good to hear that he's with friends," Danny replied. Snape shrugged.

"I suppose," Snape muttered.

"Too bad about the painting though. I assume you were hoping to use it to watch Harry," Danny remarked with a sympathetic smile. Snape nodded.

"But at least they're not stupid enough to leave a glaring loose end," Snape sighed with slight annoyance. Danny shrugged in agreement.

"I met with Neville earlier. He looked so down. I wish we could show everyone out there that there are people against V-ugh. I hate watching what I say all the time!" Danny told the wizard, growling in annoyance.

"It's funny you say that considering how much you lie and pretend to not know things," Snape commented with an amused smirk. Danny frowned.

"It's different. When I chose to act a part, it's my choice and I can decide how far to take it. When I'm forbidden to do or say something then all I keep thinking is that I'm not allowed to say something. And I've never really been great at that, you know, whole lab accident thing remember," Danny explained. Snape chuckled softly.

"Just don't say his name. If you must come up with another name for him," Snape offered. Danny grinned mischievously.

"Now that is an idea," Danny remarked deviously.

 **First day back at Hogwarts. Really just showing how much people have been affected. It isn't shown much in the books. The only people Harry encounters are order or people on the run. But what about everyone else?**

 **Anyway, yeah, Danny is going to have some fun with Voldemort's name. So any ideas? I've written the rest of the story already but I can always switch my special names out with suggested ones, or add them in.**

 **Let me know what you think so far of the story.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	73. Chapter 73

Danny phased up from the kitchens after having breakfast. He frowned invisibly at the excited chattering. There were a number of Daily Prophet copies and a few Quibbler magazines were visible throughout the students. Danny raised a questioning eyebrow to himself and floated carefully closer to the Ravenclaw table and found Luna perusing a Quibbler, having gotten a copy from her father, the editor. He peered over her shoulder but she was more interested in an article about strange creatures Danny had never heard of. Not hard since he was no magical creature expert but he knew of Luna's tendency to believe in make believe creatures like nargles.

Deciding to remain unseen, he moved on to the next student he spotted reading a Daily Prophet and scanned the page over the student's shoulder. It was an article telling that Harry Potter had been spotted in the Ministry of Magic, escaping capture. There was a further plea for any information on Harry's whereabouts as well as Hermione Granger who was seen with Harry. Danny drifted upwards and frowned in confusion. The article had a quote from Umbridge that Harry Potter robbed her, stealing a necklace from her and freed a number of suspected muggle-borns. Danny bit his lip. The necklace had to have been important for Harry to risk so much in going into the lions' den that was the Ministry. Danny blinked in realisation. One horcrux had been a ring, why not a necklace as another? It suddenly made perfect sense.

Danny glanced at Snape at the head table. The wizard was frowning as he sipped at a cup of coffee. McGonagall and a number of the other teachers gave the new headmaster and the Carrow siblings hateful glances. Danny wouldn't be able to speak to the wizard until later. But at least the wizarding world knew there was someone fighting. Harry, despite how random it looked, was still fighting. That would give everyone hope.

Unfortunately as the news spread and reached the Death Eater teachers, things didn't get better. In fact they got worse. Students caught talking about Harry or questioning Voldemort or Death Eaters in general were harshly punished. After a week, morale was low in the school. Danny took a couple of days to visit Amity Park and to check in with the Malfoys, the family had offered to keep Danny updated while he was underground for Voldemort.

It wasn't until two weeks later that McGonagall gave Danny a tip off to visit the coast to find a secluded place called Shell Cottage. The next day, Danny teleported to London and flew to the coast, finding the cottage after four hours of flying. He memorised the location before knocking on the door. Bill Weasley answered the door and grinned at Danny.

"Danny! Great! Haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" Bill greeted the halfa.

"I'm fine Bill. What about you and Fleur? This your house?" Danny replied with a smile.

"Sure is. Fleur's fine. She's in the kitchen. Want anything to eat or drink? I assume you do need to since I've seen you eating before," Bill commented and gestured for the teen to come inside.

"Yeah, I do," Danny chuckled.

"Danny! It is wonderful to see you are well," Fleur exclaimed and pulled the teen into a welcoming hug and kissed his cheek. Danny blinked dumbly before shaking off the part Veela's spell.

"Nice to see you as well," Danny eventually replied.

"We just wanted to tell you that this is a secret safe house for the order. Just in case you need it," Bill explained.

"Or if you need attention pulled away from here. Don't worry, I'll do my best. It's lovely here. Real peaceful," Danny retorted. Fleur beamed.

"That's what I thought when we bought it," she told him happily. Danny smirked.

"Did Minerva or Hagrid get word to you? About the taboo?" Danny asked. Fleur nodded.

"Yes. We heard," Fleur confirmed.

"Just wish we could get word to Harry. He's always called You Know Who by name," Bill muttered with concern. Danny sighed.

"I could try and send some ghosts but I'd be afraid to draw attention to them, you know," Danny informed them with a helpless shrug. Bill nodded in understanding.

"And seeing as I'm so close to old Voldy-shorts, it's probably best I don't know," Danny added.

"Voldy-shorts?" Bill repeated. Danny shrugged.

"I hate calling _him_ You Know Who and so on. So I decided to have fun with the taboo," Danny confessed.

"Don't tell Fred or George that," Bill laughed. Danny grinned.

"But speaking of _him_ , I should probably report back with something. Got anything you don't mind losing? I've been trying keep them happy with old news so far," Danny asked. Bill hummed softly in thought.

"Sorry Danny. We've got nothing. Order are keeping quiet. But I think I heard that a few order members got to those muggle-borns Harry, Hermione and Ron saved," Bill admitted. Danny blinked.

"No, that's great. I can take that back with me. It'll tell them that the order is still going and those muggle-borns fell off the radar for them," Danny assured the wizard with a smile. Bill and Fleur smiled relieved to be able to help the halfa after all.

Danny reported that news to the Death Eaters a few days later. The news warranted a meeting where the Death Eaters reviewed how many known muggle-borns were uncounted for. It was horrible to hear how many muggle-borns, particularly young children, had already been captured and punished for simply being born with magic. But of course, Danny held his tongue and gave the outward appearance of agreeing. The next day, bands of bounty hunters known as snatchers were formed to find and round up the missing muggle-borns with a huge reward on Harry's head. Danny immediately informed McGonagall, Hagrid and Bill.

Danny returned to staying in Hogwarts in plain sight. Although, the Carrow siblings had taken to casting malicious spells at Danny whenever they spotted him, particularly after he intervened when they attempted to viciously punish a third year girl for commenting to her friends about her muggle neighbours being nice to her during the summer. He had barely escaped the numerous ectoplasm cleaning spells the new muggle studies Death Eater teacher screamed at him. It had shocked the entire school that a teacher had attacked the coloured ghost. News had spread that Danny was now the Ghost King as he had revealed the fact shortly after Dumbledore's death the previous year. Since he avoided their attack, Danny had to watch his back. It was worse than when Umbridge was around. Umbridge hadn't known about the spell being dangerous for him. And if things had happened to have gotten really bad, Danny could always have hidden and changed to human, relying on the uniform for camouflage.

However his blatant defiance and news of Harry in the Ministry of Magic had encouraged Neville, Luna and Ginny to rebel as well. Ginny even led her partners in crime in a raid of Snape's office to steal the Sword of Gryffindor, intending to send it to Harry somehow as Ginny knew that Dumbledore had wanted to give it to Harry in his will. How, even they didn't know. But the trio were caught and Snape revealed to Danny that the sword was a copy anyway, the real one was safe for when Snape managed to get it to Harry. Thankfully, Snape got to them first and punished them as leniently as he could get away with, sending them into the forest with Hagrid. It wasn't long before the fake sword was moved to a safer location, Bellatrix Lestrange's vault in Gringotts.

Unfortunately the trio didn't stop there. They openly defied the new Death Eater orientated rules. After a few days Snape had to interject with the punishment of hand cleaning all the school's dishes with toothbrushes for two weeks. All three students staying up well after midnight in order to complete the task. Danny did sneak in a few times to help them but he had to be careful not to get caught or all four of them would get in even more trouble. Danny understood that the students were just trying to help but they were putting themselves in unnecessary danger. But Danny really wasn't the person to tell them that. Here he was fighting a war that stopped being his when he became Ghost King. He wasn't a wizard. This was a wizard war. But these wizards were his friends. Dumbledore had asked Danny to ensure his final plan was completed. And that was what he was going to do.

 **This section is going to have rather large time skips as everyone is kind of doing the waiting game until Harry makes his move. Especially Danny.**

 **And we had our first Voldemort taboo replacement name.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	74. Chapter 74

It was nearing the end of September when Danny was visiting Shell Cottage.

"Phantom! Hey!" Fred exclaimed happily. Danny grinned at the twin as George handed his brother a cup of tea.

"Hey. Long time no see guys. How's things, I heard you had a joke shop down on Diagon Alley," Danny greeted them. Fenton had had most dealings with Fred and George since they left school.

"That's right. Real successful too. Not that we're bragging," George confirmed with a smug grin.

"How's things at Hogwarts?" Fred inquired.

"You aren't in contact with Ginny?" Danny retorted in confusion. Both twins shrugged.

"Not great. Ginny, along with Luna and Neville, have taken it upon themselves to rebel against the Carrows and Snape," Danny answered.

"Not gotten herself hurt right?" Fred asked worriedly. Danny sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Not yet. No. But she's been lucky so far. I hate to say it, but Snape isn't as bad as the Carrows. They haven't caught her yet. I've tried to help her but… honestly I'm not there all the time," Danny replied. The twins bit their lips in worry.

"Better not tell mum. She's worried enough about Harry, Hermione and Ron without worrying about Ginny too," George muttered. Danny nodded in understanding. Tonks and Lupin entered the room.

"Phantom, wonderful to see you. It's been a while," Lupin greeted. Danny smiled.

"Phantom, I don't know if you know. But… I'm pregnant," Tonks revealed with a broad smile. Danny blinked before grinning happily.

"That's brilliant. Congratulations you two," Danny offered. Tonks smiled and nodded to him.

Later that evening Lupin and Danny stepped outside for a quiet word.

"Thanks for coming this evening Danny. I've wanted to talk to you for a while now. Ever since I found out about Tonks being pregnant," Lupin muttered.

"I know you were worried about having a family Remus," Danny began.

"I tried to run away Danny. I found Harry and tried to go with them after asking him to be our baby's godfather," Lupin confessed. Danny blinked.

"Harry… talked, well shouted, some sense into me. But I still want to do something to support Harry but I can't be constantly putting myself and Tonks and our child in danger. So… I want to start a radio station. The Daily Prophet is under Death Eater control and people need to know the truth," Lupin resumed. He turned to Danny, his eyes showing his uncertainty and worry.

"I'm glad Harry snapped you out of that stupid idea Remus. Running away wasn't gonna do anything but let your baby down and Tonks. The radio station is a good idea," Danny replied. Lupin sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Danny. I'm just not sure though," Lupin mumbled.

"Remus, I'd be glad to help you with this radio station. Well as much as I can do anyway. It's a good idea. Brilliant actually. I've seen how hopeless kids at Hogwarts are. People need hope. That's why I offered my special services to the order. And I'm sure there are other order members that would be more than happy to help out," Danny suggested. Lupin smiled.

"Fred and George want to contribute but Molly's not so sure. But they've put me in contact with their old Hogwarts friend, Lee Jordan. He's supposed to be good at magical technology things," Lupin informed Danny. The halfa nodded slowly.

"Well, why don't you have Phantom on your radio station?" Danny offered. Lupin glanced at Danny.

"Thank you Danny. That's very kind. But what about your cover? Your voice doesn't change and if you get caught, you'll be killed," Lupin pointed out fearfully. Danny bit his lip before frowning in concentration.

"I can try and sound more echoey for your radio show thing," Danny replied with his ghostly voice echoing more than usual. Lupin blinked. Danny smiled at his friend.

"Besides, hopefully the radio station will be safe and I'll be protected. I can be a safety check," Danny remarked grimly with a shrug. Lupin didn't look happy with that comment but didn't object.

After two weeks which he spent letting slip some information on the order to the Death Eaters and Voldemort, who was travelling, and spent the majority of his time in Hogwarts, watching over the newly reformed Dumbledore's Army which comprised of students wishing to fighting back against the Carrows and Snape. Dumbledore's Army was mostly led by Neville, Ginny and Luna. They couldn't do much. But where they could do something, they did. Most of what they did was openly defying the Carrows and trying their best to protect other students from disciplinary action. Punishments had become exceptionally harsh, particularly for anyone who questioned Voldemort or any Death Eaters. But after two weeks, Danny teleported to Tonks' parents' house where the first radio broadcast would be from.

"Welcome Phantom. Come in. Lee, this is King Phantom. Phantom, you probably already know Lee Jordan," Lupin introduced them. Lee grinned excitedly and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you your highness. It's an honour. Never really got to talk to you before. I know you helped Fred and George back with Umbridge," Lee rambled. Danny smiled uncertainly and gently extracted his hand from Lee's eager handshake.

"Call me Phantom Lee. I'm not one for formalities," Danny muttered.

"Lee's been telling me a few of his ideas for the radio station. He thinks we should have codenames and he can password protect the station. This first broadcast is really just a test to see if our equipment works. I've told the order the radio frequency and the chosen password for this broadcast," Lupin informed Danny. Danny blinked.

"Oh. Cool. Uh, what is the password anyway?" Danny asked.

"Potter. At least that's today's. We'll change it each time. It will just make it a little safer," Lupin answered. Danny nodded in understanding.

"So let's talk codenames. I was thinking I could be called River. You know after the River Jordan," Lee remarked as he started to set up the transmitter. Danny and Lupin smiled.

"I was thinking of making mine Romulus. After the Roman myth of the twins Romulus and Remus," Lupin offered. They turned to Danny.

"I'll be honest. I'd rather not have a codename," Danny told them. Lee frowned in confusion.

"Why not?" Lee asked. Danny sighed and glanced at Lupin.

"I'd rather anyone who listens to this radio station to know it's me talking. I'm a ghost. My voice echoes. I can't hide that so I'd rather not try," Danny explained. Lupin nodded slowly in understanding while Lee frowned but shrugged. Danny truly didn't want a codename to protect his human half while he was under cover as a Death Eater.

"Here Phantom. Andromeda and Tonks have promised to stay out of here while we broadcast," Lupin muttered as he handed the halfa a microphone. Danny smiled nervously in gratitude.

"Where's Ted?" Danny wondered softly.

"On the run. He's a muggle as you know so he's not exactly welcome in the magical community right now with You Know Who in charge. Don't worry, he's fine," Lupin answered. Danny nodded.

"Let's get this started," Lee urged excitedly. Danny smirked and floated in a seated position next to Lupin.

"Ready when you are River," Lupin chuckled. Lee grinned broadly and counted down to one on his fingers before switching on the radio transmitter.

"Hello and welcome to Potterwatch. I'm River and I'm joined on our premier show by Romulus and Phantom. Say hi guys," Lee announced.

"Good evening," Lupin greeted calmly.

"Hey," Danny offered, making sure to put as much echo as possible into his voice.

"As this is our premier show, we should probably explain that we're using codenames to protect our loved ones," Lee started.

"Except myself River. So any Death Eaters listening look me up at Hogwarts," Danny interjected cockily. Lupin and Lee chuckled uncertainly.

"Oh come on guys. This is the one time we can let loose and have a little fun at their expense," Danny remarked.

"Very true Phantom. But continue River," Lupin agreed.

"Well like I was saying, we will try to broadcast as often as we can but circumstances and everything. We'll also be moving around to make sure we can't be tracked down. And our shows will be password protected," Lee resumed.

"Guest speakers will be subject to change also," Lupin added.

"So with that said, we've got an hour to fill guys. What are we going to talk about?" Lee asked, glancing at Danny and Lupin uncertainly.

"I suppose we should issue a warning about the taboo in case anyone listening doesn't know. If you say You Know Who's name, you'll have Death Eaters banging on your door. That or snatchers," Danny suggested.

"Snatchers?" Lee repeated in confusion.

"You don't know? Snatchers are basically bounty hunters that hunt down muggle borns or other noteworthy witches or wizards on the run. So unlikely since this is our first show, Harry, watch out for them. He's got a massive bounty on his head," Danny explained.

"Wow Phantom. How did you find out that?" Lee muttered in surprise.

"I have my ways. Being a ghost does have advantages," Danny retorted with a smile.

They went on to talk about a few things the Death Eaters had done that the Daily Prophet refused to print. They also listed a number of known deaths caused by Voldemort's increase in power, Danny making sure to announce Charity Burbage's death among the many. They then wrapped up the show by setting the next password as Dumbledore. Lee flipped off the transmitter and turned to Lupin and Danny with a broad grin.

"Well gents, Potterwatch has officially been born. Thanks for coming on Phantom," Lee declared. Danny smiled and shrugged.

"No problem. I don't get to do much these days. Anything I can do to help people keep hopeful, I'm happy to do. Try to let me know whenever you need a speaker and where," Danny replied kindly.

 **In the book, Potterwatch was already established… so I wondered about how it was formed. There you have it.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	75. Chapter 75

For the next few weeks, Danny split his time between keeping his cover with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, being a prominent face at Hogwarts openly defying the Carrows and occasionally visiting home to check in with the Ghost Zone and his family. The visits were worth it to see the Dursleys struggling to be civil around the Fentons. The pompous family were the exact opposite of Danny's family. While at Hogwarts, Danny maintained his friendships with Peeves and Grawp and when he visited Malfoy Mansion, he made sure to spend some time with Draco and often Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy too.

Snape was having a lot of trouble maintaining control over the school though. He was forced to reinstate rules Umbridge had used during her stay in an attempt to control Dumbledore's Army. But Danny could understand. The more the students rebelled the more danger they put themselves in. This wasn't like with Umbridge. If they rebelled back then and got caught, the worst that could happen was they got detention or expelled. But now, with the Carrows eager to punish and Voldemort in power, displeasing them could result in loved ones being killed, or the students themselves being arrested to control other family members and other horrible consequences.

It wasn't until Christmas Eve, which Danny spent at Malfoy Mansion to maintain cover that anything happened. Voldemort arrived at the mansion in a terrible mood.

"My lord, what's wrong?" Bellatrix ventured fearfully. Draco was cowering beside his mother and Lucius kept a wary hand on his wife's shoulder. Danny watched quietly in the corner. Finally, being a spy might pay off. Voldemort paced angrily, his pet snake Nagini had curled itself up in front of the fire. It was covered in scratches. Obviously something had happened involving the snake. Bellatrix glanced nervously at her sister.

"M-my lord. Do you require anything?" Bellatrix asked carefully. Voldemort spared the witch a glance before returning to his pacing. Danny sighed softly. If he wanted to get anything out of Voldemort that could be any way valuable for the order, he'd have to speak up. He considered a better way to approach the wizard than Bellatrix's current one.

"My lord? Is your snake injured? I could check it for you while you figure out your next move," Danny offered carefully. Voldemort paused in his infuriated pacing and turned to Danny. Suddenly Voldemort made a number of hissing sounds which the snake responded to in kind.

"Thank you Fenton. Nagini tells me that there might be some glass caught in some of her wounds," Voldemort muttered. Danny gave a quick bow and left the room briefly to get some water, rags and found some tweezers. He returned to the living room.

"I don't know many healing spells but when I was young I did see some muggle healing techniques. With your permission, my lord, may I administer that?" Danny informed the room. Voldemort's red eyes narrowed before dipping his head slightly. Danny knelt down beside the large snake and set down the things he gathered.

Danny carefully reached out a hand to the snake and gently touched it. The snake lifted its head and flicked its tongue at him. Danny gulped nervously. He was really starting to regret offering this. This snake was exceptionally venomous and dangerous.

"Uh, my lord, does your snake understand English? In case I need her to move," Danny called carefully, recalling that Voldemort called the snake a her. Voldemort paused in his pacing again and turned to Danny.

"I believe she will understand you if you ask her to move," Voldemort retorted, but Danny could tell that the wizard was starting to calm down. Danny flashed the wizard a quick grateful smile and surveyed the snake's body. He gently caressed a small wound and quickly scanned the room and shuffled closer to the snake and picked up the tweezers.

He wasn't going to be able to surgically remove the glass. He'd probably make it a hundred times worse. So, to get in Voldemort's good books and hopefully get the wizard to open up on what happened, he'd have to use his intangibility. Making sure he used his body to hide what he was doing from everyone and blocking his mind from Voldemort he pressed the tweezers into the snake's wound and pressed down ever so slightly. Enough to cause discomfort which caused the snake to hiss angrily. He quickly turned the wound intangible and the glass fell out. Danny then plucked it up off the carpet with the tweezers. He plastered a nervous grin on his face and showed the glass fragment to Voldemort.

"Got it," he announced before placing the glass on a rag beside him.

Voldemort blinked in surprise and gave a curt nod in thanks as he started pacing again. Danny gave a small sigh in relief and proceeded to resume removing the glass out of the snake. After ten minutes and fifteen shards later.

"My lord, if I may, how did she get so injured? Some of these cuts are pretty deep. And this shard is massive," Danny ventured, breaking the tense silence in between the snake's displeased hisses and Voldemort's robe sweeping across the ground. Danny held up the largest shard he had removed from the snake for all to see. Voldemort paused and turned to Danny.

"Potter got away," Voldemort growled. Danny nearly dropped the glass shard in his shock.

"Potter? You found Potter my lord?" Danny exclaimed in surprise. Voldemort snarled softly before striding a little closer to Danny. Bellatrix and the Malfoys kept completely silent.

"Is that surprising to you Fenton?" Voldemort whispered dangerously. Danny immediately shook his head.

"Of course not my lord. You are an exceptionally powerful and gifted wizard. Against a barely of-age teenager that hasn't even completed their education. It was just a surprise that he would do this. He never struck me as an aggressive person," Danny assured, knowing that making Harry seem "not so bad" he was putting himself in danger of angering Voldemort.

Voldemort scowled at Danny before turning to his snake.

"I set a trap. Nagini took the place of Bathilda Bagshot. I knew that Potter would visit Godric's Hollow sooner or later as it was where he was born. She alerted me when Potter arrived. Unfortunately that mudblood was there and intervened. They destroyed a window and the glass hit Nagini," Voldemort explained. Danny was silent. He wasn't sure what to say next. To congratulate Voldemort on the trap might anger the man as it failed. But to not remark, Voldemort might take it the wrong way. Honestly, Danny was relieved. Voldemort didn't catch Harry and this was the first sighting of Harry since he infiltrated the Ministry and stole Umbridge's necklace. Some of the order were getting worried about the lack of sightings.

"I'm sure, next time, Potter won't escape my lord. Especially if we plan for mudbloods helping him," Danny replied carefully. Voldemort sniffed unimpressed and returned to his pacing. Danny resumed treating the snake's many wounds, secretly using his ghost powers to prevent further damage. He then soaked a rag in alcohol and salted water and cleaned each wound thoroughly. He then wrapped the larger wounds with clean bandages. Once finished, he carefully stood up, collected everything he used and backed away from the peeved snake. He was surprised that it hadn't tried to bite him, but grateful. Exceptionally grateful. He'd felt that snake's bite once already, he'd rather not feel it again if he could help it.

The next day, Danny teleported to Shell Cottage. He usually reported to either Shell Cottage or Tonks' parents' place. The Burrow was under almost constant watch and he'd rather avoid a fight or explanations where possible. He blinked in shock when he knocked on the door and found Ron Weasley. He looked equally surprised.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I could ask the same thing Ron. I… I was coming here to check on Bill and Fleur. I try to keep up with everyone in the order. Are Harry and Hermione here too?" Danny retorted, thinking of a quick lie, thankfully still in his ghost form. Ron's surprised expression faded instantly and he became despondent.

"No. We… we had an argument and in the heat of the moment. I, well I left. I couldn't find them afterwards. So… so I came here," Ron admitted sadly. Danny blinked.

"Must have been some argument," he remarked. He knew Ron, Harry and Hermione were very close friends and a normal argument wouldn't have been enough to make Ron walk out on them.

"It was hard. Everything was tense and horrible. Living on the run isn't fun. And we'd all had a bad day," Ron explained but Danny got the feeling that the wizard was leaving something out. He nodded slowly.

"If you'd like, I could keep an eye out for them and say that you're sorry," Danny offered softly. Ron shrugged and motioned for the halfa to follow him inside. Fleur was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Phantom, good to see you. Been a while. Since the radio thing right?" Bill greeted him. Danny smiled.

"I'll be in my room. Don't mind me," Ron muttered and left, moments later they heard a door shut and soft static from a radio.

"Ever since I told him about Potterwatch, he's been obsessed with that radio," Bill mumbled sadly.

"He's worried. But uh, I actually have some news on Harry and Hermione. Last night the mouldy lord himself had an encounter with them," Danny began softly. Bill and Fleur turned to the halfa.

"What? They're okay right?" Fleur exclaimed fearfully. Danny sighed.

"They got away. No-nose was furious. And his snake was injured. Whatever happened, it was a fight. I doubt if they were badly injured that red eyes would be so angry," Danny assured. They were silent for a few seconds as they fell into their thoughts.

"Bill! Fleur! I gotta go! Thanks for everything!" Ron suddenly bellowed and the front door slammed. Bill blinked.

"Do you think he heard us?" Bill wondered worriedly. Danny frowned.

"I'd think he'd ask questions than run out. Maybe he just realised something," Danny decided.

"Well… it seems I've cooked too much for just me and Bill. Danny, would you like to stay for dinner today?" Fleur commented. Danny smirked and offered her a slight shrug. It would be nice to spend some time with people other than the Malfoys and Peeves.

 **A few more special taboo names. And a Harry sighting!**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Check out my facebook page. I just put up the advert for the next fanfic. There's a link available in my bio, and there are links available via my website. (there's a link to my website in my bio too)**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	76. Chapter 76

Three days after Christmas, Snape informed Danny that Nigellus Black's painting had learned that Harry and Hermione were staying in the Forest of Dean. Snape was able to get there and give them the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He also informed Danny that Ron had been present that night and helped Harry destroy the horcrux. It was wonderful news. The best Danny had had in weeks, maybe even months. Hearing about Harry from Voldemort was bittersweet. Voldemort would only care if Harry was dead or alive. Danny wanted to know if the teens were okay. How they were doing? Of course Snape couldn't answer those questions either but he had at least confirmed that Harry could walk and seemed to have two functioning arms. That would have to be enough to count as healthy. But the best news was that Harry was finding and destroying horcruxes as Dumbledore had requested.

However both spies decided to keep this news to themselves for numerous reasons. The first being that no one was supposed to know Dumbledore's plan and Harry finding and destroying horcruxes was part of that plan. The second was that the sword was meant to be in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault in Gringotts. Of course both spies knew that sword was a fake made by Dumbledore before his death. Snape had hidden the real one and now had given it to Harry as per Dumbledore's wishes. The third reason, telling anyone meant Danny or Snape had to explain how they knew which might cause difficult questions. So it was better and easier to keep this to themselves.

Unfortunately, Snape also had some bad news. Luna Lovegood had been arrested in order to be used against her father, editor of the Quibbler. She was taken off the train back home at the beginning of the Christmas holidays. Danny didn't know what to say about that.

"But, I also know where she's being held. Malfoy Mansion, in the basement. Wormtail has been posted there as a guard of sorts. Ollivander has been moved there too," Snape added. Danny bit his lip.

"Reckon I could cause Wormtail to slip up and give Luna and Ollivander an opportunity to run for it?" Danny asked. Snape pursed his lips before shaking his head slightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Danny. You might get caught. As far as I know both should be fine as long as they don't try anything stupid," Snape decided.

Danny agreed with Snape but decided to return to Malfoy Mansion to ensure that both prisoners were treated as kindly as possible considering the situation. A few days later, Danny returned to the mansion after being called into the Ghost Zone to settle a disagreement between two gangs of ghosts, he found Draco moving unconscious grown men outside. He frowned.

"Draco, what's going on?" Danny called warily. Draco looked up at Danny, his eyes wide with fear and pale face.

"Greyback came here with, he thinks, Potter and his friends. Then Aunt Bella found some sword that should be in her vault in Gringotts. She wants me to-to finish these snatchers off," Draco explained with clear dread. Danny glanced at the unconscious wizards. He gulped. He couldn't just leave these wizards to be killed and he couldn't stand by and let Draco kill them either.

"Draco, go inside. I'll be there in a minute. I'll just make sure these guys aren't going anywhere," Danny muttered. Draco nodded mutely and returned to the mansion. Danny glanced around himself and ducked into a hidden alcove he had found.

He teleported to Fenton Works and went through the portal. He could teleport into the Ghost Zone now, but he couldn't afford to disappear for ten or twenty minutes due to illness from the stunt. This was quicker in comparison. He flew straight to Walker's prison.

"Walker! I have a job for you and some of your guards. I want you to arrest a number of humans for me. I'll get Wulf to open a portal for you," Danny ordered. Walker blinked.

"My king," the warden muttered with a slight submissive nod. Danny returned the nod with a curt one of his own. He flew straight to the Far Frozen and used the Infi-map to find Wulf. After ordering the ghost to open a portal for Walker and his guards into the Real World, he returned to the Real World.

Danny went through the portal first, changed to human and rushed inside. The ghosts were under orders to take most of the unconscious wizards but to leave some until they were seen. He stepped into the drawing room and gasped as he saw Bellatrix leaning over Hermione who was whimpering. Danny glanced at Draco who looked uncomfortable. Lucius and Narcissa looked more worried and concerned than upset by what was happening. Fenrir Greyback was present too, Greyback watched Hermione's torturous interrogation with glee, a hungry glint in his dark eyes. Danny stepped over to Lucius.

"Have you alerted the Dark Lord yet? Draco told me that you found and caught Potter," he muttered, trying to block out Bellatrix's cruel interrogation.

"Not yet. That sword is meant to be in Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts. It was moved there under orders of the Dark Lord. If he learns it isn't safe, we're all dead," Lucius explained softly, fear shining through his eyes. Danny nodded seriously. He fully understood the situation now, recognising Godric Gryffindor's sword with ease.

"I see. Anyway to check if it's a fake or something? I mean, the real one has to be in Bellatrix's vault," Danny suggested.

"There is a goblin in the basement," Narcissa recalled, overhearing the conversation.

Lucius blinked and glanced between Danny and the sword. He gave a small smirk as Hermione screamed that the sword was a copy.

"Good idea Danny. But we can find out easily! Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" Lucius called. Bellatrix looked up, bloody knife in her hand and a crazed look in her eye and gave a curt nod in agreement. Draco gave a stiff nod and scurried out of the room. Minutes later Draco returned with the goblin to the room. Danny gulped nervously. He had hoped that there would be more time and he would have been able to slip away and overshadow the goblin. He just had to hope that Harry had warned the goblin. Although, if they learned that the sword was real, then they wouldn't call Voldemort, giving Harry more time to escape. Hermione tried to talk to the goblin but Bellatrix was quick to stop her.

Danny bit his tongue. What could he do? Just as Danny was starting to panic internally while keeping an outward mask of calm, there was a loud crack from below. Everyone froze for a second.

"What was that? Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" Lucius shouted fearfully. Danny blinked and scanned the room. Danny couldn't imagine that Harry and Ron would leave Hermione behind, but they might split up in order to save Ollivander and Luna and anyone else caught and brought here with them.

"Draco- no, call Wormtail! Make him go check!" Lucius ordered. Draco blinked in fear. Danny glanced at the teen and took pity.

"I'll get him Lucius," Danny mumbled and stepped out of the room. He found Wormtail hovering near the door.

"Wormtail, mind checking out the cellar?" Danny asked with a firm tone. From his time as Ghost King, he knew how to order people around without actually ordering them. Wormtail scowled at Danny before shuffling off towards the cellar. Danny gave a slight nod at Wormtail's back. He frowned at the drawing room door, unsure of what he should do next. He stepped back into the drawing room and stood in a dark corner.

"What is it, Wormtail?" Lucius shouted out of the door a few moments later.

"Nothing! All fine!" a voice shouted back, despite sounding very like Wormtail, Danny recognised it as Ron's. So long following around Harry and by extension Harry's friends and so Ron, Danny knew the wizard's voice well.

Bellatrix gave a small relieved smirk and turned to the goblin.

"Goblin. You are to examine this sword and tell us if it is a fake. It's the sword of Godric Gryffindor," Bellatrix ordered.

"P-please. D-don't," Hermione whimpered weakly. Bellatrix snarled angrily and flicked her wand at Hermione who screamed in agony.

"Be silent mudblood!" Bellatrix hissed dangerously. The dark witch turned to the goblin and flung the sword into the goblin's hands. The goblin glanced at Hermione before turning to the sword and cautiously examined the sword. Danny, knowing the answer, wasn't transfixed and heard the soft scuffing of shoes on the floorboards outside the drawing room. The goblin, after Bellatrix prompted him, lied and said that the sword was a fake.

Bellatrix heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Lucius.

"Good. And now, we call the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix decided happily. Danny tensed worriedly but managed to keep his outward appearance of calm.

"And I think, we can dispose of the mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her," Bellatrix added with a dismissive wave of Hermione in Greyback's direction. Greyback grinned eagerly and took a step forward.

"Noooooooooooo!" Ron screamed and barged into the room. Bellatrix spun around and raised her wand but Ron disarmed her first. Danny frowned slightly in confusion. How did Ron get a wand? Harry followed close behind and caught Bellatrix's wand and turned it on Lucius, stupefying him. Danny stayed in his dark corner not wanting to get in the way. The goblin frowned at him. Danny caught his eye and winked. The goblin blinked in shock. Danny watched as Ron ducked behind the side of a bookcase to avoid Greyback and Narcissa's curses.

Danny pulled out his wand and shuffled behind a desk. Bellatrix pulled out her knife and grabbed Hermione, putting the blade to the girl's throat. Danny scowled at her. He glanced at Lucius, stunned and unmoving on the floor.

"Stop or she dies!" Bellatrix bellowed. Danny scanned the room for anything to do so that he could interject and throw this fight back into Ron and Harry's favour. He gasped as he spotted something above the fancy chandelier above Bellatrix. Dobby the house elf! Danny allowed himself a quick grin and glanced at Narcissa as Draco collected the wands Ron and Harry surrendered to protect Hermione. No one was watching him. He turned himself invisible. He'd learnt to float a little in his human form. However he had very little control of his trajectory. But he had enough to go up or down. He settled on a rafter beside the house elf.

"Dobby, I'm so glad to see you right now," Danny whispered.

"Dobby was asked by Aberforth to save Harry Potter," Dobby replied softly, despite his usually loud, squeaky voice.

Dobby wrenched at a bolt on the chandelier. Danny glanced down and heard Bellatrix gloating to Harry and Ron, telling Narcissa to tie up both boys while they waited for Voldemort. Danny swallowed nervously.

"Anyone asks, you never saw me, got it Dobby," Danny whispered. Dobby blinked and nodded. Danny reached out and used his wand to break the chandelier clasp. Dobby squeaked in alarm and Danny grabbed the elf before he fell. He dropped the house elf on to the rafter and floated back into his hiding place. He flinched as the chandelier crashed. He turned himself back visible and peered around the desk. He gasped. Hermione and the goblin were caught underneath the chandelier and Draco was hurt by a piece of flying debris. Ron rushed to the chandelier and started to dig Hermione out. Harry jumped out from his hiding place behind the sofa and wrestled with Draco for the three wands in his hand. Harry pointed all three wands at Greyback and stupefied him.

Narcissa ran forward and pulled Draco out of danger. Bellatrix pulled out her knife while Narcissa guarded the door. Dobby walked through the door into the room.

"Dobby! You! _You_ dropped the chandelier-?" she exclaimed. Dobby drew himself to his full height and with shaky hands, pointed at the woman.

"You must not hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked sternly. Bellatrix ordered her sister to kill Dobby, Harry threw a wand to Ron and Ron disapparated away with Hermione. Harry grabbed the goblin out from under the chandelier and then caught Dobby's hand and disapparated.

 **Things got a bit chaotic there. But Harry, Hermione and Ron got away. But Voldemort's on his way and he's not going to be happy.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Don't forget to check out my facebook page and the advert for the next fanfic I posted. There's a link to my facebook page in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	77. Chapter 77

The second Harry disappeared, the drawing room fell absolutely silent. Danny ventured out from behind the desk and gulped worriedly.

"I think I got him," Bellatrix whispered. Narcissa turned to her bleeding son and fussed over the large wound in his stomach.

"Got who?" Danny asked.

"That treacherous house elf," Bellatrix snarled. Danny bit his lip, trying his absolute hardest to keep his worry for the house elf to himself.

"You didn't hit Potter then? Because the Dark Lord would be furious if you killed Potter," Danny pressed. Bellatrix shook her head.

Suddenly the front door to the mansion slammed open and Lord Voldemort marched into the house.

"This had better be good!" he shouted. Danny swallowed nervously. Voldemort already seemed to be in a bad mood. And everyone in that room knew he was only going to get worse. Harry escaped capture again. But Danny also knew that Voldemort would be enraged by the ghosts outside rescuing the snatchers. Bellatrix shared a fearful glance with her sister.

"Well!" Voldemort encouraged sternly as he entered the drawing room before seeing the destruction left behind by Harry's escape.

"M-my lord," Narcissa breathed, shaking with fear. Draco pursed his lips in terror and muffled his soft whimpers of agony.

"What happened!? Bella! Explain!" Voldemort ordered. Bellatrix opened her mouth nervously.

"M-my lord. W-we caught P-Potter. B-but he escaped. Moments before you arrived," Bellatrix revealed reluctantly.

"Why didn't you stop him!?" Voldemort shouted.

"W-we tried. My lord. He-he had help. A house elf," Bellatrix informed him carefully. Voldemort's red cruel eyes seemed to glint with rage.

"Why wasn't I informed first thing?" Voldemort growled.

"We feared they had been in my vault in Gringotts. We wished to question them before we called you my lord. They had a sword in their possession but we confirmed it to be a fake," Bellatrix explained cautiously. Voldemort curled his lip furiously.

"This cannot go unpunished. Get up. All of you!" Voldemort decided. Danny gulped fearfully. He wouldn't be able to run if Voldemort decided to count him responsible for this upset. Bellatrix nodded dutifully and stood up. She made her way across the room and pulled Draco to his feet, supporting him as he threatened to topple. Narcissa waved her wand at Lucius and revived him and then did the same to Greyback.

"Line up," Voldemort hissed and pointed, using his wand, towards the wall with a wide bookcase. Obediently, they all stood against the bookcase. Voldemort paced in front of the frightened people. All six were terrified of Voldemort's wrath. Voldemort turned his wand on Danny first.

"Fenton, you are useful to me. I'll not kill you," Voldemort declared. Danny breathed a soft sigh of relief before screeching in agony.

"Crucio," Voldemort had growled. Danny collapsed to the ground and gasped for breath.

"But you must be punished. You have gotten off lightly. Remember that," Voldemort added cruelly. Danny nodded stiffly as he shook in pain from the after effects of the torture.

"Greyback-" Voldemort began.

"My lord, if I may, I brought Potter here the second I knew it was him. Myself and a band of snatchers caught the boy and his friends. It was Lestrange and the Malfoys that delayed in informing you of the boy's capture," Greyback interjected quickly. Voldemort blinked.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed. Greyback howled in pain and fell to his knees. Danny flinched in sympathy. Voldemort stopped and stepped directly in front of the werewolf.

"Never interrupt me Greyback. But I see that you aren't to blame," Voldemort scolded in a hushed, dangerous voice. Greyback gulped and nodded fearfully.

Voldemort turned to the Malfoys and Bellatrix. All of them were trembling in fear and their faces were drained of colour. He pointed his wand at Bellatrix.

"You have served me well over the years Bella. You have always been a loyal servant. I can tell that you would have done everything in your power to prevent Potter's escape. However, not informing me that you had the boy immediately was a dire mistake. And must be punished. Crucio," Voldemort decided and Bellatrix fell to her knees, gritting her teeth and muffling her screams. Voldemort turned to the remaining three cowering people.

"However the same cannot be said for your kin. Time and again they have failed me. First when Lucius allowed Potter and a team of children to get the prophecy and destroy it before I could hear it in its entirety," Voldemort resumed. Greyback, Bellatrix and Danny had shuffled a few feet away, hoping to escape further punishment. Danny watched Voldemort warily, hoping against hope that the wizard would spare the family, despite the fact that everyone knew that the Malfoys had fallen out of favour with Voldemort.

Voldemort flicked his gaze from Lucius's pale face to Draco's.

"Then Draco failed to kill Dumbledore. If it hadn't been for Severus intervening, the entire plan may have failed," Voldemort continued. He returned his gaze to Lucius.

"Then your wand didn't stand against Potter's. You are all failures," Voledmort concluded, he lifted his wand. Danny scrabbled to his feet. He knew what Voldemort was going to do. He was going to kill the Malfoys.

"Wait! My lord! Forgive me but perhaps you should reconsider your choice," Danny shouted quickly. Everyone froze and turned to the halfa.

"You dare interject! I have just deemed you worthy enough to keep alive," Voldemort hissed. Danny gulped nervously before squaring his shoulders, coming up with the best course of action.

"For which I'm grateful. However my lord. To kill the Malfoys, you may be making a grave mistake. Lucius and Narcissa have been your loyal servants for years. They have offered you everything you required after your return. Their services. Their home. Their wands. Even their son. Surely that much servitude should give them a second chance after this. Potter has evaded capture numerous times. He has evaded you yourself before. He is slippery my lord. To punish them in such a permanent and finite way, it may not leave you in the best position," Danny replied.

To say Bellatrix, the Malfoys and Greyback were gobsmacked, was an understatement. Voldemort was however livid, but he did seem to see the wisdom in Danny's words.

"They must be punished," Voldemort retorted and turned his wand on Draco who began to cry silently with terror.

"Draco is even more valuable!" Danny blurted out. Voldemort growled in annoyance.

"He has first-hand experience of Potter. He was the one to recognise Potter for certain. We believe the mudblood disguised Potter and it was Draco who confirmed for certain it was Potter," Danny bluffed. He didn't know if any of this was true. But he knew Hermione and that was definitely something she would have done to protect Harry and herself and Ron by extension. Danny just hoped that Greyback wouldn't correct him if he was wrong. Voldemort lowered his wand and turned to Danny.

"How would you punish them then? If you have all the answers Fenton," Voldemort ground out.

"Send Draco back to Hogwarts. It doesn't hurt to have another pair of eyes and ears there in case Potter gets in contact with those troublemaking kids. The Weasleys have a daughter there still. He'll be disgraced. As for Narcissa and Lucius. Keep them here. Disgraced and servants to anyone who stays here. Use this house as a base," Danny suggested, making sure to keep his eyes locked on Voldemort's and keeping his mind carefully monitored to keep any dangerous memories or thoughts locked away. Voldemort turned to Bellatrix.

"Where are the snatchers?" he asked angrily.

"Outside my lord. Incapacitated. I was going to kill them once I was finished with Potter and the mudblood," Bellatrix answered warily. Voldemort turned back to Danny.

"Crucio," he growled. Danny cried out in pain and was forced to his hands and knees from the agony, curling in on himself as the torture continued for at least twice as long as before.

"Never question my actions Fenton. Next time you disappoint me, I will not be so forgiving," Voldemort snarled. Danny weakly nodded.

Voldemort swept out of the drawing room. Danny stayed on the ground as he recovered.

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered. Danny gave a soft groan in recognition.

"I'll get a healer for Draco," Lucius muttered. Bellatrix nodded and helped her nephew out of the wrecked drawing room and into the living room. Narcissa edged forward and helped Danny to his feet, guiding him into the living room also.

"Danny… if you ever need anything. You saved my family's life, my son's life. We are in debt to you," Narcissa mumbled in his ear. Danny tiredly nodded and smiled at her.

"All I did was talk the Dark Lord out of a mistake. He's angry and potentially not thinking as clearly as he should when making those kinds of decisions," Danny replied.

From the living room there was a window out on to the courtyard. Narcissa and Bellatrix gasped in alarm as they saw Voldemort throwing curse after curse at Walker as he grabbed the last snatcher and disappearing into the Ghost Zone, the portal closing behind him. Danny knew that Walker would have given Voldemort his message that King Phantom sends his regards.

 **Wow, close one huh? But Danny pulled through.**

 **However there will be consequences due to this in later chapters.**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	78. Chapter 78

The next day, Danny ventured out of his room and walked downstairs. Voldemort was downstairs, enjoying treatment like a king from Narcissa and Lucius. Both had fallen into the role quickly and without question, grateful to be alive. Wormtail was found dead in the cellar the previous evening, strangled by his metal hand for attempting to defy Voldemort. Unfortunately, they hadn't had the opportunity to get new wands for Lucius, Bellatrix or Draco yet. Greyback had left early that morning. Draco was in his bedroom recovering from the yesterday's events. Danny slipped into the kitchen, easily remaining unseen despite not using his powers. He grabbed himself some food and some for Draco, putting it all onto a tray. He grabbed two glasses of orange juice too and slipped back upstairs to Draco's room. He knocked, balancing the tray on one hand. He wasn't going to dare use his powers around Voldemort if he could help it. Last night was way too close for comfort.

"Come in," came the fearful response. Danny opened the door and stepped inside.

"Dunno if your mom or dad have been in yet this morning but thought you might want something to eat," Danny muttered. Draco sat up in bed with a slight groan in discomfort.

"Th-thanks," Draco mumbled as Danny shut the door and sat next to the young boy. Draco accepted the glass of orange juice and sipped it carefully.

"Danny… why did you stick your neck out like that last night?" Draco whispered. Danny looked up from the tray as he sorted out the meal he brought for both of them.

"Because I couldn't just stand there and let you get killed Draco. The Dark Lord said it himself. I'm valuable. I have a little more leeway than others like your parents," Danny answered honestly. Draco gave a small smile.

"Thanks Danny. You're a good person. Much nicer than a lot of Death Eaters. Some of them are horrible, like Greyback," Draco muttered, sounding very much like a vulnerable, hurt child. Danny smirked.

"Yeah, he's a piece of work alright," Danny agreed and handed Draco a plate of bread and jam.

Draco accepted the plate and nibbled at a slice.

"Mum's gonna let me take her wand to school with me," Draco informed Danny softly after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"That's good. With your folks kind of stuck here, they mightn't be able to get new wands for a while," Danny remarked. Draco nodded quietly. Danny finished his bread and juice first and waited for Draco to finish his.

"What did the healer say? About your stomach," Danny inquired.

"I'll be fine in a few days. Said I should take it easy for a couple of days. I'll have to start packing then. Man, didn't think I'd ever be going back to Hogwarts," Draco replied quietly. Danny offered the teen a small smile and a half-shrug.

"If you want me to start helping you today, I'd be glad to. I mean, it is kind of my fault you're going back," Danny offered. Draco shook his head.

"I don't mind. It'll be nice to go back to school with my friends. Honestly I've hated being here these last few months. Ever since Dumbledore… the Dark Lord is always here, him or some Death Eater. You're different Danny. You're nice. Have been since I met you. Too nice sometimes. I'll still be worried about my parents though. You'll check up on them right?" Draco requested. Danny blinked and nodded.

"Of course Draco. I care about them. I don't want to see them get hurt either," Danny assured the injured teen.

Two days later, Danny deemed it safe enough to leave Malfoy Mansion. Things had calmed down. Voldemort was in an unusually bright mood for some reason that the wizard refused to tell anyone about. However Danny had seen the dark wizard's wand and it looked unnervingly familiar. Draco had healed and was back on his feet. Bellatrix and Draco stayed out of Voldemort's way though. Danny's first port of call was Snape. There he learnt that Voldemort had stolen the elder wand from Dumbledore's grave. Danny informed Snape of what happened the night Harry escaped from Malfoy Mansion. The headmaster had expressed concern for the halfa and the Malfoys but Danny assured him that no one got hurt too badly.

Then Danny went to Shell Cottage. Phantom knocked on the door. Bill answered it and blinked in surprise.

"Hey. I've got some news," Danny muttered.

"We do too. Harry, Ron and Hermione are here. Along with Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Luna and a goblin named Griphook," Bill informed the halfa. Danny blinked.

"Oh, then I have a lot less news than I thought I did," Danny retorted, with an embarrassed rub of the back of his neck. Bill laughed and let the halfa inside.

"Danny?!" Luna cried in surprise. Danny smirked and dipped his head to the girl, he was half tempted to joking tip his crown to her but decided against it.

"Hey Luna. Good to see that you're alright. I heard about how you were arrested a few weeks back," Danny greeted.

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been. I was only taken to some cellar with Mr Ollivander. It's not like I ended up in Azkaban," Luna remarked with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Don't even joke about that," Dean exclaimed seriously. Danny chuckled and held out a hand to Dean.

"King Danny Phantom. Nice to officially meet you," Danny introduced himself.

"Er, Dean Thomas," Dean returned uncertainly. Danny smiled and shook the wizard's hand.

"I'm glad that Ollivander's alright. Been on the lookout for him for a while," Danny commented.

"He's upstairs. He's very weak from his imprisonment," Bill told the halfa. Danny nodded.

"Might pay him a visit before I go," Danny commented. Bill smiled and gestured to the kitchen.

"Fleur's in the kitchen. I assume you wanted to talk to us, not Luna and Dean," Bill remarked. Danny nodded and floated into the kitchen. Bill shut the door behind them.

"Bill- Danny! Oh it is wonderful to see you," Fleur exclaimed happily. Danny smiled and let her give him a welcoming hug and kiss on both cheeks.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Bill asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. Fleur wiped her hands on a tea towel and sat down beside her husband.

"Well part of it was that I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione a few days ago. Actually they left me in a tight spot," Danny began.

"What do you mean?" Bill interjected. Danny sighed.

"You Know Who was furious. For a second, I think he was gonna kill us all. I had to do some fancy talking to stop him killing Draco Malfoy and his parents. I saved a bunch of snatchers too, using my ghost subjects," Danny told them in hushed tones.

"Merlin's beard. Danny, are you okay?" Bill gasped. Danny sighed and nodded, He wasn't, that close call had shaken him. It reminded him that he was on a tightrope and one wrong move might get someone killed, including himself.

"It was… tense for a while. Pointed his wand and everything at me. Thankfully, he just used the cruciatus curse on me. Twice," Danny told them. Fleur grabbed his gloved hand and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You poor thing," she cooed. Danny shrugged her off.

"I'm fine. Draco was way more shaken than me. But the other reason I'm here, Mouldy-shorts stole Dumbledore's wand," Danny reported softly, trying to sound more like himself. Bill and Fleur gasped.

"W-why would he do that!?" Bill spluttered, clearly infuriated. Danny sighed.

"He's been looking for a wand for a while now Bill. I guess Dumbledore's was the one he wanted in the end," Danny replied.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Is Dobby okay? Bellatrix threw a knife at him," Danny asked. Bill sighed sadly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Danny. He's dead. Harry buried him the other day. I-I can show you the grave," Bill answered. Danny blinked.

"Dobby's dead?" Danny whispered. Fleur bit her lip worriedly and tentatively put a hand on Danny's shoulder again.

"But… no. That isn't right. I… I tried so hard. I saved those snatchers. I helped Dobby save Harry, Ron and Hermione. I saved Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. I…" Danny mumbled and buried his head in his hands.

"Danny, you can't save everyone. This is war. There are going to be causalities," Bill assured gently. Danny sniffed loudly and sat up.

"Where's Dobby's grave?" Danny inquired.

"I'll take you," Fleur offered. Danny nodded and followed Fleur out of the backdoor.

Fleur led Danny to a calm corner of the garden where a fresh mound of dirt sat. On top was a stone with a rough carved out inscription. "Here lies Dobby, a Free Elf". Danny sniffed as a renewed wave of grief hit him.

"Who wrote that?" Danny asked softly. Fleur blinked.

"Oh, it was Harry," Fleur answered. Danny nodded stiffly. Dobby was very fond of Harry. It was only fitting that Dobby was with Harry when he died. Danny breathed a rough sigh as tears threatened to overwhelm him.

"Have you moved Ron's family? Now that it's out that Ron is travelling with Harry, they won't be safe," Danny inquired, voice thick with emotion. He knew that Ron had disguised a ghoul, a ghost-like creature, as himself with a serious illness before leaving with Harry.

"Bill told them to move to his Aunt Muriel's. Ginny won't be going back to Hogwarts," Fleur replied. Danny rubbed his face.

"I'm-I'm gonna need a day or two. I'll be back," Danny mumbled. Fleur blinked.

"Where are you going?" Fleur asked worriedly.

"I missed Christmas with my family. I need a couple of days to… for this to sink in. Dobby… he helped me a lot. Took care of me when I got really badly hurt. We were close," Danny told her quietly. Fleur nodded slowly and watched as Danny teleported away.

 **Dobby's death was the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. Yes, Danny has had to deal with deaths throughout this war, but that isn't the only thing bothering Danny. He was a second away from death and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. He's also been under pressure for a long time being a spy.**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	79. Chapter 79

Danny sat at the kitchen table in Fenton Works. These last few days had been hard. Actually these last few months had been difficult. Stressful. Keeping his secret from everyone. Protecting so many people. Almost getting killed. So close to being killed. Watching others being killed. Watching Charity Burbage die had been hard enough. He couldn't do it again. He couldn't. Not again. So he did his absolute best to protect everyone. Harry, Ron, Hermione. Luna, Ollivander. The snatchers. Greyback. The Malfoys. He failed Dobby. And Wormtail. But he couldn't compromise his position either. He had to keep spying on Voldemort. He had to stay alive in order to fulfil Dumbledore's orders. No one but him knew of the full plan. The horcruxes and sacrifices. Old magic. Deception. Everything. He just needed a few days.

Jazz came into the room and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. She looked at her younger brother. He had arrived a couple of hours ago, choked out something about needing a break and locked himself in the bathroom for a shower. Jazz was certain she heard a few sobs through the rush of flowing water. She was on Christmas break from college. She knew something was up with Danny. He was strong and determined. Something big had to have happened for him to have needed to have a break from the order this badly. He looked stressed out. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of cola, filling her glass before putting the bottle back. She picked up her glass and walked halfway to the door. She knew he hated it when she pried. She really did try to avoid being too nosy. But there was clearly something bothering Danny. Ever since he joined the order, he was trapped in a web of lies and secrets and she knew he would keep those until he died if he had to. But… with Dumbledore gone, Jazz had no idea if Danny had anyone he could talk to anymore.

She sighed softly and pulled out a chair at the table. She put down her glass and sat down, laying her hands neatly in front of herself.

"Alright. Danny, what's going on?" she asked. Danny glanced at her. She blinked in surprise to see his eyes were red from crying.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Danny, both of us know that's a lie. I know you. Something happened. Talk to me Danny. I'm here for you," Jazz encouraged gently. Danny dropped his head into his arms, a soft bang on the table.

"Jazz you're not in the order," was his muffled reply.

"Then tell me what you can. I understand you have to keep a lot of secrets. Obviously you have to keep them from others in the order if you're here and not with them," Jazz pressed imploringly. Danny sighed. Jazz put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back reassuringly. Danny peered up out of his arms.

"I haven't been able to talk to Remus about a lot of stuff for months. Severus, a friend, he has a ton of things to worry about without me going to him about every little thing," Danny admitted. Jazz frowned in concern.

"Why not?" she inquired. Danny bit his lip. He had been sworn to secrecy. But he needed to talk. Dumbledore would understand. But could he risk telling Jazz? Danny groaned softly and rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't drag Jazz into his dangerous position in the war. It wasn't fair on her. But… she should be safe as long as he stayed with Voldemort.

"Dumbledore gave me a job. One no one knows about. It has to stay that way Jazz," Danny revealed carefully. Jazz blinked in surprise.

"What kind of job?" Jazz asked warily. Danny shook his head. He couldn't tell her that. No one but he and Snape could know the plan until it was fulfilled. Besides, Jazz would be horrified to know the truth.

"I… I can't tell you that Jazz. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that I even had a job," Danny mumbled.

Jazz watched her brother worriedly. She could tell that most of his stress and worries were involved with this secret job Dumbledore left him. She could also tell that he wouldn't say anything more. Either to protect her, himself or the details of that secret job. She decided not to push it.

"Alright. So, is this job the reason you're so upset about something?" Jazz inquired softly. Danny sighed and shrugged.

"Sort of. Not really but… but it's kinda linked," Danny answered. Jazz scowled in confusion.

"Either it does or doesn't Danny," she pointed out.

"I took on a job that will help me to do the job Dumbledore gave me. So anything involving that job kind of is for the one Dumbledore gave me," Danny elaborated. Jazz nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Jazz encouraged. Danny glanced at her before dropping his gaze to his hands.

He really shouldn't. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about telling her. But he was sick of keeping secrets from everyone around him. The only person he could openly talk to anymore was Snape. And it wasn't always the easiest to talk to him alone and in private. Phantom couldn't be linked to Snape. And Fenton had to have a reason to be seen around Hogwarts. He sighed.

"I failed Dobby," Danny confessed. Jazz blinked.

"Dobby?" she asked. Danny looked at her.

"A couple of days ago, Harry got caught by You Know Who," Danny began.

"You Know Who?" Jazz interjected. Danny blinked in surprise.

"Right. You don't know what's going on. You remember the name of the guy who… er the cross between Hitler and Pariah Dark? Well there's a spell, a taboo, on his name. You can't say it without alerting him to where you are. I don't know if it transfers to muggles so I try not to say it either," Danny explained. Jazz nodded in understanding.

"Harry got caught. He's been on the run, hiding while he's been doing something for Dumbledore. Don't bother asking what Jazz, I can't tell you. I'm spying on You Know Who for the order. You can't tell anyone else that either Jazz. I was there and I was in a tough spot. I couldn't do anything to help him without revealing myself. But Harry somehow got word to Aberforth and he sent Dobby to help them. He got all the prisoners to safety. Wormtail was killed by something You Know Who gave him. Harry escaped with Ron and I helped Dobby drop a chandelier to give Harry and Ron the time and space to rescue Hermione and another prisoner. Bellatrix threw a knife and hit Dobby," Danny told his sister quietly. Jazz watched her brother silently.

"You're a spy. Danny that's so dangerous what if you get caught!" Jazz exclaimed. Danny sighed and nodded.

"I know Jazz. But I can help the order, I have helped the order. I'm also in the perfect position to do the job Dumbledore left for me," Danny retorted. Jazz bit her lip. Danny sighed loudly and ran a hand through his messy, black hair.

"Jazz, I had this conversation before I started spying. I trained for it. Carefully. I've made sure to be valuable for You Know Who. Okay. Besides, I can't back out now. I've been under cover since I went back to Britain after graduation," Danny reassured her with a slightly tired or bored tone. Jazz chewed her lip lightly and reluctantly nodded. She could see that Danny was being honest. And he'd kept his cover for so long already.

"So, Dobby died," Jazz prompted sadly. Danny sighed and dropped his gaze back to his hands. He nodded sadly.

"Yeah. I… I didn't even consider that he wouldn't have been okay. I was concerned when Bellatrix said she threw the knife but… I just assumed she missed or that Dobby would be okay. But he's dead. I've seen his grave. Dobby works… worked at Hogwarts. He was in the kitchens. I knew him pretty well. He was… we were friends. Dobby, and I guess Wormtail, were the only two people I didn't consider to be in danger. I tried to protect Harry and his friends. I protected Draco, Lucius and Narcissa from You Know Who. I would have protected Greyback and Bellatrix. But I failed Dobby and Wormtail," Danny resumed, miserable. Jazz put a reassuring hand on his.

"Danny, you… you're only one person. You can't save everyone. I'm sorry that you lost a friend though. Thank you for confiding in me," Jazz muttered sympathetically. Danny nodded mutely before covering his face with his free hand, fighting back another wave of grief.

Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye. They were hard to lose. Sirius and Mad-Eye were unplanned and unexpected. But for some reason knowing that they died fighting for what they believed in made their passing easier. Sirius died protecting Harry. Mad-Eye died facing against Voldemort and his supporters. Dumbledore's death was never unexpected. Not for Danny. He knew nearly a year in advance. He had a chance to say goodbye to the wizard. Dumbledore chose the way he died. Made it count for something.

Charity Burbage, Danny didn't know her but he was still saddened by her death. It had taken everything inside of him not to jump up and save her. But back then he had yet to cement his position in Voldemort's ranks. Saving Charity would have done nothing but doom them both. Wormtail… he was always a bad guy. Not that it was a good thing he died. But Danny could accept it. He had feared that his veiled order to go to the cellar had caused his death but Voldemort informed those at Malfoy Mansion that Wormtail died defying him. It made Danny almost pity the dead wizard. Wormtail had lived his life, betraying those closest to him. But for some reason, Wormtail's last moments were filled with trying to do the right thing.

Dobby was different though. Completely different. The house elf wasn't part of the order. He wasn't even killed following orders. He was a free elf. He died trying to save his friend, Harry Potter. Danny couldn't imagine Harry's guilt in knowing that. Dobby was innocent. As innocent as Charity Burbage. The saddest part was no one but Danny and Harry and his friends would mourn the passing of such a kind creature.

Jazz pulled her brother into a hug as he started to cry. She was starting to understand what kind of pressures Danny was under. Bound by secrets and unknown plans and jobs. Constantly having to play a part, hiding what he knew. No one really to confide in. And now, he had lost an apparently close friend. Gradually he calmed down and gently pulled away from her, sniffing loudly and wiping away lingering tears on the bottom of his t-shirt.

"When was the last time you had a day off?" Jazz wondered softly.

"Graduation," Danny mumbled. Jazz offered him a small sympathetic smile.

"I think you've earned a few days then Danny. Don't worry. Everything you told me will stay between us. Promise," Jazz decided.

 **A little sibling bonding there. And Danny off-loading a little stress too.**

 **Remember, the Dursleys are staying in Amity Park for their protection…**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **It's Christmas Eve!**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	80. Chapter 80

"So your son's visiting I see," Petunia remarked as she settled herself on the cleanest part of the living room couch. Part of the Dursleys' cover for staying in Amity Park was that they were related to the Fentons. It was obvious that the British family weren't impressed by their false relatives.

"I am. Gonna be around a few days," Danny retorted. Petunia did little to hide her displeasure at that news. The Dursleys clearly felt that Danny wasn't good company, unlike Jazz. They loved Jazz.

"Did you tell your parents that before you arrived?" Vernon grumbled.

"My son is always welcome home Vernon. He doesn't need to ask," Maddie interjected stiffly. She disliked the Dursleys almost as much as they disliked the Fentons. Jack was apparently oblivious and was only too happy to blather on about ghosts to the family.

Danny sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Considering that I'm usually not around, you could be polite and at least pretend to tolerate me," Danny remarked. It didn't bother him if the Dursleys liked him or not. But he knew it bothered his mother. Petunia pursed her lips tightly. There was a knock on the door and Danny happily answered it. He knew it would be Sam and Tucker. They hadn't been around yet to see him. He messaged them the previous day and agreed to spend the whole day with them, taking the night he arrived for himself to come to terms with Dobby's passing.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed happily and lunged at him, wrapping him in a tight hug before he could react. Tucker slipped past his two friends, chuckling under his breath. He was sorely tempted to take a picture for future blackmailing but decided against it. He paused though when he saw the Dursleys in the living room. Petunia and Vernon perched on the sofa and Dudley was standing to one side looking out of place.

"Hey, Mr and Mrs Dursley, Dudley," he called to them evenly. The British family seemed to like Tucker best out of the trio of friends, Sam not so much. Although the trio all suspected that would be different if the family knew of Sam's wealth.

"How long are you staying?" Sam asked excitedly as she finally broke their embrace. Danny shrugged.

"Not sure yet. A couple of days at least though," Danny answered uncertainly.

"Brilliant! Come on. We're gonna spend all day watching the classics. Tucker's got the DVDs. We haven't had a movie day in ages!" Sam decided. Danny smirked at his friend. Jazz was right. He'd earned a few days to himself. He'd been busy for months. Years. Ever since he joined the order. Now he sort of wished he'd relaxed more and had more fun with his friends during the time the ghosts disappeared before meeting Lupin.

"That sounds nice. Dudders, would you like to join them?" Petunia suggested. Sam scowled at the woman and Tucker glanced uncertainly between Dudley and Danny. Dudley hadn't made many friends in Amity Park. Being so large and British, there was plenty to pick on. Also since leaving Privet Drive the immense teen had grown quiet and subdued, strangely almost pacifist despite being an award winning wrestler before. Sam and Tucker did try to include the teen but this day was planned to be just the original trio. Rekindling friendships and letting Danny relax.

"It'll be horror movies Dudley," Danny warned.

"Nonsense! No horror movie is gonna scare my son! Right Dudley!" Vernon bragged.

Sam groaned in annoyance before grabbing Tucker's backpack and storming upstairs. Tucker and Danny blinked in surprise at her before Tucker motioned for Dudley to follow him into the kitchen. Danny went upstairs while Tucker and Dudley grabbed armfuls of snacks for the movie marathon.

"Sam, you alright?" Danny called as he edged into his bedroom. Sam was angrily setting up Tucker's portable DVD player and laying out the numerous DVD cases to choose from.

"I'm fine," Sam growled.

"Don't sound it Sam. Come on, talk to me," Danny encouraged.

"This is the first day in like a _year_ we've had you home. Just on our own. And now Dudley's gonna ruin it," Sam complained. Danny smiled and stopped her from slamming another DVD case down beside the DVD player.

"Sam, I don't mind. And just because Dudley's joining us, doesn't mean we can't have fun still and have a nice day," Danny muttered reassuringly to her.

Tucker and Dudley entered the room moments later and Danny stole some pillows from Jazz's room and the spare room for them to gather together and sit on.

"Sorry. I know you'd prefer I wasn't here," Dudley mumbled as he accepted a couple of pillows from Danny. Danny shrugged.

"It's fine Dudley. Personally I'm just looking forward to a day of relaxing with friends," Danny retorted, throwing a pillow over to Tucker, purposefully aiming for his friend's head. Tucker yelped in alarm before scowling at Danny, vowing revenge. Danny settled down beside Sam, who had pulled the curtains already, and grinned at the techno-geek. Dudley uncertainly sat down beside Tucker. Tucker pressed play and they sat back comfortably to watch the film.

An hour later, Danny, Sam and Tucker were laughing and pointing out the especially bad special effects in the movie.

"I can't believe that this used to scare us," Sam laughed.

"Well we were like seven," Tucker pointed out.

"Besides the stuff we've seen, this stuff is nothing compared," Danny commented, all three had forgotten Dudley sitting in terrified silence beside Tucker.

"Alright tough guy, what would scare you now?" Sam asked curiously.

"Easy, dementors. You?" Danny answered easily.

"The soul shredder," Tucker offered with a shudder.

"Paulina's wardrobe," Sam jokingly replied. Danny and Tucker laughed. Dudley blinked in shock.

"How do you know about dementors?" he inquired in a small voice, just loud enough to be heard over the exaggerated screams on the movie. Danny froze and turned to Dudley. He couldn't believe how careless he'd just been!

"About what Dudley?" Sam interjected with forced confused curiosity.

"Dementors. He said dementors would scare him. How does he know about dementors?" Dudley retorted, his voice getting stronger, confusion over ruling the fear caused by the movie. Danny bit his lip and sighed.

"Alright. You caught me. I'm a wizard," Danny lied, Sam and Tucker gaped at him, the movie playing in the background forgotten.

"You're a-a wiz-wizard," Dudley stammered worriedly. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I am. Want to see my wand?" Danny taunted lightly. Dudley blanched and shook his head. They were silent for a few minutes, all four pretending to watch the movie but instead waiting for someone to break the tension between them.

"Do you know Harry Potter?" Dudley ventured. Danny glanced at the beefy teen.

"I do," Danny answered carefully.

"Do you know if he's okay? He was gonna go after Vol-" Dudley inquired warily. Danny lunged forward and clamped a hand over Dudley's mouth.

"Don't finish that word!" Danny shouted. Sam and Tucker blinked in surprise.

"The name's taboo. Anyone who says it gets arrested. I can't be sure it doesn't carry to muggles too. If you have to refer to _him_ , call him You Know Who," Danny explained. Dudley gulped and nodded fearfully.

"Sorry. But if I get caught saying that word, I'm dead," Danny muttered before shuffling back off the larger teen. Sam and Tucker stared at Danny. Danny never spoke of what his role in the order entailed. It was an unspoken rule never to ask. Danny came home to get away from all that.

"S-sorry," Dudley choked out. Danny shrugged.

"You didn't know. It's fine. But don't say it, alright," Danny replied easily. Dudley nodded obediently.

"But to answer your question… I probably shouldn't but… he's okay last I saw. That was a few days ago," Danny answered. Dudley blinked and smiled tentatively.

"Good," he mumbled.

Danny chewed his lip in thought before he had to ask.

"Dudley, why do you care? I thought you and your parents didn't like Harry," Danny asked. Dudley glanced at Danny.

"Harry saved my life. I was attacked by a dementor before and Harry chased it away. Nearly got expelled doing it," Dudley replied softly.

"I thought muggles couldn't see dementors," Tucker recalled.

"They can't. But they can feel their presence Tuck. That was two summers ago wasn't it?" Danny muttered. Dudley nodded. Danny knew what Dudley was talking about. It was the summer Danny joined the order. His first job was to watch over Harry after the dementors attacked him until the order could move him. A muggle had been present. Dudley.

"It was horrible. I felt like I'd never be happy again," Dudley mumbled with a shudder. Danny nodded slowly in understanding.

"Be grateful you couldn't see it Dudley. Dementors are ugly creatures," Danny commented. Dudley glanced at the halfa before turning back to the movie.

By the end of the movie, everyone had put the conversation behind them and began to enjoy themselves again. The trio took pity on Dudley and picked the funnier horror movies they had rather than the gory ones they usually watched. Three movies later and they had grown restless and decided to emerge from Danny's bedroom to take a walk around town. Dudley decided to stay at the house which enabled Danny, Sam and Tucker to have some time together, just the three of them. They stopped at the Nasty Burger for lunch and took a walk through the park, ending at Tucker's to play video games together.

By the end of the day Danny felt more relaxed than he felt in months. He instantly knew that he'd done the right thing. He had desperately needed this day with his friends. He felt sorry for Snape since the wizard didn't have anyone to spend a day off with other than Danny, and for obvious reasons, that wasn't possible. The next day, he took a trip into the Ghost Zone to check on Walker, his guards and the snatchers they arrested. The snatchers had had plenty of insults to say despite the fact that Danny saved their lives but then again he had ordered that they be kept prisoner in Walker's prison until he said they could leave. He couldn't risk releasing the snatchers in case they returned to Voldemort and either got killed or re-joined the wizard. Two of Walker's guards had been gravely injured by ectoplasm cleaning spells but after a few days or so of rest and recovering they should be fine. Danny spent another day at home, visiting Vlad and spending some halfa quality time together. But he had to return to Britain and the war soon.

 **A well-deserved break for Danny.**

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Happy Christmas everyone!**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	81. Chapter 81

Danny teleported to Hogwarts. His first port of call was Winky. Dobby had taken it upon himself to care for the alcoholic house elf. He phased down to the kitchens, ignoring any students or teachers that he passed. In the corner, almost invisible in a large armchair, surrounded by butterbeer bottles was Winky. The other house elves were busy at work. Cleaning dishes and making meals. But Winky sat by the fire forgotten, no… ignored. Danny sighed sadly and walked over to Winky. Kreacher hadn't been seen for months. Dobby was gone. Winky was the only house elf Danny was on a first name basis with now.

"Winky? Hey," Danny called softly, perching on the armchair next to her. She lifted her head off her chest before dropping her chin back down and clumsily taking another swig from her bottle. Danny watched the elf sadly.

"Winky, I don't know if you know but… Dobby's gone. He… died but I'm going to try and be around for you. When I can. But… Dobby didn't like you getting so drunk. Maybe you could… drink less. For him," Danny suggested. Winky shook her head, swaying dangerously to the side. Danny steadied her and sighed in disappointment. Winky only listened to Dobby. Without him, Danny had to accept that Winky was heading down a one-way track. Drinking so much so regularly couldn't be good for her.

"Okay Winky. Just an idea. I'll see you later," Danny muttered. He left the fireside and interrupted a house elf carrying a tower of precarious dirty dishes.

"Sorry. Dobby isn't going to be coming back. Can you just keep an eye on Winky for him? Make sure she doesn't get into trouble," Danny requested.

"Sorry sir, we are very busy," the house elf squeaked.

"Look I'm not asking for you guys to sit beside her all day. Just keep an eye on her. I'd do it myself but I have important obligations. For Dobby. Please. I'm not ordering you, I'm asking you," Danny retorted, stepping in front of the elf and grabbing the dishes. The house elf glanced at Winky.

"Dobby promised to care for Winky," the elf muttered.

"Dobby's dead," Danny informed the elf. The house elf blinked its large orb-like eyes in surprise before glancing at Winky again.

"Alright. We'll keep an eye on Winky. Now please sir, return those dishes," the house elf relented. Danny handed the dishes back to the house elf and phased out of the kitchens.

He found a quiet dark corner and teleported to Shell Cottage. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Luna answered the door.

"Oh, hello Danny. Are you going to rush off again without saying goodbye?" Luna asked, somehow not sounding angry or stern, just curious.

"Sorry about that. As far as I know, that shouldn't happen," Danny replied, blushing light green in embarrassment. Luna smiled serenely and let Danny in.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are upstairs talking to Griphook. They've been doing that a lot," Luna informed him. Danny smiled gratefully.

"Who was at the door Luna?" Fleur called.

"Danny," Luna answered. Fleur stepped out of the kitchen and paused before smiling at Danny welcomingly.

"Hey Fleur, sorry about the other day," Danny muttered. Fleur shook her head, her silvery hair swaying behind her.

"There's no need," Fleur assured him.

Danny followed Fleur upstairs a few minutes later as she showed him to Ollivander's room.

"Mr Ollivander. You have a visitor," Fleur called softly, poking her head around the door. Ollivander blinked and turned expectantly to the door. Danny floated in and smiled at the wizard.

"Mr Ollivander. King Danny Phantom. I was investigating your disappearance and I wish to offer you an official apology on behalf of the ghost responsible for what happened," Danny greeted, giving an apologetic nod and smile. Ollivander blinked in astonishment.

"Thank you," he rasped softly.

"It won't happen again. Your abduction was prior to my coronation. It is now illegal for a ghost to harm a human," Danny added. Ollivander smiled at the halfa and nodded.

"It is very kind of you to come in person for that," Ollivander remarked. Danny shrugged.

"It's the very least I could do Mr Ollivander. If I can do anything for your recovery, name it and I'll do my very best to provide it," Danny offered.

"I'll bring you your lunch in a few minutes Mr Ollivander," Fleur promised and they left the wizard alone. Fleur knocked on another door and slipped her head inside.

"Lunch is nearly ready," she informed the room before resuming downstairs.

"Would you like to join us Danny?" Fleur offered.

"Best not Fleur. I need to keep being a halfa secret. Ghosts aren't meant to eat right?" Danny decided, smiling in gratitude despite declining. Fleur nodded.

"Bill's doing something for the order today. He'll be back later," Fleur told him.

"That's fine. I'm not going to stick around for long. Gonna visit Remus after this," Danny assured her calmly.

"You seem much better Danny. Less stressed," Fleur commented. Danny smiled.

"Thanks. Spent a couple of days back home. Haven't had a day off since the beginning of the summer," Danny admitted. Fleur glanced at him.

"I wasn't aware of… your dedication. I'm glad that you had a few days to yourself. Especially after what happened," Fleur remarked. Danny smirked, understanding what Fleur meant. So much of what Danny did was behind the scenes, very few in the order actually realised how much he worked.

Danny floated in a cross-legged seated position beside the table as Luna and Dean settled down to their lunch. A hearty stew with French influence. Fresh homemade bread was on the table beside some butter. A few minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the goblin from Malfoy Mansion arrived, dropping into seats distractedly. Ron reached out for some bread, muttering a soft thanks to Fleur as she placed a bowl in front of him. His gaze lifted from the table and saw Danny looking out the window at the bleak sea nearby.

"Danny?" Ron exclaimed. Danny turned back to him and smiled.

"Hey Ron. Good to see you three are alright. Griphook wasn't it?" Danny greeted calmly. The goblin narrowed its dark beady eyes and nodded quietly as Fleur placed his meal in front of him.

"It's not polite to not introduce yourself," the goblin muttered.

"King Danny Phantom, current Ghost King," Danny supplied with a slight incline of his head. Griphook's eyes widened.

"Apologies," the goblin offered, suddenly realising he was in the presence of royalty. Danny smirked.

"No harm done Griphook," Danny assured.

Fleur excused herself to take a tray of food upstairs for Ollivander.

"Why are you here?" Harry ventured carefully.

"Relax Harry. I came to issue a formal apology to Mr Ollivander. Despite his kidnapping being before my reign, it is my duty to correct that wrong," Danny replied, knowing that the wizard feared being found.

"Your duty?" Dean repeated in confusion.

"Mr Ollivander was kidnapped by ghosts Dean. Making it my responsibility," Danny elaborated with a shrug. The kitchen was silent apart from soft clanging of cutlery and sounds of eating. Danny wasn't sure if he should bring up Dobby or not. He wanted to talk about it. But he wasn't sure if it was Phantom's place to do so. He also didn't know how Harry and his friends felt about Phantom knowing where they were. It was never his intention to put them in a difficult position.

"What have you been up to since Dumbledore's funeral Danny?" Hermione finally asked. Danny turned away from the window he'd been absently staring out of.

"Oh this and that. Not much to be honest. The order's gone mostly underground. Been trying to keep contact with most of them but so many are in hiding and constantly moving or being watched, it's not easy to keep up to date with everyone. Been at Hogwarts or in the Ghost Zone mostly. Arrested a bunch of snatchers actually a few days ago. Walker's watching them for me," Danny answered. He couldn't be honest with them. Most of what he'd done was keeping his cover with Voldemort.

"How are things there, Hogwarts I mean?" Harry inquired, worry clear in his voice.

"Been better. You Know Who's put a few Death Eaters there as teachers. One as the Muggle Studies teacher. Charity Burbage, the previous teacher, was killed a few months ago," Danny told them. The trio and Dean lowered their gaze slightly as that news sank in. Luna trained her gaze on her stew and ate measured spoonfuls quietly.

"If you're a king, why do you haunt Hogwarts?" Griphook wondered. Danny turned to the goblin.

"I liked it and I started hanging around there before I was crowned. Besides, I like keeping informed. You'd be surprised what you hear about in a school," Danny replied.

"Danny, this might be a weird request but… there are house elves in the kitchens. We knew one of them, Dobby-" Hermione began softly, glancing at Harry.

"I'm aware. I've already been to the kitchens and informed the house elves. They'll watch out for Winky. And I'll check in when I can," Danny interrupted. Harry blinked and looked up in surprise.

"You have?" he exclaimed softly, incredulous.

"I knew Dobby. We were friends. He, on Dumbledore's orders, cared for me while I recovered when I was injured. I'm sure you can recall the time I mean," Danny told them.

"He did?" Ron gasped. Danny nodded.

"He did. He was very fond of you Harry. Told me how you freed him from service to the Malfoy family," Danny confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck uncertainly.

"How can a ghost be injured?" Dean interjected.

"My kind of ghost is corporeal Dean. I was injured in an ambush by a number of ghosts like myself. Luckily Wulf was there and saved me from anything more serious. Some spells can hurt me too," Danny explained.

Fleur returned to the kitchen and settled down at the table with her own portion of stew.

"What are you gonna do with those snatchers?" Ron asked. Fleur looked up, curious herself.

"I'll keep them captive in Walker's prison for now. I can't release them until I can be sure they don't join You Know Who. They won't escape. Don't worry. They're being kept in specialised cells and their wands were confiscated. Walker runs a tight ship and the Lunch Lady has already been brought in to feed them," Danny answered.

"You're not going to kill them," Griphook pointed out, clearly thinking that Danny should. Danny frowned.

"Not my style Griphook. Besides, I made it illegal for ghosts to hurt humans. I can't disregard that order myself," Danny replied firmly.

Danny said his farewells after they had finished their meal, Griphook, Harry, Ron and Hermione disappearing upstairs together. Fleur handed Danny a small package discretely whispering that they were some sandwiches she made for him. He accepted them with a grateful smile before teleporting to Tonks' parents' house to visit Lupin and Tonks. Both were happy to see the teen. Tonks was heavily pregnant and Lupin asked Danny to sit in on a radio broadcast in the next couple of weeks. Danny learned that Ted Tonks had been found dead.

 **Back to work for Danny.**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	82. Chapter 82

The following weeks were uneventful. Voldemort lounged around Malfoy Mansion, being waited on hand and foot. Hurting Narcissa or Lucius whenever they displeased him. Voldemort utilised Danny as a messenger for his forces meaning that Danny met a lot of Death Eaters. Voldemort had a lot of followers. More than the order had dared to even think about. Draco returned to Hogwarts but things had clearly changed. Crabbe and Goyle, without Draco, had moved on and become almost feared figures in the school. Both taking pleasure in serving the Carrows. Draco was often openly mocked in class by both Death Eaters. McGonagall, the only order member left in Hogwarts other than Danny, openly regarded the teen with disgust and anger. Hagrid had been forced into hiding after he held a party just before Christmas to show support for Harry in his cabin.

Winky had deteriorated more than Danny realised she would. She was usually either so drunk she couldn't speak or sit up properly or passed out, often in a puddle of her own filth. The house elves, true to their word, did try to watch out for her. Cleaning up her mess. Making her as comfortable as possible. But none tried to force her to do things or to stop drinking. Without Ginny and Luna, Neville led Dumbledore's army by himself and as the sole leader, he was the brunt of many punishments or made example of by the Carrows and sometimes Snape when the headmaster managed to get there first.

Danny split his time between checking up on Winky, the snatchers in Walker's prison, Lupin and Tonks, Voldemort, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and Shell Cottage. He made sure to also check in with Peeves as regularly as he could and Snape. Grawp was with Hagrid, having rescued the half giant before he was arrested by Death Eaters. Peeves had reduced his pranks a lot since Dumbledore died. He rarely pranked students anymore, making exceptions for the occasional Slytherin. Danny had stopped Peeves from pranking the Carrows as the Death Eaters threatened to cast ectoplasm cleaning spells at the poltergeist as well as at Danny himself whenever they spotted him. He chanced a visit to Ron's Aunt Muriel's and assured Mr and Mrs Weasley that Ron, Harry and Hermione were safe for the time being. Mr Weasley could no longer go to work in order to protect his whereabouts from Death Eaters. Fred and George were with them, leaving their assistant to run their joke shop. Ollivander joined them a few weeks later.

The first bit of news that Danny heard was when Tonks gave birth to a baby boy. Danny teleported to the Tonks' house and Tonks let him in, where he quickly shifted forms.

"You heard?" she asked, grinning happily. Danny smiled.

"I did. I was at Shell Cottage a couple of days ago. Bill told me the news. Congratulations," Danny replied.

"Danny! Good to see you. Come and meet Teddy," Lupin boomed happily, gesturing to a bundle in his arms. Danny grinned and stepped closer to see a sleeping baby with a tuft of soft wispy brown hair. Lupin gently handed the baby to Danny.

"Harry's the godfather. I thought it best to have a wizarding godparent," Lupin muttered.

"Good idea Remus. But if you or Teddy ever need anything, you only have to ask. You have my word on that," Danny vowed, glancing meaningfully at Tonks, making sure she knew that she was included in the offer as well. Lupin smiled and nodded in recognition.

"Thank you Danny. You are too kind. How are you doing?" Lupin inquired.

Danny nodded, smoothing a crease out of the blanket Teddy was wrapped in.

"I'm fine Remus. You Know Who's pretty quiet right now. Living it up at Malfoy Mansion to be honest. Narcissa, Lucius and Bellatrix are under house arrest, serving him like servants, last I checked, without wands. I'm being a messenger boy. Mostly watch out for Harry," Danny answered. Lupin nodded in understanding.

The next day, Danny was in his human form in his room at Hogwarts when he heard a loud shout from his pocket. He started and pulled his twin mirror out of his pocket.

"Finally! Danny, I just got news through the portraits that the Dark Lord is on the move. And Potter broke into Gringotts," Snape informed him, a grave expression on his face. Danny gasped.

"Harry found another horcrux. I'm going to go to the Ghost Zone, gather as many ghosts as possible to be ready. Then I'll go to Malfoy Mansion," Danny replied. Snape nodded seriously and the mirror cleared. Danny stared at his own face for a few moments. The final fight was on the way. He knew it. Dumbledore's last orders would finally take effect.

Danny shifted his forms and took one last look at himself, readying himself for the coming hardships. He teleported to Fenton Works. He didn't even check for his family in the kitchen, he just stepped through the portal. He flew to Walker's prison.

"Walker, can you spare many guards?" Danny asked. Walker gave a stiff bow before gathering twenty guards together.

"Spread the word. Be ready for war and I need volunteers to fight with me. Gather them here," Danny instructed. He then flew to the Far Frozen. He borrowed the Infi-map to locate Wulf and then instructed the ghost to wait with the ghosts gathered at Walker's prison, ready to open a portal to Hogwarts. Danny would give the word when he needed them.

Danny then returned to Fenton Works to teleport back to Britain. He froze when he saw his sister sitting at one of the cluttered desks, arms folded, patiently waiting.

"Why didn't you say hello before going in there?" she asked, a stern tone to her voice. Danny debated whether or not to play the bratty younger brother and tell her it was none of her business. But he decided against it. Jazz only meant well.

"I think the war is going to be ended very soon. I needed to ready the ghosts. Being king, I can offer aid to the order. You Know Who's armies are massive," Danny informed her. Jazz blinked.

"But you can't tell anyone Jazz. I only know that because of some things Dumbledore told me and by what I've learned being a spy. Me and Severus are the only two people with that knowledge. And you," Danny added. Jazz pursed her lips and nodded. Danny gave her a curt nod before teleporting to Lupin and warning him that Voldemort was on the move, repeating the warning at Shell Cottage and Aunt Muriel's.

He then teleported to Malfoy Mansion, quickly shifting forms before entering.

"Hey, I got word from Severus that Potter broke into Gringotts. Where's the Dark Lord?" Danny told Narcissa as she used a scrubbing brush to clean the wooden floor of the newly rebuilt drawing room.

"He left about an hour ago Danny. Said something about checking on something," Narcissa replied distractedly. Danny hummed softly in disappointed understanding.

"Any idea where? I might be able to get word to him," Danny asked.

"He already knows Fenton. A goblin came by and reported it. Cissy's cleaning up the mess left behind," Bellatrix interjected, absently twirling her new wand. Danny soundlessly mouthed, "oh".

"Want me to help?" he offered. Narcissa shook her head as she stood up.

"I've finished now. At least, as much as I can without magic," Narcissa decided, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

An hour later, Danny heard a voice hiss his name in his pocket. He excused himself from the Malfoy's company and pulled out the mirror.

"Potter is in Hogwarts right now. The other faculty have subdued the Carrow siblings and run me out of the castle. Danny, this is it. What we've been waiting for," Snape informed him quickly. Danny swallowed down his concerns and nodded.

"Then… good luck Severus. I'll see you on the other side of this war. I have a ghost army waiting in the Ghost Zone. I don't know numbers just yet since I sent a few of Walker's guards out to spread the word. But hopefully enough to turn the tide of the war," Danny replied quietly. Snape nodded seriously.

"Good thinking. From now on, we should avoid contacting each other, other than when absolutely necessary. And Danny… thank you for joining me on this side. It has made these last few months easier having a friend. The first in a very long time," Snape muttered. Danny smiled carefully. He knew what Snape was doing. He was saying goodbye in case they didn't see each other again.

"Thanks for helping me pull it off. And thanks for helping me understand Vlad and everything. You're a good friend to have Severus," Danny returned. Snape and Danny stood, looking into their respective mirrors for a minute before Snape nodded once and the mirror cleared.

"Fenton! Get down here! We're all being summoned to Hogwarts!" Bellatrix shouted. Danny slipped the mirror into his pocket and squared his shoulders. Hopefully, by the end of the night, Harry will have defeated Voldemort. Danny thought about Dumbledore's plan for the first time in months. He hoped it worked like the wizard thought it would. He pushed open the door and stepped out. This was it. The reason he left home and joined the order. These past years. All the hardship. All the blood, sweat and tears. The lies and deceit. It was all leading up to this night. Tonight, there would be a winner and Danny knew it had to be Harry. If Harry didn't win tonight, Danny would be dead. Voldemort would kill him and his family. Because he knew, soon if not by the end of the night, he would have to throw away his carefully laid out cover story. Tonight… was the last phase of the war.

 **Once again, this is Danny's journey. But the final fight is coming.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far of the story.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	83. Chapter 83

Danny stood in the large crowd of Death Eaters. There was an unnatural chill to the air from the dementors high above waiting for the word to attack. Voldemort was at the front. He seemed agitated. His snake was being kept in a protective bubble near him. Danny suddenly realised why. The snake had to be a horcrux. And another horcrux had to be in the school. Danny didn't know how many horcruxes there were but he hoped with all his being that Harry had gotten all the others. If he hadn't then this fight would be almost for nothing.

Danny scanned the crowd. There were Death Eaters, new and old. Snatchers. Werewolves that Greyback probably bullied into joining. People being controlled by spells or even blackmail. He spotted Snape near the front. The wizard stood tall, watching the castle in the distance ready itself for war. Fires flickered in the windows. Figures scrambled in the distance. First opportunity Danny got, he was ordering the castle ghosts to safety. They couldn't help the fight and they were in danger of being injured if not disintegrated by ectoplasm cleaning spells. Peeves might stick around since he could actually help and the poltergeist was never one to ignore chaos. But gentler ghosts like the Bloody Baron, Sir Nick, the Fat Friar and so many others would be better off hiding.

Danny glanced down at his "wand". This was the first real fight he'd had. Before he had participated in raids, chases, traps. But this… this was going to be a real fight. One he wouldn't be able to bluff through. He would have to fire spells and hurt people to keep his cover. Danny bit his tongue lightly. He had to disappear during the initial scramble. It was the only way. His wand was not meant for fighting. It was meant to trick and maintain the illusion of his wizarding background. He only had a handful of spells on it. And only one of each. He nodded slightly to himself. Phantom would have to fight this fight. Fenton wasn't capable.

"The school is filled with traitors. They have refused to hand over Potter. Attack," Voldemort announced. A ripple of excitement surged through the crowd and everyone started running, pushing Danny towards the school. Narcissa and Lucius, without wands, were dragged along too. They managed to extract themselves and cower nearby Voldemort, offering themselves as human shields, unable to fight. Danny slowly, carefully, moved through the charging crowd towards the edge. The army came to a stop suddenly as they hit a shield. Danny gulped and was forced to wait. He couldn't disappear while anyone potentially paid attention to him. Danny peered through the forest of heads and saw a small band of students and a couple of order members waiting on the other side, ready to fight once the shield fell.

There was a bright flash above and behind him and he glanced around to see Voldemort, wand raised high and a bolt of light, a spell, zipping through the air towards the shield. It hit and the shield fell. The army surged forward again and Danny worked on freeing himself from the crowd, much easier now that the army began to disperse. He caught a glimpse of Lupin before he finally extracted himself. He charged forward, diverting to a hidden alcove and transformed. He teleported straight into the Ghost Zone.

Despite floating in mid-air, he stumbled and retched. But he pushed down his nausea as quickly as possible. He looked around himself and saw he was beside the Far Frozen. He swallowed down a wave of nausea and flew down to the frozen wasteland. He dropped on to the snow and buried his face for a second. The cold shocked him out of the dazed stupor that teleporting into the Ghost Zone had left him in. Refreshed, he jumped back into the air and flew as fast as possible to Walker's prison.

Outside the oppressive building, there was a large group of ghosts. Not many compared to the numbers Voldemort controlled or even compared to the number of students Hogwarts had. But it was substantial considering the ghosts had only a couple of hours to prepare. The skeleton army of King Pariah stood ready. Far fewer than when Danny fought to get into Pariah Keep. But still enough to cause an enemy to falter. A group of Walker's guards floated at the ready. Wulf grinned at Danny also at the ready. Danny also saw Pandora with a number of her Grecian mythic monsters. Fright Knight sat on his horse, Frightmare, soul shredder in his hand ready. Skulker, Ember and Undergrowth were there too. Dora and her brother Aragon were there with a small army of their own, Aragon on temporary leave from his imprisonment to aid the Ghost King. He also saw the Box Ghost, returned to the Ghost Zone with Vortex at the beginning of his reign. But to his shock, he also saw Vlad Plasmius and Danielle Phantom.

"What are you two doing here?!" Danny demanded.

"The king requested soldiers for an army. We volunteered," Vlad replied. Danny shook his head.

"It's too danger-" Danny began.

"Cuz, it's just as dangerous for you as it is for us. We want to help. So no arguing," Danielle interrupted boldly, hands on her hips defiantly. Danny scowled at her. He huffed in defeat and turned to Wulf. He ordered the ghost to open a portal to Hogwarts.

"Wait until I see the state of things before following," Danny instructed. He waited until a few ghosts nodded obediently before stepping through.

The portal opened up in the courtyard. It was chaos. There was no other word for it. Students, teachers and order members were fighting against a horde of Death Eaters. Danny was surprised by how fast the Death Eaters had been to get this far already. Danny scanned the courtyard, ignored for now. There was a student whimpering in pain, Kingsley standing over her, protecting her from the Death Eater presumably responsible. The ghosts could help with that. Removing the injured from danger would save those lives but also the lives of others, removing distractions. The skeletons could do that, safe guarding a place in the castle for the injured to be kept as well.

He glanced up and saw the dementors making their way towards the school at a leisurely pace. He would deal with them. But that many would overwhelm him. Vlad and Danielle would back him up. He didn't like endangering any of his subjects or friends but they did have the most experience with fighting with him and against opponents. He then scanned the rest of the chaos. Most, if not all of the Death Eaters were wearing black. The Box Ghost was relatively useless in a fight but… as a messenger, he might be okay. He'd send the Box Ghost to rely his order to the castle ghosts to hide away from the fighting.

"Phantom! Where have you been?!" George shouted over the fighting, running over to the halfa. Danny glanced at the wizard and gave a grim smirk.

"Gathering a small army," he answered before turning back to the portal. George blinked in confusion.

"Box Ghost, Fright Knight. Come through, then the rest," Danny ordered, poking his head through the portal before withdrawing.

"Army? What are you talking about?" George finally asked.

"It's coming through now," Danny assured as the Box Ghost and Fright Knight drifted out of the green swirling portal.

"Box Ghost, spread the word among the ghosts already in the castle. Hide. They can't help in this fight and will only get hurt. Go. And watch out for any fighting, dodge any and all lights. Fright Knight, gather the skeletons and find a safe place in the castle. Protect that spot and take any injured out of the fight to there. Treat them if you can. You can start with that student there. Be careful of ectoplasm cleaning spells. Skurge. It will injure you," Danny delegated. Both ghosts nodded and the Box Ghost zoomed off to start his task. Fright Knight, waited for a number of skeletons before he started to command them like the general he was.

Then the other ghosts came through.

"Plasmius, Dani. You're with me. The rest of you. Try to subdue anyone wearing all black. Do not kill. And watch out for spells, especially skurge. Go. You two, the same applies but we're going after those things up there," Danny resumed, pointing up to the horde of dementors approaching.

"Wait! Those are dementors," George warned, still shocked by the volume of help Danny had brought. Danny nodded.

"I know. But if they hit the ground, then our side is gonna lose. We can't promise to stop all of them, but we can try to contain as many as possible," Danny replied. George gaped in wordless surprise.

"Dementors are nasty creatures. They will cause you to feel tired and weak. Don't let them catch you. They will try to kiss you and suck out your soul. I don't have to tell either of you that that's bad," Danny warned the other halfas. They nodded with serious expressions. Wulf closed the portal once all the ghosts were through before bouncing off into the fight.

Danny spared George one last glance before jumping into the air, Vlad and Danielle following behind him. The higher he went, the colder he felt and rattling breaths filled his ears. He scowled at the dementors.

"Alright, let's fight cold with ice," he growled under his breath and channelled his ice powers. He surged forwards, hands glowing bright blue. He punched forward and hit a dementor. The creature shrieked in surprise and alarm, pausing to break the ice off its flowing robes. Danny scowled at the dark beings. This started with dementors, it'll end with dementors. This time, he knew what he was dealing with. The next few minutes faded into a frenzy of dodging scabby hands, pushing away his worst memories and nausea and firing ghost rays and his ice powers. He spared a glance at Vlad, the halfa had duplicated himself and used those to corner and confuse the dementors before firing ghost rays at them. Danielle was having the most difficulty. Her speciality was ghost rays. That was what she used, her small size enabling her to out fly the dementors and firing at their backs.

Below them, the castle was engulfed in fighting, explosions lighting up the night. Danny could see Grawp from the sky in between fighting dementors. That meant Hagrid was here. Aragon and Dora were in their dragon forms, soaring above the fighting, breathing ghost fire over the grounds. He cried out in alarm as Aragon fell, a flash of light hitting his flank. Dora raced after her brother. Danny couldn't leave his own fight. Taking his focus off the dementors even for those brief minutes had given the creatures time to gang up on him. More giants had arrived on Voldemort's side and had ganged up on Grawp. Acromantula had come out of the forest to enter the fight, on neither side, merely attacking anyone who got in their way.

Suddenly Danny saw a bright white light on the other side of the castle. He gasped. Patronus charms. Dementors got past the halfas.

"Vlad! Take my guys on!" Danny bellowed before zooming off towards the light. Vlad hardly had time to respond before he was forced to charge forward to stop the dementors chasing Danny or escaping to the grounds below. Danny scowled at the numerous dementors and flung ghost ray after ghost ray at the creatures. There was a giant swinging its massive club at a number of fighters, he recognised Luna as one of them. He spotted Harry sprinting away towards the Whomping Willow, Ron and Hermione following close behind. He set his jaw and fired a blast of ice at the dementors before landing in front of the giant.

"Cover your ears! Now!" he shouted. The group of fighters hesitated a moment before obeying. Danny sucked in a deep breath before letting it out as a ghostly wail.

The giant staggered back a few steps before roaring in discomfort. Danny didn't let up. He knew how long he could wail before he lost too much power to remain Phantom. He stopped, panting for breath, the second the giant fell to its knees.

"Woah Phantom," a male student exclaimed in awe, Ravenclaw going by his robes. Danny nodded breathlessly before jumping into the air and charging up to the dementors above. He threw an ecto-blast at the creatures and they surged forward towards him. Danny gulped down his uncertainty and channelled his ice powers.

 **Fighting, chaos and dementors. A glimpse of Harry there too. Can anyone remember what Harry was up to? This is book canon, not film by the way.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	84. Chapter 84

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battles recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour," Voldemort's voice boomed in Danny's head. He instinctively knew that everyone on the Hogwarts grounds had heard that. Including Harry.

Fenton needed to return to Voldemort. He had recalled his troops. But he couldn't disappear. He had his own army to tend to and he had to check on how this side was faring. He also needed some chocolate. He felt weak, dizzy and nauseous from dealing with the dementors. He angled himself towards the courtyard and stumbled as he touched down. Vlad landed a few feet away, despite his blue skin, he looked pale. Danny nodded to the older halfa.

"I must say Daniel. Those creatures are vile," Vlad muttered, picking his way over the rubble towards the Ghost King. Danny sighed and nodded.

"You see why I asked you to help me," Danny remarked tiredly. Danielle landed and collapsed to her knees, her cheeks tearstained.

"Dani!?" Danny called worriedly. He hadn't had a good chance to warn his fellow halfas of the dangers when facing dementors.

"I-I wa-was m-melting," she mumbled shakily. Danny bit his lip worriedly. He helped his clone to her feet.

"Vlad, help her inside," Danny requested. Vlad nodded numbly and supported Danielle against himself. Danny led the way into the castle, following the noise into the Great Hall. A number of seats had been set up along the walls, littered with dusty, exhausted fighters having injuries tended or reuniting with friends and family that survived the night, so far. Danny directed the shaken halfas to a quiet corner before leaving them to phase down to the kitchens. The kitchens were empty. It was a surreal feeling. The kitchens were usually bustling with activity, house elves darting around cooking or cleaning. He glanced at Winky's chair before he let out a soft sigh of grief. A column supporting the floor of the Great Hall and the ceiling of the kitchens had fallen. Directly on to her chair. Danny turned away from the tiny arm and broken bottle poking out of the rubble.

He riffled through the cupboards and found three massive bars of chocolate. He phased back up, pushing the image of the kitchen to the back of his mind. He walked through the hall, in between the rows upon rows of dead bodies, and more were coming. His heart dropped as he saw the Weasleys clearly mourning at one of the blankets. He swallowed the lump in his throat down before continuing. He stopped as he heard a loud sob from the Weasleys. Mrs Weasley despairing over the loss she had suffered. He turned his gaze downwards and swallowed thickly again before realising what was beside him. His breath caught in his throat.

Lupin and beside him his wife, Tonks. Everything froze around him. He dropped down to his knees and covered his face with his hand. His first friend in the wizarding world. Lupin had a _son_! And Tonks! Teddy was an orphan. Danny sniffed and pushed down his grief.

"Remus, Tonks… I promised I'd always be there for you and your son. And I will be. If you become a ghost, you are always welcome," Danny whispered to them. He knew neither would hear him. They were gone. But he needed to say that promise out loud to secure it in his mind. He got to his feet shakily.

"But I can't mourn you yet. I need to end this war," Danny added quietly to himself. He heaved a deep sigh and shoved down his grief.

He broke a bar of chocolate in half as he made his way back to Vlad and Danielle. Vlad was uncertainly reassuring a trembling, crying Danielle. He handed Vlad a full bar of chocolate.

"Divide that between you two. It'll help, trust me. Then you find Wulf. You've done enough for me," Danny muttered and turned to go.

"Wait, Daniel. You should come with us. You've done enough also," Vlad interjected. Danny shook his head.

"I have a job to do Vlad. Eat that and go home," Danny retorted. He walked away from the shaken halfas and spotted a number of students shivering and crying. He recognised the signs and knew that these people had a run in with dementors. He walked over to them, opening the broken chocolate bar and taking out the half he'd broken and handed the rest and the unopened bar to one of the students.

"Chocolate helps with dementors. Divide that among yourselves," he mumbled before walking away.

The clock was ticking. He couldn't be unaccounted for too long from the Death Eaters. He left the Great Hall and floated into the air. He shoved a mouthful of chocolate into his mouth and duplicated himself before zooming though the castle, looking for any ghosts. He spotted Kingsley walking down the Grand Staircase.

"Kingsley, have you seen any skeleton ghosts?" Danny called, pausing.

"Yes, I did. They were in the hospital wing. We're moving the injured to the Great Hall to be treated," Kingsley answered wearily. Danny shouted a quick thanks before recalling his duplicates and rushed to the hospital wing.

He gasped as he saw Aragon laying to one side, now in his humanoid form, Dora hovering over him worriedly. He was badly injured, an ectoplasm cleaning spell. Danny scanned the room. Over half of his ghostly subjects were injured. Skulker's suit was heavily damaged and sparking. Numerous skeletons had lost or broken their bones, some charred from spells. Undergrowth was burned seriously too, a shock due to the ghost's regenerative abilities. He spotted Wulf, thankfully uninjured.

"Wulf, malfermas portalon por iu fantomo reen al la Fantoma Zono. Vi ĉiuj faris suffice," Danny informed the ghost. (Wulf, open a portal for any ghost back to the Ghost Zone. You have all done enough). Wulf blinked before nodding slowly.

"Ĉu vi certas?" Wulf asked. (Are you sure?).

Danny nodded firmly before crossing the room to where Fright Knight was caring for his horse.

"Fright Knight. I want you all to go back to the Ghost Zone," Danny told the ghost.

"But the battle is not yet won," Fright Knight protested.

"This fight isn't going to be won by fighting. Fright Knight, you and this army are no longer needed. Thank you for coming. Pass on my personal thanks to all the ghosts here. Move the injured ghosts to the Far Frozen, tell Frostbite to tend them for me," Danny instructed. Fright Knight nodded slowly before dipping into a bow.

Danny then phased out of the castle and flew towards the forest. He turned invisible and quickly located Voldemort's camp. It wasn't too deep. Harry should be able to find it. Danny and Snape had had long conversations in the past in the headmaster's office about this time. Snape would find and inform Harry of Dumbledore's plan. Danny trusted the wizard wouldn't fail. Danny was happy for Snape to break the news for two reasons. One was purely selfish. He didn't want to tell Harry that he had to die. The second was that Snape deserved the chance to redeem himself in Harry's eyes.

Danny flew back towards the castle for a short distance and landed on the ground. He stuffed as much chocolate as possible in his mouth before shifting forms and swallowed the rest. His nausea had reduced a lot since he fought the dementors. However he still felt numb with grief at the loss of Lupin, Tonks and Winky. He didn't want to know who the Weasleys had lost. He couldn't handle that knowledge yet. He had to stay as focused as possible until Voldemort was defeated. He rubbed his hands on his jeans, wiping off any chocolate stains on his fingers, and pulled out his twin mirror. He scanned his face. He nodded. He was dirty, bruised and exhausted enough to say he had been busy fighting on the other side of Hogwarts when Voldemort made his announcement.

He pulled out his "wand" and muttered "lumos". The tip of the stick lit up and he began to make his way through the trees towards Voldemort. He emerged into a dark, gloomy clearing and was faced with a number of wands pointed at him.

"Woah woah. It's me!" Danny shouted in alarm, putting his hands up.

"What took you Fenton?!" Yaxley snarled.

"I was on the other side of the grounds. Got trapped by those blood traitors. Sorry," Danny lied.

"Lower your wands! Fenton, stand over there," Voldemort snapped impatiently.

Danny nodded quickly and did as instructed, extinguishing his "wand" as he went. He noticed Lucius and Narcissa nearby, both bruised and pale. The bruises left over from their servitude in their own home due to Voldemort's explosive temper when angered. Bellatrix had been given more leeway during her punishment, clearly Voldemort's favourite. He nodded to them in greeting but they didn't notice him. They were clearly concerned about their son. Danny gasped softly to himself as he spotted Hagrid being restrained a few feet away. The half giant was making certain to avoid Danny's eye. Trying to protect the halfa's cover.

Bellatrix was standing close to Voldemort, watching him worriedly. Danny glanced at Voldemort's snake, still curled up in its protective glowing bubble. He frowned. In order to stop Voldemort, the snake had to be killed. Harry wouldn't be able to get close with Voldemort's guard so high. Unless… Harry wasn't going to go after the snake. Danny's eyes widened in alarm. This mightn't be the final fight. Harry might sacrifice himself to lower Voldemort's guard and enable the snake to be killed. Danny dearly hoped that Dumbledore was right and that Harry's mother's sacrifice would save Harry tonight. Because Voldemort knew Harry would come. And Danny did too. Harry would come to protect everyone in the castle. Especially as one of the Weasleys was dead, a family Harry was very close to. The moment of truth was coming. Danny scanned the clearing, taking note of easy escape routes, who he had to avoid in a fight or chase and where Harry might arrive. He had to be ready. He glanced around the clearing. No one was watching. He shuffled back a few steps and ducked behind a wide tree trunk. He duplicated himself and turned it invisible. He was ready. Now… he just had to wait.

 **Dumbledore's plan is about to be completed.**

 **Yes, I killed Winky. In the books, Winky is mentioned when the trio meet Dobby in the kitchens and is more or less forgotten afterwards. But I kind of think that this was a mercy for the house elf. She was depressed, an alcoholic and she had no quality of life. But let me know your thoughts.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	85. Chapter 85

Danny was getting worried. Snape hadn't turned up yet. He almost wanted to pull out the mirror and check on the wizard. But they had promised to not contact each other unless it was an emergency. The hour was almost up and Harry hadn't come to the clearing yet. He was beginning to consider sending his duplicate out to find the wizard to check if Snape found him and told Harry the plan. Voldemort was even beginning to doubt that Harry was coming. Everyone was watching Voldemort warily as he stared at his wand, deep in thought. Even the giants were silent, the dementors had been posted around the forest perimeter to stop anyone other than Harry or the Death Eaters getting through.

"I thought he would come. I expected him to come. I was, it seems… mistaken," Voldemort decided as he stood beside the fire which illuminated the clearing. Bellatrix shuffled closer to him, almost like she wanted to comfort the wizard.

"You weren't," a voice called out of the trees. Harry emerged from the dark into the clearing, glaring defiantly at Voldemort. Harry was covered in dirt, dust, bloody scratches visible despite the gloom. The entire clearing was frozen in shock.

"Harry! No!" Hagrid yelled, breaking the silence as the giants roared. Harry turned to Hagrid's voice. He looked angry, scared and concerned all at once but he didn't make a move for his wand. Danny breathed a soft sigh in relief. Snape told Harry the plan.

Bellatrix jumped to her feet, having been seated by the fire before, excitement clear on her face. Danny knew why. Harry had caused a lot of problems for Bellatrix and the Malfoys. Once Voldemort got what he wanted, Harry dead, then they would be able to regain favour with time. Rowle silenced Hagrid's frantic shouts with his wand. Harry turned away from Hagrid, carefully making no fast movements. Harry's gaze flicked to the snake, safely curled in its protective bubble. Danny knew that Harry was thinking that he would have to hope someone else killed the snake before going after Voldemort.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived," Voldemort remarked softly. From months in Voldemort's company, Danny could see the dangerous but excited glint in the wizard's eyes. Voldemort raised his wand.

"Avada kedravra," Voldemort hissed.

Danny blinked in shock. Voldemort and Harry were both blasted off their feet. Bellatrix flung herself down beside Voldemort and fussed over him. Hagrid froze in horror, staring at Harry's prone form. Danny gulped nervously. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Hoping would never happen but knew would. He sent his duplicate over to Harry invisibly and felt for a pulse. Danny had to fight off the relieved smile as his duplicate felt the steady thumping of Harry's heart. Harry was alive! Dumbledore had been right! Months of stress, fear and guilt faded away. He felt lighter than he'd felt in a very long time. Now Harry had the element of surprise on his side. This war was nearing the end.

He scanned the clearing. Death Eaters were muttering softly, worried expressions on their faces. Danny glanced at Narcissa and Lucius. Both of them had wide fearful eyes, they were glancing between Harry and Voldemort nervously. Danny knew why. They were caught in an impossible position. Draco was missing right now. Voldemort refused to let them look for Draco. Harry was the enemy but they no longer cared for Voldemort. They were trying to decide, themselves, who they wanted to stand up.

"My lord," Bellatrix called softly, fearfully.

"That will do," Voldemort growled firmly. Voldemort struggled to his feet. Danny watched the wizard closely. Voldemort was winded and shaken by what had just happened but he was uninjured and quickly recovering. Danny watched as Bellatrix tried to help Voldemort to his feet while the rest of the Death Eaters that had gathered around the wizard scampered to a safer distance.

"My lord, let me-" Bellatrix muttered worriedly.

"I do not require assistance," Voldemort snapped coldly, shaking off Bellatrix's hovering hand. Voldemort straightened to his full height before turning to scan the clearing. Voldemort stopped when he spotted Harry's prone form a few feet away.

"The boy… is he dead?" Voldemort asked. Danny blinked in shock at the slight trace of nervousness in Voldemort's voice. Everyone turned to Harry and waited in tense silence. Voldemort passed his cold gaze over the crowd surrounding him. He flicked his wand at Narcissa and she gave a soft scream of pain and surprise.

"You. Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead," Voldemort ordered. Narcissa whimpered softly before creeping fearfully towards Harry. It was almost laughable how wary Voldemort and his Death Eaters were of Harry, who appeared to be dead. But the situation was too tense and steeped with fear to be funny.

Narcissa knelt down beside Harry and glanced nervously back at Voldemort. Danny readied his duplicate, planning to overshadow Narcissa to protect Harry. Narcissa pulled up an eye lid, peering into Harry's eye briefly. She touched Harry's face gently before venturing lower, under Harry's collar and rested her hand over Harry's heart. She gave a tiny gasp. Danny's duplicate drifted closer, hovering a hand over her shoulder ready but he froze when Narcissa leant forward, putting her ear to Harry's ajar mouth.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" she whispered. Danny blinked in surprise.

"Yes," Harry breathed. Danny stopped his duplicate but remained ready to jump in and either grab Harry or overshadow Narcissa and correct her.

"He is dead!" she declared, after sitting up.

Danny couldn't believe it. He knew that Narcissa and Lucius were no longer loyal to Voldemort, but this was outright defiance. She had lied and risked her entire family to cruel punishment. Danny recalled his duplicate as the clearing erupted in cheers, giving one himself. He had completed his orders. Dumbledore's plan was complete as far as Danny was concerned. Harry would kill the snake and then defeat Voldemort. This would be over soon. A few Death Eaters pointed their wands to the sky and sent off bright sparks of light, like fireworks. Danny laughed light heartedly, glancing at Narcissa and Lucius, neither were cheering. But he couldn't blame the couple. They were worried about their son.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! Crucio!" Voldemort exclaimed joyfully. Danny winced in sympathy for Harry as the spell hit. Harry was lifted into the air and thrown around, hitting the ground at least three times. To his credit, Harry remained completely silent and limp. Danny had to remind himself that Harry was still alive and conscious. The Death Eaters cheered, laughed and jeered jubilantly.

"Now, we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No- Wait-" Voldemort began gleefully before grinning at Hagrid. He pointed his wand at Hagrid who was forced to quietly walk to Harry's side, restraints falling away from Hagrid silently. Danny's breath caught in his throat. He had forgotten about Hagrid's presence due to the overwhelming relief and joy that Harry was alive and Dumbledore had been right. Hagrid was sobbing, his entire body shaking with his grief. The half-giant clearly had been magically made mute. At least for the time being. The clearing was filled with cruel laughter.

"You carry him. He will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. And the glasses- put on the glasses- he must be recognisable," Voldemort decided.

Dolohov rushed forward, brandishing Harry's glasses, which had fallen off when Harry was thrown around. Dolohov shoved the glasses onto Harry's face forcefully. Hagrid carefully bent down and reverently lifted Harry into his arms. Hagrid looked down at Harry miserably. The half-giant glanced across the clearing, flashing Danny a grief-stricken glare. He knew that Hagrid thought Harry was dead, and it had appeared that Danny had let it happen and then celebrated. Hagrid didn't know yet that Harry wasn't dead and that Danny had been under orders not to interfere unless absolutely necessary.

"Move," Voldemort ordered and Hagrid began to stumble forward. The Death Eaters followed Voldemort and Hagrid. The two giants crashed through the forest behind everyone else. Danny made his way through the crowd towards Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Both looked worried and were quiet. The other Death Eaters were cheering and jeering as they made their way through the forest. There was a rustle ahead and a centaur emerged from the foliage.

"Bane!" Hagrid bellowed, angry and grieving. Danny edged closer as Hagrid challenged the centaur for not helping and letting Harry die.

"Listen, when we get to Hogwarts. The first opportunity you get, find Draco and get out of there. You two have no wands and you'll be in danger from Voldemort for lying to him," Danny whispered urgently to Narcissa.

"You called…" Lucius gasped.

"I did," Danny cut him off with a determined expression and curt nod. The taboo meant nothing right now. People throughout Hogwarts would be calling Voldemort by his name, what did it matter if Danny did too?

"How did you know Potter's alive?" Nnarcissa hissed.

"Because I knew what would happen for months now. Dumbledore predicted this," Danny confessed.

"But that means…" Lucius breathed in disbelief.

"I'm a spy. That's right," Danny confirmed quickly.

"Why are you telling us this?" Narcissa asked in a hushed urgent tone.

"Two reasons, this war is almost over. We all know that. And second, I know you aren't gonna tell anyone because you don't want Voldemort to win and I saved your lives. You owe me," Danny replied.

Danny shuffled away from the couple as the procession resumed its way through the forest, making his way discretely as possible closer to the front. They emerged and Voldemort ordered the crowd to stop. Dementors hovered a few feet above the crowd, their rattling breaths sending shivers down his spine. They stood outside the castle while Voldemort drank in the sight. He then stepped back to stand beside Hagrid, still cradling Harry in his arms while he cried.

 **We're getting near to the end. Not much to say really.**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	86. Chapter 86

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together," Voldemort boomed across the courtyard.

Danny was furious at Voldemort for saying such lies to destroy any hope lingering in Hogwarts. Danny glanced worriedly at the mess of black hair in Hagrid's arms, all he could see from his position. Harry had to play his next move carefully. Unfortunately, Danny had no idea what Harry was going to do. He couldn't even be sure that the wizard wasn't injured and may be unable to fight or move.

Voldemort waved his wand at his snake and the protective bubble vanished. The snake slithered out of the air around Voldemort's shoulders, like a feather boa.

"Come," Voldemort ordered. Hagrid shuffled after Voldemort as the group left the forest edge and the dementors behind to stand proudly in the middle of the courtyard in full view. Hagrid began to mutter miserably under his breath, only just loud enough for Danny to hear his voice sobbing Harry's name. It was heart-wrenching. He didn't know how Harry could stand it. But Danny knew why Harry hadn't revealed the truth. Hagrid would be too overjoyed and relieved to hide the truth.

Danny glanced up to the sky and saw the night sky giving way to grey as dawn approached. Good thing he was used to messed up sleeping patterns from ghost fighting and his time in the order.

"Stop," Voldemort commanded. The Deaths Eaters fanned out in a wide semi-circle behind Voldemort. The inhabitants of the castle filtered out of the castle in another semi-circle. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and a number of others close to Harry shoved their way to the front.

"No!" McGonagall shrieked in horror. Danny flinched at the scream, glancing worriedly at Harry but the teen had kept his act up. Bellatrix laughed. There were more shouts from the castle.

"Silence!" Voldemort cried forcefully. He lifted his wand up and a flash of light and a loud noise stopped any further cries of anguish.

"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Voldemort declared. Hagrid stiffly obeyed, gently placing Harry on the rubble strewn grass.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" Voldemort announced sharply. Danny fought to keep the glower off his face, for now he had to play his part. Voldemort was wrong. While Harry may have been helped and saved by others sacrificing themselves, most noteworthy being Lily Potter. But there were others. Dumbledore for another. Moody. Sirius. Even Danny had sacrificed things for Harry. Harry had never relied on it.

"He beat you!" Ron roared and triggered others to shout out in anger.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself-" Voldemort corrected, clearly enjoying the lie. Suddenly Neville broke away from the crowd and charged forward. Bellatrix was quick to disarm and disable Neville.

"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" Voldemort asked in a soft, dangerous voice. Bellatrix gave a short laugh and eagerly offered her knowledge to Voldemort.

Voldemort remarked on Neville's pure-blood status and bravery, suggesting that Neville join the Death Eaters. Neville quickly refused. Voldemort then summoned the sorting hat out of the school and put Neville in a full body bind before shoving the hat onto Neville's head, declaring the three houses other than Slytherin banished. Numerous people in the crowd moved to interject but the Death Eaters raised their wands in clear warning.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Voldemort informed the courtyard. Voldemort then flicked his wand at the hat and set it alight. The crowd screamed in horror. Danny took half a step forward to stop the horrific sight, Neville frozen to the spot, on fire and unable to save himself.

But he stopped when chaos erupted. Grawp rounded the side of the castle and spotted Hagrid.

"Hagger!" the giant called. The centaurs of the forest stepped out of the trees and loosed arrows at the Death Eaters, mainly hitting those towards the back, their war cries echoing off the castle walls. The Death Eaters broke ranks in alarm. Even Danny ducked down instinctively. Harry took the moment to yank out his invisibility cloak and hide underneath it. The spell around Neville broke and he threw the hat off of himself and withdrew a glittering sword out of the hat, beheading Voldemort's snake in one fluid movement. Voldemort's giants surged forward and began to beat up Grawp and Hagrid began to shout Harry's name, looking for the apparently dead wizard.

Danny took his chance too. He ignored the hippogriffs taking off to help Grawp against the two giants beating him. He wouldn't be able to beat Voldemort but perhaps he could anger Voldemort enough to make fighting him easier for Harry. As everyone fled from the centaurs and the battling giants into the castle, Danny lunged at Voldemort and tackled the wizard to the ground beside his beheaded snake. Voldemort twisted around and glared at Danny.

"Fenton!" Voldemort growled furiously. Danny gave the wizard a smug smirk.

"Hey Voldemort," Danny retorted.

"You dare!?" Voldemort roared, enraged. Danny got to his feet and pulled out his wand.

"Yep I do. I wanted to have a little chat while Harry got his bearings. And yes, I knew he was alive the whole time," Danny remarked with false calm. Voldemort scrambled to his feet.

"What?" Voldemort hissed.

"Well it's just a couple of points I want to get straight really. First, I never left the order. Dumbledore taught me occlumency when I first joined because I had to keep a lot of secrets. The first being… I'm not a wizard," Danny began, snapping his "wand". It had served its purpose. He dropped both halves to the ground, ignoring the soft crackle and sparks as the spells stored inside were released.

"You're not… a wizard?" Voldemort repeated in disbelief.

"That's right. No magic in me. Completely muggle. But not completely human. I'm half ghost. Muggle accident. Actually you might recognise my other form," Danny taunted and changed into his ghost form.

"Phantom!" Voldemort growled furiously. Danny grinned.

"That's right. I should thank you. Because of the order's need for more power and my need to remove the ghosts from your power, I sought out the throne," Danny informed the wizard. Voldemort raised his wand and cast ectoplasm cleaning spell after ectoplasm cleaning spell at Danny.

Danny jumped into the air and fired ghost rays back at Voldemort, dodging the spells as he went. The fight only lasted seconds but Voldemort managed to land a hit on Danny's leg while the teen threw a ghost ray at Voldemort. Danny screamed in agony, everything around him fading into nothing but blinding pain. Seconds later, his vision cleared and Voldemort was leering over him. He had fallen on the ground.

"I'd rather be doing this to Potter but I'm going to enjoy this," Voldemort snarled. Danny cried out in pain as Voldemort used the cruciatus curse on him. What felt like years later, Voldemort stopped and Danny whimpered in pain, trembling uncontrollably.

"You should never have revealed yourself as a traitor," Voldemort hissed. Danny peered up through his white hair. Voldemort raised his wand and Danny shut his eyes as he accepted what was going to happen. Voldemort was going to kill him. He wished in his mind that he had told Sam how he felt but he also knew it was fairer that Sam not know he had those feelings as he was going to die. He opened his eyes and glared defiantly at Voldemort. He was not going to beg. He was going to face this. Just like Dumbledore. Just like Moody would have. How Sirius did.

Suddenly Voldemort jumped to the side and Danny saw why. The giants had stumbled back and hit the castle, causing part of the roof to start crumbling underneath them. Danny, too weak and in pain to move, was buried alive in the rubble. He couldn't breathe. It was dark. Oppressive. He wanted out. His body was in agony. He tried to struggle but all that happened was the rubble shifted and pinned his chest down, restricting his breathing. His leg felt like it was on fire. He couldn't feel his arm. White spots filled his vision as he passed out due to pain.

 **That is up to the end of the seventh book now.**

 **The next chapter is another special chapter, Harry's point of view.**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Happy New Year! This is the last chapter of the year and I think it is a fitting one. I promise, this chapter wasn't planned to fall on New Year's eve, just how it ended up. Dawn the day the war ends on the last day of 2017. Anyway, I hope everyone had an awesome 2017 and I hope everyone has an even better 2018. (Especially since I have exams coming up in a week or so, final year at college so they're kinda important.)**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	87. Chapter 87

Harry smiled at his wand. His first wand had been repaired.

"You could give me the elder wand," Ron complained. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, stop whinging. It's Harry's and he's made up his mind. That's that. Let's move on," Hermione grumbled. Harry smirked at his friends. He glanced at the elder wand. He was going to return it to Dumbledore's grave. He sighed. He should probably do it now. That way no one would be watching him and he wouldn't forget.

"Come on. Let's put this back in Dumbledore's grave," Harry mumbled tiredly. He'd much rather go to some warm bed and have Kreacher, who had returned to lead the Hogwarts house elves into battle, bring him something to eat.

They quietly walked through the wrecked school, Filch was going to have a hard time cleaning the mess up. They stepped out into the mid-day sun and crossed the grounds to the marble tomb beside the Black Lake. Harry stepped forward and brushed a hand over the marble, still cracked from when Voldemort broke inside and took the wand. Harry gingerly slid the wand back into place, underneath Dumbledore's cold limp hands. He stepped back and lifted his wand. He smiled to himself as he repaired the tomb. Everything was as it should be. The trio stood there in silence for a few moments. The lake sploshed softly in the gentle, warm breeze. The distant forest whispered. Birds twittered happily. The war was over. This time Voldemort wasn't coming back. His body lay in a dark chamber of the school alone. They turned away from Dumbledore's grave and walked calmly back to the castle.

"What do you reckon will happen now?" Hermione muttered.

"Dunno. Right now, I don't really care. Kingsley's minister right now. He'll repair the damage Voldemort did. In a few days, I guess we'll all be back home, everything back to normal," Harry replied.

"Normal? When have things ever been normal?" Ron snorted. Harry chuckled. He knew what Ron meant. The trio rarely had nothing to worry about or didn't have a mystery to solve. They came to an uncertain stop though when they saw a blue-skinned, white suited ghost ahead of them.

"Daniel! Daniel!" the ghost shouted, worry clear in his voice. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron.

"Hey! Can we help you?" Harry called. The ghost faltered, mid-shout and turned to them.

"Have you seen King Phantom?" the ghost asked. The trio glanced between themselves before shaking their heads.

"No. We haven't. When was the last you saw him?" Hermione answered. The ghost bit his lip fearfully.

"The Great Hall. After that Voldemort person called a time-out in the war. He ordered the ghosts to return to the Ghost Zone and left to do some job or something. He hasn't been seen since," the ghost informed them.

"We'll keep an eye out for him. But I'm sure he's around," Harry offered. The ghost nodded distractedly before floating away, resuming his shouts.

"I didn't know Danny was in the Great Hall," Harry remarked. Hermione and Ron nodded.

"I saw him. He was kneeling in front of… of Remus and Tonks. He looked really upset. But he was gone when I looked back," Hermione admitted.

"George told me that Danny stopped most of the dementors joining the fight with a couple of ghosts," Ron added softly. Harry blinked.

"I didn't know Danny and Remus were friends. I mean Phantom, not Danny Fenton," Harry commented. Hermione and Ron shrugged in reply.

They were walking through the courtyard back into the castle when Hermione came to an abrupt stop, her gaze on a mound of rubble and gasped.

"Harry. Ron. I think someone's trapped over there!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at a mound of rubble, a human hand poking out. Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed across the courtyard, pulling out their wands. They quickly but methodically removed the rubble and slowly they uncovered a person, wheezing for breath. Danny Fenton. The trio froze in stunned disbelief. Ron recovered first and pointed his wand at the injured, unconscious teen.

"Traitor! Because of him Moody died. And Fred. And Remus! And Tonks!" Ron exploded emotionally. Harry grabbed Ron's arms, forcing his wand away from Danny.

"Ron, wait! Remember what we thought about Snape. Remember. We thought he was a traitor too. But he wasn't! We should wait and see what Danny says!" Harry argued. Hermione nodded in agreement silently, taking in the teen's injuries. There was a nasty wound on the teen's right leg, his left arm looked broken. From the sound of his breathing, Danny had some broken ribs too. Not to mention the numerous bruises and bloody cuts all over his body. Ron shrugged off Harry and took a few steps away.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other uncertainly. They didn't know what to do. Danny was injured. Should they bring him into the castle and get him help or wait for the teen to wake up? Harry sighed. They needed answers. He pointed his wand at Danny.

"Aguamenti," Harry mumbled. A jet of water rushed out of the wand tip and over Danny. Danny coughed and spluttered, jerking up slightly in shock before crying out in agony and falling back where he had been lying. He groaned and slowly reopened his eyes, staring at the bright blue sky.

"Ow," he breathed.

"Danny," Harry called coldly. He may have stopped Ron, but that didn't mean that he thought that Ron was wrong. Danny had apparently abandoned the order, switched sides which may have led to so many deaths.

Danny blinked and slowly tilted his head to look at Harry. Harry could see that Danny was having difficulty in focusing. It was possible that he had a concussion. That worked to their advantage. If Danny was finding it hard to focus, then he wouldn't be able to lie to them.

"H-Harry?" Danny rasped.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded. Danny blinked.

"Er… fi-fighting," Danny mumbled uncertainly.

"Harry, maybe we should wait. I don't think we're gonna get our answers," Hermione whispered, taking pity on the confused teen. Harry glanced at her. He sensed that she was right. But he wanted to ask one more question before he got help for Danny.

"Why did you leave the order?" Harry asked sharply. Danny blinked.

"Wha?" he wheezed.

"Why did you leave the order?" Harry repeated impatiently. It was a simple question.

"I left?" Danny retorted dumbly. Harry growled in annoyance.

"Yes! You did! You had a big argument with Remus and Moody and a load of other order members and walked out!" Harry reminded the teen angrily.

"I did-didn't argue w-with Remus. Sev-Severus I did. B-before we made fr-friends," Danny slurred. Harry frowned in confusion. Danny wasn't making any sense. Maybe it was the concussion but somehow, he thought that Danny was telling the truth.

Harry sighed and turned to Hermione and gave her a nod. He would wait to interrogate Danny further. She grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him into the castle with her. Harry stayed with Danny. He sat down beside the teen.

"Who won?" Danny mumbled after a few seconds of silence. Harry frowned and turned to the teen. He had his eyes shut, brow furrowed slightly, clearly in pain.

"Voldemort's dead if that's what you're asking," Harry answered uncertainly. Danny nodded.

"Good. You're alive. I'm not dead," Danny remarked softly. Harry raised an eyebrow before sweeping his gaze over Danny. He could understand why the teen might have thought he'd been killed. He had been buried alive. But he couldn't decide if Danny said it was good Voldemort was dead or if it was good Harry was alive. Because those two things meant completely different things. If he was glad that Voldemort was dead it meant he didn't want Voldemort to win. Danny was still loyal to the order. But if he meant he was glad Harry was still alive, it either meant he was glad that he wasn't dead or that he didn't want Harry to die, which begged the question, why he joined Voldemort?

Hermione and Ron ran back to Harry and Danny with McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey trailing behind them.

"Danny!? Thank goodness," McGonagall gasped, dropping down to Danny's side.

"What happened?" she demanded fearfully. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron, taken aback by the worry McGonagall displayed for an apparent traitor. Danny opened his eyes and tilted his head to face McGonagall.

"Uh, I th-think Grawp and th-those giants b-buried me a-alive," Danny answered uncertainly. McGonagall gasped and turned to Madam Pomfrey. The nurse looked confused.

"I thought he was a Hufflepuff student. Why is he wearing that?" She muttered, gesturing to the dark robes that showed that Danny was a Death Eater.

"It's a long story Poppy. Just treat him," McGonagall retorted. That really didn't make any sense.

"What's going on?" Harry interjected as Madam Pomfrey knelt down beside Danny and examined the teen's left arm.

McGonagall spared a glance at Harry before turning her attention back to a confused, concussed Danny.

"Danny was the order's spy after we thought Severus betrayed us. I think I ought to let Danny explain the details," she informed them. Harry blinked in shock before turning back to Danny. One thought passed through his mind. Danny was a spy, then that meant everything he had done was an act. Madam Pomfrey magically lifted Danny out of the rest of the rubble scattered around him and rushed him to the hospital wing, still moderately intact thanks to the ghosts King Phantom brought to Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down nearby the teen as Madam Pomfrey drew some curtains around the bed and began to treat the teen's numerous injuries. McGonagall watched the curtains worriedly. All exhaustion, hunger and joy from the battle that morning faded to the back of their minds as they waited for news on Danny.

 **At least Danny's alive right? And Harry and his friends are going to get some answers.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **We are nearing the end of this story now. So make sure you check out my facebook page and watch the advert for the next fanfic I'll post. There's a link on my bio.**

 **And lastly, happy New Year! I hope everyone has a brilliant year.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	88. Chapter 88

Danny's eyes fluttered open. It was dark. He vaguely remembered Harry talking to him and a blue sky. But that was it. He was on a bed. Not buried in rubble, struggling to breathe, in agony. He had a throbbing headache and his leg felt uncomfortably hot. It hurt to breathe but not nearly as bad as it had earlier. The last time he felt like this was when Wulf accidently led him into an ambush. He was staring at a cracked ceiling, soft, warm light flooded the edge of his vision. He attempted to turn over to see where he was and what the light was but his chest erupted in agony. He whimpered softly, unable to keep entirely silent and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Did you hear that?" Ron hissed.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed.

"Danny, are you awake?" Hermione called gently. Danny nodded stiffly, still recovering from the burst of pure pain. Three gasps and rushed footsteps entered his hearing, light pressed on his closed eyelids.

"Are you alright?" Ron mumbled, concern tracing his tone.

"Yeah. Just-just in agony," Danny grunted. A set of footsteps echoed away before returning, pressing a cup to his pursed lips.

"Drink this. It'll take the pain away," Hermione encouraged. Danny obeyed. The promise of lessening his pain overrode his common sense to remain wary of the trio for now. He couldn't be sure what they knew. They might still think he was a traitor.

"Better?" Hermione asked kindly.

"A bit. Thanks," Danny mumbled honestly, the drink already taking effect. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that a lamp beside him had been lit. Harry, Ron and Hermione were gathered around him. All three looked exhausted and filthy.

"What time is it?" Danny wondered. The trio smiled.

"Nine at night. You've been pretty out of it all day. You missed all the celebrations downstairs. Almost everyone is either gone or in bed, sleeping bags were handed out to anyone that wanted one," Harry informed him. Danny nodded in understanding.

"Why are you three here? You look tired," Danny inquired.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," Hermione told him.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You know the truth then?" he ventured.

"That you were a spy? Yeah. McGonagall told us," Ron confirmed.

"How much did she tell you?" Danny asked, nervousness creeping in. He wasn't sure if he wanted them to know everything.

"That's it. McGonagall said that she'd let you explain when you could," Harry admitted. Danny hummed in understanding. They were still here because they wanted answers. He bit his lip lightly in thought.

"Alright, I'll answer your questions tomorrow. But if Severus is still up, mind sending him my way?" Danny requested. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a sad knowing look.

"What?" Danny prompted.

"We thought you knew," Hermione whispered.

"Knew what?" Danny pressed, growing concerned.

"Severus is dead Danny. Voldemort killed him before he ordered that hour break in the fighting," Harry revealed gently.

Danny blinked in stunned silence. Snape was dead. Danny couldn't stop himself. The flood of grief exploded through him. Winky, Lupin, Tonks, one of the Weasleys, and Snape. He shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Danny we're really sorry," Hermione mumbled, putting a consoling hand on his shoulder. He had to know.

"Ron, I saw that you lost someone but I don't know who," he mentioned quietly, his voice shook visibly with grief. Ron swallowed thickly.

"Fred," he managed. Danny nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he muttered.

"You know about… about Remus then," Harry ventured. Danny nodded.

"Yeah," he croaked.

Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry, silently they understood that Danny needed some time alone to come to terms with those losses.

"We'll let you rest Danny," Harry informed the halfa.

"Before you go, anyone… anyone else I should know about?" Danny inquired.

"I don't think so," Harry replied, Danny had been informed of enough losses right now. He didn't know if Danny knew of Tonks, but he could guess that if Danny knew of Lupin, he'd know of Tonks. Although, he was curious how Danny knew of their deaths and not Fred or Snape. As the trio quietly left the hospital wing, they flinched as they heard Danny give a strangled sob, half grief-stricken, half agony.

Danny lay in the dim light, crying for Snape. His friend. His very brave friend who had supported him through the last difficult months selflessly. For Fred. A friend and colleague to both of his halves. He cried for George, the remaining twin. For Winky. A drunk who had relied on Dobby to stop her drinking herself to death. Despite their conversations being one-sided for the most part, Danny cared for her. For Lupin. The man who saved him from the dementors in Amity Park. The man that had introduced him to the wizarding world. For Tonks. The clumsy, lovable auror. For Teddy, an orphan before he could even get to know his parents. He cried and sobbed and wept for a long time. Gasping in pain as each sob hurt his injured ribs. His headache intensified. His eyes were puffy red and exhausted from the tears. He didn't remember falling asleep.

The next time he opened his eyes it was early morning. Madam Pomfrey was in her office. The lamps had been extinguished. He felt a lot better than he had the previous day. He still felt the grief from the last couple of days. But it wasn't quite as raw as it had been. He lay still as he considered what he wanted to tell Harry and his friends. He knew he could probably keep his secret, but he was sick of hiding from them. He no longer needed to. He didn't need to hide it from Harry to keep his cover or to protect his family from Voldemort. The war was over. He sighed, wincing as his ribs protested. He would tell Harry and his friends the full truth.

It didn't take long for Madam Pomfrey to notice that he was awake and give him something to eat. Danny realised with a jolt that he hadn't eaten a thing the previous day and very little the day before, making him very hungry now. Thirty minutes later, the door opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. They all looked well rested and a lot cleaner in fresh clothes.

"You look a lot better," Ron remarked. Danny smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. You three do too," Danny replied.

"Uh uh! Visiting times are later!" Madam Pomfrey interjected sternly.

"It's alright Madam Pomfrey. I asked them to come today. I'm fine," Danny assured the woman. Madam Pomfrey sniffed in disagreement and annoyance but didn't say anything further.

Harry and Ron grabbed three seats and set them beside Danny's bed. Danny groaned in discomfort as he sat up. Hermione rushed forward to help him but he waved her off.

"Not my first broken rib. I'll be fine," Danny assured them. He settled back on to his pillow breathing a long, slow breath.

"Okay. Tell me what you know," Danny requested. He wanted to get a basic idea of how much they knew before he started to tell them the full truth.

"You're a spy," Harry offered. Danny chuckled, grimacing in discomfort and put a hand to his ribs.

"Not what I meant. Before you learned I was a spy. What did you think I'd done?" Danny corrected.

The trio glanced at each other. They hadn't had a very good opinion of Danny recently.

"We… at first, before you "left" the order. We thought you were really nice. Honest. Dedicated," Hermione began. Danny nodded. That was nice to hear. He had wanted to give that impression.

"Then when you left the order, we kind of felt sorry for you. I mean, it sounded like Moody thought you were being childish or something," Ron resumed. Danny nodded again. Again, what he had been going for. It made the argument believable.

"But when Ron told us he saw you with the Death Eaters. That you tried to kill Tonks and him and got knocked off your broom… We were confused, angry and worried," Harry admitted. Danny nodded.

"If it helps, I knew Tonks would hit me long before I could hit her. I took myself out of the fight on purpose," Danny reassured them.

"We thought you died," Hermione muttered. Danny smiled.

"I got hurt but I was fine. Managed to get Sev- I managed to get Severus to come and get me," Danny informed them, his dead friend's name catching in his throat. They nodded.

"Then we saw you outside Grimmauld place with other Death Eaters. So we knew you weren't dead but we didn't understand why you were there. But we knew that you had swapped sides," Harry added.

"We hadn't heard much about you really after that," Ron concluded with a shrug.

"Well, I didn't expect you to have heard so little to be honest. I was there the night you three got caught. Voldemort was so angry I thought he was gonna kill us all. I was part of the raid on Bill and Fleur's wedding too," Danny remarked. The trio shared surprised glances.

"But I've decided to tell you three the whole truth. Even though I probably don't need to, I think you deserve it after so much has happened. I'm not a wizard. I'm what Umbridge might call a half-breed. Half muggle and half… ghost. I'm what is known as a halfa," Danny began.

"What? Danny you hit your head pretty hard yesterday," Ron started sceptically. Danny smirked. He shook his head.

"No. This is the truth. It was why I was so valuable to the order. How I was able to keep on Voldemort's good side, well not bad side. I can prove that I'm not a wizard. Hand me your wand," Danny retorted calmly, and held out a hand.

"What happened to yours?" Hermione interjected.

"I snapped it because I didn't need it anymore. It was a special gift from Dumbledore, a wand without a core able to store certain spells for later use by myself. It was enough to keep my cover," Danny answered easily, still holding out his right hand, his left arm immobilised in a cast. Ron nervously handed Danny his wand. Danny flicked the wand randomly a few times and nothing happened. The trio scowled in confusion as Danny returned the wand to Ron.

"Only a wizard can use a proper wand. I'm not a wizard. And this is my ghost form," Danny reminded them and a band of white light appeared around his waist and swept across his body, changing ripped, stained, ruined dark Death Eater robes into a skin-tight black and white jumpsuit. His eyes changed to neon green and his black hair turned pure white, a flaming green crown nestled among the locks of hair.

The trio gaped openly at Danny as he gave them a little wave.

"Hey," he greeted them unnecessarily.

"How is that possible?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Simple. My muggle parents are ghost hunters and scientists. They built this machine that could open a gateway into the Ghost Zone, ghost dimension. Apparently in the first designs it was slimmer but they changed it because it needed more wires and stuff, forgetting to move the on switch so it ended up on the inside. They plugged it in. Didn't work. I checked it out and accidentally pressed the on button. The ghost portal powered up and I got flushed with ectoplasm, which revived me halfway as I died. Not pleasant and I'll spare you the details. But that's how I became half-ghost," Danny recounted for them.

"That sounds painful," Harry muttered. Danny nodded sagely.

"It was. Imagine getting hit by lightning and then the cruciatus curse on top. Times ten. You're pretty close then," Danny confirmed softly.

"How do you know what the cruciatus curse feels like?" Hermione inquired.

"Voldemort used it on me a few times," Danny admitted.

"Why didn't he kill you if you angered him that much?" Harry interjected curiously.

"Because I was useful. I made sure of it. I was constantly leaking information on the order to Voldemort that the order didn't mind losing, especially early on. And Severus taught me how to fake memories and Dumbledore taught me occlumency right at the start," Danny explained.

"So now that you bring it up… how did you get involved with the order?" Ron wondered.

"I told you. Voldemort tried to recruit me. Well, Phantom. No one knew I was a halfa. I refused, threatened his Death Eaters and a few days later Remus met my human half, purely by chance. I got worried and looked out for trouble that night, got attacked by dementors. I was in a bad way that night so I met up with Remus the next day, with my friends, Sam and Tucker to back me up. Remus explained what I'd gotten myself into and I asked to speak with Dumbledore, who explained the rest. Including what the wizarding world was. They wanted me to join but my parents didn't know my secret back then. I couldn't disappear off to another country without telling them. So I told Remus and Dumbledore the truth, about what I am. I was given an option. Tell me parents and join the order. Or don't. Either way Dumbledore would protect me and my loved ones," Danny recalled. It seemed so long ago now.

"You chose to tell your parents and join," Hermione muttered. Danny nodded.

"Dumbledore decided to keep my secret and introduced Phantom and Fenton separately, letting Remus teach me about your world in between and Dumbledore taught me occlumency to protect my secret. Then I got to work. I was sent to watch over you Harry after that dementor attack. Dumbledore was worried about Voldemort sending ghosts after you too. Which meant I was the best option. I also kept the Dursleys busy while the advanced guard got you to Grimmauld Place. Then Phantom watched out for changes to your hearing at the ministry, tipping off Tonks when I found out the change. Phantom watched Harry over the school year and Fenton guarded the prophecy," Danny explained, it hurt to realise that he'd never speak to Lupin again but he was able to keep the grief out of his voice while he recounted everything.

Harry, Ron and Hermione listened in stunned silence as Danny told them exactly what he'd done for the order, in both his forms and how he used his secret to become a spy. He even told them how he knew Dumbledore's plan and planned death as he had been present when Dumbledore put on that cursed ring. Once Danny had finished, the hospital wing was silent. Madam Pomfrey had kept her distance, busying herself in her office. Danny changed back to human at some point in his recollection of the last three years or so.

"We had no idea," Hermione whispered finally. Danny smirked.

"It was kind of the point. I wanted to stick to the shadows so that I could do what I had to. Although, I should probably reassure Hagrid that I didn't turn cold-hearted and let Harry sacrifice himself. He wasn't happy with me," Danny commented. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Vlad Plasmius. He blinked in surprise before glaring angrily at Danny, charging his hands with ghost energy.

 **What's going to happen!?**

 **Well Harry, Ron and Hermione now know the whole truth.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	89. Chapter 89

"Vlad?! What are you still doing here? I told you to go home," Danny exclaimed, recovering first. Vlad's red eyes flashed dangerously and he fired a ghost ray at Danny, missing by nearly a foot, destroying the bedside oil lamp.

"Where have you been!? I have searched this blasted castle inside out since yesterday morning!" Vlad shouted.

"Under rubble and then here," Danny admitted with a confused frown. Vlad stormed across the room towards Danny, Harry and Ron got to their feet and readied their wands.

"You didn't think to inform us you were alive then," Vlad growled.

"Vlad I've been either unconscious or busy. You were meant to be back in Amity Park. And… what do you mean us?" Danny retorted, frowning with confusion.

"Danielle!" Vlad called angrily.

"Yeah? Danny!" Danielle Phantom popped her head into the room and cheered. She darted across the room and hugged Danny. Danny cried out in alarm and pain as his clone crushed his chest in a tight embrace. Danielle quickly withdrew, muttering numerous apologies.

"Danielle!? I told you both to go! No, I ordered you as king! Why didn't you go!?" Danny demanded once he recovered.

"Daniel, your mother would never forgive me if I left here without you," Vlad pointed out. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Ignore that. We were worried. We all had faced those dementors and then you disappeared, ordering all the ghosts to return to the Ghost Zone," Danielle interjected. Danny frowned.

"I told you to go home," Danny grumbled.

"Yeah well, we're not obligated to obey you," Danielle retorted. Danny huffed in annoyance.

"So Daniel, how did you manage to get yourself in this state?" Vlad pressed with stern curiosity. Danny glared at both halfas.

"If you must know. I confronted Voldemort and got buried alive by rubble caused by giants wrestling each other. Give me a few days and I'll be back to normal," Danny informed them grumpily. Vlad folded his arms and raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Have you seen yourself Daniel? You're a mess. And what on earth are you wearing?" Vlad remarked. Danny sighed, wincing as his ribs protested.

"Go home. I'm ordering you," Danny commanded, annoyance clear in his voice.

"No can do. Wulf left and we can't teleport that far alone," Danielle replied. Danny groaned.

"Alright. Fine! Let me finish up here and I'll teleport you both," Danny offered.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just sore right now," Danny assured them.

"Daniel, don't be ridiculous. You are in no condition to leave this room," Vlad scoffed. Danny raised an eyebrow and shuffled to the edge of the bed.

"Daniel!" Vlad warned.

"Buzz off cheesehead. I'm fine," Danny growled in annoyance.

"Where are you going!?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"To get a change of clothes," Danny replied shortly. He hissed as he put his weight on his injured leg.

"Danny, maybe you should take it easy. You are still badly hurt," Hermione suggested worriedly.

"Honestly, I just want to go to my room and get changed," Danny sighed. Danny hobbled a few steps before his injured leg collapsed on him. Ron and Harry ran forward and grabbed the halfa's arms before he hit the floor.

Danny grunted as they pressed on his bruises and tender cuts on his arms. They supported him as he led the way through the castle, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's protests. He led Ron, Harry, Hermione, Vlad and Danielle through a dusty, quiet castle to his classroom door on the fifth floor.

"Why are we here?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Dumbledore was kind enough to sort out long-term accommodation for me here," Danny told them. Hermione rushed forward to helpfully open the door but found it to be locked. She whipped out her wand and attempted to unlock it.

"Dumbledore made sure I had privacy," Danny commented with a slightly pained smirk.

"Vlad help Hermione through," Danny requested and turned himself, Harry and Ron intangible. The two wizards gasped in alarm.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. Just walk straight through," Danny reassured. Harry and Ron glanced at each other nervously but obeyed reluctantly.

They stepped through the door and entered the abandoned classroom, a thin layer of dust was starting to form on the disused tables and chairs, the house elves had either been given time off or were busy cleaning elsewhere to worry about a mostly unused room.

"Welcome to my classroom. Help me into the bedroom please," Danny muttered and nudged the two wizards forward. They complied and they blinked in surprise at Danny's room. Danny pushed away from them and hobbled over to his dresser, pulling out some clothes before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. Hermione, Danielle and Vlad entered the bedroom.

"You've been living here? In the castle?" Hermione remarked.

"When I wasn't working, yeah! Although I haven't been here much this year. Split my time between Hogwarts and the Malfoys' place," Danny called back as he painfully pulled off his ruined Death Eater robes. He turned to the mirror over the sink and grimaced at how dirty he was. He turned on the shower and turned his left arm and right leg intangible to protect the dressings and cast, his ribs were bare for now. He carefully stepped into the shower and gently scrubbed off all the grime and dried blood left behind from being buried in rubble. A few minutes later, Danny dried himself off using his intangibility and carefully stepped out again, pulling on clean underwear, loose-fitting jeans and a plain t-shirt. He breathed a long sigh of the hot steamy bathroom air before hobbling out into the bedroom.

The trio had sat down on his bed or his desk chair, while Vlad and Danielle were patiently floating in mid-air.

"Feel better?" Hermione inquired kindly. Danny smiled and nodded.

"Much. Always hated those robes," Danny remarked.

"Sorry but er we saw those Hufflepuff robes. Why do you have them?" Harry admitted nervously, nodding to Danny's old Hufflepuff robes draped over his desk chair.

"Camouflage. It was really for when Umbridge was around. In case I had to change to human here. It would be better to be wearing school uniform and look like I belonged than my normal clothes. But in your sixth year, they came in handy. When I got hurt and passed out Severus was able to protect who I was by going along with my uniform. But this last year, there was no point. It was more suspicious if I wore them than if I didn't," Danny explained, his heart clenched at the mention of his friend.

"Wow, you really took it seriously," Ron muttered. Danny snorted.

"Ron, it was take it seriously or get killed or get my family killed," Danny retorted. Ron blinked in stunned surprise. Danny shrugged and scanned the room. He no longer needed this room. The war was over and the order no longer needed. He could go home. Not for a visit. For good this time.

"Danny?" Harry called, the halfa had zoned out, leaning against a wall comfortably to take the weight off his leg. Danny blinked out of his thoughts and turned to Harry.

"Are you okay? You don't seem yourself," Harry asked. Danny smiled.

"Just thinking. I probably won't need this room again. I can go home now," Danny explained. The trio shared bewildered looks, they had just learned the truth. But they knew he was right. Danny could go back to America now without the war to fight in Britain. He left to join the order's struggle to stop Voldemort, Voldemort was gone.

"Daniel, I don't think you should be teleporting in your condition," Vlad reminded the teen.

"Vlad, I'm fine. Besides, I kind of told Jazz that the war was about to end. She's gonna be worried. And she knows I was a spy," Danny confessed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Vlad grumbled.

"I'll explain later. It's a long story," Danny replied dismissively. Vlad scowled.

"I'll get you two home, reassure my sister and then I'll come back here," Danny decided. He transformed into his ghost form, startling the trio. He floated into the air towards Vlad and Danielle.

"Wait, did you say sister?" Ron called. Danny nodded.

"That's right. Jazz is my older sister," Danny confirmed before grabbing Danielle and Vlad's wrists. He then focused on Fenton Works and teleported the three halfas.

Danny yelped in pain as he lost his footing on his injured leg and fell to the ground, hitting against a lab stool on the way, jarring his ribs. Vlad and Danielle rushed to his side.

"I told you, you shouldn't be teleporting like this," Vlad hissed. Danny groaned and gritted his teeth against the nauseating waves of agony pulsing through his body.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Danielle whispered fearfully. Danny shook his head. He was not alright. He could really _really_ use a pain-relieving potion right now. But he was at home. Not Hogwarts. Over the counter painkillers would have to make do.

"What's going on down he- Danny!?" Jack grumbled before noticing his son as he investigated the noise in the lab. He ran to his son's side, Danny was curled protectively around his injured arm and painful ribs, his leg outstretched to avoid aggravating the serious burn under the bandages.

Jack turned to Vlad and Danielle. He knew Vlad's secret and he'd met Danielle before.

"What happened to him?" Jack demanded. They glanced worried at each other.

"There was a fight. Daniel asked for ghosts to volunteer to help fight. We volunteered," Vlad began.

"After the fight we couldn't find him, so we looked. We found him in some hospital place today, like this," Danielle resumed.

"His explanation was something along the lines of confronted Voldemort and then got buried alive due to some giants wrestling with each other," Vlad helpfully added. Jack glanced worriedly at his son who was gradually getting over the shock of falling and recovering from the immense pang of agony from his numerous wounds and bruises.

Jack hovered an uncertain hand over his son. He wasn't sure how he could help his son who was clearly in a lot of pain.

"I'm-I'm okay. It-it was just a shock. The fall I mean," Danny muttered. Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you need help?" Jack whispered with concern. Danny slowly unfurled his aching limbs and carefully sat up.

"Please. My leg's pretty weak right now," Danny replied eventually, holding out a hand for his father to grab. Jack obliged and as gently as possible heaved Danny up to his feet, supporting his son as he teetered uncertainly.

"You okay?" Jack asked. Danny grunted.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs," Jack suggested, guiding his son towards the stairs, Vlad and Danielle changed forms and followed.

 **Danny's home!**

 **Not much to say really.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	90. Chapter 90

Jazz glared at Danny over the table. It was part of her whole over-protective big sister thing. That and she knew he had probably been reckless. Maddie was another matter. The second she saw Danny, she had practically lunged on him, showering him in kisses and hugs, pressing the strongest painkillers in the house into his hand and a glass of water. She then helped him into a seat and offered to make him something to eat. Sam and Tucker were on their way and Danny refused to speak about what happened until they were present. He wanted to only tell his story once. And he was going to tell the entire story.

Jack was sitting anxiously beside his son, muttering the occasional question on how he felt or if he needed anything. Vlad stood in a corner, watching Danny with obvious annoyance but an undertone of concern was shining through. Danielle was nervously chatting to Maddie, who was only too happy to return the conversation. It was a trait Danny and his clone had inherited from Maddie. Danny wasn't nervous. He was more weary than anxious honestly. It had been a long, stressful three years. It was still sinking in that the war was over. The order was gone. Lupin and Snape were gone. Danny swallowed down a lump in his throat. He needed to stay strong. He'd tell them everything and then he decided to have a rest. Being injured was exhausting.

The front doorbell rang and Jazz stiffly stood up and tore her angry gaze from her brother as she left to answer the door. Sam and Tucker had decided to take a year out before going to college so that they could start with Danny the following year, hopefully. Jazz was on her Easter break. Sam and Tucker ran into the kitchen, beaming at that prospect of seeing their best friend. However once they saw him, Sam gasped and rushed over. She pulled him into a hug, frantically asking what happened and if he was okay. Danny yelped in pained protest as she squeezed his injured ribs.

"Dude, what happened to you? You look like you've been through hell," Tucker whispered in stunned horror. His friend was covered in cuts, grazes, bruises and his arm in a cast, and that was only what was visible.

"I got buried alive. Didn't move before a roof collapsed," Danny muttered, gently massaging his side.

"Here you go. Help yourselves," Maddie announced, placing a towering platter of sandwiches in the middle of the table. Danny instantly grabbed two sandwiches, swallowing them in a few quick bites. He was famished. He also knew tablets worked better with a full stomach and he wanted the pain relief as soon as possible. Once he had finished his fourth sandwich, the others had patiently remained silent, he cleared his throat, gulped down some water and turned to the others.

"The war's over," he informed them calmly. It didn't feel real yet. He still had to fully understand and taken in what those three words meant. Jazz blinked, her glower faltering.

"What? Just like that?" Sam pressed with confusion. Danny shook his head.

"There was a massive battle at Hogwarts. Finished early yesterday morning," Danny corrected.

"Then why didn't you come back earlier?" Jazz growled.

"Because I was unconscious for most of yesterday. And I did owe Harry, Ron and Hermione some explanations before I came back. Don't worry. I was in the school hospital wing, getting treated by the nurse there," Danny reassured her.

Slowly, grins grew on everyone's faces, Tucker even began to chuckle with delight.

"We should celebrate! Oh, you must invite Mr Lupin over when you can Danny," Maddie cheered. Danny lowered his gaze to his cast, lacing his fingers gently. He let out a long, slow breath to stop the grief.

"What's wrong Danny?" Jazz interjected, noticing her brother's upset demeanour first.

"Remus is dead," he mumbled sadly. Maddie's grin dropped and she jumped to her feet and wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. It's okay," Maddie soothed as the dam broke and he couldn't stop the tears. He buried his face in her shoulder.

Everyone in the kitchen shared worried glances at each other as Danny quietly sobbed in his mother's shoulder. This consoling act warmed his heart. Danny's family and friends had been relatively left out of the loop on how the war was going. They hadn't even known that Danny had been injured during his service to the order. Other than Dumbledore and Dobby, they hadn't been informed on any other deaths. They didn't even know anyone, other than Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid and Danny, from the order. Gradually Danny regained himself.

"Sorry. I wanted to explain everything b-before I got to that," Danny mumbled, sniffing softly.

"It's alright sweetheart. Take your time," Maddie muttered in his ear, rubbing his shoulder and back gently, soothingly.

"Yeah dude, you don't have to explain everything right now if you don't want to," Tucker agreed.

"No. I want to tell you. I've had enough of hiding everything," Danny replied with determination.

Danny sipped at his water before taking as deep a breath as his injured ribs could allow.

"This all started about three years ago. When the ghosts in Amity Park started disappearing," Danny began to explain, pointedly looking at Vlad and Danielle, the least informed in the room. Over the course of the next two hours, Danny told his family and friends of what he had been through. They listened attentively, not daring to interrupt him but scowling when they learned of his previously unknown injuries.

"The other day, the war reached its breaking point. Harry broke into Gringotts. Wizard bank. Voldemort found out and started to get scared. Severus and I knew that we had to finish Dumbledore's plan soon or we were gonna fail. So, I guess we made our plans and went into radio silence. Harry went to Hogwarts and Severus was run out of the school. I had to play my part with the other Death Eaters but I managed to duck into the Ghost Zone and organise the ghosts into making a small army. The second I could, I transformed and teleported into the Ghost Zone. I then brought the ghosts to Hogwarts. I sent some to remove the injured out of the fight. Some I sent to help the fight. And then Vlad, Dani and me went after the dementors," Danny resumed.

Vlad and Danielle nodded slightly in remembrance. Sam and Tucker shared concerned glances. They certainly remembered how Danny had been affected by dementors.

"Voldemort called for an hour break. I got us chocolate and then sent all the ghosts back to the Ghost Zone. I then went to Voldemort and waited for Harry to turn up. Dumbledore's plan involved Harry sacrificing himself and relying on old magic to save him. It worked. My job was to cover for Harry if he needed it. Voldemort, thinking Harry was dead, led the way to the school. I'll not give you the details but one of the students, Neville. He tried to stand against Voldemort and was going to be executed in front of everyone. A few things happened all at once and gave Harry the chance to hide under his invisibility cloak and get away from Voldemort. I don't really know what happened yet. I stopped Voldemort going after everyone as they ran into the castle. Centaurs, hippogriffs and giants were fighting outside. I revealed myself to Voldemort. I wanted to anger Voldemort. Put him off his game. But he hit me with an ectoplasm spell in the leg and the cruciatus curse. I… I wasn't fast enough and the giants made a roof I think crumble off the castle and on me," Danny continued.

He paused and glanced around the room at everyone listening to him.

"I was found later and taken to the hospital wing. I found out that night that Severus had been killed. I knew about Remus, Tonks and Winky from that hour break. Ron's brother, Fred. He also died," Danny concluded, swallowing thickly as tears threatened again.

"Wow. Danny. You've been through so much," Sam whispered, breaking the silence. Danny nodded slowly. He waited as that news sank in for his friends and family.

"I think you've done enough for those wizards Daniel. You owe them nothing. Focus on yourself now," Vlad growled. Danny scowled at the man.

"I chose to become a spy. I could have refused to join the order right at the start. Dumbledore never pressured me into anything. I nearly walked out when he told me his plan two years ago. I could have walked out before I made contact with Voldemort. But they needed me. It was my decision to help and I will go back when I can to help Harry and everyone to understand," Danny retorted heatedly. Vlad frowned at him.

"He made up his mind years ago Vlad. You're not going to change it now," Jazz sighed.

Vlad sighed in defeat. Danny waited another few minutes but no one else had any questions. He carefully brushed his mother's hand off his shoulder and struggled to his feet, pushing back his seat.

"Where are you going?" Jack croaked. He hadn't spoken a word since Sam and Tucker arrived.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna have a nap," Danny mumbled. He waved off anyone who rose to help him. He was too tired to handle a one-on-one chat with Jazz or his friends right now. He slowly made his way upstairs and collapsed on his bed, kicking off his shoes. He fell asleep soon after.

 **The story is nearly over.**

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Make sure you check out my advert for the next fanfic which will be coming out _very_ soon! There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	91. Chapter 91

A week later and Danny had returned to Hogwarts. Sam was with him. She had refused to let him go alone. Sam had always been into mythology and magic. Tucker refused to leave his technology behind. The idea of Hogwarts didn't appeal nearly as much to Tucker as it did to Sam. Not after going to Dora's kingdom and his technology shutting down on him. Jazz had to get back to college and Danny didn't want to bring too many people.

Over the course of the week he had fully healed using ghost techniques from the Far Frozen. His injured ghostly subjects had been fully cured also. He had personally thanked every one of the ghosts that fought for him in the war at Hogwarts. But he had also taken the week to spend time with Sam, Tucker, Jazz and his parents. He even took a day to spend some time with Vlad. He had told the order members in Amity Park the news of the war and Voldemort's confirmed death. The Dursleys were going to move back to England. Dudley had seemed to be the only person glad to hear that Harry was safe and well. Although he did catch a small sigh of relief and the slightest smirk from Petunia and Vernon. They didn't particularly care for Harry but it was clear that they didn't want the teen dead. Danny had also released the snatchers he arrested at Malfoy Mansion into the Ministry of Magic's care.

Sam gasped at the castle. It had yet to be fully rebuilt but it was much better. The rubble and dust had been cleared. There were even a few students milling around outside, laughing and talking happily. A few even waved at Danny, Phantom was still a recognised and respected ghost at the school. Sam blinked in surprise as Danny nodded in greeting to a group of Ravenclaws.

"Do… do you know them or something?" Sam muttered with confusion.

"Ghosts are considered differently at Hogwarts. Before me, they had never seen a ghost with colour. Ghosts here are fully accepted," Danny explained. Sam blinked and smiled.

"You like it here don't you?" Sam guessed. Danny smirked and shrugged.

"It's nice to be accepted. No crazy fans or ghost hunters. I can just… do whatever here," Danny admitted.

"Want to give me the grand tour?" Sam asked.

"I want to chat with Hagrid before anything. I need to explain myself. He saw me let Harry apparently sacrifice himself," Danny replied. He motioned for Sam to follow him and walked towards Hagrid's hut. A few minutes later, Danny knocked on the heavy wooden door. A loud bark came from inside as loud footsteps rushed to the door. Sam jumped and grabbed Danny's shoulder before chuckling nervously to herself. Danny flashed her an amused smirk. The large door swung open and Hagrid's grin fell from his bearded, ruddy face.

"Oh, it's you," Hagrid grumbled. Danny sighed.

"Hagrid, I came to explain. Can we come inside?" Danny interjected before the games keeper could slam the door.

"We?" Hagrid asked in surprise. Danny stepped to the side so that Hagrid could see Sam behind him. Hagrid blinked before grunting.

The half-giant stepped aside, grabbing Fang before the dog could greet Sam and Danny. Danny stepped inside, Sam following close behind. Sam sat tentatively down on the edge of a kitchen chair around a chunky kitchen table, cluttered with cups, a teapot and a plate of rock cakes. Danny decided to stay standing, he could sense that he wasn't welcome.

"Start explaining then Danny. I saw you in that clearing. You did absolutely nothing!" Hagrid growled. Danny sighed and nodded.

"I know how it looked but I wasn't doing nothing Hagrid. I was there under Dumbledore's orders. He gave me and Severus a job to do before he died. Months before he died actually. I don't know how much you know from Harry or how much Dumbledore would have wanted me to say. But I had an invisible duplicate in that clearing ready to grab Harry the second things went wrong. And… I checked his pulse the moment Voldemort and Harry were blasted off their feet. I knew that Harry was alive and Dumbledore had assured me that what Harry would do, was necessary but not lethal," Danny informed the large man. Hagrid's glare faltered.

"You did," Hagrid gasped. Danny nodded.

"I did. I care about Harry, Hagrid. I did everything in my power to make sure that Harry wasn't killed," Danny confirmed.

Hagrid gulped and nodded.

"Sorry. For being so hostile earlier I mean. I just. It looked like you had fully turned. I mean so long among that lot. And so long without an update. I wasn't the only one a bit worried," Hagrid mumbled. Danny smiled.

"It's fine Hagrid. I know it looked bad and I've been blamed for a lot of stuff in the past. Thanks for the apology," Danny replied with a smile. Hagrid smiled nervously.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Fang barked loudly again and scampered to the door. Hagrid jumped to his feet and answered the door.

"Harry! Ron, Hermione!" Hagrid boomed happily. The trio smiled at the half-giant and stepped inside.

"Danny!?" Hermione exclaimed, noticing the halfa first.

"Hey guys. Meet Sam," Danny greeted them with a wave.

"Wow you look a lot better than last time," Ron commented.

"It pays to be good friends with ghosts that have a well-stocked and functional medical facility," Danny remarked. Harry held out a hand to Sam.

"Nice to meet you. Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself to her. Sam smirked and took his hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Sam Manson," Sam returned.

"Ron Weasley," Ron added.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself.

"I heard about your brother. I'm sorry," Sam muttered sadly. Ron blinked and turned to Danny.

"Sorry if I was wrong to tell my family and friends about that. I wanted to be completely honest with them about everything I'd done with the order these last few years," Danny apologised, rubbing the back of his neck. Ron shook his head.

"No, no that's fine," Ron retorted.

"How's your family holding up?" Danny asked worriedly.

"George's a mess. Mum's not much better. Percy's been great. He's been keeping everyone together right now. But… we all miss him," Ron admitted.

"Percy?" Danny repeated in confusion.

"Oh that's right. You were out of it after the fight. Percy came back during the fight. Quit his job and everything," Ron informed the halfa. Danny smiled.

"Told you he'd snap out of it sooner or later," Danny reminded the trio.

"Where are those two ghosts you were with before?" Harry wondered.

"Back at home in Amity Park. I hate to admit it but Vlad was right before about teleporting. But to be honest, I just wanted to get home after everything that happened. By the way, I told your aunt, uncle and Dudley that you were fine. They were in hiding in Amity Park. And Hermione, if you'd like, I heard how you made your parents forget about you. I could get Wulf to track them down for you," Danny offered. Harry shrugged, he was done with the Dursleys. He was glad that they were alive and safe but he had no desire to see them again any time soon. Hermione blinked before shaking her head.

"I can't reverse the memory charm I cast on them. They'll never remember me. I think it's best I don't chase them. They'll be happy. I know they will," Hermione decided sadly, tears glistening in her eyes. Danny gave her an understanding nod.

"The offer stands," Danny decided.

"What's your plan? I mean now that the order isn't needed anymore," Harry inquired. Danny shrugged.

"I haven't decided. I'll need to take a more hands on role in the Ghost Zone as king. But I'd like to go to college next year too. What about yourselves?" Danny answered.

"I'm going to finish school," Hermione proudly announced.

"Pfft! School? Me and Harry are gonna apply to be aurors," Ron declared, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders as the wizard smirked in agreement.

"That's right. Kingsley's minister now and he's lowered the standards to get numbers back up. We still need to do the three year training period but we don't need our N.E.W.T.s ," Harry added.

"Glad to hear it," Danny commented.

Hagrid served everyone tea and rock buns and they chatted amicably. Half an hour later, they left Hagrid's hut. Harry, Ron and Hermione were meeting up with Ginny, Neville and Luna and a few other friends. Danny turned to Sam and gave her the grand tour, checking into the kitchen for something to eat, visiting Kreacher for the first time in nearly a year. Then they met Peeves who was overjoyed to see Danny after the week.

The tour ended at the top of the astronomy tower.

"I came here a few times to stargaze. The telescopes here are amazing. But it's been a while now," Danny informed Sam.

"This place is beautiful," Sam breathed as she scanned the grounds below.

"Yeah it is. Usually it's even nicer. They're still in the middle of repairs from the war," Danny remarked.

"So, what kind of stuff did you learn here? Esperanto. Occulumency. What else?" Sam inquired curiously. Danny shrugged.

"I learnt to teleport here. I learned about my right to the Ghost King throne. I learnt about the magical world. But I also learnt about… about how I felt about you," Danny listed, blushing light green at the end. Sam spun around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" Sam demanded, stunned.

"Remember when Nocturne attacked Amity Park?" Danny began.

"Yeah. You woke me up by making Dash into Phantom. That still haunts me," Sam confirmed with a shudder. Danny nodded.

"Well, I never told you before… but I kind of… had the same exact dream," Danny confessed nervously. Sam blinked in surprised silence.

"And while I was here. There was a love potion. I have no idea what it was called. But it smelt differently to everyone who smelt it. According to what attracted them," Danny resumed, turning fully towards Sam having previously been looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Sam stared at him.

"I could smell night air," Danny recalled softly, taking a step closer to her.

"Cookies," he added, now close enough to touch her now. He took her hand.

"And your perfume. I recognised it from when we danced together at that school dance," Danny concluded, leaning in close to her, breathing in that same perfume.

"I've had a crush on you for years," Sam whispered. Danny smiled.

"I'm glad you said that," Danny muttered with a smirk. Sam breathed a soft laugh before leaning forward and they shared a brief, tender kiss.

"So worth the wait," Danny chuckled quietly as they broke apart. Sam laughed and they glanced at the grounds below them. The sun was setting, burning the sky orange.

"Anywhere else you want to show me?" Sam wondered.

"There might be a few places and people," Danny answered as he wrapped his arms around Sam and teleported, he could handle the errands he had yet to finish later. The world was at peace.

 **Yeah, a bit corny at the end but I think it fits. Everyone's healing, repairing and starting to move on.**

 **Anyway, that's it. Wow, such a long story! Let me know what you thought of the story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. I'd also like to take the time to thank everyone that took the time to read the entire story, this was definitely a long one.**

 **I'd also like to thank everyone who took the time and effort to review this story. It truly does make my day to get a review and hear your opinions and thoughts.**

 **There will be a follow-on one-shot to celebrate getting over 200 reviews but that won't be out for a while yet. Unfortunately I'm bogged down with college exams right now, in fact my first is today. So I have yet to write the one-shot but as soon as it's written it'll be up. Keep an eye out for it.**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
